


Renascence I: Acquiesce

by Kruger_Crows, Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta



Series: RENASCENCE [2]
Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Amnesia, Asexuality, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disability, F/F, Homoromantic, Mental Illness, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Slow Burn, impending war, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 95,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruger_Crows/pseuds/Kruger_Crows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta/pseuds/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta
Summary: Natsuki Kruger's world is turned upside down as she awakens from a year long coma. Baffled and weak, she has no choice but to adapt to the new changes the world has taken in her leave. Will she regain her memories and become the proud Gakuenchou she was notorious for, or transform into another person entirely?
Relationships: Natsuki Kruger/Shizuru Viola
Series: RENASCENCE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Noble Fugue

_This is the long awaited rewrite of Renascence. Since I (Wolvetta) am still in the process of this rewrite and edit I'm uploading the chapters here first. Eventually the original story on FanFiction.Net will be updated with the rewrites. But for consistency's sake this will only happen once everything is completed. The old chapters will also be uploaded on Ao3 to make things easier._

* * *

_Garderobe Academy, the Underground Facility: 23rd January 333AR._

The domed chamber was, as ever, depressingly void of visitors—it was a small medical bay attached to the underground facility’s laboratory: a vast cylindrical tower whose walls curved inwards at its tipped ceiling. Metal plates scaled the walls, its windowless interior illuminated by overbearing fluorescent lamps. In the centre of the room was a hospital bed. A mountain’s worth of wires scattered around and beneath it, all connecting to tired machinery. They droned silently in the background, their burn-in screens flickering occasionally. These machines, it turns out, were keeping an Otome from the brink of death.

Tasting saline in the back of her throat, Natsuki Kruger’s eyelids felt ever so heavy, even when already closed. It felt as though slumber would swiftly pull her back in forever. The metallic taste in her mouth however was not leaving, nor was the rubbery tube gorged down her esophagus: no doubt this was what kept her alive for so long.

Finally the heart monitor tracking her status began to quicken. Not by much, but enough to warrant a glance and a notice. The insistent beeps echoing in her exhausted head was infuriating. Natsuki swore that when she woke, the first thing she would do would be to shut the thing up.

Grinding her teeth, her body finally started to stir. Blinking several times, the Gakuenchou winced as the fierce light shone down on her. Narrowing her eyes, her vision blurred as she gazed through her eyelashes. She stared at the tube inserted into her left hand: a needle slot between the transparent duct and piercing into her skin. It was securely taped down by medical gauze.

_“...Gakuenchou?”_

A voice from her other side made her panic, pupils pin-pricking from the exposure to fluorescent lights.

_“Keep calm, or you’ll choke on your feeding tube.”_

As Natsuki’s hazy vision slowly cleared, it allowed her to recognise her medical officer—Yohko Helene’s appearance and clothing were unchanged. The familiarity didn’t help; her chest heaving in terror like a tested guinea pig.

 _“Hold still, I’ll take the tube out. Try not to speak immediately.”_ Helene warned her, placing a case she had been carrying onto the nearby metal table. Opening it, she retrieved transparent, blue vinyl gloves that she stretched onto her hands. Easing the tube from the Gakuenchou’s throat steadily, this caused her to choke.

Natsuki was astounded that she was not vomiting—the pain and discomfort causing tears to well inside her eyes. Finally, after what felt like eons, the tube was coughed up, leaving her ragged and breathless.

Hearing the scrap of metal, Natsuki’s eyes flew to Helene dragging a chair over towards her. Before the medical-scientist sat upon it, she instead got to work, checking the monitors surrounding the Gakuenchou’s bed. She seemed different—ill. She looked as if she had not slept in a long while.

“You have been in a coma.” Helene paused, something seeming to be on her mind. Unpocketing a light from her coat, she eased over Natsuki. Gently placing her hand upon the woman’s forehead, she aimed the light into a viridian eye. “For a year.”

 _A year?!_ Natsuki would have squawked, if she still had a voice, that is. For now, she mouthed the words with such an indignant expression that Helene flinched as though she had heard her. Pressing a hand to the Gakuenchou’s shoulder, she steadied her back onto the bed.

Constricted pupils reacted violently to the light. Natsuki fought to calm herself down, if only to relieve herself of that blasted heart monitor. In a sluggish motion, she crossed an arm towards her hand where the clip was latched onto a finger. Removing it at last gave her respite.

“I’m going to take the IVs out.” Helene cautioned next, manoeuvring her weight towards Natsuki’s dominant left hand. Sliding the transparent plaster off the skin, a dull white marking remained. Keeping the tube pressed down with her fingertips, she leant to the small box that she had brought earlier. Acquiring some bandages, the medical-scientist said nothing as she worked, carefully removing the tube and needle from pale flesh.

Breathing still strained, Natsuki observed the woman work as though she had plunged her into this coma. For all she knew, _she had_. She had no saliva to speak of; her mouth was so dry she swore she could have been in the Black Valley only yesterday. Her fingers twitched as Helene delicately grasped her hand, bandaging around it neatly to cover the needle prick. This was rather excessive, wasn’t it?

“I’d advise that you remain here, Gakuenchou. Your body has suffered significantly from muscle loss.”

Natsuki felt as if she was going to vomit. The news finally hit her gut like a cannonball. _A year long coma._ The last thing that she could remember was going to Aries. But… _why_? Reaching out for the doctor suddenly, Natsuki grizzled a faint growl, clawing almost maddeningly as she tried to move.

The brunette was just finishing her last scan of the machines surrounding them when she noticed the Gakuenchou’s distress. Quickly grasping the younger woman’s wrists, Helene shot her a questioning look.

 **“W-wha…?”** Natsuki forced a grunt, mouthing the words as she tried to speak more. **“Wh-at h-app-?”** She harshly groaned, her voice not properly contorting to the words; rather contouring around them in a twisted excuse for speech.

“Do you want some paper and a pen?” The taller woman appeared concerned, ignoring the ringing of the intercom from inside the lab.

No! Natsuki wanted to know what happened! But… that would suffice, for now. Forcing a nod, the Gakuenchou relented her movement and lay flat on the bed once more, focusing on other things beside the blinding light. Her GEM buzzed incessantly in her ear. Other alerts and noises causing her weak, pale hands to fly to her ears lest she’d go insane.

Helene retreated from the room for a few moments. Natsuki could faintly hear the medical-scientist muttering into the intercom. A minute or two passed until she reappeared, a stack of paper and a pen being placed onto her lap. Once this was completed, Helene sat herself down beside her quietly.

Breath still painful and heavy, Natsuki grasped onto the pen tightly with her left hand. Skittering it across the top of the stack, a line of dark ink stained the page below. The action was frustratingly difficult; her wrist burning as she attempted to convey her written message. The scrawl was sloppy at best and it annoyed Natsuki to no end. Shoving the stack towards the doctor, groggy green eyes slanted onto Helene and stared: _‘What happened?’_

“You were heading to Aries to see the President and Brigadier General on decreasing the population of Otome. Something happened—an argument, we believe—and the Brigadier lashed out.” Helene paused, digesting the information that she had stored for so long. “It was indicated early on that you had sustained a heavy blow to the back of the head. It should’ve outright killed you, considering who had dealt the damage.”

_‘Back of the head? While I was turned? That coward… What has been done about this?”_

“Martial law.” Unsure over what reaction she might receive, Helene stood. “The Archmeister issued it with a trial for the Brigadier General, and if it was the case of you dying… then execution.”

Natsuki released a small exhale, looking almost proud as her lips twitched into something of a faint smirk. She definitely liked the sound of that. Writing more, she closed her eyes to drown out the buzzing inside her GEM: the thing no doubt searching to remember who she was. Just like herself.

_“How did the trial go? Where is Shizuru?’_

“Hm.” The doctor’s eyes shifted uncomfortably.

Now Natsuki _wasn’t_ too sure whether she liked this.

“Aries immediately escaped. They threaten us with war—their allies included. The Archmeister is running Garderobe in your stead.” _‘Or well, to the best of her ability.’_ The doctor mused, making sure to not mention this snippet.

Jaw dropping, Natsuki winced in kind to the reaction of pain it sparked within her. Grabbing the pen, she furiously wrote, uselessly growling—the noise incoherent instead. _‘That guard dog attacks me and they threaten war when faced with the consequences?! Get her down here,_ **_now_ ** _.”_

The medical-officer backed away, quickly departing from the chamber. Her heels echoed throughout the lab as she approached its super-computer. Activating the intercom, she linked it straight to the Gakuenchou’s office: “Archmeister.”

Crimsons revealed behind restless eyelids, having snapped open at the call of her title. Sat behind the office’s desk, nary a paper on it was signed. Sitting up, the woman blinked slowly as she pressed the intercom’s button. “...Yohko?”

_“The Gakuenchou is awake.”_

The bluntless from the doctor took the Archmeister by surprise, but the information refused to enter her brain. Shizuru sat there for a couple of seconds exhaustedly, staring at the stacks of unfinished documents before her. Again she blinked, her heart dropping into her stomach. “Na-”

_“-She needs you here, Archmeister.”_

Natsuki, who was left alone, felt agitated by this fact. Lying back and curling her arms towards her chest, scenarios mercilessly looped inside her fragile mind. She had been in a coma for an _entire year._ What the hell could she have done to deserve Haruka striking her down like that? She felt so weak and mildly delusional. Also, why in God’s name did her GEM keep buzzing?!

The Brigadier General was by no means a coward—or, at least she believed so. But people change, she supposed.

The minutes passed by dully until her annoyance became stale. Instead, her boredom took hold. She wondered whether she could walk. Then again, no matter how many times she wiggled her toes, the stiff feeling didn’t seem to want to go away.

Helene returned with a heavy air surrounding her, moving this way and that. Natsuki watched the anxious woman busy herself as her restlessness transformed into unhappiness. _Surely_ Shizuru has arrived by now...? Helene appeared tense. It was _just_ Shizuru, right? She had never been overwhelming; if anything she had the opposite effect on people and her surroundings. Or at least, when she wasn’t about to tear someone’s throat out during combat.

After another torturous moment, Helene sighed, her shoulders sagging.

Natsuki eyed the approaching woman suspiciously, unsure whether to trust her. Honestly, she didn’t. Licking her lips, her infuriation rose a moment later, having forgotten that she had no saliva at all. Lying back down for the uptenth time, the Gakuenchou attempted in vain to relax. **“U-gh…”** Oh, right. She had no voice.

“The Archmeister should be here any moment.” Helene piped up, giving the room a brief look-down before continuing: “Would you like some water?” Receiving a nod to the request, she left to wherever a sink was located.

Natsuki closed her eyes and rubbed them softly. _Everything_ burned. She felt as though she was as thin as paper. She wasn’t even sure where Helene was going for water—she couldn’t remember where the sink was. Nor could she care less that she had forgotten right now. Oddly enough she felt—avoiding the stiffness, hypersensitive senses, and the stuffiness of having slept for so long—relatively sound of mind.

In the distance, Natsuki heard running water followed by the creaking of a tap shutting it off. Eventually, the doctor reappeared, offering the clear glass towards her.

Sitting up with a ragged slowness more befitting one of the undead, Natsuki wavered a hand over before grasping it. With great difficulty, the Gakuenchou drank, uncaring as the water sloshed down her front messily. Slating her thirst was far more important. Her hands shook delicately, her ears twitching as she heard faraway footsteps echoing down the stairs.

_Shizuru?_

Forgetting that the glass was within her hand, it fell from her grip. She did not register the smash; her mind far too contended by her yearning for her Archmeister. **“S-shiz-”** Her voice still not returning, the leftover water gurgled within her throat. Swallowing roughly, she second-glanced Helene who cleared away the glass before removing herself from the room. Wait, the glass? ...Oh.

The footsteps had paused upon the glass shattering, the pace quickening to a stride. That was _definitely_ Shizuru. The Gakuenchou wasn’t sure how she knew-

 _“-Natsuki?”_ The unmistakable Windbloom accent filtered into the room, the Archmeister at last showing herself.

The Gakuenchou could only blink at the new arrival. _“Shizuru!”_ Was rather mouthed as her voice was all but hoarse and gurgles. The reaction startled the Archmeister who stepped back. Meanwhile, the returning Helene snorted, apparently amused by the encounter.

Natsuki ignored the medical-scientist, far too busy staring at Shizuru. After several moments, Natsuki realised what was different; the elder woman’s uniform seemed to have been tailored. It was form fitting now, and not as puffy as it once had been.

Shizuru quickly scoped her gaze along the Gakuenchou, an uncharacteristic frown wrinkling her forehead. _‘She?’_ Her mind echoed, wondering whether Natsuki had attempted to say her name. Carefully making her way over, Shizuru realised something to her horror: She wasn’t able to read her too well.

Throwing a look of utter disgust at not being understood, Natsuki lifted her forearms. Moment’s later, she relented, allowing them to fall back into her lap. Frustrated, she clasped her hands to her face, rubbing it again. What even was the point?

“I believe… She wishes to know your changes to the uniform.” Helene was very amused, eyeing both of them with a curiosity befitting her profession. She ignored the cold stare volleyed her way by the Gakuenchou.

Quickening her pace, Shizuru strode over, and sat herself down on the chair Helene had used. Grasping Natsuki’s hands, she stilled them. “ _Kannin-na, Natsuki._ We are shocked that she is even awake after so long… the uniform; there have been some adjustments.”

Her voice was delicate, instantly blocking out the annoying buzzing piercing Natsuki’s ears. Listening intently to the Archmeister, Natsuki’s brows furrowed togetherly tightly as emerald travelled over Shizuru’s face. Some adjustments? The droning went away as more questions filled her mind. Focusing on Shizuru’s face became rather difficult as harsh light distracted her again. Closing her eyes, she felt a sharp pain striking through her temples. **_“What… else?”_** She managed to make more than a gurgle, her teeth gritting as her eyes opened again. Miraculously, the Archmeister had understood her.

“Garderobe is undergoing martial law with the Aries Republic. The world is taking sides between two factions upon whether Otome should be abolished or made more powerful.”

Gawking at this, Natsuki reeled back as if she had missed a section of the conversation a moment ago. Swallowing tensely, she covered her mouth as a ragged cough escaped her throat. She needed water… Vaguely she was aware of the Archmeister’s hand upon her back.

Attempting to soothe the Gakuenchou’s coughing fit, Shizuru reached for the new glass Helene motioned towards her.

Desperately snatching the glass from the Archmeister, Natsuki lowered her hand to slowly drink, relishing as the water trickled down her throat. Managing to spill less this time, she only paused to take a breath before finishing the glass. “ _What… what exactly was Aries’ reasoning to refuse giving Armitage up?”_ At last her voice was coherent enough to understand.

“Ah…” The Archmeister caught Helene’s gaze, taking the glass from Natsuki. Holding it within her lap, her hands cupped the transparent container. “The public of Aries.” Redirecting her attention over to Natsuki, she continued: ”They believe that the Brigadier would never do such a thing.”

Jaw going slack, a bit of water dribbled out from Natsuki’s mouth who fervently wiped it away. “I had a ham-fisted _dent_ in the back of my skull, but the only woman to possess the ability to do it, wasn’t convicted?”

“No. Aries immediately threatened invasion. Naturally, Garderobe issued martial law—Natsuki.” Shizuru’s voice tilted lower. Passing the glass over to Helene, Shizuru guided her hands along Natsuki’s cheeks. Bringing them closer, she said: “I do not want _you_ to be reckless.”

“N-no… I have to make her _pay_. She could have killed me.” Maybe she already had? “I… I don’t feel right.”

“Doing so will only give Aries an excuse.” Shizuru uttered, stroking the padding of her thumbs along Natsuki’s cheeks. “ _How would you_ , Natsuki? _You_ can not stand nor can _you_ barely speak. Natsuki has been in a coma for _over a year_.”

“We have her wheelchair ready for when she has enough strength.” Helene announced.

Natsuki glared at the medical-scientist once she heard the word, disliking how she was spoken about as if she wasn’t here. Her face soon fell, not even strong enough to hold an angered expression. “Mn… Shizuru, why are your hands so rough?” She murmured, dull eyes closing as she wavered.

“ _You_ are exhausted, go to sleep, Natsuki.” The question was leapt over deftly, the brunette guiding the Gakuenchou even closer to her. Encircling an arm around Natsuki’s head, she eased the Meister’s head down to rest against her shoulder. Wrapping her other arm around the Gakuenchou’s thin body, her ears twitched. Shifting her head to glance over her shoulder discreetly, Shizuru spotted two students who had ventured down into the lab.

Sleep was honestly the last thing on Natsuki’s mind right now. What was _happening_ to Earl, to Garderobe, to _Shizuru_? Her eyelids grew heavy again as she faintly whined. She could barely bring her hands toward the Archmeister’s arms to hold onto them.

Helene gave a faint smile at the pathetic sight, turning to the two students with a glance.

No longer did the students wear the ridiculous uniforms of Garderobe. Thanks to the intensive reform that the academy had experienced, they wore something more suited for training. Now, rather than the frilly dresses, they wore military dress. Coffee in colour, the material was form-fitted to allow mobility. These students were Pearls as their collars were silver and brandished a stack of pearls. Their shirts were tucked in, as were their trousers tucked into their combat boots.

“Oh, hey! The Gakuenchou’s awake!” The shortest of the pair rang out, clad in glasses.

Her associate meanwhile said nothing. Dark eyes peered over towards the hospital before blinking in surprise.

“She’s barely awake, and _definitely not_ in any fit state to have visitors. What do you two need?” Helene approached the duo, flicking the chamber’s large door to grind closed. Languidly pocketing her hands, she expectedly eyed them.

“Damn.” Woods mumbled.

“Miss Maria sent us.” Wang said. “She has organised the survival hike’s date. It no longer conflicts with any of the other upcoming events this year.”

“We shall see who can supervise it.” Helene pulled off her nursing gloves. _‘Maybe it would do the Gakuenchou good to come along for the fresh air? Though the terrain for her wheelchair might prove a challenge.’_ That thought aside, she asked: “When’s the date?”

"The 24th of March." Woods declared. "Um... but." She glanced over to Nina who stood stoic, contently listening to the doctor. "She said she wishes to see you about something or other, and that the number three to one Amethysts' are to have their nanomachine boosts soon."

"Ah, absolutely right... Over here, Wang. You can get yours now." Yohko smiled, guiding the student towards a batch of the frozen nanomachines. Humming as she input the password into the cooler’s holographic screen, a syringe was filled then popped out. "Come, sit."

Doing so, Wang offered her left arm towards the medical officer who held it gently. The stainless steel needle was then inserted into the crook of the arm.

Still so very exhausted, but unable to sleep, Natsuki had caught fragments of the conversation before the doors shut. _"Boosters? Amethyst...?"_ What else had Shizuru changed? She held herself closer against the elder, a mournful feeling washing over her that she didn't belong here.

Natsuki’s still awake? Dropping her gaze down onto the half-asleep Meister, Shizuru eased them down onto the mattress. “The world is changing, Natsuki.” Lying them down onto their sides, she manoeuvred her arms so Natsuki could finally hold onto them. “Two years are no longer enough to train Otome; It was decided that there are now four years—Coral, Pearl, Amethyst and Diamond.”

 _“I’m so confused…”_ Natsuki admitted softly, her head aching as her world morphed around her. She felt as though she were on a carousel, her stomach churning more with every additional detail. Closing her eyes briefly, dull viridian searched crimson for any sort of familiarity. _“You changed so much in a year…”_ What had Shizuru been doing this whole time when running the academy? There was a totally different air around Shizuru now. Rather than her gentle nobility, a soldier-like presence had replaced it.

“We all have. Try not to worry, I am still myself.”

“I hope that I’ll still be myself.” Natsuki murmured, resting her brow wearily against Shizuru’s. Just _what_ had she done to make Haruka cold-cock her? A stronger migraine encapsulated Natsuki as she attempted to remember. The threat that war approached sounded grand; epic in its own weight. Perhaps even one to rival the Dragon King War that Miss Maria had mentioned so much.

“You will.” Shizuru promised. Musing, the Archmeister smiled a moment later. She knew something to lighten the mood perfectly. Resting a hand atop the Gakuenchou’s, she squeezed it and said: “Mai has returned. She did so five months ago.”

Drawing back, Natsuki stared at her. “...Mai?”

“Yes, Mai. If _you_ would like, I could send fo-”

“-I want to see her.” The demand left her mouth before Shizuru could finish speaking, her hands tightening in the elder’s. “Please.”

“Alright.” Gently pushing the Gakuenchou against the bed’s headrest, Shizuru eased up. “I will return shortly.” She uttered, heading for the door to open it.

Natsuki sat there, a little annoyed at being left so suddenly. Lips parting, she thought against speaking and closed her eyes. “Mmph.” She growled softly, bringing a weak hand up to rub her brow. _Why_ did she feel so annoyed? It was understandable that Shizuru needed to ask someone to bring Mai over. But… _Mai_ ? They had thought she had _died_!

Helene watched the Archmeister leave as she eased the needle from the crook of Wang’s arm. Dabbing cotton wool to the point of blood, she said: “There. You may feel sick soon, but it should pass within the hour. If it doesn’t, please return immediately.”

Wang nodded, brushing her uniform down as she stood.

Having also witnessed the Archmeister leave, Woods curiously glanced towards the infirmary the Gakuenchou remained inside. “Say…”

“What’s on your mind, Woods?” Helene ridded herself of the syringe, cleaning the chair and dispenser. These new nanomachines were a fantastic idea.

“How do you think the Gakuenchou’s going to react to everything?”

“She has a case of typical PTSD. It’s rather comparable to some of our worst off Meisters, I would say.” Helene casually acknowledged, throwing the two students off guard entirely.

“Esh.” The spectacled girl hissed, unsure with what else to say. “Do you want to risk going back up?” She prodded Wang.

The medical-officer turned her head slightly as she placed the syringe into the sink. “What are you two up to?” She eyed them doubtingly, her eyes narrowing discreetly.

“Oh. We don’t need Nina throwing up and falling down the stairs, do we?” Woods grinned.

“Who says I even will?” Wang arched a brow, her attention shifting as the Archmeister entered with Tokiha in tow. The Meisters climbed the stairs downwards onto their platform, silently conversing.

“True, but you can’t stay here. It would be too hard on the Gakuenchou.” Helene pointed out. “Return to your dorm—you’re excused from your evening classes.” She slipped the spiky-haired student her doctor’s card, ushering them away.

_“Try not to fall.”_

_“Shut up, Woods.”_

“...Those kids.” Helene shook her head, returning to a solemn mood as she was greeted by the two younger women. “Archmeister, Tokiha.”

“Hm.” The redheaded royal halted beside the medical-scientist. “Good morning, Doctor.” She bowed her head. “How’s Natsuki?”

“Go on inside.” Helene gestured towards the infirmary. “I’ll be here if you need me.” Striding towards the super-computer, she sat herself down and got back to work.

Natsuki’s ears twitched as the duo arrived. Wearily she struggled to adjust herself before her eyes locked onto the royal. “...Mai?” She asked, cursing as she knocked over a pile of bandages on the side table. Grumbling under her breath, she wondered why there were even so many bandages here. She had been in a coma, not bleeding to death!

Violet and viridian locked, a distance remaining between the two women as they stared. Shizuru waited by the door, giving them privacy.

“Mai… You look so different.” Natsuki could only state, confused at being met by an older version of her lost friend. Lifting a hand to her head, she squeezed her eyes closed as her migraine returned.

“Oh, come off it, Natsuki. I’m not _that_ different.” Mai wafted her hand, laughing. Approaching the bed, she popped herself down onto the chair that Shizuru and Helene had used previously. “I’m just taller and better built these days.” Gripping hold of her knees, she leant closer to the Gakuenchou. “How do you feel?” Her demeanor changed at an instant, a throw marring her brow.

“I feel… really bad. Weak, strange. For the life of me I can’t remember anything about the incident. I just…” Natsuki sighed. “I’m so exhausted.” Her voice was still a hoarse rasp. “How are you? _Where have you been_ ?” She seemed concerned—betrayed? Why on Earl was her mental and physical health seemingly decreasing _now_?

“Er-” Peering away over to where Shizuru was located in the lab, Mai scratched her neck thoughtfully. “Where to begin…” Readjusting their gaze, Mai continued: “To put it simply and blunt? I got lost in the forest just before our graduation. I walked, walked and walked, then before I knew it, I got kidnapped by a catgi-”

“What?” Natsuki’s eyebrows furrowed as her mouth hung open slightly. “A what…?” Staring at the woman incredulously as the information sank in, the Gakuenchou shook her head softly, and rubbed the nape of her neck.

“A catgirl.” Mai repeated. “I know it sounds stupid—maybe even insane, but… yeah. The Cat Goddess of the Cat God Mountain on the border of the Black Valley.”

Staring transfixed at her old friend, Natsuki closed her mouth. _‘Cat God Mountain?’_ What on Earl? “Did you get your head looked at?” She blurted, ignoring the medical-scientist’s snort of amusement from the lab.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me.” Mai sighed, slipping a hand underneath her tabard. “I brought a photo just for the occasion.” She offered the exhausted Gakuenchou a crinkled monochrome photograph.

Hesitantly taking it, Natsuki stared at the picture. Sure enough, the supposed catgirl and Mai stood side-by-side. “...Wow.” She could only mutter, handing it back as confusion refused to relent in her clouded mind. “I… what?” Closing her eyes, she rubbed them for perhaps the millionth time. What is even happening?!

“I know it’s hard to take in. I was exactly the same when Mikoto found me. But I think that’s enough about me. You want to see Shizuru, right?”

Shizuru? Mai had certainly gotten closer to her Archmeister. “What else has changed since then…?”

“Since when?” The royal seemed puzzled.

“You never used to call her by her forename.”

“Oh.” Mai realised. “She demanded me to call her by her forename.” Maybe the use of her surname made her feel lonely? Mai didn’t know. Shizuru had never mentioned anything during their student years, so it may very well be the case.

“I want to get out.” Natsuki suddenly declared, lurching forward in an attempt to stand. To her absolute irritation, her legs were totally useless. In spite of this, she lunged for the table, this being the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

 _“Gakuenchou, please don’t be so hasty.”_ Helene had heard the commotion and power-walked her way into the infirmary. “You can’t leave yet, you’re far too weak-”

 _“Then stop me being weak!”_ Natsuki snapped.

The medical-scientist wasn’t even fazed by the harsh response. Brushing past Mai, she pressed her hands to the Gakuenchou’s shoulders, stabilising her. “How about we wake your nanomachines up first? They’re currently dormant; this will speed up the healing process.”

“I’ll be leaving, Doctor.” Mai informed her, Helene nodding in return. “Hey, Natsuki. Listen to her, alright? I’m sure you won’t want to disappoint Shizuru.”

Disappoint Shizuru? That was an odd statement, and yet Natsuki didn’t want to disobey it. Suddenly feeling conflicted, she relented her struggle against her medical-officer. “Mai, I will see you soon.” Guided back onto the bed, she pressed the heel of her palm against her brow. _“These mood swings…”_ They were wearing her out entirely.

“It’s your first day up, it’ll get better.” Mai motioned as she left the infirmary. _“You’ll feel better when your system starts clearing up.”_ With that, the royal departed, passing Shizuru along the way.

Something felt up, Natsuki realised. Not only was Mai acting weird but so was Shizuru and Helene. _“What’s happening…”_ She mumbled under her breath, putting her head into her hands.

“It will take time, Gakuenchou.” Helene clasped a palm to her shoulder. “Waking from a coma is disorientating; as Tokiha said, the symptoms will die down eventually.”

That didn’t really help her, did it?

“Natsuki.”

Shizuru’s mellowing voice immediately relaxed her. Bringing her face from out of her hands, her eyes flew to the small bowl the Archmeister carried. “...What’s that?” She eyed it suspiciously, no doubt thanks to her mood swings. Rearing away, Helene easily stabilised her with a hand to the waist.

“ _Natsuki_ … calm down.” The officer warned.

“Doctor, I will take it from here.” Shizuru said as the medical-scientist made way for her. “Natsuki, promise me something.” Placing the bowl down atop the chair, she rested her hands against Natsuki’s sternum. Immediately, as if under a spell, the Gakuenchou stopped struggling as she was eased against the headboard.

“Promise what?” The younger murmured, evidently confused as her gaze shifted to the bowl. It was just a _bowl_ for Founder’s sake. Why had she acted as if something in there could harm her? Wandering a hand to the back of her skull, she froze as she felt a seam.

“That before _you_ decide anything, that _you_ will not get _yourself_ hurt? I will take care of her. When Natsuki has slept, I will explain what has happened.” Shizuru questioned her, not having noticed Natsuki’s change in demeanor yet. Taking a cloth from the filled bowl, she wringed the excess water from it. “Does this sound fair?”

“...Yeah. That sounds fair. How much has changed in one year? It’s… unreal.” Natsuki lamented.

“Shall we awaken those dormant nanomachines now, or when she wakes later?” Helene reentered the infirmary.

 _“I am here, you know.”_ The Gakuenchou could only grumble.

“What do _you_ think?” Shizuru asked, gently dabbing the cloth along Natsuki’s oily face. She eased away as the fabric was taken by the Gakuenchou, the action being taken over.

“... _Now_.” Natsuki mumbled into the cloth.

“Alright.” Helene chuckled. “I will enable them through the console.” Leaving the chamber for a split second, she returned with a small computer on a trolley. Rolling it over towards the two women, she said: “Excuse me, Gakuenchou.” Taking a needle resting on top of the computer, she leaned in closely to Natsuki. “I need to wire your GEM to the console.” Much to Natsuki’s surprise, it turned out that her GEM had a hidden compartment. The needle prised open a tiny hatch on its side that covered a BUS. The medical-scientist pulled at a wire attached to the computer, extending it over towards her. “You may feel a shock when I turn this on.” Helene cautioned.

Right at that moment, Helene flicked the console on by its dial. The machine burst into life, and the Gakuenchou jumped.

 _“Ah?!”_ Shooting a hand to her ear, Natsuki shot the woman a stare.

“They will hurt for a few hours.” The medical scientist casually added, her lips pulling into a smile at the Meister’s discomfort.

“You’re mean, Doctor.” The Archmeister shared in the officer’s amusement, despite Natsuki’s disheartened expression. Reaching for Natsuki’s hand, she squeezed it encouragingly. “The nanomachines will only remain dormant for a few minutes.”

A few minutes or not, this felt like an eternity to Natsuki who winced every time a shock pulsed through her. As this continued, her mood began to steadily worsen. She was practically ready to rip the damned wire from her GEM. That was until Helene finally removed it, the console having completed the programme.

“There. All done.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Natsuki itched the shell of her ear. Though this was short lived, as she was now incredibly sensitive—just like the rest of her body. In her veins, the nanomachines came back to life. They wriggled past the blood cells, slivering through her vessels. It felt extremely disturbing. _“Ugh. I forgot how much I hated this feeling.”_ Her voice cracked, a nauseous sensation pooling inside of her gut suddenly. Gritting her molars, she angled her torso down and held her head within her hands. She felt as sick as a dog.

The Gakuenchou was only mildly aware of Shizuru’s hand rubbing along her back. As black stars soared into her line of sight, Natsuki cursed whichever Gods’ bothered to listen. The sensory overload was so heavy that she could not do anything. Defencelessly, she remained in her position, a hand against her mouth tightly.

At some point a bowl—different from the one full of water—was placed in her lap. At least the medical-scientist was considerate enough to her sickly state. Or, at least Natsuki _assumed_ it had been Helene rather than Shizuru.

_“More students have arrived. Call me if you need anything.”_

“I… I think I’m fine.” Natsuki breathed after a drawn out pause. Still feeling fragile, she stayed still, glaring into the bowl in her lap. It felt percularily inviting. Inhaling deeply, she refrained from getting blinded by the fluorescent lights, lest she’d vomit. “I… Shizuru.” She mumbled weakly, somehow appearing even more broken than before. “I don’t remember… _a lot more_ than just Aries.” 

Shizuru glanced towards the lab to Helene who was focused on a group of students. Her heart sank at their reality, rather unsure over what to say. “What seems unclear?” It was a simple question, but one that made her feel stupid.

“Everything, I…”

The Archmeister could only helplessly watch the Gakuenchou struggle. Frozen in place, it was only up until Natsuki’s hands wrenched into her hair that she pulled out of it. Seizing the younger Meister’s hands, her heart shattered upon the next uttered sentence:

“I… Mai told me not to disappoint you. Was I in any… were we together?”

“We…” Shizuru started, her eyes downcasting away from the Gakuenchou. A tremendous weight sank into Shizuru’s body at that point. Feeling as though a stack of bricks had landed on top of her, it took her all to not break down. Her throat constricted as she squeezed the woman’s hands desperately. “We are—were… partners.” The words rolled from the Archmeister’s tongue unsettlingly. It sounded unnatural after so long together. Shizuru was at a complete loss.

Partners? Natsuki dared to look at the woman—fluorescent lights be damned. For only a split moment did she catch Shizuru’s breakdown. Then, a moment later it was gone. The Archmeister sat straight once more, her hands relaxing in hers. “Shizuru?” She frowned, her concern rising.

“We were lovers.”

The Archmeister fired her a smile so abruptly that it unhinged Natsuki. How could somebody hide themselves away so flawlessly like this? Their student years remained mostly undamaged, but this facade? When had it become so monstrous? “I’m sorry I don’t remember.” She searched the woman’s eyes for any sign of distress. Rather than find anything, her concern grew larger. “Shizuru, you’re scaring m-

“-How are you feeling, Gakuenchou?”

The officer had returned. Much to Natsuki’s surprise, she felt relieved by this fact. Sparing a look at Helene, this only lasted a moment until her eyes fell onto Shizuru again. Her murky memories were burdening enough, but _Shizuru_? It was obvious that the Archmeister had been hit hard by the coma. “I’m… really tired.” Natsuki muttered, the syllables rough around her tongue as her fatigue caught up with her. “But do I really have to stay overnight?” Scrunching her face up at the thought, she wondered whether she had memorised the infirmary during her coma. Anything was possible at this rate.

The brunette hummed, pressing a thumbnail to her lips. Studying the Gakuenchou carefully, she edged towards her. “She would certainly recover better in a normal bed—the staff dorms though. She isn’t ready for the hike up to the office yet.” Taking the torch from her pocket from earlier, Helene flashed the light into Natsuki’s eyes. _“You look terrible.”_

Yeah, no kidding? Natsuki eyed her pointedly, far too tired to fight back. That damn wheelchair was then brought over by Shizuru. Though she was grateful she could leave the underground facility, that wheelchair irked her. Before the coma, she had been a competent Otome, now? She may as well be a dried up lettuce left in the sun.

“I advise that she isn’t left alone.” Helene cautioned the Archmeister as Natsuki steeled herself. “Those nanomachines waking after being dormant for so long may cause trouble.”

Nodding dutifully, Shizuru slot her hands onto the wheelchair’s handles. “When should her next appointment be?”

“Tomorrow if she isn’t feeling well. A week if she’s fine.” Turning to the console, she began to wheel it out of the infirmary. _“If she cannot remember in due time, her memory may have been affected by the hit, as well as the coma.”_

Left to their own devices, Shizuru solemnly mused. She had been aware that this could have been possible. But she could never have prepared herself for loss like this. When the news broke that Natsuki had been injured and was placed into a medical coma, she… Swallowing, she retained her train of thought. _‘One step at a time.’_ “Would _you_ like something over _you_?” She asked Natsuki. “It is quite cold out.”

“A blanket, I suppose. If it’s cold, I trust your judgement, Shizuru.” Natsuki forced a smile as the covers were pulled from her body. The Gakuenchou wondered how negatively she would be affected by the weather now. Having grown up in a cold climate, Windbloom’s winters were nothing, but now?

“Alright.” A smile tugged on Shizuru's lips. “I am going to lift _you_ up now? Natsuki will need to hold onto me.”

“Okay…” Feeling like a child, the Gakuenchou wound her arms around Shizuru’s neck. Holding on tight, her fingers curled into her collar. They paused like this for a time, causing Natsuki to wonder why: “Shizuru?”

 _“You’re so thin.”_ Shizuru mumbled into her throat. It was disconcerting how underweight the Gakuenchou was. She would change this, she decided. Pulling an arm around the small of Natsuki’s back, Shizuru languidly eased her away from the bed. Unsteadily, Natsuki’s feet met the brittle floor.

“I’m not really hungry, either.” Natsuki wobbled , her legs like lead as she clung to the woman with all her feeble strength. It was a wonder she hadn’t snapped in half.

“Perhaps _you_ will be up to eating something later.” Shizuru hovered her over the wheelchair, easing down with her until she was seated securely. She supported her weight into the armrests, checking Natsuki over.

“I will. Maybe porridge.” The Gakuenchou monologged, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to get comfortable. This seemed pointless until a cushion was tucked behind her by Shizuru. “Oh, thanks.” Pressing her spine into it, the wheelchair now felt somewhat adequate. “That feels _better_.” Certainly not good, but it was better than nothing. Looking up to Shizuru, she passed her a small, pathetic little smile. “Thanks for taking care of the academy whilst I was gone—and the future care of myself.” She remembered to include.

“Natsuki is a lot more polite.” The Archmeister teased, only to sober a moment later: “I am sure she will most definitely look forward to bathing.”

It took a brief moment for the Gakuenchou to realise what Shizuru had said. Choking on her own spit, she hurriedly coughed into her fist. _“N-no.”_ Pulling her gaze from the woman, she watched her from out of the corner of her eye. The Archmeister who remained leaning against the armrests only smiled. Then, just like that, her demeanor seemingly shifted again.

“Shall we head out? I am sure that your _cute_ students have missed _you._ ”

“I suppose they should see me up and about—well, rolling, I guess.” Natsuki shook her head at her own lame joke. Leaning forward, she pressed her brow to Shizuru’s cheek briefly for affection.

“Is this your muscle memory at work?” Shizuru murmured silently, gesturing to their contact.

“I know that at least you had—or rather have strong feelings for me. I _do_ admire you, and I’d like to remember. If not, then new memories.” The Gakuenchou smiled weakly as she pulled away. This was rather overwhelming.

“One step at a time, then.”

Waving over at Helene who was still swarmed by students, Shizuru rolled them out of the chamber. Taking a turn on the large platform off the side, they arrived at an industrial elevator. Pressing the button, she called it down. “I am sure with experience your old memories will sink back into place.” 

“Perhaps… Say, did you change my uniform as well?” Natsuki listened to the dull hum of the elevator as it lowered down towards their floor. The trousers had always been rather tight on her and made her stomach feel terrible.

“Oh, _you_ remember your uniform but not me? I feel saddened.” The Archmeister teased.

“S-Shizuru.” Natsuki could only frown, not turning to face the woman. She didn’t want to be mistaken into thinking less of her.

“I am only joking, Natsuki.” Humour was evident within Shizuru’s tone, her hand planting atop Natsuki’s slender shoulder. “But I did, yes.” Squeezing the body part gently, she added: “Ready for your return.” The elevator arrived, and the doors rolled open. “They’re a lot warmer.” Bringing them inside the lift, Shizuru ordered it up to the classrooms. “More comfortable, as well.”

“Thank you.” As the elevator jolted back into life, Natsuki mused internally. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember her robe and element? This was despite the fact she _had_ seen them during her Pearl year when she had received her GEM. Frowning at the sudden realisation, she fiddled with her hands uselessly. How was this possible? “I think I forgot what my GEM is.”

“She forgot?”

Sensing the Archmeister’s weight lean into the wheelchair, Natsuki hummed in return. “My element—perhaps even my robe too. Everything just feels so…” Her face twisted as she searched for the words. “Empty? I know your face, your personality, voice. But the deeper it gets the emptier and emptier…” Trailing off, Natsuki sighed ragged and put her face into her hands.

“I see.” Resisting the urge to wrap the woman into a hug, Shizuru lowered her hand to Natsuki’s shoulder instead. “Your GEM is called the Ice Silver Crystal. As for your element, it is an ice cannon. But I am sure once materialising it will sink in for _you_.”

“What if it’s changed?”

“If it changes, it changes.” Shizuru said simply. Rubbing her fingertips against the nape of Natsuki’s shoulder, Shizuru herself wondered about it. Historically Otome _have_ experienced their elements and even their robes changing. It was quite uncommon, but not impossible. “Elements have changed throughout Garderobe’s history. Our robes altering is rarer.”

The answer seemed to put Natsuki’s mind at ease for the time being. As the elevator’s doors opened, Shizuru pulled the wheelchair out the cramped space. How long would she be stuck in this thing, anyway? Months? _Years?_ Natsuki dreaded the latter option. Surely she was overreacting? “I want to get back into good health as quickly as possible.” She decided, pressing her knuckles to her lips in thought. _“Maybe porridge.”_ She mumbled under her breath. _“Enough protein and vitamins, perhaps a boost for a drink too.”_

Now _this_ was the Natsuki that Shizuru remembered. Smiling at the oblivious Gakuenchou’s back, Shizuru pulled back the sleeve of her uniform to reveal a wristwatch. “It is 7:29am and the 12th February 333.”

The 12th? It was two days until Valentine’s Day, Natsuki mused. Wincing as the lights within the corridor shone down on her, she lowered her head. “That means the Corals have been here a while.”

“Correct.”

As they bypassed the circular windows belonging to separate classrooms, Natsuki got a glimpse of these students. Other than the change in uniform and years, nothing else had seemed to have changed. The building’s architecture remained the same—which was understandable. Why change what isn’t broken? Though, then again, this didn’t _quite_ explain the alterations in the first place. Judging by the colour of their collars, these were Corals. A red band ran through the coffee hue, a symbol she couldn’t see well brandished atop it. In fact, the uniform reminded her of an age long past documented in the Garderobe Archives—Soviet Witches, she believed?

Why could she remember _this_ of all things?

“Where are we heading?”

“To the apartments down the road. It is a new extension by the entrance.” Hitting a button by the exit, Shizuru wheeled her out of the building.

Outside at last, Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. The air felt neither too cold nor hot. It was _perfect_ . “It’s so refreshing.” Peering up into the overwhelming azure sky, she winced as the Sun’s gleam caught her eyes. But what was this about a new extension? “We have new apartments?” She would have assumed they would head straight to her quarters. Or were they _theirs_? Natsuki scratched her chin in mild concern, her eyes shifting to a gathering of students who had spotted them. “I don’t feel up to answering any questions. So if anyone tries stopping us, could you wave them on, Shizuru?”

“Absolutely.” Guiding the wheelchair along the path’s smooth tiled slabs, Shizuru took a route Natsuki didn’t recognise. In the distance the old office quarters could be seen on the mountain’s forest edge. This was quickly blocked by the unfamiliar path’s avenue of trees which took them down a gentle slope. Down this route the academy’s entrance, iconic steps and Founder’s Memorial could be seen.

In this section of the grounds, there were far fewer students. Either way, Natsuki turned her gaze down to her lap, not wanting to be seen in such a weak, pathetic state. She felt invalid—undeserving of her privileged position as Gakuenchou. Feeling Shizuru’s palm squeeze against her shoulder again, this soothed her fray nerves a tad. “I’m okay.” She lied through her teeth, shaking her head at the declaration. Things would surely get better, right?

“I know _you_ are lying, Natsuki.” The elder uttered from behind her. The hand squeezed harder, but not enough to hurt. “Do not be afraid to tell me, otherwise _you_ will make me worried, no?” Casting an index over Natsuki’s shoulder, she pointed out a distant building. “Look, we are almost there.”

Taking hold of the Archmeister’s hand, Natsuki smiled weakly. “I’ll tell you.” She promised, letting go of her hand a moment later. Of _course_ Shizuru would see through her, she chastised herself.

The rest of the trek went by in silence as Natsuki absorbed their surroundings. The new apartments were right on the Memorial’s pathway beside the entrance’s grand gates. She could not remember them and from what Shizuru had said, these were probably built during her coma. They appeared to be loosely inspired off the student dorms, except white and one storey tall.

“You will find the staff here off duty.” Shizuru explained as they entered the building. “We started the construction of this building last November. Due to the impending war, House Windbloom are now funding us financially under a Royal Warrant.”

Funding by _Windbloom_ itself? A _Royal Warrant_? Awestruck, Natsuki didn’t know what to say. Garderobe had originally been strictly self-funded. It was no secret that they held close ties with Windbloom, but getting funded by them could cause a disastrous butterfly-effect. If a country such as the Artai Principality knew they were being funded, this could create a sticky situation. But, then again, what did Natsuki know? She was just a coma victim who had been dubbed the Office Otome in the past.

Ugh. _Office Otome._ What kind of lame name even is that?!

“Wow.” Natsuki muttered in disbelief. Lifting a hand to her brow, she exhaustively slid the palm down her face. _“It’s very efficient.”_ Why had she never thought to expand the grounds, exactly? Had she been worried due to unforeseen consequences? She couldn’t remember, however Natsuki _did know_ that she despised taking risks. Natsuki supposed that she could blame it on being too busy, what with being named the Office Otome. She rolled her eyes at this. “You have done a great job in my absence.”

“I am flattered.” The Archmeister chuckled quietly. “But Natsuki has all the teachers to thank as well.” Wheeling the Gakuenchou towards the corridor, she unpocketed a keychain and hung it before Natsuki. “We are almost there.”

“What’s that for?” Natsuki blurting, chastising herself a moment later. Why was she so quick to fall into the defensive?

“Silly, Natsuki. We need a key to access my apartment, no?”

“Ah, yeah…” The Gakuenchou could only flush.

“You will be _fine_.” The Archmeister encouraged, halting the wheelchair beside one of the multiple doors in the corridor. Facing the door, her face turned on the Gakuenchou as she slot the key into the lock.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Natsuki murmured, arching her head to look past Shizuru. Realising her mistake, she frowned a moment later, her words becoming lost. “I… I mean… since we’re together, right?” _‘Are?’_ She echoed, wondering how far behind she was compared to the Archmeister. Would Shizuru even still want her at this point? Did _she_ want Shizuru? It was obvious that she _needed_ her.

As the door swooshed open, Shizuru stood there silently.

“Do you even still want me?”

Spinning around, Shizuru knelt towards Natsuki, balancing out their height. _“Of_ **_course_ ** _I still want you! Never think for a second that I would not.” She admonished, capturing the Gakuenchou’s hands underneath hers._ “Never believe that _you_ are not worthy. Natsuki proved herself to me long ago. It does not matter if _you_ do not remember.” Easing down onto her knees, Shizuru’s expression softened as she exhaled a breath. Sweeping her crimson gaze across Nasuki’s, she squeezed her hands. “What is important is that _you’re_ awake now. My prayers are answered.”

Shizuru prayed? Natsuki was at a loss, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous inside the corridor. Glancing around, she forced a smile at Shizuru. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Twisting her wrists, she returned the hold with the Archmeister. “I hope I remember.”

“That is all that is important.”

Rolled into the apartment, Natsuki curiously looked around. It certainly suited Shizuru, that much was obvious. The apartment was neither too small nor big; the perfect space for two to live here happily. Beside the window on the opposite end was a settee with a coffee table. Papers were stacked upon the oak which all she could assume was paperwork. Bookshelves neatly lined this side of the room without an electronic in sight. To the right of the settee was an open doorway leading to the bedroom, and to their side was a kitchenette. Unsurprisingly, the supplies for tea were in easy reach.

“What papers are you working on?” She asked as she veered her focus back onto the coffee table.

“A recreational garden for the students and staff. Doctor Helene recommended it. Mental illness has been a large concern this year.” Shizuru said as she locked the door, placing the key onto the kitchenette counter.

“A garden?” Natsuki lit up. “I think I would like that.” Hadn’t she refused to admit she appreciated flowers back when she was a student or something? How silly. But there was something grating on Natsuki’s mind; there was a hidden memory regarding the garden, wasn’t there? Her forehead wrinkled as she furrowed her brow in thought.

“Yet Natsuki did not like flowers in the past.” The Archmeister laughed softly.

“That’s because you made sexual innuendos about lilies-” Realising she had remembered something, she froze. Chewing her bottom lip, Natsuki whacked her brain to remember more. Alas, she couldn’t, and glared into the carpet in frustration. She _hated_ this.

“ _You’re_ remembering?” Shizuru dared to ask, bringing Natsuki over to the settee.

“I, huh… sort of.” Natsuki grumbled. “Nothing else came to mind.”

“One step at a time.” The Archmeister reminded her simply. “Would she like to sit down on the settee as I prepare something to eat? Are _you_ hungry?”

“Yeah.”

This time it was more difficult on Natsuki as she was hauled up by the older woman. Snaking her arms around the Archmeister’s shoulders, Natsuki couldn’t help herself. It was infuriating how familiar this felt yet how _empty_ her mind was. How could somebody forget their own lover?! How on _Earl_ had she forgotten their years spent together? Founder, she wasn’t even sure _how old she is_!

As she was eased down onto the settee, Natsuki felt like she was in heaven. Her back was supported _perfectly_. Sighing a breath of relief, she leaned her head back. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“So is Natsuki.” Shizuru murmured into her ear as she eased away. “I am afraid I do not have porridge, but I _do_ have vegetable soup.”

“That would be perfect—please.”

As the Archmeister started to rummage inside the kitchenette, Natsuki looked down at her hands. The skin was incredibly pale and veins were easily seen. It made her feel vaguely sick as she twisted her hand around, staring at her palm. Enclosing her hand, she scrunched her face in mild discomfort. Noticing her thumbnail however, she hesitantly loosened her fist. Her nails seemed to have been taken care of, nicely trimmed and even buffed.

It was obvious that the Archmeister had been visiting her this whole time.

* * *

_Soviet Witches: Also known as the Night Witches, these were an all-female bomber squad of the Soviet Union's Air Force. The student uniforms are loosely based on theirs._

_Royal Warrant: Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Philip and Prince Charles appoint companies with Royal Warrants when they buy from them. Royal Warrant holders gain networking opportunities and work closely with the British Royal Family. There are some restrictions and exceptions, but in Garderobe's case it would make sense that Windbloom would give them a Royal Warrant. Especially for their services to the Crown and Country._

_Shizuru: This is how we've written Shizuru for years in our collab works. It's supposed to reference her Kyoto speech pattern and also integrates Received Pronunciation British English. The latter can be very subtle and will probably go unnoticed most of the time. Personally, I (Wolvetta) felt that the dub didn't do her justice, especially since in dubs Southern accents are the generic go-to._


	2. Intercepting Reality

"Be careful, it is still hot." Shizuru murmured in warning. Leant down towards Natsuki, a bowl of steaming soup atop a plate was within her grasp. "Would she like a spoon, or is she fine without?"

"Spoon, please." Natsuki smiled up to her, lifting her hands to carefully accept the plate. A towel was underneath the plate to protect her lap from the heat. Her Archmeister was so considerate. "Ah, I should eat this at the table." She didn't want to end up spilling anything.

Crimson orbs became thoughtful as Shizuru mused. "I will return shortly." Gently taking the bowl from the younger woman, she placed it onto the coffee table. "Miss Maria might have something to help." Grabbing the key, the Archmeister unlocked the door.

"Shizuru, wait! Ah... I can't move." Natsuki murmured softly, wondering where the old veteran's room even was. She sat against the settee, thankful it was at least more comfortable than the wheelchair.

Perhaps for the umpteenth time that day, she peered around curiously.

If her memory served correctly, the last building to be constructed was her office and quarters. This had been around a century ago. Now that she thought about it, it did seem rather odd that it had taken so long for expansion to occur.

As the minutes passed, she was just beginning to get worried when Shizuru returned. The Archmeister shut the door before locking it—a tray under her arm.

So that's what she went for. "Oh." Natsuki's interest piqued at the Archmeister's return. Not wishing to be lost inside of her own head for too long, she said: "I thought you were going to be gone for longer."

"Miss Maria has taken a liking to filing her paperwork here."

In the comfort of her own living space? Natsuki had always figured that Miss Maria was far too dutiful to even consider working outside of her office.

Gliding over towards the shorter Meister, Shizuru clipped the sides of the tray to rest either side of Natsuki. "She just finished using it. Natsuki is lucky."

Giving a face at that, Natsuki shook her head minutely, raven locks brushing her cheeks as her hair swayed behind her. "I must be due for a trim by now." She murmured absent-mindedly before she looked up to Shizuru again. After another moment, her demeanor changed: "Are you alright with this?" She spoke seriously. It had to be discussed sooner rather than later.

Saying nothing, Shizuru tilted her head, holding the plate with the soup on top. 'Whatever does she m—ah...' She stood straight, placing the soup onto the tray before sitting next to the fellow Column. "... As long as she is alright with this." Shizuru said carefully, pausing. "Recovering will take time, but I believe Natsuki has more than enough potential to recollect her memories. I will wait for however long it takes." The Archmeister smiled, capturing the younger Otome's hand between her own.

Unable to hide a smile, Natsuki's hand tightened just a bit onto Shizuru's own. "Thank you... I know you are not as weak-willed as others who would not dare to invest repeated time if their—hm, partner were to forget as I have." Focusing on the task at hand once more, Natsuki looked to the tray. "I'm really hungry."

"Then eat." The brunette laughed softly. "I am not about to stop her." Besides, that little wait would've cooled the soup down a little.

Somewhat embarrassed, the Gakuenchou grasped onto her spoon, pleased that the soup was cool as she heartily dug in. Manners would be for after, right now, she was far too hungry to care. Chewing was a major task, as was keeping her face clean.

It took her a long while to finish it, and by around midway Shizuru had gone to filing the paperwork she had pending. Yet, even when she sat in such a relaxed manner with the papers on her lap, she somehow managed to appear so graceful.

Grasping a napkin, Natsuki splayed it out and wiped her face, including a bit of mess on the tray as well. "That was good..." She murmured softly, flushing as she looked towards the elder once she was finished cleaning. "It kind of exhausted me." Shy to admit it, the Gakuenchou sighed; Emerald glancing over to a clock. It was definitely not late, barely a few hours after lunch, but nonetheless she was so tired.

"Then would Natsuki like to sleep?" Shizuru pondered aloud to her, pressing the papers and pen down onto her lap. Glancing over towards her, she offered to remove the tray.

"Please." Natsuki felt as though she was a child again. Inwardly she cursed as the flush refused to depart from her face. "Ah... I don't want to take your bed, though."

"Do not be silly: Natsuki must remember who she is speaking to." The Archmeister teased softly, shuffling the paperwork and placing it onto the coffee table. Rising from the settee, she motioned to the Gakuenchou: "Now," she briefed; "Hold onto me tightly." She lowered her arms down either side of Natsuki, easing closer to the Gakuenchou's level.

"Ah, right. We are, um—together." Natsuki murmured with another blush, reaching up to wrap her arms around Shizuru's neck. During her student years she had entertained the idea of dating the Archmeister. But garnering the courage to actually do it was another level entirely. From what memories were stored within her mind, she could only remember a severe anxiety. At some point she had steeled herself to ask Shizuru, but had failed to do so. She mildly wondered who had been the one to ask for a date—Shizuru, most likely?

Thankfully she could still remember their years together as students, but those years as the Gakuenchou? That was out of the question altogether. Had she forgotten something else? Natsuki didn't kno—Feeling her stomach flip without warning, she yelped. The Archmeister had hooked her arms around her shoulders and the underside of her knees; flawlessly scooping her up.

"What has Natsuki so distracted?" Shizuru hid a smirk at the yelp, cradling the younger Column closer to herself in case she had truly startled her. "There, there…"

"S-Shizuru?! Stop teasing!"

"Oh, my; teasing? How so?" Shizuru walked them past the settee and through the open doorway.

"Cradling me like a baby..." Natsuki fussed, her cheeks flushing for what felt like the thousandth time. If she had the ability, she might've ushered Shizuru away from her. But alas, as it was, she could hardly even stand. "Ah." Remembering just now that Shizuru had been filing paperwork, she asked: "Will you be doing any more paperwork tonight?"

"No. It is almost ready to be sent to Miss Maria."

"Thank you for doing this, Shizuru." Natsuki rambled, clearing her throat. To get through this, she needed to stop feeling like a child. Being placed down onto the bed, the sheets were softer than the ones in the infirmary. but a faint whimper escaped her lips when her head met the pillow. A dull ache was still prevalent, her features contorting into nausea.

* * *

Natsuki had no clue when slumber had reached her. But whatever the time was, it was possibly deep into the night. On her side of the room the window was blocked by blinds. They cloaked the room into darkness, making it difficult for her to see until her eyes adapted. She had felt sick the moment her head had touched the pillow. Thankfully the dull ache that had come with it had waned. Hopefully this meant her restored nanomachines were working.

Feeling a presence behind her, she came to realise it was Shizuru. Partially twisting to look behind herself, Natsuki stared at the sleeping Archmeister. "Shizuru, are you asleep?" She kept her voice low, noticing that her back faced her. An arm lay sprawled against the mattress, the other resting against her side. The elder never made a sound, her breathing calm.

Indeed, the Archmeister was sleeping. Natsuki wondered whether she should get closer. Rolling around, she hesitated at the last second. She wasn't cold, so why would she want to get nearer? Maybe if she whacked her brain, she'd remember something? Though, hm. Mapping out the Archmeister's body with a glance, Natsuki mused thoughtfully. Shizuru had always been there for her, especially when they were younger—this much she remembered.

Natsuki felt so immature compared to the Archmeister. But perhaps her coma could be seen as her turning point? Hang on, how old were they, exactly? She had been around seventeen when her role as Gakuenchou was announced. What age she had started and how long she has been it however is entirely beyond her. Oh, Founder. She had no clue. Feeling that she was getting stuck inside of her own head, Natsuki reached to touch Shizuru's shoulder.

Hovering her hand inches from skin, Natsuki flushed hotly when she noticed the Archmeister's attire. It was just a nightdress. Surely her mind was just being overactive, no? Within the darkness, her adapted eyes caught what seemed to be violet, thin straps appearing a darker hue—possible black. Indecisively, she pulled her gaze downwards and sighed a breath of relief. At least Shizuru hadn't changed her during her sleep.

Adjusting herself to get more comfortable, Natsuki looked around the room. She wasn't sure how to feel that the pillow smelled entirely of Shizuru. Planting her head further into it, she stared into the Archmeister's bare shoulder-blades.

Tomorrow—well, later, she guessed; she wanted to learn more about her GEM. Apart from the fragments she had been told, she truly didn't remember anything about it. Maybe there was footage available of herself? Perhaps it could even help bring back her memories? Did Shizuru have pictures of them? Dare she ask for any film? She was a little afraid to ask, considering the Archmeister's nature. Founder, she'd explode if there were any adult tapes of them. But judging her own personality, Natsuki probably wouldn't be caught dead in such media.

There were many potential possibilities, now that Natsuki thought about it.

Her attention shifted as Shizuru moved in her sleep. Natsuki watched her curiously, the elder wrapping her right arm around her head. Was she waking up? It didn't seem so, as Shizuru pressed the side of her face into the pillow.

That was rather cute, Natsuki's lips twitched. Shuffling close, she rested a hand between Shizuru's shoulder-blades. Feeling tawny hair and body warmth beneath her palm, an unfamiliar emotion entered her mind. For the first time since awakening from her coma, she felt comforted. Her icy palm however, disturbed the Archmeister who softly grumbled into the pillow. Natsuki pulled her hand away. "Sorry." She apologised, Shizuru wrapping her own palm against the back of her neck to rub it.

Had they always slept together in the past? Did Shizuru hesitate sleeping beside her, or had it been natural, even with her amnesia?

"...Hm?" Shizuru turned her head to look at her in a daze.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Natsuki murmured softly, inwardly cursing as a flush quickly overtook her face.

"If Natsuki blushes anymore, she will erupt." The Archmeister laughed quietly, her voice husky from sleep. Rolling onto her back, she pinched the bridge of her nose before stretching out her body.

"How old am I?" Natsuki watched as Shizuru's expression became intelligible, exhausted eyes refocusing upon her afterwards.

"Twenty-six. She will be twenty-seven on the 15th August. I am already twenty-seven; my birthday is on the 19th December."

"Did I miss my birthday last year?" Natsuki mused, rubbing her cheek.

"Yes. By a month."

"Oh." Natsuki fell silent sheepishly. That was rather unfortunate. "I'm sorry I woke yo-." She attempted to apologise again, but was interrupted by a slender index finger to her lips.

"One of these days Natsuki will turn into an apology letter." Shizuru teased, before diverting her hand towards her nightstand. Bringing a clock in front of her face, she grimaced as the illumination strained her eyes. It was 5:12am.

Natsuki could only blush harder as she watched her. She was quite unsure what to say now. No apologising or thanking? Wasn't this all she could do? She felt helpless—"You're pretty." She blurted, uncertain where that had even come from.

Pulling her attention from the clock, Shizuru's crimson irises gazed over towards Natsuki. Blindly placing the device back onto the nightstand, she brushed her hand along the Gakuenchou's jawline.

"W-why is your hand rougher than I remember?" Natsuki wet her lips nervously. She worried how she should respond to this; she didn't want to disappoint Shizuru.

"Garderobe has always had intensive training and heavy military tactics." Shizuru started, mindlessly stroking Natsuki's cheek. "Myself and Miss Maria restructured the programme. Students are now required to be physically fitter, agile and active." Musing upon her next sentence, the Archmeister took a moment to continue: "I… it was difficult without you, Natsuki. I distracted myself by training on most days." The depression had been far too much for Shizuru. This February had been increasingly hard on her. She was sure she would've gone further downhill on Valentine's Day.

"Ah." Natsuki understood now. "I can somewhat remember your touch."

"I am glad she is beginning to remember." Shizuru smiled weakly, her demeanor swapping as she changed the conversation. "But how is Natsuki feeling?" Analysing the younger woman, she spotted a trace of confusion as Natsuki's gaze dropped to her throat in thought.

"I felt sick when you laid me down. Even the softest pressure hurt so much. But… I feel better now." Natsuki shrugged, returning her gaze. "Just confused—I guess."

"Perhaps staying awake for a while will help?" Shizuru supplied encouragingly, glancing over her shoulder to the clock again. "I am afraid I will have to leave." Removing her hand away from the Gakuenchou's cheek, she brushed it down towards her collarbone instead. "I must begin preparing, I have students to train." An after-thought attached to Shizuru's mind, and she continued: "Perhaps it would do Natsuki well to accompany me?"

Natsuki reddened to the placement but remained silent. She was caught off guard by how intimate Shizuru was. Had she always been like this? During their student years there had been a respectful distance between them, so she wasn't sure. Except, on the other hand, did she truly remember everything? There was always that risk, and it was quickly becoming Natsuki's underlying fear. "I suppose I do need to be more active." She mumbled after a time, shuffling in an attempt to push herself up to sit. "And a bath." Running her fingers through her unkempt hair, she sighed. "...And breakfast." Swaying, the Archmeister's hand steadied her by the shoulder. Refraining from thanking the older woman, Natsuki forced a smile. "Do you have pictures of us together?"

"Of course."

To Natsuki's surprise, the Meister opened her nightstand's drawer. Pulling out a particularly large album, Shizuru set it onto her lap.

"Oh." Natsuki gawked. Pushing her back into the headboard, she said: "I'll try and not make you late, but I would like to see a few."

Calculating the time, Shizuru hummed quietly. "Alright. I can spare us until 5:30am. Which does she take interest in?"

"Any, I guess." Natsuki looked towards her, feeling a little better than previously. "Maybe early into our relationship?" Natsuki assumed they started dating just as she was appointed the Gakuenchou. It would make sense as she couldn't remember them being intimate. As the Archmeister leaned in, her heart quickened. 'Calm down, all she's doing is opening the album!' Unsurprisingly, Shizuru did just this, opening the book towards the back. These photos were no less degraded than the more recent ones; all in pristine condition.

Unfortunately, Natsuki felt like a stranger looking at these photos. No inkling of memories poured into her mind like she had hoped. "...When was this?" She pointed to one in particular.

"This was shortly after Natsuki became the Gakuenchou."

They were positioned outside the Founder's Memorial. Snow covered the limestone steps leading up to the building. It made their surroundings incredibly bright, but kept them in focus. Funnily enough, Natsuki seemed to be wearing her old Gakuenchou uniform but with a large coat on top; Mittens included. She looked ridiculous. Shizuru meanwhile also wore her Archmeister uniform with a white coat on top. Their arms were linked—much to the pictured Natsuki's embarrassment.

"You look nice here." She pointed out, tapping the photo. They looked happy—they both did. How Natsuki wished she could remember this period of their life. "We should look at these more when we have the time. I know you have a lot of preparing to do. Especially since you have to take care of me too." When would she be strong enough to stand on her own? The wheelchair was already a nuisance that she wished would simply vanish. It frustrated her to no end that Shizuru had to literally carry her everywhere.

"She is welcome to continue looking through it, if she would like." Shizuru remarked as she eased up from the bed.

"Mm, alright…" Natsuki smiled in return, her eyes falling back to the pictures. Shizuru really did look incredibly happy around her. She felt relieved by this, and as she turned the page, a snort released from her nostrils. Somehow, miraculously she remembered this one. It was a solitary photo of herself with her trousers around her ankles. A mischievous redhead was positioned at the back holding a nail file. "What the hell?" Prodding the photographed woman, she glanced up to Shizuru: "Who is this?"

"My… that is Juliet Nao Zhang."

"Nao?" The name felt vaguely familiar. Scrunching up her face, Natsuki mused. Given their interaction in this photo, they definitely had a history. She expected to see this Nao in more photos. "...I remember this." She smiled weakly, her brows knitting together in response. "She's a trickster, isn't she?" As if by instinct, her voice carried a tone of disdain, her face pulling into a sneer towards the photo. "Don't let her push me around in my wheelchair."

"I am sure many teachers will agree." The Archmeister replied in amusement as she manoeuvred towards the wardrobe. It was situated by the far side of the room just next to the window and light switch. Flipping the light on, she glanced towards the Gakuenchou who—unsurprisingly—graced an instantaneous blush. "I am about to shower…" She trailed, somewhat unsure how to continue the statement. Opening the wardrobe, she wondered if she should even ask Natsuki the question on her mind. How could she suggest it delicately? There was no way. "How would Natsuki take the idea of joining me?" She didn't turn to face her, staring at her clothes.

Staring at the elder, Natsuki's lips parted halfway through the sentence before her jaw snapped shut. Crimson slowly filtered into the gauntness of her cheeks and across her nose. "I… I suppose that would be alright. We have done it before… right?"

"Whenever I managed to even drag Natsuki in with me." The Archmeister chuckled, picking out her spare uniform. "What would Natsuki like to wear?" She questioned her, shutting the wardrobe doors afterwards. She had commissioned a new Gakuenchou uniform in the hopes that Natsuki would one day awaken. Though the question was whether Natsuki would like to immediately wear it.

"I am actually sort of eager to see what you've changed with my uniform. Seeing as my last one seemed impractical." Natsuki ruffled her hair out, touching along the rough seam at the back of her skull. The sensation was taut and unnerving. Grimacing, she pulled her fingertips away, feeling a faint sickness spurring within her stomach. "...Ugh." That had been a bad idea.

"Do not touch it." The older woman scolded. Opening the wardrobe's side door, Shizuru retrieved a new set of clothing inside a protective sheeting. "It will only have a negative effect on her."

Natsuki winced, oh how she knew that. Curiosity soon replaced the minor nausea as her Archmeister turned around. Trying to catch a glimpse past the protective cover, her attempt was unfortunately futile. "Do I get to keep my coat? I do like that." Hands still holding the album, Natsuki looked down to it. She found herself tracing a particular photo. This one had a more intimate feel; even though all they did was hold hands. The look her past self sent Shizuru gave her a fluttery anxiety. It was obvious that she had adored the Archmeister, and she had agreed to join Shizuru in the shower. Uh oh. Judging by how much of a nervous wreck she was during her student years, Natsuki worried faintly. She knew far too well how this woman could flip the situation, no matter the case.

"Or perhaps she can wait and I shall help her afterwards?" Shizuru suggested.

"N-no. I want to." Natsuki gave a shy smile, bashful but still wanting to—er, explore? Maybe not the word she was looking for. But Natsuki did want to confirm whether her feelings remained the same as that photo. The tension which she felt said as much. Would she ever doubt their relationship? No, Natsuki didn't think so; how could that even be possible to consider?

"So, Natsuki wishes to?"

The Archmeister's voice made her jump. All she could do was anxiously nod.

Placing the clothing neatly onto the foot of the bed, Shizuru removed the covers of the bed. Stretching out her arms before the Gakuenchou, she said: "You are lucky. We have recently installed seats into the baths." There wasn't a hint of a tease within her voice.

Either way, Natsuki flushed as she reached her arms up for the Archmeister. At least she hadn't been changed in her sleep. She believed she wouldn't have appreciated that. "Today's the hike for the…" What were the new years called again? "Amethysts?" She hazard a guess somewhat, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's neck.

"No, no. We have a couple of months until then." Shizuru hooked her arms around Natsuki and hauled her up delicately. It was rather unsettling just how light the Gakuenchou was. It stressed Shizuru.

Feeling her stomach flipping in sheer anxiety, Natsuki unconsciously hugged the Archmeister tighter. Shizuru didn't respond to this added pressure, turning around so she rested against the bathroom door. "You're pretty adept at carrying me." She blurted as the Archmeister's elbow latched atop the door-handle to open it. Once the door was open wide enough, Natsuki caught sight of their reflection in the mirror. I-it was a bit odd to see their position. "Ah, wait. I do remember that you had to do it a few times before. Especially after a match with Mai." Oh, Mai. "I almost forget she's back."

"I feel sorry for Mai, you forgot her." Shizuru peered down at the shorter woman clinging to her. A tease settled within her eyes, a smirk planting along her lips.

"Shizuru." The Gakuenchou grumbled.

"My, oh my? What is it?" Popping Natsuki atop the closed toilet lid, she arched her brow.

"W-what—don't put me here…" Why would she seat her on the toilet?! "Is… is it something to be concerned about that I forgot about her?" She asked more seriously, rubbing her hands together nervously. The tiled floor beneath her feet was cold, irritating her further. Lifting her feet, her lead legs ached preposterously. Unable to do a thing about it, Natsuki lowered her feet back onto the brittle tiles.

"It is not. But if it persists, then maybe." Sobering, Shizuru studied the younger Meister carefully. "Natsuki, what is it?" Altering the tone of her voice purposely, she leaned forward, extending a hand to Natsuki's shoulder. "Natsuki?" She repeated, making the Gakuenchou jump again. Staring at her with increasing concern, she dipped down.

"S-sorry." Pulling from their eyelock, Natsuki grumbled under her breath. "My feet are cold, is all."

So that explained it, Shizuru smiled. Resting an index and middle finger to Natsuki's chin, she angled her face back to her. "Which would Natsuki prefer? A shower, or a bath?"

"Ah, um, a shower. Something quick." Natsuki flushed, darting her eyes up to meet crimson. "N-not that I don't want to see you—I mean—ugh…" Bringing her hands up to bury her face, Natsuki groaned in embarrassment. "...Shower, please." She mumbled into her palms, the tips of her ears transforming into scarlet.

"Any more of that and Natsuki will explode." The Archmeister laughed heartily, turning around to twist the shower's tap on. "Hot, cold or just right?" She further questioned, hovering a hand into the casuade of water. Natsuki had always preferred warm water in the past.

"A little hotter, I think." Natsuki peeked from between her fingers. Oh right, her hand. She supposed she didn't want to get the bandages wet. Unravelling the fabric from around her hand, she studied the faint prickmark curiously. Helene had indeed been excessive yesterday. Rolling the bandage up, she placed it on the sink. "Be careful with my he-" Cutting herself off, she chuckled softly to herself. "Nevermind. You're far more careful than I am." Founder, could she make up her mind? One moment she was embarrassed, the next she's amused!

Now that sounded characteristic of Natsuki, Shizuru noted mentally. Happy once the temperature was perfect, she returned to Natsuki. "Now…"

The Gakuenchou could only gulp. She wasn't sure whether she liked the sound of this. "Oh, right. Um… c-could you undress last?" Natsuki felt rather childish by asking this, but she didn't want the Archmeister to be uncomfortable. "Wait, no. Undress me, then set me in and-" She blurted out rapidly, looking down towards the tiled floor. ' _Agh, why am I being so idiotic?!'_

Shizuru contently observed different emotions shifting along the Gakuenchou's face. Wetting her bottom lip, she sat herself down upon the edge of the bath. "You are rambling again, Natsuki." She touched Natsuki's knee gently, halting its rhythmic bouncing.

"I know. At least I remember that I ramble a lot. Will I get to see Mai today?" She asked, watching Shizuru reach over into the bath to slide its seat into the centre. Tilting her head, dark strands of coal brushed along her neck. She didn't quite like that feeling of hair against her skin. "...I think I need a haircut." She murmured in after-thought, sliding her fingertips through the black locks. Within the brightness of this bathroom, she could clearly see azure pigments within each individual hair. Had her hair always looked this blue? In the photos her hair had never been this long. It now reached her lower back—far too long to be practical in their workplace.

"I can trim it, but Mai is the stylist." Shizuru murmured as she stood. Edging forward, an almost sinister smirk traced her features. "Do not worry, Natsuki. I have seen all of her interesting bits and pieces before."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked, her blood rushing to her face so swiftly she physically reeled from the odd pulsing. "Ugh…" Clasping her hands to her temples, she pouted once the pain subsided. "Shizuru. I know. I assumed we did have sex."

"Kannin-na, Natsuki. I am afraid I cannot help but torment you." Poking an index to Natsuki's nose, Shizuru laughed softly, lowering herself level with her. Natsuki only stared at her awkwardly from on the toilet lid. "Now, come. The water is still running."

"R-right." The helpless Gakuenchou lifted her arms so her shirt could be contended with. "I feel like a kid." She fidgeted as the cool air greeted her bare skin. "B-but I can't do this by myself." She admitted.

"I am sure you will eventually." The Archmeister helped her, folding the shirt before placing it into the nearby laundry basket. It broke her heart how the Gakuenchou was skin and bones. Nary a shred of muscle remained; only gaunt skin much too pale even for the snow white beauty. Scanning her eyes along Natsuki's protruding ribs and hips, she paused when their eyes locked again.

"C-can I keep it on, actually?" Natsuki gestured to the shirt in the basket, her eyes anxiously retreating from crimson. She was severely self-conscious—not that it was Shizuru's fault. Of course not, but s-she… "I need to gain back my weight." She fidgeted again. Shizuru would see her naked, yes, but in this state? She was a pitiful sight at best. Crossing her arms over her bare chest, she gazed up to the Archmeister with mild fear. "A-ah… just take everything off, I suppose…"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru murmured with concern, landing her rough hands atop the Gakuenchou's shoulders. "Alright, if she is sure?" She spoke quietly as she squeezed the boney flesh gently. Receiving only an anxious nod, she smiled sadly. Moving Natsuki's arm so it instead curved around her own slender waist, she hauled her up securely.

"S-sorry… for how I look." Natsuki mumbled into her neck as she wrapped her free arm around her Archmeister's shoulders. She was incredibly warm and felt wonderfully comfortable to press against. It seemed that although she couldn't remember their time together, she still yearned for that lost intimacy. Hooking her fingertips into her waistband, she tugged at it until it uselessly fell to her ankles. Shivering, the Gakuenchou could only wince in the aftermath. "I guess this is just as startling for you as it is me." She nuzzled the woman' s throat.

"Never apologise for your circumstances. It is not your fault." Smoothing the heel of her palm into Natsuki's lower back, Shizuru smiled. She had missed this affection terribly. Shizuru wished that they could remain like this for hours. Pressing her jaw to the Gakuenchou's temple, she hummed softly.

"Thank you." Natsuki muffled into her skin, closing her eyes afterwards. "You smell really nice…" It was an old memory imprinted inside her very mind. But there was a hint of something else—headier. "...Are you wearing my perfume?"

"Perfume?" The Archmeister murmured, gliding her nails across Natsuki's naked back. She had, though it had been days since she had last worn Natsuki's perfume. "If so, then perhaps."

Natsuki could've sworn she could hear the Archmeister's smile of amusement. Pulling back to gaze up to her, she said: "Well, you smell a little like what I would wear."

"Really?" Shizuru's delight was still evident as she eased Natsuki into the bath's seat.

Natsuki didn't dare to look over to see what the Archmeister was doing next. She wasn't really sure how she would react to seeing her naked. But, she was bound to see her either way, wasn't she? Soaking inside the shower's warmth, she released a relieved breath. Ah, this felt like heaven. Until a moment later, she felt the presence of the older Column behind her. Instead, she closed her eyes, feeling lost within the cascade.

"I will wash her hair, though it may sting." Shizuru warned as she clasped her shoulders and leant close. Stretching an arm forward, she reached for the bottle of shampoo within the bath's corner.

A breath caught in Natsuki's throat as her heart dropped. Holding it, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip. The Archmeister's torso wasn't against her, but it was close. "O-okay… d-do you…" This was a stupid thing to ask, especially with how foggy her memories were. Either way, she needed to know. "D-do… do you still think I'm… attractive?"

The Archmeister remained silent behind her, but oh, her mind certainly wasn't. A jumble of uncharacteristic scenarios poured inside of Shizuru's mind as she froze; her fingertips brushing against the bottle of shampoo. "...Of course I do." She finally said a moment later, pushing the chaos aside. Being careful to not press against the Gakuenchou, she brought the bottle over. "Natsuki is Natsuki. You have remained the same for me, and you always shall. Whether Natsuki permanently forgets me or not."

"Th-thank you…" Natsuki mumbled, turning her head a tad to meet Shizuru's cheek with her own. "I do love you, you know?" The confession slipped out easier than she expected. She knew now that she did.

"I know." Shizuru mumbled, her accent deepening with content. "I do too; I love Natsuki."

They fell into a peaceful silence as Shizuru pulled the seat from out of the shower spray. Uncapping the shampoo bottle, she squeezed a dollop of the liquid into her palm. Silently, Shizuru hummed as she then placed the bottle beneath Natsuki's seat. Was this truly real, she mused? She was beginning to worry this was all but a dream. Even though she had pinched herself a dozen times already, Natsuki was still here. In reality, it should be Shizuru who is the thankful one.

Releasing a soft sigh as the shampoo was massaged into her scalp, Natsuki closed her eyes. This was far too nice. When she got her strength back, she hoped she could treat Shizuru much the same. One step at a time. The water also felt incredibly pleasant. It stimulated her body in a way she definitely hadn't experienced in months. The water's warmth pooled across her body, soaking into the pores. It was as though she had been freezing; it was doing wonders for her. And those hands. Although her Archmeister's hands were rough, they soothed her foggy mind flawlessly. Her hair was thoroughly washed by the elder; not an inch abandoned. "Thank you for doing this, Shizuru." She couldn't help herself, breaking the silence.

"Hush. No thanking." The Archmeister gently prodded between her shoulder-blades, startling her.

"M-mh, maybe Mai should cut my hair?" She shivered upon the woman's touch, rolling her sore shoulders.

"Time to rinse your hair." Shizuru murmured, her hands lingering by Natsuki's shoulders; A lone fingertip running along the bumps of the Gakuenchou's spine. It was remarkable how well Natsuki had taken this. Shizuru would have assumed that Natsuki would lose her mind—both figuratively and literally. But… Shizuru soured. Halting the path of a water droplet running down Natsuki's back, she frowned. Their near future was going to be incredibly difficult.

"Shizuru?" The Gakuenchou caught her hand, squeezing it.

"I am sorry. I must be lost with the fairies." Shizuru strained a smile, returning the pressure.

"That didn't even hurt." Natsuki commented softly, gesturing to her skull with an idle fingertip. As the Archmeister manoeuvred the seating back into the torrent of water, shampoo slipped through her tresses. The temperature was still soothing, so much so, she was sure she'd fall asleep. She still honestly felt like a child splashing in the water while her mother focused on the actual cleaning. Well, maybe she should actually stop splashing about. Though it was fun. "Ah, what are we doing today?" Had she forgotten, her brows furrowing with concern. About to look over her shoulder at Shizuru who washed her own hair, she paused. Remembering their situation, she tore her eyes back in front of her.

"I shall be training the Amethysts. But Natsuki is welcome to observe."

Natsuki nodded slowly. "I want to, but… ugh. I don't like that wheelchair, it digs into my spine." She grumbled. Honestly, Natsuki didn't mean to complain, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Does the pillow not help Natsuki?" Shizuru mused behind her.

"Not much." Came the blunt reply, a dryness added in Natsuki's tone. "Maybe it's more restlessness than lack of comfort." That had to be it, right?

"Perhaps. Natsuki was never one to remain idle for long." But either way, the elder Column would keep an eye on this little complaint.

Once the shower ended, Shizuru was the first to remove herself from the bath. The Gakuenchou didn't dare to even sneak a glance towards her; Fearing she'd be far too embarrassed for her own good.

"I will help Natsuki with her uniform. I am sure she is eager to see it." Shizuru said, making sure her towel was appropriately wrapped around herself.

"I am." Natsuki confirmed, wondering about it. She hoped that it was comfortable. She had surely liked her old uniform before Haruka had smashed her head open. But that was then, and the new look could perhaps be good for her in the long run.

"To answer your original question about your coat; Yes, I tailored your uniform to include it."

Natsuki perked up a bit, giving a faint smile. She liked that coat a lot. "Thank y-"

"Ah." Shizuru lifted an idle finger as if in accusation. Once the Gakuenchou closed her mouth, she smiled. "No apologising." Besides her she retrieved the other towel from the railing and offered it over.

"So-" Clenching her teeth with mild annoyance, Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Dammit." She huffed softly, taking the towel and wrapping it around herself tightly. Shizuru wasn't being inappropriate, but it made her feel better. Perhaps she would regain her confidence once her weight returned? From what she could remember, Shizuru would never be ill-suited during serious matters.

* * *

The morning air of the academy grounds was pleasantly cool this morning. The gentle breeze combed through the branches, the surrounding forest always having enshrouded Garderobe: Both protecting and endangering the grounds.

The wheels of Natsuki's chair crushed small twigs and crunchy leaves under their wake. She enjoyed the fresh air. It was honestly exhilarating after being cooped up underground for so long—whether Natsuki had been aware or not. The coat helped a fair amount especially. Inhaling keenly, the Gakuenchou looked up to Shizuru. "I like this uniform." She was still so glad her jacket had made it into the new uniform. Playing with the cuff mindlessly, she lowered her gaze. The brightness outside hurt her eyes.

"I am glad." Shizuru remarked as they arrived at the training grounds pathway. It was positioned at the back of the academy where the training area and forest merged. The site was perfect for an array of different activities ranging from running, sparring, climbing to swimming.

At the far end of this path, were two familiar faces.

Reading a colourfully named book, jadeite eyes scanned every page with languid enjoyment. Or more so pretending to read as Juliet Nao Zhang awaited the Gakuenchou and Archmeister. A risque novel would certainly wake Kruger up.

"Nao, what are you reading?" Positioned beside the tree the redhead was within, Nina crossed her arms. The fellow Altain was practically lounging on a branch; a leg crossed atop the other. Catching sight of the novel, Nina's face scrunched up immediately. 'The 120 Days of Sodom by Marquis de Sade?' "Actually, forget it."

"Yet dear Nina knows who the author is?" Turning the book around, Nao casually flashed a highly detailed image. The page was extremely controversial, excessively sexual and brutally sadistic. Watching the colour drain from her classmate's face, she smirked. "Would you like to hear some of it? I find it particularly fascinating."

Nina had merely heard of this author. If Nao got caught with that thing, she could get expelled! "No thanks." She grumbled, sharply turning her head away. That image… ugh, it was permanently gorged into her memory already. "Must you always read such disgusting things?"

"Burn." Nao's expression softened before quickly alternating back into a grin. Closing her book, she hid it inside of her uniform. "Bingo!" She pointed to an incoming Zipang Meister.

"What are they doing…?" Natsuki murmured mostly to herself, an expression akin to a troubled child's coming to her features. Recognising Nao immediately from the album, her eyes darted to the book before it was hidden beneath clothing. Remembering the photograph's event, the Gakuenchou's hands flew to the belt for her slacks.

Also having caught sight of the notorious novel, Shizuru knew whatever it was wouldn't be healthy for Natsuki. In the past before Natsuki's coma it might've been rather amusing, but not now. "Natsuki is being paranoid." Shizuru merely teased in place of causing more concern for the Gakuenchou.

"Am not." Natsuki muttered, throwing the Archmeister a look before adjusting her focus upon the tree-bound student. Pressing her knees together, Natsuki's fingers splayed across her haggard thighs. The student had noticed they were approaching and shot them an amused smirk. Much to Natsuki's momentary confusion, until the redhead turned her attention on someone else on another footpath.

"Meister Mai. Hi." Lifting a hand to greet the fellow redhead who halted by the tree, Nao took to blanking the Archmeister and Gakuenchou entirely. "Say, I have a present for you. Would you like to hear the tale of love, romance and adventure?"

"Huh?" Mai simply stared up at the student in confusion, this bafflement increasing as Nina mildly panicked beside her. "...Is this something you should be sharing with me?" She eyed Nina somewhat apprehensively. What's with her?

"Who knows." Wafting her hand to dismiss the Meister, Nao signalled an index to the incoming Columns. "I'll give you your time with the precious Gakuenchou, Tragic Meister." Nao then transferred her attention to her fellow student. "You called, Nina?"

"Keep her away from me. I don't like her." Natsuki whispered softly up to Shizuru, wary of the students. She was incredibly nervous that she would be brushed off as being weak; especially with her stance at the academy. Much to her chagrin, more students appeared beside the tree. Ugh.

"You should say she looks nice." Irina Woods remarked towards Nina, nudging her in the gut. "If I was the Gakuenchou, I'd be a wreck just thinking what others thought about me."

"I'd rather speak the truth."

"Ouch." Nao chuckled in amusement from up her tree.

"Be nice, you two. The Gakuenchou is here." Erstin Ho attempted to berate, but the scold fell on deaf ears.

"Shizuru, could you tell me their names if I need to know?" Natsuki worriedly asked as Mai ventured over, blocking her sight of the students. "...Mai." She ushered her over. The students' eyes burned in Natsuki's direction, spiking her self-consciousness greatly. She hated this.

"Oh, hi Marge." Nao meanwhile flicked her fingers towards the approaching teal-haired student teasingly. Tomoe Marguerite only eyed her suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Don't call me Ma-"

"Girls." Shizuru interrupted them, a serene smile hiding any true emotion she felt. "Move to the training ground. Class is starting shortly—Zhang, I would appreciate not seeing that book again."

Natsuki gave a faint smirk to the tone, happy that Shizuru wasn't afraid to be strict when required. She couldn't be; not like this, anyway. Could one command respect in a wheelchair? She wasn't sure, nor did this aid her sour attitude.

Nao swung her legs from around the tree branch and leapt down to the ground. Landing neatly, she shot the pair an amused glance before heading towards the training grounds. "Ciao." Changing her mind last second, she turned her attention to Mai: "Say; I heard that the glorious Meister Tokiha almost dislocated Kruger's collarbone once."

"That wasn't that devastating of a win, I'm afraid." Mai could only cock a brow with mild surprise. That was an old rumour. Had it been passed down the years? "Our rivalry was never violent."

"Boo." Nao walked off for good this time, the other students following after her and leaving the three alone.

"I was about to say, even I remember that you never hurt me." Natsuki snorted, though she felt restless afterwards. No words could describe how grateful she was that Mai had returned safely. She hoped to spend more time with her, though Zhang was likely going to make it difficult. Though, who's to say the student would have the time in the first place? No, she was simply getting stuck inside her own head. "Who are those three together?" Natsuki pointed to the retreating students.

"The one with teal hair is Tomoe Marguerite. By her side is Nina Wang and Irina Woods. They were present in the infirmary when you had awoken."

Natsuki remained confused as she was wheeled into the training grounds by Shizuru. Seems that the oldest of the years were present today. What were they named again? Amethyst and…? Natsuki couldn't quite remember. Even though Shizuru had explained the curriculum, she still had so many questions regarding it. Were the Pearls halved into the above year like they had been as Corals? It was simply far too confusing for her right now.

"Students, please team with your closest ranking rival. Today we shall be sparring." Shizuru declared as she halted Natsuki's wheelchair some distance from the students. "I will be with the students. Mai." She turned her focus to the royal who had joined them. "Would you keep her company?"

"Of course." Mai smiled. "I'm not needed anywhere anyway."

Natsuki was immensely interested to see how this sparring would play out. She was particularly curious about two students; Wang and Marguerite, correct? As Shizuru strode towards the students, she pointed an idle finger in their direction: "Those two, Marguerite and Wang; do you know what rank they are?"

"Marguerite's NO.1 and Wang's NO.2. None of the Amethysts have been able to catch up."

Huh. They must be amazing, then. Natsuki continued to observe them. Seems that the pair were staring each other down; attempting to find weaknesses, perhaps? Had Natsuki been familiar with these two in the past? Judging by what she remembered of herself, she would assume she'd find them fascinating.

Tomoe needed to prove her mettle in front of the returned Gakuenchou and Archmeister. She couldn't make a fool of herself. "You aren't taking my rank this time, Wang." She taunted her rival, quickly scoping her out. As usual, Nina's back was completely open; she knew, she could see it in her eyes.

"Marguerite's been able to keep her rank for about five days now." Mai stated matter of factly as the student's fell into stance.

"Five days?" Natsuki was impressed. She remembered far too well defending her own rank against Mai. Just under a week was a decent record for Trias members. Thinking about it, what had happened to the Trias now that the years had been extended?

Marguerite stalked towards Wang before darting to the side. An evasive dance formed between the duo as they traded blows that didn't seem to land. Grapples met thin air as the two proceeded in their unarmed sparring. It was rather enthralling to watch.

"I should definitely have their dossiers looked at." Natsuki mumbled to herself, cupping her jaw as she observed them. She winced as Wang's boot slammed against Marguerite's shin, causing the other to hiss out painfully. Natsuki had felt that.

"Wang!" Tomoe scolded with a fierce glare, painstakingly falling back into stance.

"Give over Marguerite, we're sparring." Nina shot.

Wang was annoying her. Leaping forward, her infuriation began to rise as Nina pranced backwards. Continuing this uselessness, Tomoe abruptly halted in her tracks, swerving to her far left. Latching onto Nina's arm, Tomoe twisted the forearm into her lower back.

"A-agck!"

Natsuki snorted at the amusing noise the Altain had released. What had that been?

With all her strength, Nina attempted to shoulder Tomoe's chest. But to no avail did the elder woman relent. Efficiently flipped around, her back was slammed into the grass. Gasping for breath, Tomoe stood over her in amusement.

"Do you get turned on when your back's touched or something?" Tomoe stooped above her. "You creep." She smiled viciously.

By now the other students were watching their display unfold. Noticing this, Nina growled and scrambled herself up from the ground. "S-shut it, Marguerite. At least I'm not a psychopath." Using Marguerite's shock against her, Nina striked: Wrapping the crook of her arm around the back of Tomoe's neck, she swung herself to corkscrew her.

Landing onto her face, Tomoe's anger boiled that Nina had even managed to get a good shot in. A psychopath, her?! Pinned down securely, the confidence she had momentarily felt all but vanished. Nina's arms curved around her throat and the underside of her left arm. However, fortunately for her, Nina had idiotically left her dominant right arm free. A spike of new assurance rose within her. She'd show her. Ferociously she swung the heel of her palm against the Altain's throat.

A soft snap caused several to flint, including Natsuki. She had certainly not expected that.

Rather than escaping, Nina collapsed on top of Tomoe. Still captured within the Altain's hold, Tomoe struggled. Ugh. Fantastic.

Staring for a good moment, Shizuru was rather taken aback. "...Tie." Marguerite had knocked Wang out cold. It would be best to contact Helene just in case. Brushing her fingertips to her GEM, she tapped the jewel several times in code. Deep within the lab, an alarm activated, causing her GEM to heat faintly. Striding over to the students who were already surrounding Marguerite and Wang, she ushered them aside. "Please make space for them."

"...Can someone get her off me?" Tomoe mumbled, the deadweight beginning to make its toll on her. That was until raucous laughter echoed across the courtyard. Twisting her body as best she could, she stared speechlessly at the Gakuenchou.

It hadn't seemed comical at first, but now with Marguerite trapped beneath her unconscious opponent…? She simply couldn't help herself. Wiping away a tear, Natsuki sighed. Catching her Archmeister staring at her, she noticed Shizuru's lip twitch with strain. Was she trying to not laugh? At any rate, she turned red as she regained her composure. It was probably very unusual behaviour from her?

"That is highly inappropriate." Shizuru called to her, though she smiled. The Gakuenchou's laughter had been infectious.

What's with her, Tomoe wondered? Had that blow to the head turned Kruger insane or something? However her patience was wearing incredibly thin. "Will somebody help me already?!"

Cracking out of the confusion as Helene rushed in with a hovering table, Irina lent down to help. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if Tomoe killed someone one day. Whether accidentally or on purpose.

"Set her back down." Natsuki sobered as the rest of the students were ushered away. "She may have a neck injury."

"Mm, a very hard hit." Helene commended Tomoe, kneeling to do a physical vital check. Wang was breathing, and reacted to the prick of a needle at her fingertip and thigh. She was fortunately not paralysed. Eliciting the help of Irina, they carefully lifted Nina enough for Tomoe to scramble away.

Brushing down her uniform, Tomoe gazed down at her Altain rival. Perhaps hitting her that hard had been wrong, she mused. Ugh, her shin was killing her. Maybe she didn't feel as guilty anymore.

"Well done, Tomoe. But please be more careful next time? I will take a look at your leg afterwards."

That corkscrew had certainly been impressive. However, it was all the more splendid that Marguerite had broken out of the chokehold easily. Now Natsuki understood why these two were swapping ranks so frequently. Shizuru returned to her side as Wang was carted off, Marguerite limping after Helene in tow.

"That was exciting." She remarked. Though it was a shame they would have to cut the lesson short.

"It certainly w—" Natsuki's brow furrowed as she suddenly noticed Mai was missing. "Where did Mai go?" Anxious for the Zipangese royal, Natsuki subtly raised a hand to her GEM. Touching along her earring, the jewel didn't react. Perhaps it was a precursor failsafe to bar her from materialising? "Robe?" She softly murmured to herself, brushing her fingers to her lips in thought.

An old memory stirred, though she wasn't certain how true it was. Her robe was… grey? No, not entirely. Her GEM is white, so surely…? The Ice Silver Crystal; such a name would suggest light colours, no? Getting lost in her head, she abruptly realised Mai was still vacant. Mildly panicking, she blinked in surprise once noticing Shizuru knelt in front of her.

"What has Natsuki all worked up?" Her Archmeister's head tilted. "I am not sure where Mai has gone. She may have gone to the dining hall."

Mentioning the dining hall, Natsuki was definitely up for eating. Was it ridiculous that she was already hungry? "I think I can vaguely remember my robe?" She shrugged casually as Shizuru began to wheel her down the footpath. "But I can't picture its form or much colour."

"It is mainly grey, blue and black." Shizuru glanced down to observe her, and noticed Natsuki was shuffling her legs rather easily. "Say, is Natsuki regaining mobility? She is moving her legs more." She dipped lower so they could lock eyes.

"Huh? I have?" Looking down to her knees, this indeed seemed the case. Lifting a shoe from the bar, she smiled a tad. "Seems I am." Perhaps she wouldn't be shoved in this chair for much longer? She hoped so. "Hey, can I ask something, Shizuru?"

"What is it?"

"Do we have any footage of me—materialised?" Natsuki made sure to emphasise, knowing how easily Shizuru could dirty the question.

Natsuki was quick to counter so readily. Shizuru was mildly impressed, she smiled in amusement. "The archive should have the Gakuenchou Initiation: Natsuki's duel with the Shinso."

She had fought Fumi Himeno? The revelation was rather difficult to believe. Surely she hadn't? "I… wow." She could only mutter lamely. But with the dining hall now in their sights, Natsuki was relieved to discover she remembered it clearly. As they entered the building, tables were scattered into neat lines. Staff and students alike littered the room, chattering amongst one another happily. Some meanwhile focused primarily on their meals, others concentrating on unfinished work.

"It's way busier than before." Natsuki remarked.

"Does it bother Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, taking them to a reserved table. It was pristine and void of any surrounding crowd; perfect for privacy.

"...Nah." Natsuki lied. It was a little annoying, but she'd deal with it. Searching through the hall, Natsuki failed to find any sign of Mai. Where is she?

"I will fetch Natsuki her lunch." The Archmeister smiled as she dismissed herself.

Feeling eyes on her again, Natsuki shifted uncomfortably within her wheelchair. Of course the students were staring at her. Glancing their way, their eyes quickly moved elsewhere. Their hushed murmurings could only be about her, correct? Feeling self-conscious, Natsuki cleared her throat. She supposed it was only natural for rumours to circulate around the academy. Still though, she hated being the centre of attention. Or… had she?

"Natsuki!"

About flying out of her chair, Natsuki whirled to the voice's location. "Oh, Mai!" She was pleased to see her again. "I—" Her eyes flew to the blonde child at Mai's side. "A child?"

"Her name is Ribbon." Mai introduced her to the Gakuenchou. Leaning downwards as the child tugged her skirt, she smiled.

"I want to be an Otome!"

"Not until you're sixteen." Mai chuckled, gathering her up into her arms."

"Wh-when did…" Pointing between the two, Natsuki could hardly believe her eyes. "Wait, is she yours?!"

"Natsuki, don't be rude." Shizuru chided lightly upon her return. Either way, she was rather amused, setting a tray down onto the table. Smiling over to Ribbon, Mai eased the girl into her arms. Once securely propped to her hip, she caught the Gakuenchou's eye. "Natsuki does not remember gracing me with this precious bundle of li—"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki could only hiss, noticing Mai press an index finger to her lips.

The Archmeister could only laugh heartily. "Kannin-na." Carefully she handed Ribbon back to the Zipang royal.

"Nor is she 'mine', Natsuki. I adopted her."

Oh. That made more sense. Though, hadn't Shizuru mentioned that Mai had only returned recently? "How did you find her?" Natsuki asked, unable to remove her stare from the small blonde. The child happily seated herself beside Mai opposite from her.

"Hm. We bumped into each other by chance, didn't we?" The two exchanged happy smiles as Shizuru sat herself beside Natsuki. "It was two years ago. Schwartz had been close to Cat God Mountain."

"Schwartz had? That's concerning." For as ridiculous as the place sounded, it seemed to be a vital location. Especially if Schwartz of all people were contregating there. "Have they returned since?"

"No. It seems they were just there to abandon a bunch of kids—Ribbon included."

Ouch. Natsuki threw a sympathetic look. "Well, she's in good hands, at least?" Shizuru moved a bowl of hearty porridge in front of her. Moving her attention to her Archmeister, she nodded. "Thanks, Shizuru." She carefully picked up the offered spoon, bringing the bowl closer to herself. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself in public. Though she was increasingly feeling better, her motor skills were still shoddy at best.

"Say. What did you do with your hair clip, Natsuki? It's a family heirloom, right?" Mai asked suddenly, leaning back as Ribbon scrambled into her lap.

Pausing mid-chew, Natsuki mused. Actually? Swallowing, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "I'm not sure. Shizuru?"

"Mh. I have kept it safe. Thankfully that awful woman did not damage it." Shizuru's voice turned to venom by the end of her sentence, the tone chilling the two women.

Mai remained silent. She personally didn't know what to think of Haruka anymore. She had been her mentor during their student years. The Brigadier General had never acted out violently, so she had always felt something was amiss. Something had gone terribly wrong that day.

"I still cannot quite believe it myself." Shizuru bowed her head to Mai, understanding the royal's situation. "Haruka was my friend. The behaviour is incredibly irregular, but she was always hardheaded." Although Shizuru hadn't expected anything this serious, she had assumed something would eventually happen.

"Hm well." Natsuki tried to change the subject. "I can see why you took Ribbon in." She smiled at the blonde who rested her hands onto the table in front of herself and Mai. Though Natsuki had never personally liked kids, Ribbon was kind of cute.

"She knows all about you, you know?" Mai smiled warmly, hugging her closer to her chest. "She even knew who you were before we met." Garderobe is internationally renowned after all. Though, still impressive for a toddler at the time.

"She has been hoping to meet Natsuki for a while." Shizuru commented.

"I'm here now, I guess?" Natsuki said lamely, offering her hand to the blonde. Tiny palms immediately wrapped around hers, enthusiastically shaking it. "Good to meet you, Ribbon." She grinned. "Has she taken your name yet?" She asked Mai. "Or would you rather not because of…?"

"I'm unsure if I should." Mai agreed. "Either way she'll get denied by my family. I was thinking I should allow her to choose her own surname once she's older."

"That's good." Natsuki nodded, double-taking the look Shizuru was giving her. "Shizuru?"

"Mh, you are here." The Archmeister stared at her with an undeniable amount of love and affection. As quickly as it appeared, Shizuru reeled it back in. "I am very glad Natsuki woke."

"But I'm here, aren't I?" Where had this all come from, suddenly?

"You are back, silly."

Natsuki wasn't quite certain what the Archmeister was on about. Reaching for her forearms, Natsuki grunted as she was pulled in for a hug.

"Out of your coma." Shizuru clarified as she wrapped her arms around the Gakuenchou's head. "...I missed you."

Oh, now she understood. "I'm awake. I promise I won't leave."

"I know. I am thankful that Natsuki awoke. There was a large chance that she would not. I am so, so glad…"

Fixiating her gaze on Mai through the crack of Shizuru's arm, Natsuki's face burned hotly. "O-oh, right."

"Don't look at me." Mai only grinned.

Founder though, of all places for them to have this heart-to-heart! Nevermind, Natsuki supposed. She'd simply have to deal with it. "Shizuru, do you mean my past self returning?"

"A little, yes. But what I mostly mean is, that I am just so overwhelmed with happiness that Natsuki is awake and is by my side once more." Shizuru composed herself, languidly letting Natsuki go. She shot Natsuki a genuine smile as she straightened her back; appearing as though she hadn't broken her mask at all.

"I'm glad too, I hope I can remember with ti-" Natsuki's eyes followed a paper ball which landed beside her. Where had that come from?

"Kruger."

"...Laura?" Natsuki stared, quite unable to believe her eyes.

* * *

_Large chunks of unneeded description was removed for this chapter's rewrite. Alongside the quality boost, removal of inconsistencies and questionable characterisation this should flow better too._

_Marquis de Sade: He is a notorious Frenchman responsible for the origin of the words "sadistic" and "masochism". Nao was more than likely based off his protagonist from the story Juliette; a murderous and sexual nun. I don't recommend reading his stories (especially not 120 Days) but their history is nonetheless very interesting._


	3. Turning Point

Shizuru smiled, feeling rather amused as she observed Natsuki gawk at their visitor. "Laura, where is Rosalie? Often you are inseparable." She remarked, patting her fingers gently along Natsuki's shoulder in an attempt to offset the ogling. There was no need for prolonged rudeness, hm?

"Implying something, Viola?" Clearing her throat, Laura nodded in the Archmeister's direction before rounding the table. "It's good to see you again, Natsuki." Like Mai, she still wore her original uniform. It seems that the Meister uniforms hadn't changed—apart from Natsuki's, of course.

"C-come sit down." Natsuki directed her old classmate to the seat beside her. "If you have the time?"

"'Fraid not. I need to find…" Pointedly glancing at Shizuru, Laura sighed. "Rosalie ran off with my paperwork again. I have no idea where she put it this time." Why did this _always_ happen? She swore Rosalie was a kleptomaniac half the time.

 _Again_? Was this normal for them? Natsuki blinked, having not expected this. Nevertheless, she felt a little disappointed that Laura couldn't stay. Now that she thought about it, she could _vaguely_ remember Rosalie's stealing antics. Huh.

"I have not seen Rosalie." Shizuru gave a soft chuckle.

"I suppose it's all up to me, then." Laura murmured, giving the Gakuenchou a soft pat on the shoulder. "Later, Kruger." Salutely casually, she threw her a smirk before departing.

As time passed, the dining hall slowly emptied; the students going about their separate ways to class. Just as it started to get quiet, Laura popped up again, dragging a fancy blonde over. Corals who were bypassing them started to giggle, but Laura was having none of it.

"I already told you, I didn't do _anything_ with the papers!" Rosalie insisted as she was heaved towards the Columns. "I did nothing!"

"What have I told you about lying, little lady?" Laura threw Natsuki an amused glance as she strode over. "And stealing, for that matter." She blocked the blonde from escape by cornering her with the table.

"I'm _not_ a _little lady_!" Rosalie huffed, stomping her heel for good measure which Laura dodged flawlessly. Having not noticed the two Columns at all, she paused in realisation. "O-oh! Madam Kruger!" Double-taking the Gakuenchou, she jabbed Laura in the chest with a finely manicured nail. "Now you've done it!"

 _M-Madam Kruger_?! Almost choking on her own spit, Natsuki could only stare at them dumbfounded. Caught completely off guard for a moment, she could only shake her head slowly. All the while as Shizuru tried to keep a straight face. "Rosalie, I… I can barely remember last I saw you. But it's good to see you again—and please, call me _Natsuki_."

Continuing to direct an offending finger Laura's way, but realising what she was doing, Rosalie relented. "I-it's good to see you too, Madam Kruger!" She spun around to face the Gakuenchou quickly. "I'm glad you're in good spirits."

It's no use, is it? Natsuki was taken aback by Rosalie's energetic behaviour. Cracking a smile, she grinned lopsidedly at the Florentine blonde. Her ex underclassman was pretty, it made her feel rather nervous, nor did she understand why. Clearing her throat, Natsuki anxiously stroked the lobe of her ear, pushing strands of hair behind the shell.

"Rosalie, you're always _toujours pur._ " Laura spoke gruffly, staring at the blonde sternly as she crossed her arms.

Wait. Natsuki's eyes narrowed slightly as she observed her. Was Laura _imitating_ her? "H-hey, now." She wasn't _that_ bad, was she? During her Pearl year she _did_ remember that she had a fascination for global languages, but this seemed much? Had she gotten worse as Gakuenchou? Whacking her brain to remember what sparse Florentine she could afford, Natsuki sighed. "...Profecto magnificus."

" _That just butchers it…!"_ Rosalie pouted, but curiously glanced Natsuki's way who was blushed furiously. What was wrong with Madam Kruger? But, much to the Florentine's dread, she spotted the worst person she could right now. "M-Madam Maria!"

"Claudel, may I ask why I found this?" She gestured to the folder she was carrying. "Under my _**desk**_?"

"It-" This was the only vocabulary the Meister could muster as Miss Maria handed Laura the paperwork.

"Do not lose it again, Bianchi." Without another word, the Epitome of Grace pinched Rosalie's ear and dragged her towards the hall's exit. All the while with everyone staring after them.

" _O-ow-ow-oww! W-wait! Not so h-ard!"_

" _...She's so cute."_ Natsuki couldn't help but blurt as she watched the scene unfold before her.

" _My Natsuki was flirting with another woman right in front of me…!"_ The Archmeister teased, covering her face in ploy.

"A-ah no, Shizuru! Er—lux.. aeterna?"

Having remained silent and utterly confused Mai could only shake her head. Ugh, her friends are _terrible._ They were total disaster lesbians.

"Natsuki is very sweet, but I was only teasing." The Archmeister eased closer. In a rare show of public affection, she gently kissed the Gakuenchou's cheek.

" _Shizuru!"_ Natsuki reacted by covering her cheek with obvious embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"Quit it."

"Still..." Mai laughed, glancing down to Ribbon who fidgeted in her lap. "We've got a plan for you, Natsuki. A milestone of sorts." Tiny arms sprawled onto the table before them, curious eyes darting between the two Columns.

"A milestone? What's the plan?" Natsuki immediately sobered.

"In a month's time, we plan to have you strong enough to leave your wheelch-" She began, but was taken aback by Natsuki's genuine happiness.

"Natsuki shall be able to use her cane!" Shizuru finished, the conclusion causing the Gakuenchou to deflate instead.

"Oh, well… it will get me out of this chair, at least." Natsuki hummed softly, nodding. "I _can_ do that."

" _I_ will be your personal tutor." Mai smiled a little too innocently for Natsuki's liking.

' _I'm going to get my ass kicked.'_

* * *

It had been a gruelling month: the mental and physical strain had taken its toll on the Gakuenchou. Her hands had newly formed calluses, her sore feet having not escaped this either. Exhausted, even though she had slept soundly, she had been dragged out of bed by Shizuru.

However, today was _the day_ like Mai had promised. She was so _tired_ though! Ironically she longed to just lounge in her chair a while longer. Wheeling herself alongside Shizuru, Natsuki blinked languidly.

"Natsuki looks awfully tired. Perhaps we shall have another break after this." Shizuru worried over her, but the Gakuenchou waved her off.

"No, I can _at least_ make it to the infirmary." She laughed softly. Besides, they were by the lift that would take them to the medical facility. Mai, Rosalie, Laura and Miss Maria were awaiting them, so she'd rather not waste their time.

The wait for the elevator was quiet, but nonetheless, Natsuki felt perfectly comfortable. Unlike most lifts, since this was an industrial one for the laboratory, it was spacious. Standard ones never failed to make her feel vaguely claustrophobic, so it was always a relief to escape them. Nevertheless, Natsuki sighed a breath of relief as they exited the lift. "Finally." She wheeled over to the small group waiting in the centre of the main platform.

Just like a month previous, Miss Maria had taken to surveying Rosalie like a hawk. The blonde fidgeted nervously under the Epitome's stern gaze. Laura meanwhile only shot them an amused look.

"Bet it feels good having calluses again, Kruger?" Yohko smirked as she appeared from the ward corridor.

"Can I just get out of this thing, now?" Natsuki was desperate at this point. She had worked far too hard to reach this point to be denied now.

"You're impatient, Natsuki." Mai murmured, smiling as the two Columns approached.

"Yeah? Well, what can I say. I'm a badass in wheels." Natsuki rolled her eyes, her attention soon flying to Rosalie who practically squeaked in Miss Maria's presence. She looked like she had _seen a ghost._ "Rosalie." She captured the Florentine's attention: "Stolen anything else lately?" She couldn't hide the big smirk as a haughty grumble was her only reply.

" _I love this Kruger."_ Laura whispered to Mai and Shizuru who only glanced her way in mild amusement.

" **No**." Rosalie shot, but with the Epitome's iron stare she froze. Looking between both women for a short moment, she lifted her chin up. "Oh, har-har-har." Rosalie crossed her arms. " _Of course not!"_ Did Madam Kruger remember just _what_ Miss Maria is? She is like their literal video surveillance system! Brushing her fingers to her lips, Rosalie wondered if she had given herself away. Ugh.

"Rosalie, you're adorable." Natsuki smiled, shaking her head in response to the woman as she wheeled herself to the central table. "However, _this..._ " She gestured to her wheelchair: "Is annoying."

"I'll help, I'll help." Yohko droned, though easily smiled afterwards. " _If_ Claudel hasn't stolen anything from my lab." She expectantly looked towards the curly blonde who suddenly stiffened up. Unpocketing a hand, she snapped her fingers. "The electron valve: Pass it over."

Grumbling, Rosalie shoved a hand into her own pocket and revealed a bulb-like tube. Handing it over, her annoyance rose as Helene wafted her hand.

" _I would also like my 48-core Valkyrie CPU and those three Himeno GPUs returned. The Founder's System is worth more than your life."_

Removing the small CPU card from another pocket, Rosalie glared at the medical scientist. She was only thrown a highly amused stare in return. "Fine!" To everyone else's surprise—except Yohko's, that is—Rosalie revealed the three GPUs.

"How the hell did you manage to hide those in your pockets?" Laura was genuinely speechless as the large graphic cards were handed over.

" _Rosalie Claudel!"_ Maria accused as she approached the blonde. "How many times must you be warned!"

As the group watched the Epitome punish Rosalie, Helene took no notice. "This way, Gakuenchou." She gestured to a corner of the platform as she placed her hardware down on the table.

"I er—huh." Natsuki could only wheel herself after her, distractedly watching Maria drag Rosalie away. "How did you know she stole those parts?" Natsuki eyed the computer components before turning her gaze to the supercomputer.

"She isn't subtle at all. I saw her stealing right from the beginning." Turning to a small console beside Natsuki, she extended its tube which had a clip attached. "Here." Yohko fastened the clip to her middle finger. "I need to check whether you're strong enough for the procedure."

Having remembered this item when she had awoken from her coma, Natsuki did not like its return. She had ripped the thing off to silence the machines. In the meantime, she watched as Yohko brought everything to her on a small trolley.

"You should head out, this will take a while." She directed to the Meisters. "However the Archmeister may stay."

"That was impressive. "Shizuru said as she walked over. "I truly do sometimes wonder whether that old rumour is true." Shizuru chuckled in amusement.

"The living camera thing?" Yohko snorted. "That's just a ridiculous legend started by my apprentices."

Every detail was logged for this procedure; down to Natsuki's medical records, long and short term memory—even down to the most obscene of questions. Some were even downright confusing. How did Natsuki's _favourite colour_ have anything to do with this, anyway?

"I believe..." The scientist started, shoving her hands into her pockets. "That you're well enough."

 _Finally._ Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief as Yohko observed her in amusement. "But _how_ does my favourite colour have anything to do whether I can stand?"

"It doesn't." Yohko smirked as Natsuki crossed her arms, an incoherent mumble being thrown her way in response. Returning to her central desk, she gestured the Gakuenchou over towards it for a cane.

This walking stick immediately captured the Gakuenchou's attention who perked up. It was finely crafted; decorated with burned techniques. She wondered who made it.

"Natsuki seems to like it very much." Shizuru remarked as Yohko handed the cane over to the Gakuenchou.

"It's way better than this wheelchair." Natsuki rotated the cane within her hold. There were snowflakes burned into wood which got smaller the further down the pattern trailed. These snowflakes had been carved out afterwards: It had obviously been handcrafted. Was it rude to ask who had made it? "It's beautiful." She seemed enamoured with it, tracing the burn marks. She would ask in the future.

Reluctantly passing the cane back to Helene, she asked: "Shizuru, can you help me stand?"

Without complaint, the Archmeister was instantly by her side. "Of course, Natsuki. Tell me if she needs to stop."

Eased upwards, Natsuki felt incredibly nervous as she placed a foot down onto the floor. This felt unnatural to be standing, especially with the Archmeister's arms securely wrapped around her. If Shizuru hadn't been supporting her weight, she would've face-planted already.

" _How is Natsuki doing?"_ Shizuru asked quietly, sweeping her gaze over her.

"...Fine. Feeling a little odd since you're holding onto me." Natsuki chuckled as Helene approached with the cane in hand.

The medical scientist determined that the Gakuenchou's left side would suffice for handling the cane. Slipping the cane into Natsuki's dominant left hand, she eased its rubber end onto the floor. Supporting Natsuki opposite from Shizuru, they helped her lean into it slowly.

"A-ah…" Natsuki hesitantly took a step. She was incredibly weak and was yet to gain much muscle. But nevertheless, she could overcome it. As Shizuru carefully removed her hold, she started to mildly panic. "S-Shizu-" Heart beating furiously, she sighed a breath of relief when that support was reconnected once more.

Slowly she started to get used to standing again. But it felt so… _unnatural_. It was weird, but nice to finally stretch her legs after so long. The weight against her feet felt alien: something she couldn't really remember well.

"There you go." Helene smiled as she shoved her hands back into her pockets.

Standing prone as she was sure she'd topple otherwise, Natsuki returned her attention to Shizuru: "Now I can finally run away when you torment me." She teased. Though her student years of fleeing from Shizuru was certainly… _something_ , at least.

"Surely Natsuki does not mean so?" The Archmeister merely counted, mischief sparkling in her eye as she regarded the Gakuenchou with amusement.

"Hm…" Natsuki raised a hand to her jaw, rubbing as she leaned into Shizuru for support. "Oh no, 'suppose not." She mock-pondered, winking at the Archmeister. To her surprise, the elder flushed ever so faintly. She blinked at their exchange. " _...Are you blushing?"_ Her lips pulled upwards.

"I have no idea what Natsuki is talking about." The Archmeister murmured, keeping her surprise hidden. That had caught her off guard indeed. Pre-coma Natsuki wouldn't have been _caught dead_ winking. Let alone to her! "...Whatever does she mean?" Shizuru chuckled as she recovered.

" _I love you too much to run."_ Natsuki whispered into her ear under a guise of chuckling instead. Taking a careful step, she limped forward. "Thank you so much, Yohko. You have no idea how relieved I am."

* * *

Natsuki was honestly bored stiff. She was cooped up in a chair—thank Founder not the wheelchair though. So she should at least be grateful for that, but why _here_?

"Gakuenchou." Miss Maria stared at her pointedly from the opposite side of her desk. From above her rhombus-shaped glasses she calmly scrutinised her. "Are you listening?" She placed her pen down atop her documentation, folding her hands before her.

"H-huh, yeah." Natsuki wondered if Miss Maria even _needed_ glasses. Did she? She eyed the odd spectacles as the Epitome of Grace lowered her gaze.

"The situation is as follows: our spies have declared a high level of distress present within the Aries Republic. Their officials and Presidential administration are displaying evidence of suspicious activity. It is believed that Aries is attempting to gain access past the borders of the Zipang Empire and the Principality of Artai. Why Aries would attempt entry into the _Locked Country_ however…" Maria paused, slipping her glasses off to place them folded onto the table. "...we do not know."

"I see…" Natsuki gripped the handle of her cane, the pad of her thumb worrying over the polished wood. Thankfully she was steadily regaining her weight: motor skills included. Even her muscle mass was filling out again, albeit slowly, but nevertheless Mai was a tough tutor indeed. "Which regions have shown interest in the Zipang Empire before?" She asked, leaning forward to study the map that Shizuru had given her.

"Only Taiyun and Altai." Drifting an index finger to the paper, Maria directed attention to a small island off the coast of Altai. "These three nations of the East have deep historic connections. However…"

" _However?"_

"The royal lineage of Taiyun can be traced to Altai. Both countries have intermarried many times before, and in consequence have direct links to Princess Mashiro. I believe Aries _may_ know this detail and are seeking to push them into an agreement to our disadvantage."

"But how could that…" Natsuki trailed in confusion—her head hurt. Straining her brain, she frowned as she fell into thought. "...I _think_ I understand." Stilling her thumb against the handle of her cane. "One heir ruling for a country when another has the greater right of rule: That would be very controversial if that was to be revealed." Eyeing the map again, her fingertip followed along a narrow line. Where was this…? "I've been hearing of the Black Valley—from Shizuru mostly—why is it not on this map?"

Maria identified the location with a bony finger. "It has manifested around the Sea of Wind. It is an ancient desert holding centuries worth of technology. Scientific calculations have proven that mysteriously it has moved."

"Righ— _moved_?" Natsuki stared at the woman incredulously, wondering if she had heard her correctly. _What does she mean that it_ _ **moved**_ _?!_

"We're unsure if it is seismic activity or technology forcing the movement. But it _has_ moved and may again in the future."

"I… well, I suppose we should worry about that if it threatens to destroy or even replace that region's ecosystem." Originally the Black Valley had been beside the Sprites Forest a dozen miles away. Though that had never made any sense in the first place. How could a barren desert exist beside a temperate rainforest? ' _I say, when the Black Valley's literally changed location.'_ She needed to stop thinking, but the issue is something else was also on her mind. "Miss Maria, do you have any idea why the Brigadier General of Aries struck me?"

The Epitome didn't answer for a moment, her eyes gazing upon the map in thought. "I do not know, Gakuenchou. The Brigadier General has never attacked unprovoked. But humans can prove to be unpredictable."

"Maybe it wasn't on her own volition—" Thoughts disrupted, Natsuki blankly stared down at the map also. Had Haruka…? "I have a headache." She muttered. "I think this is enough for one day, Miss Maria. Thank you for helping me get caught up on the current issues." She bowed her head, smiling as she eased herself up carefully."

"Of course. Could you please inform the Archmeister that the second batch of nanomachines are ready for the Amethyst year?" Maria questioned, holding the woman's gaze before holding up the map and handing it over.

"Ah, will do, yeah." Nodding, the Gakuenchou took the offered map and made her way towards the door.

"And Gakuenchou…"

"Yes?"

"You're to meet with Dr. Helene. She may have discovered something and she wishes for your presence."

Fortunately for Natsuki, the entrance to the lab was pretty close. Bidding the teacher farewell, she exited the office and closed the door shut. Breathing a sigh of relief, she momentarily leaned against the doorframe. Brushing her uniform's front down with her right hand, she mused: Far too much has happened recently. It had been difficult to learn what had occurred during her coma too. Natsuki wondered if she could ever catch up, but at least she didn't have to deal with that godforsaken wheelchair anymore. Ugh.

She still loved her new uniform, at least. The hairpin had been returned too. It had been kept in pristine condition by Shizuru. The Archmeister had been understanding and remarkably pleasant throughout this entire ordeal, even though it must've been excruciating for her. Perhaps she should plan a date for them later? Pressing her fingers to her lips, she smiled. Yes, that sounded nice.

Heading to the corridor's stairway, she called the elevator by the lab entrance. She'd be daft if she tried using the lab stairs now. Also it was fortunate that classes had already ended. It was the afternoon, so there were very few students lining the corridors.

Brushing her fingertips to her GEM, she activated the link to the Archmeister. "Shizuru? Miss Maria told me to remind you that the second batch of nanomachines are ready for the Amethyst year… Would you like to meet up at the infirmary? I need to see Yohko." Actually, couldn't Maria have done this herself? She had one of the new intercoms too. Nevermind, she guessed.

" _Oh? Of course, I will be there soon."_

The audio buzzed with static, as came naturally with these prototypes. It was a new feature Garderobe was testing with the administration Meister. How their GEMs hadn't incorporated them years ago was beyond her. "I would also like to plan with you later." She adjusted her cross-cravat to the centre of her throat.

" _Oh."_

Shizuru _genuinely sounded surprised_. Smirking faintly with pride, Natsuki continued: "Mh. I want to have a _private dinner_ with you tonight. For now, meet me in the infirmary?"

" _I will be there soon."_ The Archmeister's tone was suddenly incredibly playful. " _Na-tsuki."_

As the call ended, Natsuki couldn't help but smile foolishly as the elevator doors opened. Luckily for her it was vacant and she sheepishly slipped inside. Sending it down to the infirmary, she leaned into the mirrored wall.

Her heart was _racing_ from that little interaction. Shizuru made her incredibly anxious—not negatively, of course. Natsuki was very aware of their previous relationship, and she was happy for them. It wouldn't have been fair for the Archmeister if she didn't return these feelings. Breathing a sigh of relief, she suddenly felt nervous for that private dinner.

No, she shouldn't be. They were going to enjoy themselves.

As the elevator vibrated to a halt, Natsuki stepped on out of it as the doors opened.

The medical officer was the only occupier of the lab as always. She was sat by the supercomputer, typing away hectically. As the elevator dinged, she glanced over her shoulder before spinning her chair around. "Ah, Gakuenchou. I wasn't expecting you so early." She stood, but before approaching her flicked a dozen menus around the computer.

"Hello. What were you wanting to see me about, Yohko?" Natsuki scanned the underground facility, finding it to be more cluttered than usual. Machines and equipment that she had no chance understanding surrounded them on all sides. Halting by the central desk, she delicately rolled her map up.

"I have found something that I believe you will like." Yohko revealed, cocking her chin towards the supercomputer's gigantic monitor. Stepping back towards it, she inputted a series of commands into the panel with a single hand swiftly. "Just yesterday we found something incredibly fascinating underneath Windbloom Castle." A window popped up into view highlighting some graphs. A rendered image was beside this information displaying a 3D map of the site. "Using seismic tomography we were able to replicate what is underground."

"Seismic tomography?" Natsuki only repeated with a blank stare. Wandering her gaze along the transparent model, she wasn't really sure what she was even looking at. "That is impressive technology. But _what_ am I looking for?"

The Gakuenchou seemed offended by the derivative snort tossed her way by the medical officer. Pointing an index finger towards a particular location, Yohko said: "The darker colouring here, do you see it?" There was a long line running eastwards away from the castle foundations. Directing her finger back towards the castle, she pinpointed a large central chamber. "This is within the old sector that was heavily guarded during the Twelve Nation War. For unknown reasons, this wall here was renovated just before the Founder's death. This dark line appears to be a tunnel system hidden by that renovation. The seismic tomography here:" She pointed to a much darker clump blocking the tunnel. "Indicates it may have sustained heavy damage."

"Oh? What could be hiding all the way down there…?" Natsuki pondered softly as she tilted her head slightly in curiosity. Even with her clueless expertise, she could clearly understand Yohko's interest in this matter. "Do you think that it would be a good idea to send in an excavation crew? Or…" She frowned, pocketing her map before clasping both hands to her cane. "Are we even allowed to do that?" Natsuki honestly had no idea. She felt sheepish asking: She still hadn't remembered nor relearned the rules every nation governed in regards to Garderobe.

"Her Highness has demanded we do so. Whether we want to or not is out of our control." Yohko chuckled. "Here." She refocused their discussion, tapping a key that shifted the model. The area of interest transformed into vibrant white, displaying minute details which the Gakuenchou hadn't seen before. "This area seems to be a holding chamber of sorts. It's impossible to prove currently, but I suspect this could be technology dating back to the First Era."

Traditionally when a new Gakuenchou was chosen by the Founder, a new era would begin. This meant that the First Era— _or as it's popularly named: the Himeno Era_ —was when Fumi Himeno herself led Garderobe. Very little had survived from the First Era due to the Twelve Nation War. This Great War had begun and ended within Gardeobe itself: Very little of the original foundations survived today. Thus, if Yohko was correct in her suspicions this would be monumental for Garderobe.

"Can… Can you print this out? If we truly do go, we need to be prepared." Natsuki was genuinely speechless. Even before she had become a student, she had known of the First Era's importance. She couldn't begin to even imagine what this would mean if Yohko's suspicions were true. Shaking her head slowly, continued to gawk at the image. "...This is very impressive technology." She repeated.

" _If Natsuki gets any closer, she may fall over onto the console."_

"A-ah, Shizuru!" She twisted around to acknowledge the Archmeister climbing the stairs.

"Honestly this is pretty basic tech." Yohko commented, sitting herself back down at the supercomputer.

She says so but Natsuki was nonetheless influenced by it. Refocusing her attention on the approaching Archmeister, Natsuki turned around fully.

"Did she miss me?" Shizuru teased softly, threading her arm around Natsuki's to ease her close.

"Y-yeah." Natsuki suddenly remembered that she had literally organised a date with Shizuru. Like a tidal wave, all that anxiety from earlier engulfed her.

"The dates for the excavations will be organised." The medical officer explained, lifting a hand to Shizuru in regards. "The plans will be discussed later this week once I have prepared everything."

"Alright. I will want to come along, but I fear I may be more of a liability." Natsuki confessed, her attention leaping back to Shizuru who's fingers threaded between hers on her cane.

"Nonsense. Perhaps this will help motivate you to become stronger?" The Archmeister supplied, causing Natsuki to smile.

Shizuru was always trying to include her. This selflessness was truly terrifying sometimes and Natsuki felt she didn't deserve her. "You do realise your generosity for me can be scary, right?"

"I am very aware of my selflessness for Natsuki. Though I do wish she would not find it scary." Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki struggled a little to bade the anti-social medical scientist farewell. "I will see you later, Yohko?"

"I'll see you later." Yohko sang, her back still facing the two Columns as she typed away at the supercomputer. As the two headed for the elevator, she shook her head. " _Those two have gotten closer."_

"Not scary per se, but it's terrifying sometimes to be reminded of just how much you _love_ me." Natsuki attempted to explain as she called for the lift. "If that makes any sense?" She flushed as she cleared her throat nervously, toying with the handle of her cane.

"I seem to remember you saying such a thing before as a Coral." The Archmeister smiled. "Now, where did Natsuki have in mind?" Allowing Natsuki to enter the elevator first, she sent it to their desired storey.

"Ah… I was thinking in your quarters? I would like to be useful, I don't want you cooking—" Stopping herself, Natsuki attempted to calm her rapidly fraying nerves. "N-not that I dislike your cooking!" She sighed, having messed up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she continued: "Would you object to our little date?" Seriously? How could she teach herself to not have near on panic attacks around Shizuru? The elder Meister had always made her nervous. Rather than her fears be answered however, her thoughts were interrupted by laughter.

"I am flattered." Shizuru said as she eased even closer to Natsuki's front, gently wrapping her hands around her forearm. " _Of course_ I would go on a date with you." The inner Shizuru was practically screaming with delight. She hid it well, but in reality the Archmeister wanted Natsuki all to herself. " _But please. Natsuki must do one thing for me."_

' _Oh boy.'_ Natsuki's gut flipped; unsure whether to feel nervous or terrified. "I-I would do _anything_ for you, Shizuru." She coolly replied, realising that was actually true. Unable to control her blushing, she anxiously tapped her fingers along her cane.

" _Absolutely anything_?" The Archmeister chuckled gently. As the lift came to a halt, she spoke as the doors opened. "Then Gakuenchou, please guide me to _our_ quarters."

To their…? Natsuki was confused for a moment as she tilted her head. "...Oh." She smiled, glad to have figured it out. Slipping her hand into Shizuru's, she squeezed gently and began to lead them out of the elevator.

"I am surprised you have not erupted like a volcano yet." Shizuru remarked, smoothing the padding of her thumb along Natsuki's own. "She is maturing."

"I guess I'm not pyroclastic anymore?" Natsuki said dryly, rolling her eyes at the awful joke.

Their walk was steady as Natsuki strained. Fortunately Shizuru instinctively slowed every time there was difficulty. The academy grounds were silent and empty for the most part, the afternoon filled by the lazy calls of insects.

"I remembered our first kiss—or well, accidental kiss." Natsuki said sheepishly, her eyes wandering elsewhere. "That time when I tripped up the memorial steps and landed on you." Ironically at the time, the Archmeister's arms had been outstretched as she awaited her. At the top of the Founder's Memorial, she had been teasing her for a hug. But Natsuki being the oaf she is— _or was?_ —fell instead. Somehow, as though the planets had aligned, Natsuki had tripped midstep. Rather than the two toppling normally, the Gakuenchou had sprawled against Shizuru's legs. She had meant to jump up and away from her, but _typically_ they both had. In the end, their lips had accidentally brushed. "Ugh, I just remembered the ridiculous rumours it had caused."

"Mh…" Shizuru watched her contently, a pleased smile painting her lips as she paused their walk. "I am so happy that Natsuki remembers that." Her crimson gaze lowered as a shyness hit her. "I was worried that her student years may have been forgotten entirely." Touching her fingertips along Natsuki's front, Shizuru felt far younger suddenly.

The Gakuenchou grinned. "It's still a little embarrassing though. I was such a klutz back then." It amazed Natsuki that they had become lovers with the way she was. It made her wonder how it had all started. Had their accidental kiss at the Founder's Memorial kickstarted it?

"She matured incredibly well. Though Natsuki was a cute student, I fear she may not have said those three little words." Shizuru's tease was clearly eligible, as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders.

"P-probably." Natsuki admitted, glancing to Shizuru's arms nervously. Somewhat awkwardly, she lifted her cane to position it behind the Archmeister. "I can't say that I enjoy my social anxiety." Hugging the Archmeister, Natsuki rested her chin against her shoulder. They remained like this for a time, taking in eachother's warmth quietly. Natsuki hoped that her social anxiety would disappear. Or if it didn't, that it wouldn't be as serious as it had been previously. She at least remembered how debilitating it had been for her. But, oh well. Easing away from Shizuru, she squeezed the woman's hand. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

"After you, Shizuru…" Natsuki opened the door for the Archmeister.

Entering after her, Natsuki gingerly leaned against the wall in order to remove her shoes. "I'm sorry, but I'd probably burn the building down if I cooked." Laughing sheepishly, she placed them beside her organised mess of possessions. The items had been brought here sometime ago, and she was yet to sort through them. It was just one of the many things on her to-do list.

Mildly amused, Shizuru removed her own boots before gesturing for Natsuki to follow her into the kitchenette. "Natsuki can help me, of course."

"Obviously I'll help." Propping her cane onto the hallway cabinet she limped on after the Archmeister. "What shall we make?" She headed for the icebox and cabinets, trying to remember what was kept inside them.

"I have… mh. There is pasta." Shizuru said after some rummaging in an overhead cabinet. "...Shrimps?" She turned her head to Natsuki. "What does Natsuki think?"

"We have lemons?" The Gakuenchou shrugged, having examined the icebox. "Were you planning on making lemonade? At any rate, I think it'd be tasty. Lemon on… shrimp pasta?" She hazard a guess, expecting the Archmeister to tease her. Unexpectedly however, this wasn't the case.

"Those would go well together." Shizuru confirmed as she knelt down to fetch a frying pan.

Gazing at Shizuru, Natsuki mused. Examining her left hand, she studied her boney fingers. ' _I feel like I'm married to her. Am I really not…?'_ Closing her palm, her gaze transferred to the Archmeister: "Say. I wouldn't mind being married to you." The confession spilled from her mouth before she had any control over it.

The frying pan clanged loudly against the cooker; Shizuru having lost grip of its handle. "I—o-oh." The Archmeister's stomach somersaulted into action as her gaze leapt to Natsuki. "Na-Natsuki?"

"...Ah." The Gakuenchou flushed darkly before sobering. "You just got shy again." She smirked, leaning the small of her back against the counter. "Twice in one day? Did I win the lottery?"

"I-I've got no idea what you're talking about." The Archmeister's gaze veered from her, causing Natsuki to grin wider.

"Then how come you're speaking like me now?" She asked, taking hold of the frying pan and placing it onto the unlit cooker. Latching hold of Shizuru's wrists, she guided her close. "I like this Shizuru."

" _Natsuki."_ Shizuru had the decency to pout, their fronts brushing together gently.

"I'll allow you to regain your composure… in exchange for one thing."

"Then _tell me,_ please." The elder Meister allowed Natsuki to continue cradling her wrists.

"Then _kiss me_ , please." Natsuki mimicked, studying Shizuru's expression as it swiftly alternated. "Chaste." She added quickly. Though Natsuki took enjoyment in Shizuru's bashfulness, she wasn't about to make her explode.

" _Natsuki… wants a kiss?"_ Ruby eyes darted down to the younger woman's lips immediately. But a faint shaking caught her eyes next: Natsuki's left leg was trembling, the grip on her wrists not enough to stabilise her balance.

" _Natsuki wants a kiss."_ The Gakuenchou's lips twitched, the tremor beginning to rise to her hips. This was beginning to get difficult for her leg.

Then for both their sake, Shizuru needed to take care of their situation, didn't she? Easing Natsuki's back into the counter gently, she slid her wrists from her grip. " _Is her leg fine like this?"_

" _Y-yeah."_ Natsuki was afraid to speak, cautious that any utterance or even a sharp exhale would discourage Shizuru. Upon her affirmation, the Archmeister's hands slid onto the counter behind her. Wetting her lips nervously, she clutched hold of Shizuru's upper arms in need.

The Archmeister leant forward, pushing their lips together briefly.

Before Natsuki could even register how long it had been, Shizuru pulled away. " _Now Natsuki is the one tongue tied."_ The Archmeister murmured, hands ascending towards the lapel of Natsuki's coat. Smoothing it down, her fingers slid down it, gripping the fabric gently. " _Perhaps she would be willing to remove her coat? Her face is so red she must be overheating."_

" _Shizuru."_ Natsuki pouted, but smiling at the tease either way. "Please."

Certainly it was half an excuse, but Shizuru couldn't care. Helping Natsuki remove the coat, she hung it over the settee's armrest. "Now, shall we finish?" She uttered with amusement as she returned to the cooker.

"Let's."

* * *

"That was more exceptional than I had described earlier." Natsuki commented.

Having finished the last piece of shrimp, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin which Shizuru had offered. "Delicious."

"Your appetite seems to have improved recently." Finishing hers as well, the Archmeister set her knife and fork upon her plate. "Perhaps we could have this again in the future?" She suggested, making a stand to take their plates away.

"I didn't expect it to be so good. Maybe it's because we made it together?" Natsuki smiled, lifting a hand to adjust the pin in her hair. It took some getting used to, the lightning bolt had a bit of a heft to it. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have been able to wear it which was rather pitiful. "I would love to do this again."

Eyeing her coat that was still against the settee, Natsuki mused. They _truly did_ feel like a married couple, and she loved that. Had their relationship been like this before her coma? The memories she had all seemed rather innocent. She had been so anxious around the Archmeister—well, she _still_ was. But back then she wouldn't have dared.

To think that such a horrific disaster could create such positivity? It reminded Natsuki of the Death tarot card: For something to die, something else will be reborn in its place.

Drumming her fingers mutely against her thigh, Natsuki watched the Archmeister depart for the kitchenette. A comfortable silence had reformed between them, allowing Natsuki the time to muse. She wondered whether Shizuru was disappointed with any of her changes. Thinking back to their student years, she could at least guess what she was like in their relationship. Natsuki hazard a guess that back then she wasn't dominant at all.

Reaching for her cane that had been brought to the table, she examined it. The craftsmanship still impressed her. But she still didn't know who had made it. Placing it against the floor, she eased herself up.

"Were you ever disappointed I wasn't very physical?" She asked the older Meister as she entered the kitchenette area. This time Shizuru didn't appear fazed as she turned around to regard her slowly.

"Natsuki was, and still is, _cute_." Crimson held viridian eyes before Shizuru's gaze wandered across Natsuki's body. "Your innocence is what drew me in. It did not involve anything physical. Rather, I initially fell for her personality."

"But…" Natsuki had anticipated an answer like this. Leaning into her cane, Natsuki's lips twitched into a smile. "I don't intend to disappoint you again."

"Natsuki never did. She will always try her hardest. I know of this." It was no secret the Gakuenchou had a terrifying dedication when serious. "But, why do we not sit?" Shizuru directed a lone index finger towards Natsuki's legs, having noticed they were shaking. "She has done enough walking today." Leaning forward, she captured her hand. "Come. Follow me. I will not have her stand any longer."

"You know me very well." Natsuki commented, having to force herself to not thank Shizuru. Nevertheless, she found the Archmeister's behaviour towards the settee, she leant her cane against the armrest.

"I am rather tired." Shizuru murmured, rubbing her fingertips along her forehead gently. She wouldn't lie, being the combat tutor ripped the energy from out of her. It made her wonder how her duties would change now that her love had returned to consciousness.

"Me too." Natsuki had to admit, she was also. "We should head to bed…" Making a move to snag her cane, she paused. "Or, we could sleep here?" That somehow felt far more appealing. Why did sleeping cramped up against Shizuru feel more alluring? But it _was_ Shizuru. Either way she grasped the cane, rubbing her thumb against its handle.

"Mh." Shizuru hummed as she gazed upon the Gakuenchou. "Here!" Planting her palms against Natsuki's shoulders, she shoved her down."

" _Ack!"_ The cane slipped from out of her hold, clattering against the rug below. "Y-you act as though we haven't seen each other for weeks." Natsuki chuckled softly. Cheekily tangling her legs with Shizuru's, she gave a faint stretch before covering her mouth with a yawn. "...'sides, least you're cosy." Shyly she sank a hand into auburn locks, threading her fingertips through the tresses absentmindedly.

"It was rare we had the time to spend it together." Shizuru revealed, resting her ear against the Gakuenchou's chest. They had always been so incredibly busy. It had been painful, and when Natsuki had… Shizuru stared into Natsuki's uniform, wrapping her arms around her form.

"Was it? I can see why. We both have prestigious positions… _But_ , we also find the time a lot easier now? Seems to be the case, even with the threat of war." Natsuki hummed thoughtfully, feeling a little nervous.

"Natsuki's heart will explode if it goes any faster." Shizuru laughed, gripping long tresses between her own fingers, she skimmed pale skin with them.

"Shizuru, that feels weird." Natsuki scrunched up her nose as it was tickled, squirming beneath the Archmeister. Looping her arms around Shizuru, she jabbed her in the sides.

" _N-Natsuki! That is mean!"_ Shizuru gasped. Oh, so that's how it is? She stared, unblinking with a neutral expression. Holding a dark lock against Natsuki's upper lip, a faint snicker released from her throat.

"...Are you laughing because you gave me a... _moustache_?" Natsuki deadpanned, eyes darting downwards in an attempt to see what she was doing. Seems it was indeed the case.

"Ara, of _course not._ "

This woman was absolutely ridiculous. Natsuki stared, a snort releasing from her as she lifted tawny hair. "A-ra!" She mimicked in a high pitched voice, faking an incredibly bad Windbloom accent. "My name is Shizuru Viola. I must speak proper and politely at all times. I do say!"

Faking an offended gasp, Shizuru's brows pulled downward.

"Did I miss that part in my impression?" Natsuki teased, copying the elder's facial expression.

" _So mean."_ Seriously though, they probably _should_ sleep. It was what they had been intending in the first place. "Sleep." Shizuru covered Natsuki's eyes with her palm. "You _were_ tired a few moments ago."

"You rejuvenated me." Releasing her grip on Shizuru, Natsuki smiled as she loosely crossed her forearms behind her. She would forever be grateful that the Archmeister hadn't given up on her. Natsuki had no clue what she would have done without her. "Shizuru…" She trailed momentarily before recovering. "I love you." She squeezed her gently.

"And I love Natsuki." The Archmeister manoeuvred up a little, tucking herself closer as she rested into Natsuki's collarbone.

Smiling contently, Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep inhale. What was…? Sniffing, she realised that the Archmeister was wearing familiar perfume. Hadn't it been the same perfume she had bought Shizuru some years ago…? "You're very sentimental, and I think it's cute." She murmured, shifting her legs to tangle with Shizuru's completely. She _knew_ she had bought that perfume, though the memory was foggy at best. Nevertheless, she was happy she could remember it.

" _Sleep."_ Shizuru replanted a hand atop the Gakuenchou's eyes. "I believe she is also: But let us sleep before we discuss the night away."

Stifling a chuckle, Natsuki grasped her hand and prised it away from her face. "You win. Sleep." She held the hand between hers delicately as the smile remained on her lips.

Though she had a sparse memory of her time as Gakuenchou, Natsuki believed she had become more confident. She had heard from coworkers that she was : Something that hadn't been witnessed often. Was it possible the _incident_ had changed her for the better? She wasn't sure, nor was she comfortable trading her anxiety for war.

She sighed. Truly, where was this war going to take them?

* * *

" _You're to come to the conference hall, Gakuenchou."_ Miss Maria buzzed in through Natsuki's GEM intercom. " _A meeting shall soon be underway concerning the situation with the war."_

Rolling the handle of her cane within her hand, Natsuki was pulled from her thoughts. Having been staring into the fireplace, she focused her attention upon the task at hand. "Alright. I'll be there soon, Miss Maria." She murmured as she brushed her fingertips to her GEM.

Located on the ground storey of the Meister dorms, she was reluctant to move. This dorm's public living quarters were _so homely_. She wasn't even sure when she had sat down in front of this fire: the settee here was _that comfortable._ But… She sighed, wandering her gaze along the spacious room sparse of Meister.

Easing herself up onto her feet, she set the cane firmly onto the tiled floor. It was still difficult moving around on her own without a wheelchair. Let's face it though, she felt much more independent like this. She had actually wanted some alone time, which is the reason she's down here. Though her friends meant well, their constant check ups were beginning to irritate her.

" _And Gakuenchou?"_

M-Maria was still on the line? Jumping, Natsuki's fingertips jumped back to her GEM.

" _The top students shall be there."_

Top students? She _supposed_ that made sense. But it didn't mean she had to like it. Either way, it was a change Shizuru had made in her absence, so she trusted her on the adjustment. Unwillingly making a slow move towards the exit, she paused by the window first. It looked bright out there, nor did she really want to go outside. She could find a way to the hall without—wait, these were separate buildings. Whacking her brain, the Gakuenchou was left with no other choice, much to her chagrin.

Exiting the dorms, the natural light beared down upon her. The vivid brightness overtook all sight before gradually returning to normalcy. ...Ugh. Natsuki winced, hating that she still felt uncomfortable outside.

Attempting to ignore the weakness within her legs, she reactivated her GEM's intercom. Interestingly it now had voiced directories of her fellow Columns and administration. Were these voice files of the Founder? Impressed, albeit momentarily, she chose Miss Maria's directory.

"Miss Maria, who are the students there?" She questioned, the prototype sluggishly feeding back on her briefly. This thing was a little annoying, but it _was_ a prototype.

" _Nina Wang, Tomoe Marguerite, Akane Soir, Chie Hallard and Nao Zhang."_

"Alright, thank you." At least now she knew who she'd be expecting. She would _not_ be tolerating any lip from Zhang today. Cutting the link off, she sighed for the uptenth time.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, the conference hall finally came into sight. Yeah, _obviously_ this building wasn't attached to the administration dorms. What had she been thinking? Her scowl didn't seem to want to budge either. She had to at _least_ try to look friendlier today. _But this mood…!_

Straightfaced, Natsuki entered the hallway. Fortunately for her, it was desolate, but alas, the grand hall was rather crow—actually no, surprisingly. Apart from Shizuru and Mai, only Yukariko was present. _Honestly._ She had assumed _she_ would be the late one.

Feeling sheepish as all eyes fixated on her nevertheless, she nervously inspected the hall. Something was different about this room and she wasn't quite sure what it was. There were still the same tall chairs surrounding the central table. Actually, it was the technology, wasn't it? Her eyes leapt to the humming machinery. Tablets, screens, computers and lights littered the conference hall. Hell, an entire section of the wall was undergoing construction. Wandering her gaze up the building work, she remembered Garderobe's banner having been there.

Everything was changing around her at incredible speed. How was it possible that Shizuru hadn't taken the duty of Gakuenchou? That thought made her uneasy; it could very easily happen if things didn't improve.

" _Sor-"_ Clearing her throat, Natsuki approached the group. "Sorry I'm late. The Archmeister's eyes were upon her immediately. Forcing a small smile, she limped to her side. "Did we start already?"

"We were about to." Shizuru nodded. "Miss Maria shall be arriving shortly. She went to fetch the students." Sitting herself down, Shizuru gestured for Natsuki to do the same."

With some mild difficulty Natsuki did so. Attention switching to Yukariko, she mused. She could hardly remember Steinberg. She looked nice, at any rate. Nodding to Yukariko in silent regard, she stared down to her cane resting across her thighs. She briefly wondered if staring at her cane would earn her respite from the meeting. _Obviously not._

" _I'm surprised. I thought you hated me."_ Juliet Nao Zhang's voice emitted into the conference room as she sauntered inside. The Epitome of Grace was hot on her heels.

" _Fortunately for_ _ **you**_ _, your reputation didn't impact your selection. Keep at it, and it shall."_

" _We'll see."_

Natsuki remained silent, feeling uncomfortable with Zhang in close proximity. Why? Other than that photograph, she knew nothing about her. Were these ingrained feelings? Judging by that, past-Natsuki possibly disliked her. Feeling a hand land atop hers suddenly, Natsuki jumped. "Wh—oh, Shizuru." She transferred her attention to the Archmeister, lowering her voice. " _What is it?"_

" _It will be fine."_

Natsuki knew that as much. They weren't heading into the battleground, but nonetheless they were _planning_ to do so. The fact sank in and brought further discomfort. " _I know. Still though?"_ The hand atop hers squeezed gently before brushing away.

Manoeuvring inside the central opening of the round table, Miss Maria awaited the newcomers: students and Meister seating themselves. Once everyone was accounted for, she started the meeting. "The Aries Republic has brought a state of panic within the international community. But _why_?"

A wave of relief flooded Natsuki when Zhang didn't sit next to her. Rather, Marguerite did, either way Natsuki swallowed hard. She _needed_ to know if Shizuru might replace her or not. But this wasn't the time.

"Assuming the current allegiances, this means the following…" Strict emerald eyes gazed upon every individual. Sweeping a hand along a black cylinder beside her, a beam of light was produced. A holographic Earl was illuminated and focused on two countries. "...Florince and the Chaldea Empire have been enemies since the Dragon King War. Taiyun and the Altai Principality…" The hologram again rotated, changing to the immense Altai and its tiny island neighbour, Taiyun. "...have a long standing alliance while funding the Schwartz Corporation."

Hopefully her own land would st—Natsuki paused mid-thought. How had she forgotten about her County? Frowning, she brushed her fingers to her lips with concern. Wasn't she also the heir? Founder, she was to become Countess one day. Did the others know? Surely? Ever so conveniently, Maria's next sentence relieved her.

"Galleria and the Kruger State have declared their disinvolvement to the war multiple times. A quarter of our funding comes from them. Their only Otome, the Gakuenchou, is also in our service."

Natsuki nodded mutely to this. The fact she had forgotten the Kruger State was still fresh on her mind. Remembering was just as terrifying as forgetting it. She was starting to worry whether there were more topics she had forgotten. Fortunately she was at least memorising things she had forgotten. Ugh, she was getting a headache. Sliding a hand against her forehead, she mumbled incoherently before her hand was retaken. Smiling distractedly at the Archmeister, she forced her attention back to Maria.

"Lutecia is currently in lockdown and is undergoing a war of their own. It is unlikely they will partake. An Nam and the Zipang Empire are our targets of interest. Anh Lu of An Nam and Emperor Tokiha have agreed upon a treaty."

"What we must do is gather information from our key areas. The Aries Republic, Altai Principality, the Schwartz Corporation and the Aswad." These countries and organisations have been severe concerns lately. They were highly unpredictable.

"Missions?" Natsuki piped up, having been silent thus far. Garnering more attention than she had expected, she sank in her chair slightly.

Sarah gave the older Meister a sympathetic look. Drumming her fingers along the table, she added noise to dull gained attention. Like Mai, she was also dressed in her original uniform.

"Depending on who, where and when, then yes. There shall be missions." Miss Maria confirmed, nodding at the Gakuenchou.

Oh, good. She had been right… Natsuki was getting paranoid. Rubbing her hands together nervously, she cleared her throat unconsciously. Maybe she needed to talk to someone about this whole thing? About what she was remembering and fearing, in particular. Would Shizuru understand? Surely she would? It might actually do her well to speak with someone _other than_ Shizuru.

"Tokiha and Gallagher are in charge of relations with the Zipang Empire." Maria directed a hand towards the holographic country. "The Archmeister shall focus upon An Nam." Strictly speaking, Shizuru was their best option. Her mentor had been the nation's Crown Princess, Anh Lu.

Wait, what was Shizuru d—she was taking notes. Reading the page's title, a small smile crept along Natsuki's lips.

" _For Natsuki."_ The Archmeister winked once noticing her.

Shizuru was trying so hard for her… she should do her best in return. It was similar to her days as a Coral. She would always zone out when Yukariko mentioned ma— _she remembered something else!_ This was far too much. _Why now_?

"Our first mission will be in the Black Valley."

This piece of information piqued Natsuki's curiosity. Lifting her gaze upon Maria, the woman directed attention to the Kingdom of Windbloom. "Satellites have pinpointed that the Black Valley has once again moved location by a dozen hundred miles. It is now close to Windbloom's border. Ancient Earth Technology is found in large quantities there. The short distance will allow ease of access."

It moved again? "We should collect this technology." Natsuki rubbed her chin in thought. "No doubt it would be adventurous."

"Researching the technology is the first stage of understanding what we're searching for. We already know that the Schwartz Corporation has been based within the Black Valley for the past year. There are whispers from the underground that Aries and Altai have access to this technology. It's undeniable that Schwartz are supplying them."

Taking a pause, Maria allowed her audience to absorb this chunk of information. "Our second mission is the Aswad. The Harmonium during the Twelve Nation War had severe consequences for this group. For instance, why do they not die? Why is it they seemingly relocate with the Black Valley? Their physical health is also a mystery: they seemingly have incurable diseases, forcing them to replace parts of their bodies. This was documented in Garderobe's archive by the Founder herself. Whether this information holds true today is our duty to uncover."

Natsuki didn't realise the Aswad were such an old group. Maybe they should be seeking peace with the Aswad? Perhaps even attempt to help them? "The Harmonium?" Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "What is that?"

"An organ of mystical power."

The Gakuenchou's eyebrows rose discreetly as Maria turned to the cylinder. _Mystical power?_ What was this organ exactly? She watched Maria summon a holographic keyboard and type commands away. Soon enough, the planetary globe faded and in its place appeared old pages. These were old scans of damaged books, it seems. Leaning forward, Natsuki 's interest piqued as she studied a particular page. There was a photo representing what the Harmonium looked like.

"The Founder commissioned the Schwartz Corporation to build the Harmonium. It was a weapon of mass destruction which had the ability—if played by a Windbloom royal—to cause environmental ruin."

Natsuki blinked. " _I… wow."_ She muttered. That was brilliant. Though the look on the others' faces said otherwise. "It sounds like the destruction was completely unmeasurable and continues to this day."

" _Correct, Natsuki."_ Shizuru spoke softly.

Natsuki hummed lowly, eyes remaining on that old page. She wouldn't mind getting her hands on th—as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she frowned. ' _Why would I want something so dangerous? Surely to keep it out of the wrong han_ —' Wait, since when had Garderobe and Schwartz been allied?

"Lastly, to the final mission which shall be conducted this year." Maria declared, fingers typing fluidly once more. "Our spies in Aries have responded. The public are under a state of confusion regarding the President and the Brigadier are rising and censoring of media outlets is rabid."

"If we could somehow lift the blackout in Aries, perhaps we could get the public to become reasonable?" Sarah suggested, her expression thoughtful as she removed her oval glasses. "After all, the Hexagon hasn't spoken a word for over a month."

The Hexagon? Now what on Earl was _that_? Natsuki covered her eyes as she leant into the table. Oh, Founder. This was _awful_ wasn't it? Hadn't she known what it was a moment ago? Allowing an arm to fall to the table, she stared at Sarah incredulously. The expression caused Nao to striffle a snort who Natsuki eyed next.

"Gakuenchou… is there something you are confused about?"

"W-what—" Straightening up, Natsuki internally cursed as embarrassment hit her full force. "What's the Hexagon?" She sighed, diverting her gaze as the room's atmosphere changed. "I can't remember."

Nao burst out laughing. As quickly as the tense atmosphere scaled upwards, an awkwardness was replaced by the Altain's antics.

" _Nao!"_ Tomoe hissed beside her, batting her along the upper arm with her hand.

Gradually, the conference hall's full attention returned to the Gakuenchou again. "The Hexagon." Maria began, staring death at the fiery redhead who silenced finally. "Is the governmental home and headquarters for the Aries Presidency. It's where the politics, warfare and national interest is conducted."

" _Oh."_ So that was it. Natsuki scratched her jaw in habit, wishing she could just disappear.

" _You will remember more, I promise…"_ Shizuru's hand was within hers again as she gently encouraged her. " _Your next nanomachine boost is soon. Perhaps this will help?"_

" _I hope so."_ Natsuki could only murmur uncomfortably. Exchanging her attention to Maria, she said: "I'm sorry to interrupt again but, the Hexagon: Was this where I was injured?" She looked to Shizuru again quickly, giving her a soft smile.

"It was. Gallagher was the one to recover you."

She had? Natsuki's gaze shifted to the Ambassador who shifted ever so slightly in discomfort. She had assumed that Sarah was feeling guilty over what had happened, given she was posted in the… um, the _Hexagon_ during the meeting, but? Natsuki would have to speak with her later.

"It is through the Hexagon that we will gain access in putting a stop to this blackout. Zhang, you shall be the one leading this mi—"

"Miss Maria!" Shoving her chair backwards, the furniture scraped across stone. Leaping to her feet, Sarah protested: "I am responsible f-"

"Gallagher." The Epitome turned to the blonde calmly. "You're in no fit state for this mission."

"I have to agree." Natsuki spoke up again, perfectly calm now. "Sarah… I have no doubt that the choice to either save me or stick to Aries' side was a hard one to make. I am very thankful that you chose to save me. In time we will discuss that matter further, however—" She struggled with her next few words before regaining her footing. Clearing her throat, she continued: "Zhang will be an excellent fit. I can't have your faith tem—wrong wording." Brushing her fingers to her lips, the Gakuenchou paused. "I cannot allow you to hurt yourself further." There, that was better.

Reluctantly Sarah sat back down with an uneasy atmosphere surrounding her. Whether she was satisfied with the Gakuenchou's answer or not, she didn't say anything.

Sarah had been Mai's mentee. It'd probably be wise of Natsuki to ask Mai to join her in consolidating Sarah every so often. Yeah, she should do that. Looking back to Maria, Natsuki nodded for the meeting to continue. Glancing at Shizuru, Natsuki noticed the Archmeister staring at her: a proud smile upon her lips. Returning the look, it was Natsuki's turn to thread their fingers together. Squeezing gently, she kept their entwined hands on her knee.

Although she originally held doubts for this meeting, Natsuki genuinely felt better. Albeit a tad embarrassed. She had remembered a few things and had learned some in return. Natsuki was just grateful that they hadn't made fun of her—or well, except Zhang. She eyed the redhead who was inspecting her fingernails lazily.

"That should conclude tonight." Miss Maria finalised, waving a hand through the hologram to shut it off.

"Thank you, Miss Maria." Natsuki smiled warmly, feeling more energetic as she made a move to stand. As Shizuru's arm hooked into hers, she glanced her way as she moved their chairs beneath the table. "Ah?"

"Natsuki did well." The Archmeister touched along her free wrist, gesturing to the notes which she then picked up. "These should help her to gain a fast understanding of the meeting. I think it would be wise for us to have a recap of your original training."

"Thank you, Shizuru. I don't deserve you most of the time." Natsuki took the notes from her, scanning along the neat handwriting. She had forgotten how elegant it was. Not that she should be surprised, this _was_ Shizuru. "I would like to speak to Sarah." She turned her attention to the blonde, who much to her surprise was speaking with Zhang.

Having noticed Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru said: "Sarah is now her mentor."

"Oh?" Natsuki wouldn't have guessed that. "Again, Shizuru. Thanks for taking the notes for me." Pulling away from the Archmeister gently, she lifted a hand to bade her farewell. "I'll be back soonish."

" _Kruger's coming."_ Nao murmured softly to Sarah. Brushing past her mentor, she winked at the disgruntled Gakuenchou. "Nice save, Kruger."

Ugh. She hated that woman.

"Natsuki?" Sarah regarded her as the others exited the conference hall. " You want to speak with me?"

"Yeah. I want you to be honest with me." Natsuki said, bracing both her hands atop her cane. "Were you in the room when Haruka struck me?"

"I was." Frowning, Sarah glanced at her uneasily.

"Would you prefer continuing this conversation somewhere private?" Natsuki suggested.

"Then, lead the way."

The trip to Sarah's room was as quiet as it could be. It made Natsuki realise they had _both_ changed. Her for the better, but Sarah? Possibly the opposite. She knew how loyal to Aries the Ambassador was. They were both natives, after all. It was ironic, really. Both Mai and Sarah were estranged from their homelands. Natsuki hoped the same would never happen to her.

"I know it must've been a hard decision." Natsuki started as they made it to the dorm door.

"Side with my homeland who raised me, or Garderobe where my friends are?" Sarah mused, unlocking her door. "It _was_ a hard decision." Pushing the door open, she gestured for the Gakuenchou to follow. "I knew Aries was wrong."

Listening, Natsuki stiffly followed after her, uncomfortable in unknown territory. "I… tell me. Did Haruka seem uncharacteristic? Aside from the strike, of course."

"For the past month or so." Sarah closed the door and sat down on the settee. Patting the empty spot beside her, the Gakuenchou followed suit. "I'm not sure why but she was frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Natsuki repeated, gratefully sitting herself down. "How so?"

"I don't know. She would disappear. I had always assumed to the President who hadn't mentioned anything. Were they both scheming? Was the President unaware of Haruka's change of personality?" There were so many questions which Sarah wanted answering. But alas, that wasn't possible.

"Sarah… I wish I could call them and ask if there were no hard feelings. But this has escalated far past that. Their only claim to luck is that I lived through my coma. This gave them a year to run from the consequences of putting me in that coma in the first place. I will strike in return—and hard." Natsuki's voice was steel, but her overall demeanour seemed comforting. "If they were not acting their usual selves, perhaps they were bribed or worse. If that's the case… well, I would go easier on them. If you remember _anything_ , please tell me."

Haruka and Yukino? Bribed? The concept would be hilarious to Sarah if the matter wasn't serious. Those two hadn't any corruption within their hearts at all. There was simply no possibility of that being the case. ...Was there? "Aries may have corruption, but the _President and Brigadier General_?"

"They have not come forward. That in itself is a terrible crime." Natsuki reminded her. "That alone is suspicious." Anyone who didn't feel guilty or had nothing to hide would immediately give themselves up. "How was Haruka right after the attack?"

"I don't know. She had run with the President chasing after her—Yukino wasn't in the right state, she was in shock."

The President had been in shock from Haruka's outburst? That might change things.

"One moment, I also have an item." Sarah said as she picked herself up. Leaving the room momentarily, she returned with it. "Only Yohko has seen this. I was waiting for you to wake so I could show it to you." Sarah explained as she handed it over.

 _What_ is this? Natsuki studied the thin purple crystal with curiosity. Minute fins covered the oddity, many of its edges snapped. It almost appeared like an arrowhead, but with projectile wings attached to the arrow itself. Holding it aloft within the light, she observed as specks of sunlight were caught within it. There was also a metallic blade jutting from the crystal not a millimetre in length. What on Earl…? "What _is_ this?"

"We do not know. We thought perhaps a needle." Sarah murmured as she stood before her. "The capsule inside no longer exists, but it wouldn't have held enough to kill a human."

"Not enough to kill a human…" Musing, Natsuki hummed softly as she continued to inspect the crystal. "This might change the whole situation if we can figure out what this thing contained. For now… I'll see if I can convince Shizuru to ease off them, but I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you, Gakuenchou." The fellow Column spoke so softly Natsuki had to strain. "Genuinely. You are as confused as I am, even though I _saw_ it." Honestly, Sarah felt utterly useless to the Gakuenchou.

"I will try and figure this out before it's too late." Natsuki nodded. "Ah, can I keep this?" Receiving a nod, she pocketed it." Fidgeting a little before standing, she offered her hand to Sarah. "I hope you do not resent me for having to choose a side so quickly in this."

"Don't be silly." Sarah forced a smile as she took the hand. "It isn't like you have a choice in the matter."

"But _you_ did, and I'm thankful for the choice you made." Firmly shaking the Ambassador's hand, she withdrew her hand. "Now, to speak with Shizuru…"

Once the elder woman had departed, Sarah sighed. At least she felt pressure lift from her shoulders… _somewhat_.

* * *

_During the original rewrite (2011 version) we didn't have much info to go with for certain characters. In particular this was Rosalie, Laura and Sarah. However, over the years we've developed them into more believable characters. On a whim we made Rosalie a kleptomaniac that worked surprisingly well._

_Anyway, as always expect this rewrite to be incredibly slow and its upcoming update even more so._


	4. Crystalline

Fortunately for the Gakuenchou, the Meister dorms were easy to memorise and navigate. Over the past month of constantly moving through the building, the layout had been drilled into her mind forever. Now she could easily reach Shizuru's dorm—err, or well, _theirs_. She had to keep reminding herself that.

The door which led to Miss Maria's office was a little further down the corridor. Much to Natsuki's surprise, out popped Shizuru from that area. Crimson eyes immediately locked with viridian, a smile crossing the Archmeister's lips. Shizuru turned slightly, lifting a hand to bid the Epitome farewell.

"Oh, you two were talking?"

Natsuki herself had just left Sarah's dorm and was anxious to speak with Shizuru. She hoped the Archmeister had an inkling what the crystal capsule's purpose was. Feeling its weight inside her pocket, she grasped it unconsciously.

"Such a nosey one, our Gakuenchou." Rewarded with a flush, Shizuru chuckled softly as she approached. "We were forced to make an automatic system for the students. We simply cannot keep up with their ranks anymore."

Oh? Right, Natsuki had forgotten how hectic the ranks were these days. It had been bad enough when they had been students. "They are _that_ closely matched, hm?" Natsuki smiled, leaning into her cane. "I must say, I very much admire the system you have initiated in my absence." She wanted to say something else, but she struggled with the wording. "If…" She frowned, her gaze lowering to Shizuru's hands. "If you wanted the position of Gakuenchou, I would say that you deserved it far more than me."

"So _that_ is what Natsuki was worried about this whole time?" Shizuru eased closer to grasp her upper arms gently. "You were worried by something like that?" Wandering a hand upwards, she landed her palm upon Natsuki's nape.

"I-it wasn't that I was worried, because I know you wouldn't just…" Ugh, why was it always like this? Natsuki scrowled, unable to thread the words together properly. " _You_ deserve this position, Shizuru. Especially now; at least until I get better?"

" _Natsuki."_ Shizuru rebuked softly. Dutiful eyes scanned the empty corridor for any unwanted presence. Finding none, she returned her gaze to the uncertain Gakuenchou. "Do you remember that old saying about the Gakuenchou and Archmeister?"

"Old saying…?" Brows furrowing, Natsuki stepped closer, also making a swift survey of their surroundings. "I _don't_ think so."

"An Archmeister _never_ leaves her Gakuenchou's side. Whether they are enemies, neutral or lovers. Garderobe is unable to choose a new Column in such short notice. The duration is usually far longer for the Archmeister and Gakuenchou." Shizuru paused, searching for any distress in Natsuki's eyes. Finding none, she continued: " _Please_ remember Garderobe's history during the Weaver Crisis. We did not have a Gakuenchou, or neither an Archmeister for so long. To this day, we _still_ do not have a Fourth Column."

"Ah." Natsuki mulled over the information, nodded as her eyes drifted down to Shizuru's front. Deep thought had overtaken her politeness as she mused. "That's true." She grasped Shizuru's hands between hers. "Thank you, Shizuru." They were even lovers. The physical aspect of their relationship was on hold, but still, they _were_.

"Now, do not fret. Our duty is _shared_. As Archmeister, it is my responsibility to balance your work, as it is yours to balance mine." As Natsuki's gaze pulled away in embarrassment, Shizuru smiled. When the Gakuenchou's hand slipped from her own to scratch her cheek, she recaptured it. "Now, now…" A playful look formed within her eyes as Natsuki's gaze was pulled back. "If she scratches herself any further, she may hurt herself."

"O-oi…" Natsuki mumbled as Shizuru cheekily leaned in to kiss her cheek gently. Hands tugged, Natsuki had no choice but to follow the Archmeister. "I need to talk to you, Shizuru."

"There is something else?" They were by their dorm door, Shizuru unpocketing a key to unlock it.

"Yeah." Slipping a hand into her own pocket, Natsuki carefully grasped the capsule. " I have something to show you."

It sounded important. Shizuru's eyes drifted to the Gakuenchou's pocket before opening the door leisurely. Soon inside, Shizuru opened the window to allow some fresh air into the dorm. "So what is it you wish to show me?"

Carefully sitting herself down on the settee, Natsuki revealed the crystal from her pocket. "It's this. Sarah gave me this when we were talking about Haruka. She said the capsule had something inside, but the contents wasn't made to kill." As Shizuru took it, she quickly mentioned: "She also said Yohko couldn't figure it out. Something seems fishy about it."

Rolling the strange device within her hands, the hue of the crystal was a dark violet. "A projectile syringe…?" Shizuru hazard a guess, definitely finding something eerie about it. Halting her finger by its side, she paused when her nail slipped into a hair-thin crevice.

"What's that?" Natsuki heaved herself onto her feet without her cane. Holding Shizuru's shoulder in support, she studied the device as well. "If it's a syringe, it was filled with something unlethal. I would assume it was taken off Haruka after the incident."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes in further inspection. "I do not like the feeling I am getting from this. Natsuki, why would Yohko not know about this?" She turned her sights upon the Gakuenchou, holding the crystal within her left hand. "How could she have _missed this_?" Wrapping her free arm around Natsuki in support, she continued: " _Why_ did she not report this?"

"I…"

"Natsuki, I _do not_ trust Yohko. We must know what this held."

Shizuru didn't trust Yohko? Natsuki stared at her, but was unable to find a defence for the medical officer. It was true that this was suspicious, but Natsuki couldn't help but feel Yohko may have genuinely missed this detail. But, hm… "Then, we will figure it out ourselves." She murmured, scratching her cheek minutely before quickly realising. "...Wait." Her fingertips remained poised at her cheek, digits moving to her lips. "My _mother_ could help us!" Though isn't she in Aries?

"It would be difficult finding her." Shizuru said as she placed the capsule upon the coffee table. Helping Natsuki to sit down on the settee, she followed after her. "Kruger Industries is in central Aries, yes?"

"Ah yeah…" Natsuki realised. "Crap." Covering her mouth in thought, she worried her thumb along her cheek. It wasn't like they could just waltz into the centre of their enemy's territory and not expect consequences. "It isn't like she could get out of Aries either. She's the CEO and the public are obsessed with her…" Actually, she was also worried that there were details about her mother she had forgotten. Who knows what big events had taken place during her Gakuenchou years. "I miss her." She admitted. "She must be frightened whether I'm alright or not. Can we do anything to reach her? Even _something_ to reach out to Haruka and Yukino? If we could just do _something_ to put a stop to all of this, then..."

"I know." Shizuru sighed. "But I fear it might not be possible to bypass anymore." Looking at Natsuki sympathetically, she wandered her hand into Natsuki's lap. Resting her palm against the Gakuenchou's knee, she halted its anxious bobbing. "What would you like to do about Saeko? Should we discuss this with the Columns?"

"I…" Natsuki rested her hand atop Shizuru's. "I'm not sure. Perhaps, but not yet. I want to see her. A note, _anything_ to tell her I'm fine." Squeezing Shizuru's hand, she lifted it up so she could cross a leg atop the other. Moving their entangled hands further into her lap, she reached for her cane. "Who made this?"

"Mahya."

Surprise leapt up upon Natsuki's features as she glanced upon the craftsmanship again. "Mahya did? I would never have thought..." Honestly, Natsuki had changed the subject because it was getting too much for her. The fact she was unable to stop this silly war and not see her own mother hurt. She hoped the future was brighter. "Remind me to thank her."

"Of course— _but_ if we are unable to gain contact with Saeko, we _must_ discuss this with the staff." Shizuru reminded her.

Nodding, Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the settee. Everything seemed to be pressing down harder. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to continue on: At least not in this condition.

"On a happier note…" Shizuru started, studying Natsuki's stiff posture. "How about we see some footage?" She had sifted through database after database recently with Miss Maria and Yukariko. That was another reason why she had been in Maria's office today. They had found some perfect footage; it even dated back to when Natsuki had only just become the Gakuenchou.

"Footage?" Natsuki's eyes opened. "Oh, who am I fighting?" Her interest piqued immediately as she straightened up. Propping her cane back against the coffee table, her full attention was upon Shizuru.

Shizuru chuckled, happy that she had managed to shift Natsuki's demeanor. "An AI representing the Founder herself. It is footage from your Gakuenchou Ceremony." Every Column underwent these rigorous duel ceremonies: Although it was only the Gakuenchou who fought the Founder. The other Columns would battle Garderobe's best historic figures. In order for these duels to succeed, advanced AIs were installed into battle gynoids. These machines would garner the personality, intelligence and tactics of these historical Meister, creating impressive emulators. Imposingly their gynoids also had holographic equipment, allowing them to cloak themselves as those Meister. If Shizuru wanted, right now she could go to the arena and request a duel emulation from the best. Be it _Hazakura Ayane_ , _Rena Sayers_ or even _Monica Julen_. "I think Natsuki should hold onto this." She picked up the capsule from the coffee table, handing it over. "I will set up the projector so that she can see."

Natsuki nodded, pocketing the crystal and watching the Archmeister walk towards the bookcase. At its bottom were two cupboards. Opening one, Shizuru eased out a lightweight projector that she placed onto the coffee table. It seems that there was already the tape inside, as Shizuru pressed a button; the wall illuminated with colour.

This was some rather dated technology. At least by Garderobe's standards. Natsuki wondered why she had this vintage projector—fascination, perhaps? Watching the contraption spring to life, Natsuki had to admit, it weirdly suited the Archmeister.

"...Who is that?" In the footage, a Meister lifted her arm up to rally the crowd.

"That is _you_ , Natsuki."

Wait what? That's _her_? Natsuki stared at her younger self atop the arena pillar. Though she had seen photographs of her robe's variations, this was her first time seeing _hers_ specifically. It didn't look completely ridiculous like many other robes, but it still needed improvement. How were Meister even supposed to run in those heels? Either way, Natsuki was transfixed upon the projection. Strangely enough, her hair clip insignia had also… er, _extended_? For some reason she felt prideful, though an embarrassment followed shortly after. Shizuru had _definitely_ teased her about this in the past.

"...Wait." She suddenly realised, turning her attention towards Shizuru briefly. "Isn't it a death wish going against the Founder?"

"Normally very much so, yes." Settling back down beside Natsuki, the Archmeister got comfortable. "But here she is not at her full power. She is set to a proving rank for you. She is unable to outright kill Natsuki, but if you were to be careless…"

That made sense.

The Founder's giant scythe hilt in the footage rammed into her stomach. Doubling over, Natsuki rolled from harm's way by a hair. The blade pierced the dirt and sand, causing particles to billow up into the air.

Numerous Meister throughout the ages had fallen to this AI. The intelligence of the gynoids had only improved over the decades as well. In the wrong hands, this technology could be fatal.

With mild discomfort, Natsuki continued awkwardly watching her past-self. She noted that her hair had been much longer. Here it reached midway down her back which had been tied up in this footage. She also had a stance she couldn't quite register. It wasn't lacking confidence… rather, inexperience?

Shizuru meanwhile contently watched her. Natsuki seemed rather confused. Wandering her gaze back to the projected footage, she realised her favourite part was approaching. Crimsons fell back onto the Gakuenchou, observing with bated breath.

"Oh!" Natsuki sat up straight when her past-self summoned a tripod war cannon. The footage was overwhelmed by the brightness of the blast, a shell ripping through the Founder's chest. The manoeuvre flawlessly disabled her. "...That was real quick." She muttered, unable to quite believe her eyes as the gynoid's torso sagged downwards, still standing. Hadn't that move been rather overpo—surprise was replaced by fear.

The Founder's holographic cloak fizzled, causing her appearance to warp hectically. Emerald sparkles formed along her damaged torso, seemingly rejuvenating her artificial body. Although it was an AI, it emulated Himeno Fumi terrifyingly well. The Founder raised her scythe and prowled towards the newly appointed Gakuenchou.

"That's terrifying." Natsuki could only say as she leaned faintly into the older woman by her side. How hadn't the cannon disabled her completely? Even her past-self seemed to think this as she gawked at the Founder. Dematerialising her cannon, she st—wait, she was heading over to her?! Natsuki watched the scene in distraught. Had she been mad back then? They met in the centre of the arena and interestingly, she noticed their height difference. The Founder had been surprisingly tall.

It was then that the AI heightened its guard. Placing the scythe between their bodies, the hilt angled so one of the monstrous blades pointed at her past-self's torso.

What was she about to do? Natsuki felt this was far too close for her liking. Wincing, she watched as her past-self had the gall to give a formal bow to the Founder. "How she hadn't killed me, I don't know." She could only mutter.

Remarkably, Himeno Fumi's personality showed itself as the AI bowed in return. The gesture was minute as the Gakuenchou leapt backwards. The scythe had been millimetres from slashing her head.

"Did we used to watch thes—oh, there you are!" The camera had panned over towards the VIP section of the arena. Natsuki gawked at a very young and _increasingly worried_ Archmeister. "L-look how cute you are!"

Shizuru may have blushed, but Natsuki was so glued to the projector she would've never noticed. They even got a brief eyeful of a less aged Miss Maria: hints of blonde still within her hair and as stoic as ever.

The camera returned to Natsuki and the Founder. It was closer to dancing than it was a battle. The Founder paraded around the Gakuenchou, sweeping her scythe towards her in an arc. Natsuki somehow parried the attack with her cannon, the thing implanted into the ground. How the _hell_ was she even pulling this off? Natsuki was clueless as the AI took flight.

What transpired next was rushed. The cameras had difficulty keeping up with the AI; even the automated tracking system. Another round was fired, but the Founder easily dodged it. Several tracking volleys were shot one after another, the Founder still easily veering away. At breakneck speed, the Founder then changed course mid-flight. Plunging downwards, she charged towards the Gakuenchou.

Just in time, Natsuki managed to leap out of the way. The scythe-wielding AI sliced through multiple pillars upon her descent. The foundations crashed to the floor, sending sand billowing in her wake.

Getting flung off her feet by the quake, the wind was knocked from Natsuki's lungs. Taking her stand—albeit staggering—she rematerialised her cannon. Taking a new stance, she heaved the weapon onto one shoulder and took a knee.

" _What is that position?"_ Natsuki criticised herself, wondering how she hadn't broken her spine. Just at that moment, a camera closeby zoomed in. Her past-self was flushed with adrenaline. Much to Natsuki's disbelief, she winked at the camera, shooting the cannon.

Mouth agape, Natsuki's head pulled down as she hid her face within her hands. " _W-why did I do that?!"_ Second hand embarrassment hit her like a bus—or rather, actual embarrassment. This feeling only multiplied when the Archmeister chuckled, sending her nerves into overdrive. "Q-quit it, you!" Oh, _Founder_. She wasn't going to live this down!

The AI was hit full force by the sheer intensity of the blast. This time it sent her sailing within the sky. Skidding along the sandy arena, a wave of grain scattered behind her. Then, miraculously her hologram failed, and her artificial body stilled.

"I used to act like that…?" Natsuki shook her head. The footage abruptly ended, cutting off the screaming crowd. She had known she was cheeky, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Natsuki used to be so free-spirited." Shizuru smiled , standing so she could switch off the projector.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It was refreshing, actually." Picking the machine up, Shizuru headed for the bookcase cupboards. "I am _very happy_ to see that part of Natsuki returning… One can only stand the stuffiness of diplomacy for so long. I missed Natsuki's silly side."

"Silly, you say. You could say that again." Natsuki mumbled, a little disappointed there was no more footage. "When can we watch more?"

"After the hike, likely. It may be confusing to watch more." Shizuru returned, sitting herself down. "I _do_ know one we can watch." A evident tease crossed the Archmeister's face as she gazed at Natsuki.

"Like _what_?" Natsuki's suspicions rose.

"Ara, whatever does Natsuki mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!"

* * *

"You _will_ adapt to your weight when in this stance." Shizuru told her, seated upon one of the three chairs in front of Natsuki. Occupying the other two either side of her was Maria and Mai. "If you fail, simply start again."

Leaning in as to not be heard by Tomoe, Natsuki murmured quietly: "Why am I not fighting either of you?"

"Natsuki knows Marguerite is an exceptional combatant." Shizuru reminded.

"You need to fight a student." Mai piped in. "Most of your memories are back when _we_ were still students. It might help you to remember faster."

The Gakuenchou surveyed Tomoe who was preparing herself some yards away. The student was spinning hand wraps around her hands carefully. "Yeah, probably." Natsuki couldn't help but feel intimidated. Tomoe Marguerite was one of their best—however she was also a ruthless wildcard. Student or not, she was somebody Natsuki couldn't underestimate. The issue is, Mai and Shizuru would go easy on her, Marguerite though? "Alright, I'll try."

Dressed in a white tank top and purple shorts, the fabric clung close to her skin. The student was dressed similarly to her, except the tank top was red and the shorts were white. Both of their feet however, were bare.

"Gakuenchou." Tomoe had finished wrapping her hands. Approaching her, she asked: "When was the last time you fought?" It wasn't rude, but it was blunt. Awaiting an answer, she brought a hair band from out of her pocket, tying the hair back.

Natsuki was actually surprised she _could_ , considering one end of her hair was so short. "I don't remember." She sighed, fed up of saying this all of the time. Forcing a smile, she shrugged as she too lifted her hands to tie her hair back. "Maybe this _will_ bring back a few memories." Raising her hands, she assumed a stance. She hoped that she at least had the muscle memory to remember this part.

"Marguerite!" Miss Maria barked, snatching the two participants' attention swiftly. "No rough housing."

The warning made Natsuki apprehensive as she muddled around in her thoughts. How notorious was Marguerite if she's getting warned by _Miss Maria_? Was this common courtesy to all students? Natsuki hadn't a clue. Either way, Natsuki adjusted her stance, cursing the evident limp she tried hiding. Perhaps a quick strafe towards her would work? But then what?

Natsuki stared, unknowingly becoming more unnerved as the moments passed. Gathering enough courage, she forced herself to move. Taking quick steps towards Marguerite, she attempted a grapple.

Much to Natsuki's confusion, the student didn't move an inch. Why? She _assumed_ this was relating to Miss Maria's warning. But how? Was Tomoe acting as a living test du—at last moment she was dodged. Marguerite backstepped her repeatedly, never striking.

Put off balance, Natsuki grimaced when she landed on her left leg. It was weaker than her other due to muscle atrophy. That and well, favouring her stronger leg. Straightening, she stood tall as she regarded Tomoe with faint pessimism. If this girl didn't fight at all, how would she learn? Raising her hands again, her eyes narrowed before attempting to strike her stomach. The first never made contact, and she swore under her breath.

Marguerite leapt back and strafed around the Gakuenchou's side. Grasping the older woman's extended forearm, she twisted it behind her.

"A-ah!" Natsuki cried out in shocked pain. Now, _this_ was a fight. Kneeling on her bad leg, Natsuki glared into the mat. She _knew_ how to get out of this, but she was unsure how. Nevertheless, in a quick move, she slid and extended her leg between Tomoe's. Roughly pushing herself up, she slammed her shoulder into the student's stomach. Flipping Marguerite over her head, her surprise was evident. Quickly backing away and nursing her arm, she winced at her handiwork.

The impact Tomoe had sustained had winded her. Scrambling to her feet, she wheezed. Woozily lifting her fists, she readjusted herself. In actuality though, she couldn't believe her luck! The other students were sometimes a challenge, but a Meister? The _Gakuenchou_ no less? She could care less about winning this match, but gathering experience from this would surely be to her advantage.

Watching contently, Shizuru's crimson gaze turned bright with admiration. Natsuki was starting to _remember_. She's _recovering_ …! Releasing the breath she didn't realise she held, she serenely smiled with pride.

Natsuki appraised the student with another glance. There were no openings to be found. She was beginning to understand Tomoe Marguerite's reputation now. Setting her feet firmly, Natsuki looked to hook an arm around her leg. Though she believed that Marguerite wouldn't fall for it. Stuck in her own head, she didn't anticipate the student's next move.

Dodging a clumsy strike, Marguerite toppled the Gakuenchou with a well placed foot in the side.

For the second time, Natsuki yelped. Collapsing onto her side, she got shoved onto her front. A knee was pressed annoyingly into her back, an arm being twisted around.

"...Be careful of my head." Natsuki could only wince, trying to jerk out the grapple.

Marguerite's brows furrowed: She had been warned of this multiple times. Was it possible the sustained wound had not healed yet? She couldn't see anything of significance at least, so she brushed it aside. Either way, she was mindful of the Gakuenchou, adding more weight down onto her back. "Are you throwing me off or staying there all night?"

Natsuki froze, mind running over the words of the younger woman. W-what? Realising the true meaning, she grumbled. "I'm trying." Huffing out softly, she eased onto her knees. Wrenching out the grapple, she swung Tomoe down underneath herself. Pinning with an armbar along her collarbone, Marguerite struggled.

Naturally the student thought about using the move she had performed on Wong. This thought was quickly shoved aside as the Gakuenchou pressed down on her clavicle. Fortunately, there was an opening which she took instantly. Partially rolling with the Gakuenchou, she rolled the other way. Flipping Natsuki onto her front, she threw the offending arm off herself. Pinning her, she forced her into a chokehold.

The wind was knocked from out of Natsuki. Head knocking to the mat, black stars erupted within her vision almost immediately. It wasn't Marguerite's fault, but _Founder,_ her head _hurt_. Unmoving for several moments, her stillness alerted Shizuru who stood. Hearing heals upon the ground, Natsuki tapped the mat with her palm.

Marguerite promptly removed herself, her gaze locking with the Archmeister's as she brushed past her. Shizuru knelt where Marguerite had been moments prior.

" _Ugh."_ Natsuki finally sucked a breath before huffing it out. Raising her hands to cup her temples, she attempted to soothe the sudden soreness. "Shizuru?"

"Your head. Is it alright?" Shizuru asked, touching gently across her forehead.

"Think so… was a rough landing." She tried to keep still until the stars subsided. The pain was dulling before ebbing away entirely, but a faint headache remained. Languidly reaching a hand out for Shizuru's, she sat up slowly.

"Marguerite, we are to return back to training." Miss Maria informed the Amethyst. Heading for the door with her, she nodded to the two Columns. "Gakuenchou, Archmeister."

"Right." Natsuki lifted a hand to the departing women, lowering her head to her knees.

"There is something concerning Marguerite I would like to discuss after the hike." Shizuru mentioned as she remained by Natsuki's side.

"Mh… okay. _Oh, my head feels like it's going to explode_." Natsuki muttered, rubbing the tip of her thumb across the affected area. "Anyway, why's Mai here."

"I swear I'm here for a reason." The accused Meister laughed. Still perched in her chair, she had seemingly read Natsuki's mind. "I'm a combat tutor, after all."

"Ah, right. I thought you might be here to make sure I wouldn't get hurt or anything." Starting to feel a little better, she redirected her focus on the Archmeister. "Shizuru, can you help me up?" Reaching for the elder, she outstretched both arms.

"Just like a b—"

"— _Shizuru!_ "

The Archmeister only chuckled at being cut off. Linking their hands together, she hoisted the Gakuenchou up delicately. She kept her grip upon her, hoping she wouldn't feel faint.

Feeling a little light-headed, Natsuki held tightly to Shizuru's front. "Well, that was an experience." She grumbled.

"Natsuki remembered a lot of her training. It was very impressive to watch."

"Up until the point I got my ass kicked?"

"But you still did _well_." Shizuru reminded. "Natsuki must be more confident in herself." The Gakuenchou had been injured and had only recently awoken from a coma. It was only natural that she would be rusty in her fighting prowess. "You did incredibly well for your first time."

"I guess?" Natsuki shrugged, but smiled nonetheless. "Can I have my cane back now, please?" She flushed, hating the fact she still depended on it.

"Of course. Would you like to return to the dorm?"

"Since when did you guys get so close that Natsuki doesn't explode anymore?" Mai piped in, amused as she studied the two interact. Lifting herself from the chair, she headed over. "Shizuru, are you sure you got the right Natsuki and not one from some twisted dimension?"

"Hush you." Natsuki muttered in embarrassment. "Changes in personality can commence upon head injuries… something like that. Maybe mine changed. Not that I very much remember it." She sighed, leaning further into Shizuru for support.

"It wouldn't be very useful asking what you've forgotten if you can't remember it, huh?" Mai snorted. "I'm just glad you remembered _me_."

"We've known each other before I became Gakuenchou… everything before then is either cloudy or I simply can't remember it." Natsuki stated before feeling rather uncomfortable. "Huh… ugh. Shizuru, can we head back now?"

Amused, Mai spun on her heel and headed for the exit. "Enjoy yourselves."

"I need to lie down…" Natsuki muttered, the redhead's tease having flown over her head. Either way, she made a cursory glance to make sure they were indeed alone. Once confident, she leant up to kiss the Archmeister's cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

24th March, Garderobe Academy.

The bleeping from her alarm was incessant as it pierced her eardrums. Blindly groping the nightstand, her palm hit it, halting the blasted thing. Rolling over onto her side of the bed, Natsuki groaned. Oh Founder, give her respite! Shoving her head into the pillows, she grumbled with disdain.

Today was the Survival Hike for the Amethysts and Diamonds. Now, whether she wanted to or cared, right now all she wanted was slumber!

" _Natsuki must wake up…"_ The Archmeister's tired voice strained. She had learned that leaving the bed was effective. Shizuru had to escape, lest she'd be coaxed back to bed.

" _Mmph."_ Natsuki's reply came swiftly and articulately as she briefly lifted her head. "' _Too early, 'Zuru…"_ Stealing a glance at the clock through her eyelashes, she caught sight of the time. " _4:30 is way too early!"_

"Why yes." Was Shizuru's only reply as she observed Natsuki, albeit tired.

Pulling herself up sluggishly, Natsuki awkwardly sat there. Deranged hair lopsided flat on one side, she groggily blinked Shizuru's way. "This prep thing doesn't even start until 12. Why _do we_ have to get up so early?!" She lamented, circling the heel of her palm against her temple roughly. She felt like a _zombie_.

"For Natsuki's exercises." Shizuru bit back a yawn.

The younger Column groaned loudly in response, flopping back down into her pillow. …" _Can't they be skipped? Or wait until later? Agh, I'm still so tired…"_

"No."

This woman is the devil. Throwing the blankets from off herself, Natsuki swung her legs over the side of the mattress. "'You happy now?" She gave Shizuru a deadpan stare, still looking amusingly dishevelled.

"Until Natsuki stands."

Seriously. Rubbing her eyes, Natsuki sighed in exasperation. "Where's my cane…"

"She has a long day ahead of her." Shizuru offered the cane which had been beside the wardrobe. "Natsuki should be careful."

Now, to change...

* * *

Situated alongside the forestedge, the students hung out amongst one another. They were currently awaiting the others for the Survival Hike.

"I wonder which teams we'll be in." Erstin mused, a feeling of unease hitting the pit of her stomach. Unlike the others, she wasn't looking forward to this. Especially when the more experienced students terrified her. There were _a lot_ of them. Going up against fifty of her classmates was virtually _half_ the academy! That, and well; they were guinea pigs right now. Who knew what was going to happen to them. _...Could they die?_

"We need balanced teams, so it depends." Chie spoke out beside her. After a moment, she smiled, clasping a hand to Erstin's shoulder to squeeze it. "Don't worry, your team will look after you. I'm sure once you get into it you will participate."

Erstin smiled, feeling a little better about the situation now. "Thank you, Chie. ...I hope I'm on your team." She caught sight of the approaching Archmeister: no doubt announcing their teams shortly. She was apprehensive, but kind of excited too.

"Girls, come and pick a piece of paper. They shall have the names of your leader." The Archmeister signalled towards a lone box that Sarah was carrying: The object being placed atop a foldable table between them.

The Aries Column held a downcast expression. After her meeting with the Gakuenchou, she was still undergoing struggles of her own. Picking up her gaze, she straightened as the final two Columns arrived. Forcing a smile Natsuki's way, she nodded at Mahya who stood beside her.

"As you know, there are four factions that will go head-to-head led by myself, Meister Gallagher, Meister Blythe and the Gakuenchou." Shizuru further explained as Natsuki halted beside her. "First, the three top ranking students." Studying her notes, the Archmeister's lips rose subtly. Wang had managed to overtake Marguerite all week. The rivalry between the two had been brutal. "Nina Wang."

Standing her ground, it wasn't until Nina was nudged that she moved forward. Heading for the box, she rummaged inside. "Meister Blythe." She announced her listing, taking a step away from the foldable table.

"Tomoe Marguerite."

Unlike her adversary, Tomoe manoeuvred on over instantly. Slipping a hand into the box, she picked at random from it. "The Gakuenchou."

Natsuki perked up, happy to have someone familiar within her team. Soon, their groups were fleshed out, and Natsuki couldn't be prouder.

"My, quite the diverse teams we have." Shizuru commented, eyeing Natsuki's selection with the faintest of smirks.

"Oi, tactics all around might be good. You're all defence with little to no offense." Natsuki threw a cocky grin in return. Leaning into her cane closer, she said: "I have the _tactical offensive_!"

"Such manners lay forgotten." The Archmeister brushed her fingertips along her lips. Studying the Gakuenchou contently, her eyebrows raised faintly. "Everyone." She called to the four factions, uncovering her lips. "As your leaders, we shall guide you. However, it is not our place to babysit you."

Mahya snickered discreetly, studying her own team. She had a good feeling about this.

"We are to split up into four directions. I think team _Kruger Clan_ will head north." Natsuki declared, cheekily grinning at Shizuru. The others only stared at her oddly in return. Frowning, she asked: "...What _did_ you name your teams?"

"...Mauryan Rose." Mayha snorted at Natsuki's disgruntled expression. Taking a peek at the Gakuenchou's team, her amusement increased. They looked so flabbergasted!

"H-hey, Sarah. What did you name yours?"

"Administar Lily."

 _Seriously?_ Natsuki's expression fell, staring at the Columns' deadpan. Transferring her attention to Shizuru, she pointedly awaited an answer.

"Plumerias."

" _You guys are so boring!"_

Covering her mouth, Shizuru stifled her laughtered.

"I'm keeping the name." Natsuki pouted, momentarily lifting her cane in order to cross her arms. Huffing, she gestured for her team to follow. "Come, Kruger Clan!"

The only students she could genuinely remember were Chie Hallard, Shiho Huit and Tomoe Marguerite. It was true that her team was rather mismatched, but that didn't mean their immediate defeat. "We will need to be careful." She spoke as they started up a hill. "We need the high ground for sure. Marguerite, I know defeating Wang is important to you, but I don't think it would be wise if our teams were to meet." Natsuki knew exactly what Shizuru was like. _Somehow_ she would overthrow the Kruger Clan.

"I'll take her on if it comes to that." Chie declared. Walking beside Shiho, they and the Gakuenchou led the group. Subtly she eyed the pink-haired student oddly. She had crammed that weird device inside her pocket out of sight.

"Once we find high ground, I believe we should set up our base thick in the trees." Natsuki paused, lifting her cane to point at a thicket uphill within the distance. "There." That was _high up_ indeed. They had a long trek ahead of them.

"Thinking about it, our team is the only one with a mentor and mentee." Chie remarked. "This being myself and Tomoe."

"Then we may have an advantage with that." Natsuki murmured, leaning heavily into her cane as she swapped sides. She needed to stop relying on her good leg. Issue is, she had forgotten how much pain was associated with this practice. It was going to take some effort to drill it into her skull. Again.

"Are you alright?" Chie asked, having noticed the Gakuenchou's discomfort.

"Yeah, fine." Natsuki brushed the concern off, though smiled in return. "Thanks, though."

The journey for the most part was uneventful. Materialisation was restricted during this hikem making Natsuki muse. How were tactics going to work in conjunction with combat? From what she had seen so far, Garderobe's students had become significantly better. How would she have been if their system had been used during her enrolment? No doubt far more formidable. Though, she was definitely different from before her coma… so she was told, anyway.

"Almost there." Natsuki called over her shoulder, stopping them. The girls sighed with relief as she eased a canteen from her belt. "We'll make camp, defenses and then start." She took a swig from the now lukewarm water, observing her team—particularly at Huit. Would Shiho be useful in protection? She had heard _the rumours_ , after all… Whether this confirmed the Florentine's odd behaviour however, was another matter entirely.

"Take to the shade and cool down. Rest, drink your water and get your energy back. I'll scout up the hill." Unclipping her bag, Natsuki tossed it onto the ground. It would honestly be nice to be away from the group for a few minutes.

Dragging herself up the hill, Natsuki soon discovered that this location would bring them an advantage. It was dimly lit and mostly shadowed by the thick canopy of the forest. There were plenty of hiding spots they could use as an ambush. If they got this place properly defended they could create a mini fortress. Reaching the opening of the trees, Natsuki peered down the steep hill. It went down at least a dozen yards. Looking to the horizon, she caught sight of the mountains that surrounded Garderobe.

This was a nice view.

Returning some minutes later, she found that her team had already got to work. "We should set up a perimeter lock with our traps!"

"We already have a trap." Tomoe remarked, gesturing over to a particular tree.

What…? Natsuki eyed it before realising that Shiho had climbed onto it. She was happily amusing herself with that strange device. Unknown to Natsuki, anyone on Huit's hit list was in for chaos. Luckily, none of the Kruger Clan was angrily scribbled on it. "Oh." Natsuki could only mutter, a little perturbed. So the rumours _were_ true, then? Heading for the drill-haired student's tree, she called up to her. "That's a good idea, Shiho. Taking a tree and staking your claim."

Shiho, having not expected company, nearly fell out of the tree. Hiding her maki-maki, her attention flew to the Gakuenchou. "O-of course!" She laughed nervously before masking her emotions. "I'll spot them before they find us."

"I think we're lucky to be on the Gakuenchou's team. Even as injured as she is." Tomoe remarked.

"P-please don't flatter me." Natsuki grumbled. Sure, she might be good, but so were the others. She was pretty sure that Mahya was a master in tracking. Who knew how quickly they would be discovered.

" _I think I know why the Archmeister loves teasing her so much."_ Chie whispered into Marguerite's ear who flinched, having not been expecting her to show up.

"Get out of my ear, Hallard." Tomoe grunted, wafting a hand in front of her face. "It's way too hot for that."

"So, in the winter, then?"

"Not even in your dreams… _Hopefully._ " Tomoe huffed.

"I heard that."

Having not heard the bickering, Natsuki waved over the other students. "Let's set up the tent, girls." Picking up her pack, she headed for the clearing's centre.

The group had a large standard tent to share. This meant that teamwork was vital as the shelter was difficult to set up. The materials had also significantly weighed the students down: it would be a relief to have everything complete.

"Gakuenchou." Hallard caught her attention. "Will we be frequently on the move or staying in this position?"

"I think we should keep moving—preferably in the middle of the night. Of course, we _do_ need to sleep." So rather, maybe dusk? Cupping her chin, the Gakuenchou mused thoughtfully as she turned towards their tent. "Dusk?" Either way, this detail would come later. "Make sure the stakes are grounded in completely." She called out, making herself useful by picking up a hammer.

The tent was large enough for all of them, but very noticeable. Was there a way to make it less visible? "How can we camouflage this?" She gestured the team over to her.

Shiho, who was approaching, heard this detail. "We're in the middle of a forest." She snorted, catching the group's attention. "You three!" She pointed to some randoms. "Go get us some branches and leaves." Not receiving action, her mood dropped. " _Now!_ Get off your asses and do it!"

Staring after the retreating students, Natsuki's mouth gaped slightly. Closing her mouth quickly, she focused on Huit.

"They did it." Shiho shrugged,

"They certainly did." Natsuki rubbed her jaw, observing the three students rush around collecting materials. Edging close to Huit, she lowered her voice. " _I've heard the rumours. Can you manipulate the covering to blend in with the clearing?"_

The Diamond eyed her wearily. "What? Where did you..." Shiho was genuinely surprised that the Gakuenchou wasn't scolding her. "Pfft, easy. I can make it invisible, but light will give it away." She nodded.

"Mh, very true." Natsuki looked up towards the tree canopy. "I will handle the light. Do what you can in the meantime." Rays of light from the canopy could be reflected to other areas. If they can divert it away, then…? Issue was, Natsuki's forming plan was sketchy at best. She remembered receiving her GEM just before becoming the Gakuenchou. She had knowledge of what she was about to attempt. _But_ she had only attempted this a few times. Whether she had done so before her coma was totally unknown.

Huit and the others were distracted by the camp's construction. If she kept discreet, she could attempt this uninterrupted. Fortunately, her materialisation abilities had been permitted for the hike too; just to a lower extent.

Now, to experiment with this plan.

Approaching a tree away from camp, she placed her cane on the floor. By forming small crystals with her ice based powers, she could reflect light. After being appointed Gakuenchou during her Pearl year, she had studied her GEM. There were many theories revolving around Garderobe's GEMs, but many hadn't been proven. _This was_ one she had briefly experimented with.

Planting her hands against the tree's truck, she closed her eyes. Some Meister could actually use their abilities without materialising. It was unknown as to why, and many didn't bother attempting. Robeless Channelling was difficult and mostly lacklustre. But wait. Her eyes opened upon the realisation: This _was_ technically using her GEM's abilities. Wasn't this restricted? Eh. Nevertheless, she refocused upon the mild interference of her GEM, hearing her nanomachines. They worked away inside of her bloodstream, droning ever so faintly.

Her hands felt colder as time rode on by. Opening her eyes, gleaming streaks of icy veins greeted her. They trekked up the tree slothfully, engulfing the valleys of bark.

I-it really worked? Natsuki grinned widely as she slowly withdrew her hands. It _has_ worked! The ice melted from her fingertips, fragments snapping off as she peered up into the canopy.

Crystals within the branches caught sunlight. Rather than melting, they reflected rays away from the tree. Now engulfed within the shade Natsuki had created, she glanced over her shoulder hesitantly. Her handiwork hadn't gone unnoticed. Her students were gawking her way, unsure whether to stare at her or the tree.

Flicking water droplets from her hands, she was aware of her team approaching. She had indeed been subtle, but her students were surprisingly observant. This would do well for their defence.

"Chill."

Chie snorted as she came over to inspect the tree. "Gakuenchou, how did you learn how to do that?" It was an incredibly rare ability, wasn't it? Her only knowledge of this was that Rena Sayers could perform robelessly.

Should she tell them? Natsuki mused, stroking her chin as her students surrounded her. Well, it couldn't hurt. She was mildly surprised that they all seemed clueless, actually. "It's called Robeless Channelling." Outstretching a hand between the students, her palm visibly paled. "Usually it's very difficult and disappointing to perform. I can do this much, at least." Veins of ice formed along her fingertips, curling around the digits like ivy. "As a Pearl my research project was based on this Robeless Channelling. I only recently remembered it."

"Wow." Tomoe murmured as she brushed past Chie a little in order to see better. "Have you considered using this against the other teams?" It could bring them great advantage if the Gakuenchou could freeze someone's ankle.

"Materialisation during combat is restricted. Robeless Channelling is a grey area yes, but I am still using my GEM." Natsuki smiled. "My nanomachines are probably still too weak for that anyway."

Later, Natsuki had finished coating the other trees. The crystals were almost undetectable in the canopy. One would have to be consciously studying the treeline to spot anything at all. However, the clearing held no illumination of gleaming rays at all. It looked incredibly unnatural now. She could only hope that if they were discovered, no one would question their unique surroundings.

Proud, Natsuki surveyed camp. The students had pretty much completed camouflaging their tent now. The last few branches and leaves were being added. Huit was circling around, scrutinising it to make sure it was fit for purpose. Natsuki was sure that the others would be surprised when she told them the details.

"The light's all deflected." She called, returning to the group. "Now we'll have even more shade to work with. How's the tent looking, Shiho?"

"Almost ready." The Diamond sang, seeming to have come out of her shell. Shooing the other students from the tent, she unpocketed her device. "Get out of the way, I don't know whether I can fix invisibility." Well, she _probably could_ , but it was amusing seeing her classmates' expressions.

" _Maki-maki go round, maki-maki, maki-maki, maki-maki, red spirals, green spirals…!"_

"Is she always like this?" The Gakuenchou arched a brow at the girl's antics. Huit was now sat cross-legged before the tent, whirling her device madly.

" _Orange spirals! Maki-maki goes round!"_

"Yes." Chie spoke bluntly, an amused look on her face. "She usually does this alone. She thought no one knew for the longest time." She shrugged.

"Her unique powers are useful. I'm surprised she doesn't want the top rank in your year." Natsuki commented, rubbing her jaw with thought.

"Shiho likes messing with people, not defeating them." Chie chuckled.

" _ **Maki-maki spiral! ….Kauuughghaaahhhaa!"**_

The screeching and cackling from Huit echoed throughout the forest. Birds and other wildlife surrounding them were scared away, blanketing them with silence.

Natsuki wouldn't have been surprised if the others had heard it. In fact, they should probably hide in the now fading tent in case of this. "Into the tents, girls." She chuckled, gently patting Shiho's upper arm. "Good job."

Once the last of them were crammed into the tent, Natsuki sealed them inside.

" _Watch it."_

" _Whatever, you'll live."_

"Don't fight, girls… Keep quiet." Natsuki silenced their scrobbling. In the distance somewhere, voices were quickly heard.

" _There's nothing here."_ The muffled voice spoke.

Grinning, Natsuki pressed a finger to her lips.

Positioned within the clearings centre, Nao suspiciously surveyed the area. " _Swore I heard that Spiralhead."_

" _I think it was further uphill?"_ An uneasy voice sounded—Erstin? " _I don't like it here, something feels off."_

" _You scared the spooky ghosts will get you? Awhoo!"_

" _Stop it, Nao!"_

Jabbing the flinching blonde within the sides, Nao relented after a moment. " _It does feel weird here, though."_ She admitted, making another glance along their surroundings. " _Come on, let's get back to Mahya."_

Once enough time had passed, Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. " _Perfect."_ Peeking from the flap of the tent, she checked whether the coast was clear. The two had gone for now. "Their camp must be close if they had gotten here so quickly."

" _Sorry."_ A student whispered behind her, having bumped into another.

Glancing their way, Natsuki froze upon hearing footsteps. " _Shh, listen."_ She quickly sealed the tent back up.

" _Now, why do you think this section of the forest is haunted?"_ Came Mahya's unmistakable voice. She seemed rather bored.

" _I didn't. Erstin did."_ Nao adamantly spoke. " _Something's not right here."_

" _Oh, scary scary."_ Mahya teased, though her eyes narrowed as they halted within the clearing's centre. There _was_ something wrong. She had a weird feeling in her gut that told her so. The birds were happily chirping away, so it couldn't be anything environmental. " _Come, we'll set up camp further out the forest."_

" _Maybe it's cursed."_ Erstin nervously followed after the two women.

The camouflaged team held their breath as the three bypassed them. A tense few moments continued before Natsuki raised her hand. " _Again, good job, Shiho."_

" _Founder."_ One of the students mumbled.

" _Thanks! But…"_ Eyeing the team, Huit returned her gaze to the Gakuenchou. " _How are we sleeping?"_ Even with how large the tent was, it was cramped in here.

" _Girls, any thoughts?"_ Natsuki couldn't keep babying them, after all.

" _Shifts?"_ Tomoe piped in between Shiho and Chie. " _Half should sleep whilst the others are on lookout."_

" _Scouting and resource gathering could be a good idea too."_ Irina nodded.

"Ah, excellent suggestions." Natsuki's focus turned to the spectacled Pearl. Who was this one again. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" She sighed sheepishly.

"Irina Woods, 15th Pearl."

There were far too many names and faces to remember. Natsuki grimaced, surveying her team momentarily. "Please all of you; if I get any names wrong, correct me." Tapping the back of her skull gently, she continued: "You know me and my head."

Now then… "Shiho, Tomoe, Chie: Come with me. We'll see what we can do about Mahya's team—or whatever she called it."

"Against a whole group?" Chie arched a brow as they slipped out of the tent. "I don't know, Gakuenchou. We're good, but against so many?"

"Not quite striking first, but we'll just see where they're setting up camp. Besides, maybe we can mess with them a little." The Gakuenchou gestured to Shiho, throwing the student an amused glance. It was obvious by Huit's reactions that she wasn't used to the positive exchanges. "Not Mahya though."

"Then _who_?" Tomoe questioned, wondering why she had been picked out.

"Zhang." Natsuki grinned. "Let's make the _haunted forest_ a reality! Well, at least for _her_ that is."

Did the Gakuenchou remember the beef she had with Nao? Chie eyed her curiously. It was definitely a change, but she quite liked it.

"Shiho, what else can you manipulate?"

"Plants, clothes, noise, small animals, water…"

With the latter spoken, Natsuki's interest piqued. "Water? How can you manipulate it, exactly?"

"Hm… whirlpools, maelstroms, tidal waves, twisters…" Shiho murmured in thought. "I could flood them out if they're close to water."

Actually… Natsuki stroked her chin thoughtfully. Now that she was thinking about it, Shiho's abilities sounded like Robeless Channelling. What on _Earl_ is her GEM going to be? But, a _flood_? "Let's not flood them out, but… a twister sounds like a grand idea. We could scare them senseless." She chuckled darkly, catching the three off guard. "Wait, you can make tidal waves?" Receiving a nod, she hummed. This girl was dangerous. She liked that.

Shiho genuinely couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had been the first time her abilities had been treated positively; and by the _Gakuenchou_ of all people! She was so different now. Before getting brained by the Brigadier General, she would never have suggested any of this. In fact, she found herself _liking_ this new Kruger.

"A twister is better for spooking them." Shiho informed them as they made a start uphill. "It's strong enough to pull trees and their tent. It shouldn't do _much_ damage."

"I like the way you think, Shiho. Let's start the hunt." Natsuki smirked, following the trail the others had minutes ago. The small group stalked after Mauyran's Rose; never too close nor too far. " _Behind the trees."_ Natsuki warned, holding her cane by its middle.

They had a hill to their advantage. Miraculously enough too, there was a running stream right beside them. It was almost too good to be true. " _Please don't give our position away."_ Natsuki whispered to Shiho.

" _I told you so, there's no ghosts here."_

They could hear Nao someway off behind the treeline.

" _You sensed it as much as I did."_

"' _Course not."_

Erstin all but eyed her meekly before frowning. " _I feel it again…"_

" _Huh?"_ Nao only stared after her. " _You're just feeling paranoid. Surely?"_ She shrugged either way, finding the blonde's superstition rather ridiculous.

" _Go."_ Natsuki nudged the Florentine, lifting a hand up to indicate to the other woman.

Huit didn't need telling twice. Mutely mouthing her incantation, a faint tremor lurked within the stream. Fortunately, neither Erstin nor Nao had noticed it yet.

" _Then how come you're pale, huh?"_ Erstin jabbed.

" _Says the one who was on the verge of wetting herself!"_ Nao cackled, their full attention upon each other.

" _I-I'm not going to wet myself!"_ Erstin flushed, crossing her arms in defiance.

It was rather fascinating watching Huit. Oddly enough, she had chosen to sit cross-legged before a tree. She spun her device wildly: no noise produced. The water she manipulated beside her bubbled and slowly rose.

The Altain had finally noticed it.

" _Hey! Are you even listening?"_

Wordlessly, Nao reached out and slowly spun Erstin to face the twister. Legs lead, they stared at the supernatural oddity before letting out a piercing scream.

" _Meister Mahya?!"_

" _What is it?!"_

Natsuki, Chie, Tomoe and Shiho watched as Mahya came stumbling over from the tent. Halting in her tracks, she too stared at the twister. The Column was unsure what to do, somewhat surprisingly.

" _Stand back."_ Natsuki rose, much to the students' confusion. "Scared of a little water, Mah-yaaaghh?!" She would've taunted as she headed down the hill. Instead, she ungracefully tripped over her own foot, careening downwards.

" _Oh, sweet Founder Fumi… Have your mercy."_ Chie sighed, hiding her face within her hands.

" _Gagh!"_

Peeping over the hill, Chie, Shiho and Tomoe observed the carnage. Turns out that their Gakuenchou had sent Nao flying. The two were sent rolling towards the twister which ripped along the trees.

Widening her eyes, Shiho immediately killed the twister. " _What the hell is she doing?!"_ She demanded angrily. It had gone so well!

Meanwhile down the hill, Nao was knocked out cold. Erstin was unsure whether she should be helping her or _the Gakuenchou._ Natsuki was splashing about in the stream chaotically. "W-what do we do?" She asked towards Mayha whose confusion had transformed into amusement.

"Rescue and take hostages." Mahya smiled, heading towards the stream. " _Come now, Natsuki… it's barely 4ft in there."_

" _This is our leader, the Gakuenchou."_ Chie muffled into her palms.

" _We can't just stay here."_ Tomoe watched the pathetic situation. Mahya had dragged Natsuki out of the stream and lugged her towards camp.

" _And go where? We'll get captured."_ Chie pointed out.

" _Of course not."_ Tomoe gestured behind them to the trail. " _We must retreat. Tomorrow with the others we can plan our attack."_

" _You're right, it's getting dark already. "_

" _I am fully aware of how deep the water is!"_ Natsuki accused, resting on her stomach. " _Maybe you're not aware I may not remember how to swim? My leg's hurt so I couldn't even if I tried! And standing?!"_ The Gakuenchou fussed more, Erstin somehow finding this more amusing than before.

" _How did you…?"_ Actually, forget it. Mahya eased onto her knees and lifted Natsuki onto her feet. " _Stop struggling, do you want to break it?"_

Erstin watched the two Columns before glancing towards the hill. " _Had that been Shiho's doing?"_ Remembering Nao who lay face-first in the dirt, she shot into action. "Nao!" She crouched down and shook the redhead's shoulder. "Wake up!"

" _It happens."_ Natsuki hissed at Mahya, holding onto her in an unwilling manner.

" _Come on."_ Chie corralled Tomoe and Shiho. " _We've got to go."_

Gathering water into her hands, Erstin dumped it onto the downed redhead.

Springing to life, Nao flung herself onto all fours before exchanging a look with Erstin. Baffled, the Altain's attention moved to Natsuki who was still getting dragged to camp. "W-what the hell hit me?"

"The Gakuenchou."

"What?" Heaving herself back onto her feet, Nao stared after Natsuki as Erstin relayed the information.

"So, let me get this straight… Kruger attacked, there was a twister, then she rolled down and knocked me out?"

The An Nam student simply nodded mutely.

"Spiralhead was obviously here a moment ago." Looking back towards the hill, Nao's demeanor suddenly altered. "Without a doubt, that's hilarious." Hell, she didn't care she had been knocked out. The fact Kruger had ruined her plan and came careening down was _perfect_! She wanted this all across Garderobe immediately!

"Oh, by the way, Natsuki." Mahya said as she eased the Column to the tree. "Why didn't your students come and help you?"

"Probably because they know there's power in numbers." Natsuki crossed her arms proudly. Though she did wonder how Mahya knew about the others. She hoped they hadn't also been captured. "There's so much more to them you haven't seen yet." She threatened, but the remark was brushed aside. She looked like a sopping wet rat, after all.

"Numbers, you say?" Mahya tilted her head then glanced over her shoulder. "Shizuru, come here!"

Wait, what? Natsuki stared as the Archmeister made her way towards them.

"W-what the hell? You two _joined sides_?!"

* * *

"Everyone, the Gakuenchou's been captured." Chie exhaustedly announced as she entered the invisible tent.

" _What?" — "How?" — "What happened?"_

Shuffling further inside so Shiho and Tomoe could follow, Chie lifted a hand in silence.

"Our _great leader_ ," Shiho started, sealing up the tent. "Went _rolling_ down the hill straight into the enemy camp." She still couldn't believe it had happened.

The announcement came as a shock to the Kruger Clan who immediately started to chatter.

"Either way." Tome lifted her voice above the bickering. "We need to come up with a plan to rescue her. We can't stay here long, we need to move."

* * *

"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked upon the realisation there had been a deal. Looking betrayed, her glare lessened as she sighed, nursing her leg. "Why are you working with _her_?"

"Dear Natsuki surely knows that tactics and seeking benefits is everything for an Otome?" An amused smile painted the Archmeister's lips as she halted beside Mahya.

" _Why didn't you seek benefits with me."_ The Gakuenchou muttered, suddenly feeling like a child.

"Natsuki, this is a reenactment of a battlefield. As silly as it may seem, these are real life situations which can occur during war. The students must be taught this. Holding you hostage is a perfect lesson for them." Themselves included. "The Mauryan Rose and Plumerias teams came into contact earlier. We made a deal."

"Then…" The Gakuenchou delicately placed her foot back onto the ground. "You've made yourself a _very powerful enemy, Viola_." Natsuki veered her gaze, refusing to look at the two Columns.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed ever so faintly as she regarded Natsuki. She had been a nervous wreck before the hike, but now? Something seemed different. There was an underlying confidence now, something she hadn't quite expected.

"Cranky we caught you, Gakuenchou?" Mahya taunted.

Natsuki almost snapped back, but managed to hold herself.

They were planning something… knowing these two, they knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

* * *

"Right. Is everyone okay with this?" Chie asked, pointing to the drawings herself and Tomoe had drawn within the dirt.

"What is the difference between this plan and the one from before?"

"To be frank, the Gakuenchou won't be there to fall into the water and ruin it." Tomoe reminded, pointing a stick to a particular circle further from the rest. "Two Diamonds will protect her whilst we halve into two groups. One is a decoy and the other's offense."

"Offense, we'll be on this side at the very edge of their camp." Chie spoke. "Shiho, we're going to need you to be _loud_ — _very loud_ , but behind the trees. Could you make an echo, as well?"

"Easily. I'll need a guard in case someone finds me though."

"Excellent. We're going to scare them, and then storm the camp."

* * *

It had been a few hours since she had been captured.

Natsuki's mind was so busy that she almost didn't catch the glimmer on the hill. Slowly dragging her gaze towards it, she discreetly smiled. Someone was making a signal—her group had returned. Just as quickly as the signal was given, it disappeared. Guiding her focus back upon her fellow Columns, she realised they hadn't noticed. Miraculously it seems the two were too busy submerged in a map.

They were surrounded by their joint students. Zhang was the only one she could remember.

Now, how to make herself useful? Gazing down to her splint-covered leg, she mused. She had been brought to this large rock. For the most part she was out of the way—a big mistake on their part. Or perhaps a purposeful advantage for her students? Either way, running to safety would only take a few moments. But with her leg busted, could she?

Up the hill, Chie held a hand aloft, signalling Shiho. Behind her, Kruger Clan prepared themselves, hiding behind the foliage.

Around the encampment the teams were unbeknownst to their presence. The breeze shifted and the animals quietened. It was almost as if the wildlife had sensed them. But they _sure did_ when a piercing shriek filled the skies. Birds flew off in a panic in different directions as laughter erupted. Several miniature tornadoes spewed onto the lake beside the encampment. Absolute carnage hit the two groups, plunging them into chaos.

"Now!" Chie ordered, the offensive team bursting through and down the hill. They all charged towards the Gakuenchou, taking full advantage of Shiho's augmented insanity.

Amongst the chaos, Shizuru's eyes widened as she turned her gaze onto Natsuki just in time. Much to her astonishment, the injured Gakuenchou blazed right past her in a sprint. The offensive team followed after her, making a break towards the hill they had come from. They had been caught totally off-guard. It was obvious that Kruger Clan weren't here to make them surrender, however.

Natsuki reached the lake's bank as Shiho forced a huge wall of water upwards. Letting the others jump through it first, she followed immediately after. Twisting upon landing, the Gakuenchou thrust her arm out and froze the wall solid. The micro tsunami froze, blocking their adversaries path.

 _"A very powerful enemy, Viola!"_ Natsuki called as she turned and gestured to her team to retreat.

They quickly caught up with the small group defending Shiho. She was still cackling madly, overviewing the destruction she was causing in the camp. One last tornado was ripping across the encampment, flinging students off their feet. The Diamond genuinely looked on top of the world as she laughed deludedly, tears welling within her eyes.

"You did brilliantly—all of you did!" Natsuki praised the group as they readied to move. "Let's change position before we're tailed!" She called above the heads of her students, but not loudly enough to wanton attention. As the students headed out, Natsuki took one final glance towards the camp.

Shizuru would regret this, she grinned.

Hopefully they wouldn't end up bumping into Sarah. It was likely that the Ambassador would be an unbreakable wall. Getting ambushed by the Administar Lily was the worst case scenario currently.

"Gakuenchou!" Chie came to her side, holding her cane. "You forgot this."

"Oh." Accepting it, she nodded to her. "Thanks." Seems that icing her leg done wonders for her. Or perhaps it was the adrenaline? Either way, she was thankful that her cane had been returned.

Hours passed with nothing of particular interest occuring. The spew of insects screeching overhead were their only annoying bystanders. Oh, how Natsuki wished she had a hat. In fact, she should've thought about tying her hair back. It was a miracle she hadn't necked herself, honestly.

Judging by her ceremony footage, she used to tie her hair back. But whether she had done so frequently, she couldn't quite remember. " _Founder…"_ She grumbled, sliding a hand down her throat. Why did it need to be so hot though?

Humming lowly, her eyes wandered, searching for a new base location. "Ah." She stopped them, extending a hand towards the mouth of a cave. "Through here."

" _Because a forest cave is the safest place in the world."_ The word of sarcasm rang throughout the group, some snickering in response.

"Precisely." Natsuki chimed in. "They'll never think to check here!" That and with Shiho's skills they were all set. The entrance could virtually look like the cliff. It was perfect! "It's enclosed too: I could cool us down. I'll make sure it's safe first, of course." It's the least she could do after barrel-rolling down the hill earlier.

Peeking into the cave, the Gakuenchou found nothing of importance. It was a surprisingly shallow cave. It was 20ft deep at least. "Seems fine. Come here!" She waved the girls over.

There were less trees this time, but fortunately the cave wasn't blanketed by sunlight. Hopefully the procedure would be more straightforward this time. "Shiho, do we need to do anything differently this time?"

"Probably not. The cave is shaded too."

So she had noticed too.

Once the cave was disguised, the team studied their handiwork.

"I still don't understand how you do it." Tomoe commented, feeling along the now flawless cliff-face. Her hand brushed along where the cave mouth would be, causing half her hand to disappear. Looking at her palm oddly, she hesitantly looked at the cut portion. Rather than flesh and bone, her hand behaved as though it didn't exist. Taking a step back, she was clearly surprised.

"Whoa, that looks weird!" Irina was immediately in on the action, plunging her arm into the camouflaged cave.

"Should I be worried?" Natsuki arched a brow as she glanced at Shiho.

"The worst they could do is smash their heads against the cave." The student snorted before heading over. "Hey! Stop doing that!"

Still though. Natsuki was nonetheless amused, entering the cave after the others. Like the tent previously, the cave was cramped. "That rescue mission was gutsy. You all did well to keep everything under control in such chaos."

* * *

"Shizuru, hurry up and help me with this. You look like you saw a ghost."

The Mauryan Rose and Plumerias teams had also moved locations. Many of them were still wet through from the debacle. Someway off from the students, Shizuru and Mahya were setting the tent up.

"You've been on the brink for the past two hours. Are you alright?" Mahya pointed out as the Archmeister jolted out of it.

"O-oh?" Pulling her gaze from the forestline, Shizuru distractedly looked at Mahya. Their new encampment was atop a steep hill overlooking their whole surroundings. It was a risky area, but held a great advantage against future breaches. They would see Sarah or Natsuki coming—perhaps both.

"You aren't feeling whacked because of what Kruger said, right?" The Column arched a brow, watching Shizuru closely. Thinking about it, both women had recently changed. It was subtle with Shizuru, but the evidence was still there.

"It is not what she said precisely. It is just…" Thinking of the words, Shizuru sighed. "She only ever responded like that when we were _students_. I am also a little worried how she ran like that." She confessed, the image having been stuck in her head this whole time. This was bad, it was distracting her from the hike.

"That _was_ impressive. Wonder what she did…"

* * *

_Ten Years Ago…_

_Readying for this mission was unnerving. Clenching her shaking hands, her nerves got the better of her. She was afraid. What had been discussed—it winded within her mind, the multitude of instructions making her mind spin. Thankfully the nobility had long since departed from the Conference Hall. She was far from alone, however. "S-Shizuru." Her throat constricted._

_The Archmeister who stood beside her tried to reassure herself. No doubt the mission would be successful. "Natsuki… I know you are afraid." She was deeply concerned for the freshly appointed Gakuenchou. "It's… It is natural to feel afraid. Fear is what makes us human, still… I am scared for you." Turning Natsuki to face her, Shizuru's hands rested against her upper-arms. "But I also know that Natsuki is strong. One day this will become a distant memory for us to laugh about."_

" _Shizuru, I'll be back soon." Natsuki still couldn't believe how emotional the Archmeister truly was. Before, not too long ago she had believed her to be unemotional. But underneath that mask was a myriad of care and feelings. "Besides, there's nothing in Altai that could dare keep me from enjoying my new office." She joked, catching hold of Shizuru's hands. "A little snow never bothered me. Though, hm." Drifting her gaze from Shizuru, she suddenly felt nervous all for the wrong reasons._

" _I think I may know what she is about to say…" Shizuru spoke with a faint smile. "I will wait for you."_

* * *

"I wish the ice would just fade."


	5. Retrospective Reformation

26th March.

" _I can't believe she won…"_ Natsuki moped as she leaned heavily against her cane. She was standing just outside the academy entrance beside Chie and Mahya. She was exhausted beyond belief, and quite honestly annoyed over the ordeal. They had waited just for the _right_ moment concerning the Plumerias/Mauryan Rose joint-team. But _of course,_ out of nowhere, the Administar Lily had swooped in out of nowhere and took all the glory. Sarah had won and was ever so happily celebrating with her team some yards from them. But, she _supposed_ it would do the fellow Column some good, but _still_ …

"Natsuki is like a baby!" Shizuru approached, bursting out into a full genuine laugh. Natsuki's incredulous expression, though! It's _cute_.

"Am not." Natsuki could only pout, grumbling as she rubbed a hand along her splinted leg. "I need a shower." Least she would get some much deserved respite then?

"Hm?" The Archmeister smiled, a faint hint of worry gleaming within her eyes. Remembering that Natsuki had bolted past her previously, her gaze drifted downwards. "We have a few hours until the next meeting."

"Another meeting?" Natsuki groaned.

" _Alright everyone, get some well deserved rest."_ Sarah dismissed the students, grinning towards Natsuki as she approached the gathered Columns. "Seems you've awoken something quite remarkable, Natsuki."

"Not remarkable enough to beat you." The Gakuenchou sorely mused, causing the blonde to chuckle in response.

"That's the element of surprise for you."

But to take such a large risk? After all, Sarah had literally ambushed all three teams simultaneously. That was Ariesian prowess, Natsuki supposed. "That and you didn't even have the advantage to materialise." Natsuki pointed out.

"Natsuki is so cute when she is jealous." Shizuru cooed, hooking her arm around Natsuki's. The passing students giggled their way, embarrassing the Gakuenchou. The Archmeister however, didn't give a damn.

Natsuki could only huff in response. "Come on… perhaps we can put your smart mouth to better use."

Mahya snorted loudly. "Someone's gonna get it!" She watched the two women depart with amusement, having seen Natsuki's outrageous blush briefly. "They seem much better these days." She spoke to Sarah and Chie, falling into conversation with them easily.

"How did you manage it?" Shizuru asked as she walked with Natsuki past the gate.

"Hm, well... " Limping, Natsuki's pace was slow and awkward. "Remember my project when I was a Pearl?" She glanced to Shizuru, who nodded curiously. "I had experimented with Robeless Channelling back then. I figured it couldn't hurt to try. For whatever reason it's much better than back then. Do you know whether I tried it as Gakuenchou?"

"I remember Natsuki complaining after failing a few times. After the fifth attempt she gave up." The Archmeister chuckled, much to Natsuki's clear embarrassment. "What a dynamic exit, however…"

"Was it against the rules?"

"No. Though it was close to breaking multiple."

"Ah…" Natsuki mumbled as they took the pathway leading to the dorms. "Well, I'm honestly unsure how I did it. It just kind of worked when I tried." She wondered if she could become adept with Robeless Channelling in the future. She was yet to even materialise, so she should probably calm down. Another issue was that she had no one to support her in this either. The only person she could think of was the deceased Rena Sayers.

"Your cheeky exit. It hurt. I hope Natsuki knows this? Powerful enemy, and such..." Shizuru tilted her head at the Gakuenchou, the faintest hint of a tease playing within her eyes.

"Y-you hurt mine too." Natsuki flushed, clearing her throat as she leaned on her cane. They had arrived at the dorm's entrance and had halted. After an awkward exchange of studying Shizuru however, she noticed her mistake. "You tease." She muttered, lugging Shizuru into the building. "I am so hungry."

"Did you not eat during the entire trip?" Shizuru cocked a brow, but was concerned nonetheless.

"Er. 'Forgot today. I made sure the girls had something, though." She nervously cleared her throat. She had always been terrible at looking after herself. It was a miracle that Natsuki had lasted this long into adulthood.

"Then let us quench that hunger." Turning them around, the Archmeister redirected them towards the students heading for the dining hall. "We do not want the Gakuenchou falling ill." Practically dragging Natsuki towards the dining hall, Natsuki made a mild fuss.

"Shizuru, don't drag me…" The students were glancing their way, snickering over at her misfortune. "I wonder what's on the menu."

"I was hardly tugging you." Shizuru chuckled, eyebrows lifting slightly. Slowing down, they entered the hall. "I do not know."

"I _still_ can't believe Sarah won!" Natsuki sighed, a little moody as she unhooked their arms to hold Shizuru's hand instead. She wasn't genuinely angry— _of course not_! But _still_. Natsuki was just irritated that she had underestimated her and had been trumped so thoroughly. But either way… sighing, she glanced down to her leg. "I suppose I should take off the splint later."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. But say, do you know when I'll be permitted to materialise?" She brushed her chin thoughtfully. "I would like to use my robe sooner rather than later."

"Not until you are healthy enough to withstand its maximum power." Shizuru's hand squeezed hers. "Without a cane, also."

"Okay." She promised with a small smile, tugging the Archmeister's hand playfully.

At last they entered the overcrowded dining hall. Surveying the students, Natsuki actually noticed certain batches grouped together. It seems the Corals bunched together with the Pearls. The same could be said for the Amethysts and Diamonds too. Interestingly though, the Corals overall seemed distant—shy, mayhaps?

"Shizuru, could you get us something to eat, please? I'm exhausted." Natsuki forced a tired smile, breathing a sigh of relief when the Archmeister happily agreed. Heading for the staff table, it was mostly already full. Yukariko, Maria, Sarah and Mahya occupied the seating, all glancing up. The latter of the group snickered her way, propping her jaw into her hand.

"What are you sniggering at…?" She eyed the Mauyran suspiciously. Quirking a brow, she sat herself down beside her and a vacant seat. "You lost too."

"Oh, it's nothing, really."

"Hm." Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Mahya. "...Whatever you say." Revealing her cane, Natsuki offered it over. "Did I ever thank you for this?"

"No." Taking it, Mahya worried her thumb along the carved snowflakes. "It had been suggested I make it months before you awoke." She tapped the end with her thumb mindlessly; the movement repetitive. "Mai and Shizuru ganged up on me to craft it." She lamented, prodding the royal who had just arrived."

" _Do you mind_?" Mai accused her, stepping back away from her.

"Under attack there, Mai?" Natsuki teased, looking back to Mahya with a chuckle. It was nice to return to normalcy. "Making the cane in advance must have almost seemed a was— _ow_!"

Miss Maria had seized her ear, squeezing the shell painfully. " _Do not_ insinuate things as such!"

Oh, come on! This woman's no fun! Relieved when the strict teacher released her earlobe, Natsuki grumbled softly. Glancing the Epitome's way, she rubbed her ear dejectedly. "Sorry." She muttered Mahya's way. "Thank you for making it. I love it."

"I know." The fellow Column returned the cane to her.

"You were saying?" Mai grinned.

But nevertheless… Looking towards the queue, Natsuki quickly pinpointed Shizuru's location. To her mild surprise, the Archmeister was already returning, making sure to wink as she sauntered over with a tray.

"I hope Natsuki likes what I chose." Shizuru seemed to smirk which caused Natsuki to worry. Fortunately for the Gakuenchou, it was something she had wanted from before the survival hike.

"Oh!" Atop the tray sat a bowl of steaming porridge and fruit. It was a wonderful golden colour; the red and blue of the fruit nestled inside. She could feel warmth within her stomach before even starting to eat. "Thank you so much, Shizuru. I've been craving this." Before she could even begin, her stomach rumbled. Sinking within her seat, nobody except the Zipangese Meister glanced her way. "Not a word from you." She stared at the younger Otome. Ugh, it served her right that Mai had been her room mate those years ago. The Zipangese culture had rubbed off on her. No one else except them had even reacted to the growling gut.

Mai merely tapped her lips with an index finger in amusement.

Ugh… Zipangese.

Gliding into the seat beside Natsuki, the Archmeister set her own bowl down before her. For simplicity's sake she had picked the same for herself. "It is hot…" She cautioned Natsuki as she unwrapped the spoons from their napkins. "Would she like me to—"

"—No."

Ah, had she been caught? Shizuru watched Natsuki contently, passing over the crockery. Natsuki was eyeing her porridge so lovingly, she almost expected her to _propose_ to it _._ Instead, the Archmeister watched as Natsuki happily scarfed the meal down, all the while with Maria watching as well. It seemed that the Epitome was surprised by the Gakuenchou's sudden appetite.

Later, Natsuki softly exhaled and cleaned her face with the napkin. "That was good…" Now, how long did they have until the meeting? Ugh, her bed was her gateway to paradise right now. How she wished she could just head to the dorms. Alas, Shizuru was still eating and occasionally focused upon Yukariko who conversed with her silently. Rather than be an annoyance, Natsuki took to fiddling with her cane mindlessly. Listening in on separate conversations idly, she found herself wishing for combat. That itch to return to it was forming: The hike and certainly awoken that for her.

Mh, perhaps later she could convince Shizuru to unlock a few more elements of her GEM? Though she realised a moment later that they just had this conversation earlier. Mood sinking slightly, Natsuki sighed. But if she remembered correctly, hadn't their robes been adjusted? What did they look like now? She hoped those ridiculous discs and heels had been altered. Were—dare she wonder—they now properly covered too?

She had never understood it; what was the point in being an Otome if you're practically half naked? They were soldiers, not… what? Cover girls? Her forehead wrinkled as she imagined it, her mind suddenly wandering to Shizuru in that situation. Eyes widening faintly, she immediately shoved the thought aside. No. Bad Kruger, bad.

A moment later, she noticed that Shizuru was watching her. "What?" She blurted out, Miss Maria stiffening, no doubt ready to punish her. "I mean… what is it?" She cleared her throat as she veered her gaze from the Epitome.

"You were pretty impressive during the hike." Mahya said suddenly. "Especially with that ice jazz. Shizuru said Yohko might want to see that."

Really? "I don't want to be a guinea pig." Natsuki mumbled, pushing her bowl away from herself. Let alone to their mad scientist who was on her suspect list. Talking about experimentation, how were they going to reach her mother? Thought aside, she slowly eased from the table. "I'm finished." She murmured, giving a look to Shizuru, she gathered both their bowls. Limping away with everything atop the tray, she mused. Either way she needed to get word to her mother somehow.

The media was completely cut, which meant the internet was also at a standstill. Founder, she hadn't a clue what to do. Perhaps she should make a speech to address Aries? That would certainly spur a tonne of media and alert the world she was conscious. Though this was probably too risky as well. Least, she should wait until she no longer requires her cane.

But she had been _warned_ before. Being reckless wouldn't help anyone, especially not herself. She needed to think things through entirely before acting. After all, they didn't need another Shamrock.

Once handing over the tray to the kitchen staff, Natsuki momentarily returned to the table. " _Shizuru."_ She dipped down to address her, taking her cane simultaneously. " _I am returning to the dorms. Will you meet me there when you're done here?"_

" _Of course, Natsuki."_

With that said and done, Natsuki took to the dorms. She would like to get out of this splint, preferably. Once there, she fumbled slightly as she patted her pockets for her key. Fortunately finding it, she entered the room quietly. Breathing in, she felt relieved to have returned. She had enjoyed the survival hike—truly she had—though it was nice to return to normalcy. Placing the key onto the hallway cupboard, she headed for the washroom.

Humming lowly, Natsuki inspected the splint as she propped her cane beside the sink. It had just been a sprain, so she was fine, her nanomachines would sort it out fine.

"How is Natsuki's leg?"

Flinging herself towards the toilet, Natsuki yelped. W-wh—"Shizuru?!"

"A...ara." Shizuru could only breathe before her lips twitched. "Had Natsuki not been expecting me?"

"O-of course not!" The Gakuenchou berated, but calmed down quickly. Sighing, she straightened to her full height. "If you had already finished, why didn't you come with me? But yeah, I think it's alright." Slipping her foot from out of shoe, she propped it to the bath edge.

"I finished faster than I thought I would." The Archmeister situated herself behind Natsuki. Watching her delicately unwrap the splint, she said: "Does it hurt?"

sliding a hand down her calf afterwards.

"It doesn't, no." Natsuki looked at the older woman before sliding a hand down her calf. It did seem fine for now. Placing her foot back down hesitantly, she felt disappointed when it shook with weakness. Maybe she was too optimistic for once? "These nanomachines sure are slow."

"Natsuki never reacted well to them. You collapsed as a Coral when receiving them. Though…" Studying Natsuki, the Archmeister realised that she genuinely wanted this—perhaps even _needed_ this. "A small booster should be fine." There was no helping it, was there?

"Why would I…?" Natsuki hummed, her mood picking up. "Would that be alright? When can I get it?"

"Patience, patience." Shizuru chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the bath beside her. "Everyone reacts differently to nanomachines. Some feel faint, others collapse. Many have no ability to carry them—for whatever reason. A check-up is in order anyway."

"Ah, I get it… alright. Let Helene know we're on our way, then. As soon as I… _we_ have a shower and change."

Shizuru arched a brow, still seated upon the bath.

"What?" Natsuki asked, clearly baffled at Shizuru's reaction. Silence permeated between them until the Archmeister gave a wink. "N-not like that!"

Laughing heartily, Shizuru hooked her arm around the Gakuenchou's and tugged her closer. "Not like _what_?"

"I know _exactly_ what you're thinking with your _filthy_ mind." Natsuki accused, but rested her chin atop Shizuru's shoulder either way.

"I have tainted my Natsuki's mind, it appears." The Archmeister grinned, slinging her arms around the Gakuenchou's shoulders.

* * *

Their journey to the laboratory's elevator was short. But nevertheless all the improvements and adjustments reminded Natsuki just how much the academy had changed. The grounds were much larger than when she had been a student. Actually, how different would Garderobe be in say three centuries? Surely it would be far more advanced than today? Founder only knew; technology was advancing faster than ever. "How did you come up with so many ideas for Garderobe, anyway?" She glanced Shizuru's way briefly.

"If Natsuki thinks it was entirely my idea, then she flatters me."

"There were others? Who were they?" Natsuki assumed Miss Maria was responsible, perhaps Yukariko and maybe even Helene too.

"Miss Maria organised business for renovations. As for the planning, it was a mix of ideas amongst the staff."

Natsuki's gaze narrowed, clearly having expected a more wordy explanation.

"The renovation company were responsible for the castle's reconstruction after the fire."

Oh, so that was it. Natsuki nodded slowly; who was that company again? Nevermind, it wasn't important. "If I do collapse, don't tell anyone." She said sheepishly, hooking her arm in Shizuru's as the elevator opened. It'd be embarrassing, and besides she didn't want to cause a fuss.

The underground facility was a complete mess. _What_ is that doctor on with this time? Natsuki lifted her chin to look above the machinery. It was like a hoarder's paradise here!

"Gakuenchou, Archmeister?" Helene was in the corner by a table cluttered with scrap.

Trying to see the object as they carefully stepped past machinery, Natsuki's suspicions rose. Helene drew a screen to block that part of the laboratory, throwing a smirk their way before approaching.

"What's with all this?" Natsuki asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We have arrived for Natsuki's nanomachine booster. Although…" Shizuru too looked around at the mess, as bewildered as Natsuki. Most of this appeared very old indeed. Was some of this _Earth Technology_?

"I collect things." She shrugged. "I'm monitoring how well everything works on the supercomputer." She gestured to the screen's gigantic monitor. Sure enough the console declared statistics and processes. "So, that booster?"

Something _still_ seemed off with this woman. Natsuki nevertheless unhooked her arm from Shizuru's and hesitantly made her way over. There was a medical chair which Helene guided her to within another corner. Least it was clear over here.

"I always have the Column nanomachines ready in storage." Helene said as she wheeled a narrow cupboard over. Sifting inside, she picked out gloves, a sanitised syringe and a test tube.

"It amazes me that you can even remember where anything is in here." Natsuki commented, still taken aback by the hoard. As the medical scientist equipped the gloves, she pulled up her jacket sleeve.

"Would you like to see them?" The scientist filled the syringe, tapping it to remove any dangerous air bubbles.

A magnifying glass was placed in Natsuki's hold, and she winced. She could see the nanomachines _crawling_ all around the syringe. "Gross. They look like bugs."

"And far more lethal than any insect." Helene chuckled, placing a small circular glass atop the cupboard. Clutching hold of Natsuki's wrist, she delicately sank the stainless steel into a vein.

The plunge hit, instantly causing Natsuki to wince. " _Ugh."_ She could feel them _swimming_ inside her bloodstream. " _I hate this."_ Queasy eyes darted to the Archmeister, wafting a hand in an attempt to retrieve help.

"You can hardly feel it." Helene assured, though the Gakuenchou _sure felt something._

Attempting to ignore the sensation, Natsuki's upper lip curled into a sneer. She was half aware of the syringe easing out and a bandage getting wrapped around her arm. Leaning into Shizuru who had made it past the obstacle course, her consciousness faded abruptly.

"That was fast." The medical scientist said casually, placing the syringe into the sink. "She should awaken soon. After all, she never was very resilient to it, was she?" Addressing the Gakuenchou, she quickly inspected her. She was dead-weighting against Shizuru whose arms supported her.

"This is almost like her first time." Shizuru hummed softly, petting along coal tresses. "Though she tried running away that time…" Remembering it, a faint chuckle kept her from worrying. She wondered whether it'd be fine. It _had_ to be, she concluded.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago._

_Clutching at her arm, Natsuki sped through the thick trees of the snow covered forest. Leaping over a fallen log, she fell. but luckily found it to be hollowed out. Rolling into it, she took shelter just in time as bullets flew. The shots boomed overhead and vibrated awfully against her eardrums as they skimmed past. Ricocheting into the bark of trees, they whipped back into the canopy. Never for a split second did the gunfire give way. The Altain soldiers were unrelenting, perhaps fearful that a robeless Otome had single-handedly ambushed them—in their own base, no less!_

_She had sustained a terrible wound to her upper-shoulder. If she was unable to remove the bullet, it would keep bleeding, and impede on any sort of healing from her nanomachines. Worse, it was blisteringly freezing, and Natsuki's fingertips felt numb. Her breath a mist against the icy temperatures, she held it and waited. Would she get out of this alive? Nervously placing a palm against her wound delicately, it stung harshly. Actually, i-if she took the bullet out, the blood would flow_ _ **faster**_ _unless she found a way to stop it… On the other hand, the heat behind the bullet was still burning, and it was_ _ **painful**_ _. Biting her lip, Natsuki closed her eyes and tried to think, the gunfire slowly dying down before footsteps sounded out. They were getting closer. If they found her, she hoped she could dispatch them before they could reload._

_Deciding against it, she sunk into the freezing snow, turning her head to scan the enemies behind her quickly. There were three. They were fully covered in their warm clothing, the gear heavy_ — _their mobility would be lower, a sacrifice against the harsh climate. Cupping her bleeding wound, Natsuki sank downwards until she was within the hollowed out log entirely. Rolling her weight over, she was ever so mindful of it. Founder, it_ _ **stings!**_ _Gritting her teeth, her nerves flayed as the soldiers approached silently._

_Miraculously, rather than discovering her, the soldiers' footsteps thunked further and farther away. They hadn't even noticed… Tch, of course not. Altain guards… They were lucky they had a shot on her at all. Now to go back to that base._

_Perhaps Natsuki's mad?_

_The wound however, still bled. Cramped within the log, she retrieved her bandages from her coat's pouch. Quickly removing her arm from the clothing and pulling her shirt sleeve up, she got to work. She would rather not risk infection, nor a trail of blood pinpointing her location. Tying the fabric in a tight knot with difficulty, she winced with pain. There… Once properly clothed, she listened carefully again._

_She could hear nothing, neither could she see anything through the log's cracks. Smirking to herself, she dug out from the log once confident no one was present._

_Heading back towards the base, her awareness of every single noise protruded into her senses. Slinking forward, she kept low and looked to the disaster she had created. Bodies were scattered around the base, soldiers lying dead among one another._

_Yes, she had done this. Taking one of the downed soldier's rifles, she checked it for ammo. Luckily there was plenty. Reloading it, she tucked the rest inside the pouch that the bandages once occupied. Momentarily eyeing down the rifle's sights, she then strode right in like she owned the place._

_Honestly though, although she had been terrified of this mission, something was evidently changing. Natsuki hated the idea of killing, yet… here she was, seemingly taking_ _**pleasure** _ _in just that. No. Don't think about it. Thought removed, she slunked into a nearby hangar, aiming the weapon around hastily with the red laser._

_Around the corner, she peeked and spotted three ratty looking jets. They_ _**appeared** _ _unflyable. But, she had no doubt all would get her back to Garderobe when her mission was done. Curse them for disallowing her materialisation permits. Just what on Earl_ _**is this** _ _mission?_

_But back to the jets… She could use these to do just that. Natsuki quickly lifted her rifle and shot a soldier on the catwalk above her. A few made themselves known around one of the jets. She hit the floor, finding and firing at their shins to drop them, then their heads to kill._

_Once the hangar fell silent, she chuckled softly to herself. This was far too easy. Even when she was injured: the wound burning against the cold. She even had all their confidential information as well. All she needed to do was to get one of these jets working. Natsuki had no idea how to fly the thing, but its autopilot would surely suffice. Hopefully, anyway._

_Clutching the rifle against herself, she quickly slid her palm against the bullet wound inside her shoulder. Shoving her gloved hand into her trouser pocket, Natsuki's cold digits touched the CDs inside. Yes, the information was fine. She had everything, right? Deeper within the pocket was also a USB. The memory stick was shoddy and partly falling apart. Natsuki was sure she would manage to rip all the files from off it though. Besides, she had the whole of Garderobe behind her now._

_This has been fun, but she's got a plane to catch. Nearing the corpses, Natsuki rifled through their pockets to find all three keys for each jet. Each was labelled accordingly for easy access. A plan was set, and she had a finite amount of time to complete it. It would be some time until more soldiers entered the hangar._

_...As good as an improvised plan could be, anyway._

_Grasping a large canister, she took it to the first jet and unscrewed the gas cap. Siphoning fuel from it, she let it drain as she copied the action for the finale jet would be hers. It didn't look any different, though its condition did look a_ _**little better** _ _. Not by much, but enough._

_Prepping herself, Natsuki lifted the other fuel canister and began to dump it across the hangar. Hopefully the flames from the takeoff would ignite it and blow this place asunder. Here's hoping she wouldn't get herself blown up in the process. Getting herself killed now would just be embarrassing. Not that she would have any awareness of that._

_Once finished, Natsuki threw the canister aside, and vaulted into the cockpit. Rummaging around and eventually finding a helmet, she popped it on. Carefully setting her rifle down inside the jet, Natsuki could only hope it would be fine. The safety was on, at least._

_Unlike everything else, the helmet at least seemed new. Or perhaps it was just clean? It had goggles attached and flaps over the ears; no doubt to fight the cold even inside the jet._ " _Oh, look…" She paused in her rummaging. "I might actually_ _ **need**_ _this." Taking the parachute from under the seat, she slipped it on over the thick coat and put on the helmet as well._

" _Fuel, check, going to burn down the hangar and the other two jets, check… Recklessness, triple check." Strapping herself in and tightening the helmet's straps beneath her chin, she released a breath. Let's hope she had a raw talent for piloting a jet. Founder, she's insane._

_After a few minutes of figuring out how to get the blasted engine working, the jet at last rattled into activation. The machinery was loud and increasingly coarse. But that wasn't the problem. It would take over twelve hours to reach Winbloom's border. Assuming the worst didn't happen of course, which was completely possible._ " _Alright… Garderobe, here I come… Hopefully." Natsuki sucked in a breath, slamming her foot to the pedal._

" _Natsuki."_

" _-tsuki."_

" _-ki."_

* * *

"Natsuki?" The Archmeister nervously eased closer to her who was dead-weighting on the chair still. Leaning forward, she gently cupped her cheeks between her palms delicately.

" _H-hn…?"_ brows drawing together, the Gakuenchou's eyes slowly opened. The jet hadn't exploded, or rather because it hadn't happened. Was that a dream or a memory? " _I… I think I remember my first mission?"_ She gruffly spoke, leaning into Shizuru's hands groggily.

" _You... remember it?"_ Shizuru breathed, her heart jolting. She could hardly believe it. Brushing her rough fingertips along Natsuki's cheekbones, they settled a moment later: anxiety halting them. " _What do you remember of it?"_ Her mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. Surely she couldn't remember it entirely?

" _Not the first part… I remember being in a snowy forest and getting shot."_ Natsuki's eyes darted to her shoulder. Wait, she _did_ have scarring there, right? Oh… it _is_ a memory after all. " _I… Did I really act like that? So reckless?"_ Natsuki couldn't believe it, perhaps the memory was foggy and she had recreated a portion of it? She wanted Shizuru's view on this, she trusted her far more than herself.

" _You were a handful at times."_ Shizuru started, her words blunt but careful. " _Reckless but calculating. Natsuki did calm down once stacked with paperwork, however."_ She smiled, sliding her hands down to the Gakuenchou's forearms.

" _That'd calm down anyone, I think. Do we still have that jet?"_ Natsuki cocked brow. Obviously they didn't, right?

" _It crumbled the moment you landed."_ Shizuru smiled, though she sobered soon after. Before Natsuki's coma, this mission had long lasting consequences for her mental wellbeing. It was relieving that Natsuki didn't seem affected by it, but Shizuru couldn't help but worry. What made it different?

" _Huh? Well, that's not too surprising."_ Natsuki snorted softly. Sitting up straight, she gripped Shizuru's hands gently. " _I think this actually helped me—remembering it, I mean. I think I'm starting to get a sense of who I was—or… am?"_ She frowned at that last part, wondering which made more sense. Rubbing her chin, she suddenly remembered why they were even here. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "The nanomachines—"

"— _You will need to keep using your cane for a while, Gakuenchou."_ The two Columns heard the medical scientist. Helene hadn't bothered to look, too focused upon her holographic laptop, as always.

" _Figures."_ Natsuki muttered, but grasped the cane either way. Heaving up onto her feet, she carefully stepped closer to Shizuru who had done the same. "Do we have any details on my mission?" Why did she have a feeling that there wasn't any? The gut feeling caused her to muse, studying Shizuru with idle thought. "Or maybe it's best I remember on my own."

Shizuru had been so scared back then: Probably as terrified as Natsuki herself during the mission. Her personality back then concerned Natsuki. Where had all that confidence gone? Though the recklessness disappearing was certainly for the best.

" _You don't need to pour your heart out here."_ Helene teased over, causing the Gakuenchou to blush sheepishly.

Ugh. "We have that meeting, don't we?" She ignored the medical scientist and instead spoke to Shizuru. "Let's head over?"

"Of course." Shizuru confirmed with a simple nod. Smiling, she leaned in close to Natsuki. " _Do not worry, I will explain everything later."_ She hushed over.

"I hope so…" Natsuki flushed, the breath against her ear distracting her. Entering the elevator, she quickly got stuck in her own head again as Shizuru handled the control panel. How had she found that death-defying mission so easy? Apart from getting shot, of course. Though this didn't remove the fact she single-handedly destroyed an Altain military base. Her past-self was terrifying. How was she going to fill her… _own shoes_? Natsuki's brow furrowed at the wording, before shaking her head. Nonetheless, Altai was a corrupt and poor country. Why hadn't she feared capture? Becoming a prisoner of war was one thing, but as the _Gakuenchou_?

"What are you thinking about?" Shizuru broke her train of thought, having ordered the lift up.

"I still want to know what happened at the start of my mission. I can't remember anything before getting shot. But, 'got to wait." She sighed, reminding herself of this. Patience is virtue, carelessness isn't. Maybe her memory being foggy was _because_ she had got shot? The mind purposely forgets traumatic memories. Perhaps she had forgotten it even before her coma? Unconsciously guiding a hand towards her right shoulder, her fingers covered where she had been shot.

She hadn't noticed scarring. Had the nanomachines healed it up? But that made no sense, Otome still had scars no matter the severity. Maybe it's just faded with time?

Having noticed the action, Shizuru couldn't help but think back as well. By the time Natsuki had returned to Garderobe, she had blood loss. Thanks to that, she had less nanomachines in her system to deal with the injury. Yet, that hadn't slowed Natsuki down. After that mission, seeing her return was like a fable come to life: the rise of a warrior from legend. She had honestly theorised that Natsuki was one of the great Meisters. Like Rena Sayers, or even the Founder herself. But it was cloudy, she genuinely wasn't sure _how_ they were familiar. Still though, she _knew_ there was _something_.

"I will tell you." Shizuru spoke at last as the elevator doors opened. "I promise you." Was she making a big deal out of this, perhaps? The thought crossed the Archmeister's mind, but Natsuki recaught her attention.

"I wonder if I'll ever have an answer to _this_ …?" Natsuki raised her free hand, small balls of crystal forming along her fingertips. "But anyway." She returned her attention to the Archmeister and smiled. "I trust you." Shaking her hand, the slivers of ice fell from her fingers.

"I know. But Natsuki, you might get frostbite. Allow me to help…" Tugging the Gakuenchou's body close, she hooked her arm around hers and held her hand. Of course Natsuki's hand was _freezing_ , but rather than warm it, the heat evaporated between them. "Now I am cold. I blame you."

"Says the one teasing." Natsuki cocked a brow, a small laugh releasing from her lips. "You still baffle me, Shizuru." Leaving the elevator, they made a move towards the building exit. Though the ice had melted from her fingers, her hand was _still_ cold. Even with Shizuru holding it, this made no difference. "Hey, I have an idea." She stopped them, an impish mood suddenly overtaking her. Forming an icy sphere within her palm with greater difficulty, Natsuki inspected the pathetically small thing. Grumbling in disappointment, she offered it to Shizuru either way.

"Ara… Natsuki, what shall I do with this?" Placed within her palm, Shizuru poked it idly.

"You can keep it. But plant it on Zhang for me."

"...What _are_ you planning?" It seems the rivalry between them was reforming. Did Natsuki even know why she had disliked Zhang in the first place? Nonetheless, Shizuru gazed at her in amusement. "Do you understand why you even dislike her?"

"No, I don't." Natsuki confessed without shame, shrugging. "She's… odd. She torments Mai and I don't want her to…" Leave? "I don't want her pestering Mai." She shouldered the door open which led outside, sunlight washing over them. Much to her confusion however, she was rewarded with the Archmeister chuckling. "What?"

"I just find it cute that Natsuki is still protective. Did she ever leave whenever you fought? Your relationship was notorious as Corals."

"...No. She always stayed with me. Even after…" After what? Natsuki paused in confusion. "When she beat me in the arena match she hit me on the head hard?" Hadn't she hated her at some point too? She had been an absolute idiot when Mai had gone missing. She had been genuinely enraged; selfishly accusing her for abandoning Garderobe—especially her. Shaking out of it, she forced the sour mood aside. "I want to speak with Mai later." She informed her. "How long was I out thanks to the nanomachines anyway?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes?" It had been a good couple of minutes.

"That short?" Natsuki quirked a brow in mild surprise. "Would've thought it'd be longer." Especially with how vivid the dream… or well, the memory had been. "Should get to the meeting."

"We have a few hours yet." Shizuru said. If the meeting had been immediate, they wouldn't have risked Natsuki receiving her nanomachine boost. The injections brought too many potential scenarios, after all. What would they have done if Natsuki had been too unwell to join? Luckily she seemed fine. Keeping her palm risen, she mildly wondered what to do with this ice. It wasn't like she could subtly hide it…

"Oh. Where shall we go, then?" Natsuki had been sure they had been heading for the conference hall.

"Currently, out of the infirmary." The Archmeister chuckled, making the younger woman flush in embarrassment again. "Natsuki is out of sorts from her booster, hm?"

"N-no! I thought you were taking me to that meeting. You said we were, you're confusing me."

"But I never _said_ what time." Shizuru grinned. "Perhaps Natsuki requires her beautysleep?"

Now _this_ is banter Natsuki could remember them having. This had been—is?—a typical trait in their relationship. Ugh, thinking so much was hurting her head. She paused midstep, causing the Archmeister to also do so. "No, I don't need a nap." She grumbled. "But, maybe we could go back to our room and talk?"

Something shifted within the Archmeister's own expression. Natsuki had noticed the action just as quickly as it disappeared. "Alright." Shizuru smiled. "Though this snowball has already melted." She pointed a languid index towards her palm, showing that it had indeed done so.

"Ah. Oh, well."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they headed for the dorms. They bypassed numerous students who had conversations of their own. Some even reminded them of their own student days. Though, Natsuki couldn't help but react to the stares shot their way. The glances were curious, but some were even apprehensive.

No doubt the rumours were already storming Garderobe. "They stare at me like I'm some sort of… well, you know." She mumbled.

"Natsuki did her best. What she performed in the survival hike surprised everyone. You must be proud of that, not fearful of what others think." Shizuru said, unpocketing her key as they entered the dorms. "You are the _Gakuenchou_ , you were bound for greatness." She smiled.

Standing motionless by the now open door, Natsuki was taken aback. "Y-you wordsmith." She grumbled, but smiled in return either way. "You always know what to say, don't you?" Heading inside after Shizuru, she hummed lowly. It was nice to be back—and properly this time. Immediately taking purchase on the settee, she hooked her cane along the armrest. "I'd like to know more about the mission."

Securely locking the door, Shizuru sat herself down beside her. "Each Column undergoes a mission of proving."

"Proving?" Natsuki frowned. "As in…?" She slowly nodded in understanding. "I get it. What was that mission proving, exactly? My competence as the Gakuenchou?" She noted Shizuru was suddenly incredibly nervous. "Was it that bad?"

"I...I thought Natsuki would _die_." To be whisked away to a corrupt country was serious enough. But as a fresh graduate who was _Ariesian_? They had been incredibly lucky that Natsuki hadn't been captured, and perhaps worse, killed.

"Isn't it funny how most missions are so arduous that you might die? I would've thought it'd be my luck to get shot in th—..." Natsuki interrupted her own dry joke, quirking a smile at Shizuru's surprise. "I've been in Windbloom way too long. The self-deprecation's kicking in."

"I am impressed. You used to have so much difficulty with our humour." Shizuru all but blinked. "But in any case, what are you wishing to know about the mission?"

"I remember the soldiers, but they weren't the dangerous part, were they?"

"Sergei August Taiki."

"...?" Natsuki's head tilted. Was she supposed to know this name? "Who's that?"

"He was a colleague of your mother's." Shizuru said slowly, seeking the correct words carefully. "Taiki had close ties with Schwartz and Altai at the time." Crimsons gazed upon the Gakuenchou, searching for any signs of discomfort. None, for the moment, at least. "He was your uncle."

"My _uncle_?" Natsuki made a face. "...'Guessing I killed him, right?" She was starting to understand the reality of that mission. How odd was this though? She couldn't remember a thing about this guy. The only relatives she could remember was her mother Saeko… and Miyu: an aunt of sorts.

" _Sergei August Taiki…?"_ She echoed, leaning into her palms as she edged forward. A moment later her trembling leg was halted by Shizuru, her hand atop her knee. She smiled up to the Archmeister softly. "Why did I need to kill him?" She covered Shizuru's hand with hers; the cold skin stealing its warmth.

"He was carrying information. By any means necessary we required this evidence, else Garderobe may have gone to war with the Schwartz Corporation." _Again._ "But it made no sense that he had this information."

"Made no sense? Why didn't it?" Why were there so many things lately that didn't add up? Like the syringe Sarah had given her? The Schwartz Corporation was shady at best. Whatever this Sergei—her uncle—had held, it couldn't have been good. Though, thinking about it, that syringe had contained a mysterious liquid. It didn't kill, but what if…

Not having realised she had been glaring at the carpet, Natsuki's mind suddenly clicked. What if the liquid was an override agent to control an Otome? No, no… Natsuki closed her eyes, hands pressing to her lips as she mused. That would be _barbaric_.

_What_ was Schwartz doing? How was her mother? How were they going to infiltrate the Aries Republic? What was that syringe and why had Haruka lashed out? The stress of overthinking quickly got the better of her, and she sighed. "I need a lie down after all."

* * *

"The reformation is as follows:" Miss Maria was positioned inside the gap of the circular conference table. Looming a hand over the holographic device beside her, a map materialised: It was a transparent 3D layout of the academy. "The Forbidden Library will be opened for the first time since the Dragon King War." The map quickly rotated and then zoomed to the underground laboratory. Off to the side was a tunnel leading to this location. The Epitome fell silent, waiting for the murmuring Otome to quieten.

The Forbidden Library? Very few had accessed it throughout Garderobe's history. Technically it had been locked since the Twelve Nation War, hadn't it? Natsuki leaned into the table, her interest having been piqued. Though, sat between Shizuru and Mai, her gaze momentarily wandered to the redhead. Thanks to earlier, she was restless and yearned to speak with Mai.

"The library was locked after the Twelve Nation War. It's believed significant information may be contained there. To respect the fallen Otome entombed underground, the Memorial Chamber will remain sealed. _However_ —" Gathering a stack of documentation into her arms, Maria handed it out amongst the audience. "The students must undergo an important lesson. Chairs for the entire student body will be required outside the Founder's Memorial."

So a memorial service for their deceased Otome? Natsuki studied the instructions curiously, fingers brushing to her lips in thought. It was completely understandable why Maria would advise this. Very few of her upperclasswomen and Meister had survived the Dragon King War. Their eldest Meister had experienced a generational rift like none other. If they encountered a crisis like this...? No, Natsuki genuinely had _no idea_ what they could do against that. It was Garderobe's worst case scenario.

"Archmeister." Miss Maria refocused their attention, nodding to the younger Meister as she sat herself down.

"Thank you." Shizuru stood, circling the conference table to stand by the hologram. "The student uniforms have undergone minimal changes. I recommend that they have further adjustments." Resetting the device, the map was replaced by imagery of the year uniforms. "Garderobe is no longer a bodyguard school: Rather, as each month passes, we take steps closer to military and law enforcement. I would like us to visualise this development through the uniforms. We are trained soldiers—not housemaids."

Although Natsuki fully agreed with Shizuru, she was truly surprised. She hadn't expected her to go against their own system so passionately. For generations their duties hadn't been questioned. Women had been maids for centuries—cleaners, nannies, housekeepers and the like. This servitude was old fashioned at best. Though she accepted Meisters should serve leaders, there was a grey line. Monarchs and Presidents were true leaders. But CEOs belonging to corporations? Backwater nobles undergoing power struggles with neighbouring duchies? No. Garderobe should be protecting national leaders, the public, ending wars and safeguarding the environment.

"With these adjustments—" Shizuru gestured to the holographic imagery. "—we shall guide Garderobe into a new future."

This meeting was remarkably fluid. Natsuki hoped that she wouldn't ruin it with hers. She had only had a while to think up this idea. Receiving a nod and a smile from Shizuru, she nervously eased from her seat. "Now… I didn't actually have the time to prepare much for my idea." Natsuki brushed past Shizuru to stand by the holographic altar. "But what I do have, is this:" Keeping her palm level with her torso, ice slowly formed along her hand. A small but incredibly detailed humanoid crystallised which she then set upon the table. Momentarily appreciating her handiwork that had stunned the audience, she turned to the hologram. ' _Calm down. You did fine.'_

"Now…" She typed commands into the hologram. Lifting her gaze, Natsuki briefly checked to make sure she had done it correctly. Luckily she has. "This is Robe reformation." Old illustrations were presented of various Otome Robes. Picking up her ice sculpture, she showed it to each audience member. "See the things I've added to the Bewitching Smile Ame—"

A subtle snort sounded from Mahya. "That's cute, Kruger. You used the Archmeister as a study?"

"O-Oi, I spent all these four hours perfecting this technique. It's the least I could've done! Besides, I remember Shizuru's Robe perfectly." Yes, her Robe, _not her body_. Natsuki was determined to remind herself of this, though of course the others wouldn't believe that.

The conference looked to the Archmeister in response. Miraculously, Shizuru blushed, having no knowledge that her physique had been borrowed.

" _Wow."_ Mai murmured to Sarah discreetly. " _Look, she's blushing."_

"I-in any case." Natsuki grumbled, snatching their attention back. "I think it's sensible that every Robe should get a redesign. This includes an exo-skeletal frame hidden by armour. "Like Shizuru said, we're _soldiers_ , not housemaids. I also think it's necessary to include helmets for added protection and oxygen." Who had designed their original Robes?! Wait, the _Founder_ had. Natsuki sighed, confused as to what Fumi Himeno had been thinking at the time. Well, whatever, she's dead, they aren't. "Perhaps one day with all of this, we may go to space." Realising she had finished already, she rested a fingertip atop the figure's helmet. Flashing a nervous smile, she forced the helmet to melt. Rather than being headless, the figure's likeness to the Archmeister was revealed.

"I'm done now." She quickly dismissed herself, garnering a few amused chuckles. Returning to her seat beside Shizuru, Natsuki sighed with relief. Done. Thank the Founder.

" _Natsuki is so cute!"_ Shizuru cooed, lifting a hand to cover a genuine smile. The Gakuechou's cheekier side _is_ returning! She had missed that desperately. Touching along Natsuki's upper arm, she brushed her hand downwards. Gleefully linking their hands, she squeezed Natsuki's gently. " _I am proud of you."_

"Apart from further updates relating to the missions…" Miss Maria stood back up with more documentation within her hold. "This marks the meeting's end. I shall announce the next meeting later this week."

Shizuru stood, as did everyone else apart from the Gakuenchou. "Natsuki is getting proficient at this." She gestured to the statuette with her likeness. "When did you start practicing? I did not notice you doing so."

"Thank you." Natsuki smiled, proud that she had managed to craft it in such short notice. It seems her Robeless Channelling had far more uses that just combat. "We should take it before it ruins the table." She said sheepishly, picking it up once more. Oh, hang on. "I wonder if the Forbidden Library has any information about Robeless Channelling? But, yeah. Whenever I had spare time during the hike, I practiced a little."

"Oh?" So a few days? Still, it was impressive indeed. "There may, yes." The Archmeister's gaze turned to Mai and Maria, the pair venturing towards them. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Maria offered in return. "Gakuenchou, if I may speak with you in private?"

"Ah, of course." Natsuki gave Mai an apologetic glance before nodding to the Epitome. "Lead the way, Miss Maria."

"Who is caring for Ribbon, Mai?" Shizuru asked curiously, watching Natsuki climb the short stairs to the exit with Miss Maria. Even though Natsuki could hold her own easily, she still fretted that she would trip on stairs any given time. Relieved when the Gakuenchou didn't fall, she returned her full attention to Mai.

"She's fine. Rosalie's taking care of her. I should go relieve her now. Say, Shizuru: Could you ask Natsuki to meet me later?"

"She was actually wanting to see you too." Shizuru revealed, surprising Mai just as much as she had. "I did not expect Rosalie to babysit."

"Yeah, she's surprisingly really good around kids." Who would've thought? "Natsuki wants to see me?"

Returning to Natsuki, she was nervously following Maria through the dorms. "Am I in trouble?" She blurted, unable to hold her nerves.

"No. It is regarding your newfound abilities."

Ah, well. That _still_ sounded like trouble to her. Seriously, why was Maria Graceburt so difficult to read? She could read _Shizuru_ pretty well these days, so why was the Epitome different? "You are worried about my Robeless Channelling, aren't you?"

Maria said nothing for a moment as she unlocked her door. Once inside, she sat herself down at her desk. "Gakuenchou." She linked her fingers together, resting her forearms against the oak.

"Y-yeah?" Natsuki's eyes nervously darted around the room before sitting down also.

"I _am_ worried, but not for the reason you may think." She brought a thick tome from the bookcase behind her. "Be careful with who you demonstrate your abilities in front of. We cannot have such information leaking from Garderobe." Gakuenchous dwelled beneath a constant threat of assassination. Even retired Meister such as Shamrock required full time protection. "Though…" Maria skimmed her fingertips along the cover of the tome. "I have not seen this since Rena Sayers two decades ago."

Natsuki's brows quirked. Was… Was Miss Maria comparing her to _Rena Sayers?_ She's a legendary Otome! Nobody could compare to that!

"I always wondered about her abilities. Duplication, speed, strange—nevertheless, I suggest taking extreme caution once materialising. If this _is_ like the Sayers case then overloading your GEM might be possible."

"Well, I haven't even activated it yet." Natsuki couldn't help but smile, proud to have been compared to such a woman. "I will be careful. Thank you for your concern, Miss Maria."

* * *

Within the grounds were one 107 seats organised into 10 neat rows before the Founder's Memorial.

Having all been ushered from class and work, the students and administration staff wandered aimlessly. This had been short notice for anyone who hadn't been at the conference meeting previously. Echos of confusion murmured throughout the grounds, wondering why they had been called here.

"She's back." Natsuki murmured, the Epitome sure enough exiting the Founder's Memorial.

Holding a large stack of cards, Miss Maria went to every individual chair and placed one down. The procedure was solemn, so much so that others slowly began to take notice.

Reading the atmosphere, Shizuru started to herd the students over. "Girls, the memorial service is starting." Gathering them into their years, she had them line up some feet away from the seat rows. The other Columns meanwhile shared out the cards with Miss Maria. Once ready, the Epitome stood before the audience.

"In the spring of 281, 52 years ago, 22 Pearl students lost their lives." The harshness of her statement floored the memorial. If the atmosphere had already been dire, it was simply depressing now. "By autumn, my most precious friends were dead and buried. Among them was my mentor, Monica Julen."

Everyone had heard about _the_ Monica Julen. Her name had been whispered for decades in the academy. No one dared to speak it within Miss Maria's presence. It was cruel to realise that it had become an urban legend. There was a superstition that if you were to repeat her name thrice, she would appear. No one knew whether Maria was aware of it, but it likely was the case.

"She was killed by her country's enemy—her childhood friend." The revelation bit like frostbite. "We're falling head-first into a war with twice the nations involved. I advise _all of you_ to think about this vigorously. Life as a Meister isn't glorious and pampered, no matter how much your sponsors may insist. Death is many things: sacrifice, foolish consequence, betrayal—duty. I am the unfortunate one, and although I have grown gracefully, I have my regrets. This is why—" Her gaze wandered along the students; at Wang, Marguerite, Zhang, Huit, Mai, Shizuru and Natsuki in particular. "— _This is why_ an Otome _never_ inflicts harm upon their colleges."

H-had Maria looked her way? Natsuki nervously darted her gaze away from the Epitome. But why?

"Next I will call out your names." Maria declared, unfolding her chained glassed which hung from her neck. Placing them on, she added: "When your name is listed, come sit down left to right." With that, the long list began.

The atmosphere was cut as the students uncomfortably looked at each other. As they were called, a horrible realisation began to trigger. Many of these Meister were within their history textbooks. They had learned about all of these women without truly realising who they were.

It was at this moment that Natsuki remembered her own mentee was dead. Of course she had forgotten, but the realisation stung. What… had her name been? ' _Killed by…'_ Natsuki's brow furrowed. Schwartz had murdered her five years ago. The memory of that phone call reporting her death smacked Natsuki hard. Harsher still, she paused by her own seat: Standing before it, she gazed down at the card.

_Monica Julen, 265-281._

Gods', this… ugh. This was awful but _flawless_. Maria was the perfect choice for this memorial.

"I pray that you've all realised the costs Otome pay in the act of war. Never again can we make the same mistakes our predecessors made. All future crises must be prevented at all costs. I hope that in my future, there will be less cards. Those of you with blue cards, stand."

Natsuki did so and her heart all but sank. It was obvious what these blue ones symbolised, for at least 80 of them rose. _75% of those Meister had died within both wars alone._

The audience agreed with a silent nod; Maria bowing her head all the same.

"Let us remember their sacrifice and never forget."

If a pin was to drop, everyone would hear it. Complete silence befell the academy as they mused. Whether for their friends, relatives or historical figures, it did not matter. Miss Maria had already revealed to them the hard truth. "And so concludes the memorial service." Miss Maria stated after what felt like a century.

Relief flooded the entire audience. Natsuki exhaled a breath of her own, the sullen mood lifting a little at last. "Mai?" She searched for the fellow Column. Quickly finding her on the row behind her, she twisted around. "I wanted to speak with you earlier. You heard everything from Shizuru, right?"

"Ah, yeah." Mai gave a tired smile. "I would if I could tonight, but motherhood calls."

"Mentioning that, I'd like to get to know Ribbon. Tomorrow?"

"You're welcome to—Shizuru as well, of course." They were dorms apart anyway.

"Then tomorrow… Have a good night. I have a lot on my mind." Now her priority was to find Shizuru in this crowd. Standing from her seat, Natsuki was a little unsure what to do with her blue card. " _Monica Julen, huh…"_ Looking through the crowd to the front, she noticed Miss Maria was gathering the cards from the students. Actually, she had another idea.

Collecting a few other cards which had been left, the Gakuenchou headed towards the Epitome. "Miss Maria…" She called above the chatter, catching her attention. "How are you feeling after all of that? It must've brought back some awful memories." Maria was taken aback by Natsuki's sudden remark.

"It's… been difficult, yes." Maria said slowly, unsure how to respond to the Gakuenchou so suddenly. She had no idea what to say, very rarely did anyone ask her how _she felt_. "I hope the students learn from this."

"I'm sure they will." Natsuki smiled, handing over the cards. "If you need to chat, I'm a good listener."

"You have grown, Gakuenchou." Maria forced a smile. "I will think about it." Glancing over Natsuki's shoulder, she paused. "...The Archmeister however, would appreciate your attention."

"Huh?" Twisting around, no doubt about it, Shizuru was gazing at her contently. "Ah, yeah. Good afternoon, Miss Maria." She waved casually at her before heading towards Shizuru. "Remember, call me?" Reunited with the Archmeister at last, Natsuki moved them from the crowd. "Shizuru."

"Hm?" The Archmeister continued to gaze at her lovingly.

"W-what?" Was something on her face?

"Natsuki has grown so much." Delicately taking Natsuki's arm, she eased her closer.

"S-Shizuru." Natsuki grumbled, the Archmeister's shamelessness never ceasing to amaze her. It was a little terrifying just _how much_ Shizuru cared for her—no matter in public or private. "A-anyway." She cleared her throat anxiously. "I spoke with Mai just as the memorial service ended. She invited us over to her place tomorrow. But, I was wondering. Do we have more photos of when we were students? I would like to see more of them now." She leaned her weight gently into Shizuru's side.

"Ara, even though Natsuki disliked her uniform so greatly?"

Natsuki's brows furrowed, but nonetheless she chuckled. "Yes, but even still… do you maybe have footage of us?"

"Natsuki wants a movie date with me?"

"...Yes?" Natsuki cocked a brow, able to dodge the tease.

The Archmeister settled into a quiet laugh as they began moving from the area. "I am sorry, I know you dislike being teased so much. For Natsuki's sake, I will relent."

"Mh, it isn't as if it's _bad_. I think I'm getting more used to it, rather." The Gakuenchou nevertheless blushed. It would however take time to adapt to Shizuru's public flirting. Fumi save her if this happened. Natsuki had a feeling she'd explode.

"Really? You always said the opposite as a Coral."

"Well, I didn't seem too embarrassed when I became the Gakuenchou. I seemed disgustingly cheeky." Natsuki groaned. She was still getting secondhand embarrassment just thinking about her past antics. "But, hm…" Halting them by the memorial steps, Natsuki hummed. "Shizuru, have I been boring for a long time?" The younger memories piling into her brain made her seem so… _dull_?

"You were _not_ boring, Natsuki…" The Archmeister rebuked gently. "You have become more reserved. After you became the Gakuenchou, you were burdened by incredible responsibility."

' _Let me guess.'_ Natsuki mused. ' _Assassination attempts, tough duties and my personal life being invaded by the media?'_ Shaking her head, she sighed. "Don't tell me."

"Natsuki is correct." Shizuru nodded.

"How'd you even know what I'm thinking?"

"I _know you_."

"True."

* * *

Pushing open the door, Natsuki immediately sat herself down upon the settee.

"You certainly like that settee, do you not?" Shizuru leaned back against the door in order to shut it.

"It's the first thing I see when I walk in. I'm not about to sit on that chair and leave you alone." Natsuki shrugged, a grin playing upon her lips when she noticed Shizuru blush faintly. "Besides, when you're beside me, I can clearly see when you're shy."

"Well, it seems she _is_ getting cheekier… But thanks to the survival hike, I believe we require something lighthearted, no?" Shizuru departed from the living room, momentarily confusing Natsuki. Entering the bedroom, she opened her nightstand to reveal the photo album. It was just where they left it months ago. Though… Shizuru was a little conflicted. Would it be a good idea showing her some of these? Haruka was in here, after all. That, and well… did she remember her dead mentee? No, she shouldn't hide anything.

After a few minutes of humming and harring, Shizuru returned with the album, "Unfortunately there are not many photos of the first year."

"Ah, well. That's okay." Natsuki gestured for her to sit down beside her. "Let's see what we have here." She was excited to see more of their photos again. Easing closer to the Archmeister, a faint snort released from her throat. The first photo to catch her eye was of Shizuru. "Is that _my_ handwriting?" Turns out that Shizuru was reading a letter she had written. The paper was right up to her face, eyes narrowed faintly.

"It is." Shizuru tapped the photo softly, chuckling to herself. "That was when you confessed."

"Oh, is it?" Surely it wasn't? Natsuki could have swore they hadn't got together until… sometime after her first mission? "I don't beli—" Catching Shizuru turning away to laugh, she flushed. "Shizuru!" Earl, this woman! "What is it, really?"

"Natsuki liked to write in a style which was not eligible. It was rather difficult checking her work." Shizuru replied honestly, eyes gleeful.

Giving a weak glare, it soon transformed into a soft laugh. "You _will_ have to explain how we got together eventually, you know?" Natsuki pointed out as she turned the page. She immediately perked up, recognising one that matched her recent memory. She was inside a sterilised room with her arm wrapped in bandages. She was on a bed with Shizuru; judging by her expression, she had been toppled by her. "...Is this after my mission?" She murmured, unable to take her eyes off the photograph. Who had even taken this? Helene?

"It was, yes."

Natsuki's attention had already moved to the next picture, however. It turns out Natsuki had noticed their photographer and gave a cheery thumbs up. "Burn it! _Burn it!_ " Natsuki leapt for the picture instantly.

"Let's not burn it, Natsuki!" Lifting the album away from the Gakuenchou, Shizuru's amusement began to rise. "I still like it."

"But it's _embarrassing_!" Natsuki mumbled. "Just—stuff it into the back! Or just turn the page!" She made a face. "It's… cute, I guess." Or rather, she _would_ find it cute if it didn't make her wince so much! As the page was turned however, she stared in awe at the photograph of them passionately kissing. "I… tell me about that." She could only utter.

"Mh?" Shizuru blinked, having been looking at the image as well. "It was after your mission. That was what started our relationship."

"Ah, I thought it would've." But still… wow. "Had we said anything before that, or did I… or _you_ …?"

"Guess again." Shizuru laughed softly. "I felt ashamed at the time. Neither was Natsuki helping by being so oblivious to my mood."

"Sounds like you had no choice." Natsuki touched the photo. She liked this much more than the previous one. "You look cute."

"Natsuki is lying." Pressing her hand to Natsuki's mouth, she silenced her, " _Natsuki_ should know by default that _she_ is cute."

" _Why is my Archmeister cheesy suddenly?"_ Natsuki muffled against her palm in amusement. "' _Not lying."_ Taking her hand, she kissed it gently before easing it away. " _You_ look so relieved in that photo."

" _I was."_ Shizuru whispered, the album lying forgotten beside them. Looking at her wrists, they had been captured by the Gakuenchou.

"You've got me." Natsuki let go of her wrists, tugging Shizuru's sleeves to gesture her closer. "I'm not going anywhere." Pressing her lips against Shizuru's, she felt all her energy disperse at that second. "Ugh, I'm exhausted. Would you like to go to bed?"

"I could not agree more." Gathering the album, Shizuru stood up alongside her. She was _so happy_ that Natsuki's memories were returning.

* * *

A/N: I (Wolvetta) think I ended up deleting about a quarter of the original content of this chapter. There was _so much_ needless detail shoved into the meeting and memorial service.


	6. Enhance and Adapt

Twisting around, Natsuki opened a bleary eye to stare at the clock. It was still _so late_ , and all she wanted was for slumber to retake her. Alas, her body seemingly wanted the complete opposite. Sighing, she instead slowly turned over to face Shizuru's back. At some point the Archmeister had changed into lighter sleepwear: No doubt to fight the wicked warmth that had appeared from nowhere when night fell. Natsuki herself hadn't changed as such, and was feeling the sticky irritation of sweat. Grumbling discontentedly, she rolled onto her back and started unbuttoning her nightshirt. She was beginning to regret her choice in sleepwear.

Over the past week they had swapped positions within bed. Natsuki was now beside the bathroom door whilst Shizuru was closest to the window. When did it happen? Not like it mattered. Fidgeting, she muttered under her breath as she pulled the shirt from her torso. All she wanted was to _sleep_!

" _M-mh…?"_

She heard the noise and immediately froze. A little embarrassed to have woken Shizuru, her attention pulled to her.

" _Natsuki…?"_ Shizuru mumbled tiredly, looking over her shoulder groggily. " _Why are you squirming so much?"_ There was faint annoyance within the Meister Otome's voice until it melted into exhaustion.

" _I'm sorry… I was trying to change out of my shirt, it's too hot."_

" _...What time is it?"_ Shizuru blinked slowly, woozily sliding a palm across her eyes. Exhaling a breath, a groan released from the Archmeister's lips as she stretched.

" _Two in the morning."_ Instinctively joining in on the stretching, Natsuki watched her attentively. Shizuru was _so cute_ like this. Maybe part of her had _wanted_ her to wake up? Shoving her shirt aside, she scooted closer. " _Sorry I woke you."_ It was awkward at times. Natsuki was such a heavy sleeper compared to Shizuru who could wake from the drop of a pin.

" _I thought you were too hot…?"_ Shizuru murmured with faint daze: Perhaps more when Gakuenchou's arms wrapped around her loosely.

" _I'm never too hot for you."_ Natsuki winced at the lame joke. Upon the woman's exhausted laugh however, she instead blushed hotly.

" _So charming in the middle of the night."_ Shizuru chastised softly, but snuggled back into her with a pleased hum.

" _I can't sleep."_ Natsuki confessed, planting her brow into the nape of the Archmeister's neck. " _You're hot as well."_ She noticed her excessive body warmth.

" _Hmm… then today is Saturday?"_ Due to the weekend there weren't any classes. " _Natsuki is very lucky to disrupt my beauty sleep tonight rather than the weekdays."_ She teased harmlessly.

" _Very lucky indeed."_ Natsuki murmured; not drifting but feeling remarkably comfortable. Tugging the Archmeister closer, she tucked her legs behind Shizuru's, making the elder laugh silently.

" _...Natsuki."_ Shizuru slid a palm against Natsuki's.

" _S-stop, you're embarrassing me."_ Mumbling against skin, Natsuki thoughtlessly breathed in the woman's scent. Burying her face into her neck, the blush spread as Shizuru's fingers played with her hands. Is this bad? She honestly hadn't a clue, and that terrified her. " _Y-you aren't listening."_

" _But Natsuki is being so sweet."_ Before the coma, Natsuki would've burst a fuse. Yet here she was, only grumbling against her neck. Skin tingling from their shared contact, an electric pulse travelled down her arms as their hands locked together.

_Mh."_ Natsuki lifted her head to absentmindedly press her lips against Shizuru's throat. " _This is nice, even if I can't sleep."_ As the elder laughed once more, Natsuki propped her chin to her shoulder.

" _I do not know what to discuss."_ The Archmeister confessed, smiling as she released Natsuki's hands.

" _We don't always need to talk."_

Feeling Natsuki pepper another kiss against her skin, Shizuru flushed softly. " _C-certainly not if Natsuki continues being frisky."_

" _Am not."_

" _No?"_ Twisting around a little to look at Natsuki, Shizuru quirked a brow. " _Not even a little?"_

" _Nope."_ She jabbed Shizuru in the gut gently, causing a huff to release from the Archmeister. Smiling, she repeated the action again before wrapping her arms back around her. " _Just wanna hold…"_

After a moment of Natsuki suddenly quietening, Shizuru glanced down at her. Was she falling asleep? Suddenly she realised that Natsuki had stripped off her nightshirt entirely. She had _known_ she had been overheating, but hadn't assumed she'd _strip off_ around her.

" _I can hear you thinking."_ Natsuki muttered into her chest suddenly, catching the Archmeister off guard. Lifting a hand blindly, she covered Shizuru's eyes with her palm. " _Stop thinking, you're noisy."_

" _Natsuki can read minds, now?"_ Shizuru teased, hearing the Gakuenchou groan.

" _I wouldn't want to_ _ **know**_ _what people think. I think I'd_ _ **die**_ _from_ _ **yours**_ _alone."_

Not having expected this, Shizuru flushed. Tapping the back of Natsuki's hand in ' _punishment'_ , she eased the Gakuenchou's hand from her face. " _Bad Natsuki…"_

Smirking, Natsuki moved closer to bury her face into more tawny hair. " _Mmph…"_

" _For somebody who complained she was unable to sleep, she is quite enjoying herself."_ The Archmeiser raised a brow. Nevertheless, she tucked her arm beneath her head, getting more comfortable.

" _I enjoy my time with you."_ Natsuki confessed as she curled closer against her.

" _...I enjoy my time with Natsuki also."_ But… Pressing a palm to Natsuki's collarbone, she leaned forward. " _I would rather be this way."_ She breathed, closing the gap.

Like what? Natsuki's eyes opened just in time for the Archmeister's kiss. Surprised, but nonetheless happy, she returned the action.

" _Goodnight, Natsuki."_

" _G-goodnight."_ Unconsciously glancing down to Shizuru's lips, she gulped. Oh. So how was she supposed to relax after that? Fidgeting for a few moments, she eventually gave up and sighed. Snuggling into Shizuru's warmth, she lay her head fully into the pillows and closed her eyes. She was so glad she no longer felt pain from her skull doing this. The nausea attacks had been terrible.

_Ten Years Ago:_

" _W-what was that?"_

" _Uh… A kiss?"_ Natsuki stared at Shizuru, chuckling and far more nervous now she had actually done it. Not to mention Helene's assistants were here snooping around—with a camera no less! "G-go away!" She shooed one of the girls who retreated with a gleeful snicker.

" _I know what it was, Natsuki." Shizuru chuckled. Panting softly, she refused to make space between them. Wiping tears from her face, she sighed as she slid a palm down her temple. The mission had petrified her; did Natsuki know this?_

" _I'm okay…" Natsuki murmured after a moment of quietly observing her. Raising her hands, she cupped her cheeks gently._

" _Ah?"_

_The look Shizuru gave her was full of curiosity and exhaustion. An electric pulse ran through Natsuki's hands as her thumbs grazed across Shizuru's skin. "I am okay." She repeated, brushing her thumb to the Archmeister's lips. "I'm okay and…" She leaned closer. "I love you."_

_What? Shizuru paused, having not expected this confession. "N-Natsuki?"_ She pushed against the undeciding digit.

" _I love you." Swallowing the lump stuck in her throat, the nervous Gakuenchou stared back at Shizuru._

_Caring not for the others around, Shizuru paid them no attention. Leaning forward, she latched Natsuki's shoulders delicately. "Why did you not tell me?"_

" _We both know that I'm lucky I even survived the mission." Natsuki petted along her cheeks. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I had confessed and got myself killed."_

" _But you survived." Shizuru breathed. Quietening, she leaned into the Gakuenchou's body entirely. "...I would not have known what to do." She confessed, propping her chin atop Natsuki's uninjured shoulder._

" _I wouldn't have known either, so that's why I'm telling you." Natsuki placed a gentle kiss against her throat. "I love you."_

" _Then…" Raising her arms, Shizuru hugged them around Natsuki's shoulders. "Let us keep telling each other that?" Via every word spoken, Shizuru sank further forward. Their lips were deadly close; so much Natsuki thought she may die._

" _Y-you're on, Viola." Natsuki attempted taunt, but her racing heart and flaying nerves betrayed her._

" _Oh, really?" Shizuru smiled lazily. "You sound as though you are my rival now?" Chuckling lowly, her breath hit the nervous Gakuenchou's lips. "You will_ _ **always**_ _be my mentee, Kruger."_

" _O-oh? R—" Natsuki was about to protest, but her fight was instantly terminated. Shizuru had deepened their innocent kisses and outright French-kissed her. "M-mh!" Natsuki flushed darkly, returning the kiss with an enthusiastic vigor before wincing. "A-ah, sorry." She pulled away to cup her bandaged shoulder. Grinning either way, a chuckle released from her lips. "Thank you for believing I would return."_

" _Thank you for coming back…" Shizuru smiled, the action transforming into a sigh. Cupping Natsuki's cheeks, she pulled her back gently. "I truly did believe I had lost you for a moment."_

Cut from the memory, Natsuki stared down at the unconscious Archmeister. She appeared so peaceful, and just as understanding as back then. So even back then… Cradling the older woman against her, Natsuki kissed her head and softly whispered: " _I love you, so much…"_ Smiling, the Gakuenchou's eyes felt heavy. _Now_ she felt she could sleep.

* * *

Feeling less groggy than last night, but remembering today's upcoming events, Natsuki rushed from bed excitedly. "Shizuru! We've got breakfast with Mai!"

H-huh…? Blinking exhaustedly, Shizuru's eyes followed after the unusually hyper Gakuenchou. "My…" Somebody was enthusiastic, at least. Resting her head back into the pillow, Shizuru smeared a palm against her face. What time is it? Gaze checking the clock, she yawned deeply into the back of her hand and stretched. " _You are too fast, Natsuki."_ Lifting from her position, she watched as Natsuki almost tripped out the room—partial nudity forgotten.

" _Hurry, Shizuru!"_ Why exactly was she so eager? Though this _was_ the first time Natsuki could converse in length with Mai. She needed to slow down before she made herself ill. Now inside the bathroom, she washed her face gently. The sleepiness was knocked away as the cold water shocked her awake fully.

The Archmeister entered the bathroom. "You should calm down, else you may collapse." Shizuru nevertheless chuckled and neared her. "Take your time, Mai is patient." Clasping a hand atop Natsuki's shoulder, she squeezed her bare skin gently. Eyes skimmed downwards to observe Natsuki's body, winking mischievously.

Staring after Shizuru who departed from the bathroom, Natsuki unconsciously brought her hand upwards. Landing her palm where Shizuru had touched, she hotly blushed in realisation. _She's half naked?!_ Worse yet, as Shizuru entered the bedroom, she casually stripped. "S-Shizuru!" Their eyes briefly locking, she veered her gaze away immediately.

" _Why could Natsuki's cheeks be so red, hm?"_

Unable to help herself, the Gakuenchou's gaze returned to Shizuru. She was slender but with a fine degree of muscle. Far more than Natsuki—though the Archmeister had _always_ been more muscular than her. Ah… she couldn't deny that this was a lovely sight.

"Natsuki. It is not like you have never s—"

"—Stop it!"

Gripping the sink, Natsuki didn't realise what she was doing until Shizuru's gaze lowered. Is she looking at her ch—Her gaze followed. "O-oh." She grumbled, releasing the basin.

"Natsuki needs to loosen up." A genuine laugh slipped from the Archmeister's lips as she stood stark naked.

"I-I'm fine!" Snatching her toothbrush in panic, the Gakuenchou squeezed a dollop of toothpaste onto the bristles. Like a rabid dog, she frantically brushed her teeth, desperately attempting to avoid her Archmeister.

If Natsuki brushed any harder, she'd snap the thing. "So silly…" Shizuru was only rewarded with a grunt as Natsuki momentarily glared her way. "You are _cold_ , Natsuki. Look down."

Huh? Pausing mid-brush, Natsuki did so. " _Shizuru!"_ She yelled in embarrassment. Flinging the toothbrush into the basin, she covered her bare chest. Her ears twitched upon the laughter and she leaped into the closest. Shizuru could only laugh harder.

O-oh, Founder! Shizuru could hardly contain herself! Wiping the tears from her eyes, she wheezed. "N-Na-tsuki! Come out." She stepped into her uniform and headed into the bathroom. "Please?" Nearing the door, she peered through the cracks at the younger woman.

" _L-leave my clothes in here! I'll get changed alone!"_

Once ready, Natsuki disgruntledly adjusted her crosstie. So far all they had done physically was _kiss_. Gods', this woman's going to _kill her_!

A knock sounded at the door which shattered her train of thought. " _Is Natsuki ready?"_

"Y-yeah." She was incredibly nervous now; fingers raking through hair in attestment to that. Opening the door, the Archmeister simply smiled at her in greeting. She ignored her with a glare, slipping past her into the bedroom.

Natsuki's _so cute_ like this. Entering the bathroom, Shizuru's laugh was muffled as the door shut.

_Seriously_! Natsuki gripped her hair. What was that about?! Grumbling, a scent caught her nostrils, however. Heading towards Shizuru's nightstand, she picked up a glass bottle. Perfume… it was a very familiar brand too. Hasn't Shizuru worn this since…? Natsuki frowned in thought, clearly having already forgotten what happened minutes before. Nothing came to mind, unfortunately. Placing it down with a sigh, she sat herself on the bed and waited.

Once the Archmeister returned, Natsuki asked: "Do we have any hairbands?"

"Hairbands? Is her hair bothering her?" Now fully composed, Shizuru quirked a brow. "We do." Heading to her nightstand, she placed her perfume into the drawer. Choosing a simplistic black band, she threw it over which was caught.

"Where is my hairpin?" Looking around, she eventually found it on her nightstand and felt sheepish. "It still amazes me that it remained unscaved." Standing beside the nightstand, she bunched up her hair and tied it back.

"Hm. I had it put in a box. It _was_ a little damaged, but it was easily repaired." Approaching the Gakuenchou, Shizuru took the hairpin and placed it within coal locks. In response, Natsuki touched it hesitantly. "Does it hurt when she touches it?"

"It does if it's pulling against my scarring." Adjusting the silver bolt, Natsuki turned to face the Archmeister when comfortable. "Not anymore." She smiled, fixing the lapels of her coat before rolling her shoulders. She had slept flawlessly with Shizuru by her side, that was clear.

"Natsuki looks so cute with her hair up."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Hush." She pressed an index to the Archmeister's lips. "I'm not a student anymore, I'm the Gakuenchou—a big girl." She grinned proudly.

"Ara…"

"Not a word." She had a good idea what was whirling around that perverted mind of Shizuru's.

"She is." The Archmeister leaned in to gently kiss her cheek. Winking, she caught Natsuki's hand and ushered her towards the door. "Is Natsuki ready?"

"Yeah… I'm a little anxious, but I know it'll be fine." It's _just_ breakfast. Though she couldn't help but be reminded Mai now cared for a _child_. Where had those ten years gone? Well, she couldn't remember most of it, so that's not a surprise, but _still_. Hadn't they been _enemies_ at some point, though? What had they even fought over…? Opening the door, Natsuki led the way to Mai's door. Hesitating momentarily, her hand hovered before it. Ugh, just do it!

Her knock sparked excited chattering and movement that evidently belonged to Ribbon. Hearing the Meister inside laugh, Natsuki's nerves hiked upwards abruptly. _Come on, it's Mai_! However, the door opened before she could compose herself.

"Ah, Natsuki, Shizuru." Opening the door wider for the two Meister, Mai gestured them inside. She looked _exhausted_. "Come in."

"Did we wake you up?" Natsuki asked curiously. Judging by her hair, Mai had either been dragged through a bush or slept terribly. Neither was her uniform buttoned up right to the top. "You look like a wreck."

"Forgive her, Natsuki is still adjusting to being around others." The Archmeister teased as she approached Mai. Buttoning up the royal's uniform herself, she straightened out her collar.

"S-sorry." Natsuki mumbled as she veered her gaze away.

"Oh, no no." Mai wafted a hand dismissively. "I've been awake awhile." From the other room Ribbon came bounding inside. "Come and say hello, Ribbon." She grinned down to the blonde, her hand resting against the back of her head.

The little girl was shy but quickly got over it. Brushing past Mai, she waltzed on over curiously.

"Cute." Natsuki chuckled in amusement.

"I'm not cute! I wanna be a' Otome when I grow big!" Frowning, Ribbon immediately retreated back behind Mai's legs.

"Oh really?" The Gakuenchou snorted. "But can Otome be cute?"

"I think she's cheating on you, Shizuru." Mai's jab caused Natsuki to splutter.

"Oh… I think I may cry." Shizuru teased. "But _Natsuki_ is cute, so yes Ribbon, Otome _can_ be cute."

"I am not cute!" Natsuki huffed, causing the two Meisters to laugh. "So… breakfast?" She blushed with mild embarrassment, this only increasing when the child giggled madly. "Hush, you."

"A growing Natsuki must be kept well fed."

" _Certain activities_ make one so, _right Shizuru_?" Natsuki countered flawlessly, causing the Archmeister's jaw to gape a fraction.

"You _really_ need to do it already." Mai rolled her eyes at the two. Judging by Natsuki's bout of spluttering, it was obvious they hadn't. "You two are useless." She laughed, scooping Ribbon up into her arms. Heading further into the room, she popped her down onto the settee.

This living space was virtually the same as theirs except for some Eastern influences. Rather than a table, instead there was a Zipangese kotatsu. The kitchen however was _probably_ the most organised one in the Academy.

It was clear Mai was still enthusiastic about cooking. Natsuki supposed having a child helped a great deal. But anyway. Sweeping her gaze to Shizuru, she noticed she was _still_ flushed. She was giving her the cutest glare behind covered lips. Grinning at the Archmeister, her amusement merely increased. "What are you going to make?" She returned her attention to the redhead.

Hopping up onto the stool by the kitchenette, Ribbon climbed up beside her. Though the blonde had been put onto the settee, this hadn't deterred her in the slightest. She gazed at Mai tentatively, legs swinging back and forth.

"Ribbon, you could see us fine from there." Mai scolded but smiled nonetheless. "Definitely not the porridge you seem so obsessed about." She said to Natsuki. "Not enough calories."

"You can have _other things_ with it." The Gakuenchou stubbornly responded.

"So difficult—" Propping her palms to her hips, Mai's gaze drifted to Ribbon who copied. "—Zipangese, and no, it _isn't_ ramen."

"Then what is it?" Natsuki's brows rose in confusion. Feeling hands land upon her shoulders gently, she glanced behind her.

"Natsuki is being quite rude."

"Asking's rude?" Either way she locked a hand atop Shiizuru's. "So not ramen?"

"Nope."

"...Udon?"

"No."

"Then _what_?"

"Kabayaki."

"Huh, that's not noodles, is it?"

The Archmeister covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Natsuki is being so short today."

"Just because I am Zipangese doesn't mean I'm obsessed with noodles, Gakuenchou." Leaning over the counter, Mai flicked her forehead. Rewarded with a yelp, she turned her attention to Ribbon who was watching intensely. "Don't trust people from Aries, they're _mean_."

"Hey, that's not true!" Natsuki disagreed. But Mai was having none of it as she turned to the icebox, ignoring her. "It's just you confused me with changes."

"Hmm, hm?" Mai gathered the ingredients from around the kitchenette. "Shizuru, you may as well sit down, it'll be a while yet."

Sitting herself down beside Natsuki, the Archmeister smiled at Natsuki with continued mirth.

"I didn't mean it like that." Natsuki grumbled at her.

"We know." Shizuru kissed her nose, only receiving another grumble in response.

"I would've kicked your ass if you did anyway." Mai teased. "Tea, Shizuru?" She gestured to the empty mug in her hand.

"Fizzy orange!" Ribbon piped up, lifting her hands.

"I would like some tea, thank you." Shizuru smiled, noting that Natsuki was staring off already. What was she always thinking about?

Right now the Gakuenchou was mulling over her relationship with Mai. It was quite obvious they no longer had that close connection. When they had been students there were less things to worry about, after all. Natsuki _supposed_ it was only natural. But the sting of them drifting apart still hurt.

"And a soda." Mai caught her attention. "You still like this brand right?"

"Thanks. We'll find out?" Natsuki shrugged, taking the offered can.

As time passed, Natsuki couldn't help but let her impatience get the better of her. "I'm so hungry!" She lamented, lying her head down on the bar counter. Unknown to her, Ribbon copied her.

"Natsuki and Ribbon are so alike." Shizuru chuckled as she held her steaming tea.

"Now that you mention it…" Mai was almost finished with cutting up the eel. Angling the knife upwards into the flesh, she picked her gaze up. "Hey, Natsuki. Are you forgetting to tell us something?"

"What?" Focusing her attention on Ribbon, the Gakuenchou quirked a brow. ""I don't know, Mai. Ribbon _does_ have my eyes." She countered as she raised her head. "Perhaps Shizuru dyes her hair when I'm not looking." Shizuru's face was _priceless_. Natsuki's lip twitched in amusement as the Archmeister stared in surprise.

"When did you reverse roles?" Mai paused in slicing the ingredients. Natsuki had _always_ been submissive in the past. Oh well. Pushing the thought aside, the royal coupled the kabayaki together into a tray. Sliding it within the oven to grill, she then closed the oven's door. "I heard Miss Maria is re-establishing the Hexade."

"The what?" Natsuki blurted, evidently confused as she stared at the redhead.

"Hexade. It was a branch the Columns of the Dragon King War founded." Mai explained. "I _think_ Miss Maria had something to do with it. I can't remember."

Huh. "Did you ask for it to be reinstated?" Natsuki asked the Archmeister. Sipping her soda, Natsuki brushed her fingers to her temple. Wait, she could mildly remember _something_ about it. Hadn't _she herself_ had something to do with the Hexade? Though _when_ was this? Suddenly, Natsuki realised what Mai had meant ages back: ' _You really need to do it already.'_ "Hey! You stay out of my business!"

"W—what are you on about now?" Mai blinked as she and Shizuru gave her a questioning look.

"My i-intimacy with Shizuru!" Pointing a finger towards the royal, she wrapped her other arm around Shizuru. Easing her closer, she threw Mai a pointed yet flushed glance.

" _Wow,_ Natsuki. You're very snippy and slow this morning! Maybe I should hurry and feed you before you perish to dust." Mai laughed heartily.

The blonde child could only glance between the three women in confusion. "Snippy?" What was that about? Has the Gakuenchou done something bad?

"It means Natsuki is grumpy because she hasn't eaten yet." Mai stuck her tongue out at the Gakuenchou, causing Natsuki to pout.

"They just think I'm snippy because they're knowingly irritating." Natsuki smirked confidently as she finished her soda.

"So mean." Shizuru murmured.

"I _still_ can't believe you don't know how to use chopsticks!" Mai laughed at Natsuki sometime later. The kobayaki had been served and the four were sat at the kotatsu. Easily holding the utensils between her fingers, Mai smiled wickedly at Natsuki.

"Oi, _you_ had offered a knife and fork." Natsuki huffed as she stabbed at a slice of eel. Popping the impaled fish into her mouth, she pointed the chopstick into Mai's direction. "But did you give them to me? No!"

"My mother would kick your ass for that." Mai shook her head in disappointment, looking at the utensil aimed at her.

"Don't point them." Ribbon miffed.

Natsuki peered down to the blonde curiously. Turns out this girl was already evolving into a miniature Mai. "Say…" Natsuki muttered, staring at the defiant Ribbon. "You have a mini-me."

"What can I say? Kids seem to love me." Mai sighed as she brought her attention to Shizuru. The eldest was contently eating.

Scarlet eyes rose up, locking with Mai's gaze. "I gave up teaching Natsuki to use chopsticks long ago." She smiled, her gaze drifting to the child and Gakuenchou.

"How does it taste?" Mai asked them.

Personally for Natsuki, she would've assumed she'd dislike eel. Apparently this wasn't the case. "It's good. Honestly, I didn't expect to like it. Kind of reminds me of chicken. Surprisingly crunchy too. I would've expected it to have a smooth texture."

"Thank you for this." The Archmeister smiled. "I like it very much. It is exactly how Natsuki described it."

Once finished, Shizuru and Mai were quietly chatting. Natsuki and Ribbon however, were slouched down against the kotatsu.

" _They are very similar."_ Mai grinned at the two of them, shaking her head. It was pretty cute, really.

"I heard that." Natsuki huffed.

"Be careful, we have enough trouble with _one Gakuenchou_." Shizuru was quite amused indeed. Leaning over to Natsuki, Shizuru stroked her hand. " _Now, now, Natsuki. You have already slept today."_

" _No, I slept last night, not today…"_ Natsuki sat up either way, rubbing her head. "This kotatsu is nice. I could stay here forever. Shizuru, maybe we should get one?"

"I am not sure whether we _need_ one. Though if we do not, I will start finding Natsuki here, will I not?" Shizuru teased.

"Maybe…"

"I'll just hide the heater where she'd never find it." Mai reached beneath the kotatsu to flick the switch off.

"H-hey, don't do that, you'll wake the _baby_." Natsuki gestured to Ribbon who was utterly knocked out.

"You just want the heater on for yourself, Natsuki." Mai laughed.

"Fine, fine… I am up." Natsuki sighed. These two loved bullying her too much! "How old is Ribbon, though? Five, six?"

"Six." Mai reached over to the blonde, brushing hair away from her face. "Nobody knows her birthday… give or take she's nearly seven. I figured her birthday should be on the day I found her."

"What day is that?" Natsuki quirked a brow.

"The 5th of May. Perfect day, really. In Zipang that's Children's Day."

Natsuki wasn't sure whether that was precious or cheesy. "You cheeser." She snorted. "But it's cute; that suits her perfectly."

* * *

"Only the most optimum of students shall be assigned to Hexade." Miss Maria informed as she handed out stacks of paperwork. The documentation was gathered within the Epitome's arms as she approached every individual student.

The Diamonds and Amethysts had been gathered into the old Coral classroom. The re-establishment was the talk across the whole of Garderobe. Excitement filled the room as every student received their copy.

"The Hexade Renaissance Agency—H.R.A—is a rank from the Dragon King era." Surveying the students, Miss Maria watched as they read the papers. Ever since yesterday they had been incredibly quiet. Had the survival hike worn them out that much?

"Does this mean this will immediately be going into effect?" Nao picked her gaze up from her thorough reading. From the sounds of it, this thing was a modified Trias system.

"It does. Due to the recent events, Garderobe has decided to reintroduce it." Adjusting her glasses, Maria turned the page of her notes. "The unappointed fourth Column is Garderobe's investigation and surveillance Meister Otome. They shall be H.R.A's leader."

"Here—" Nao pointed to a particular paragraph. "—it suggests Hexade is _technically_ a Column-only group?"

"It was, but not anymore." Confusion sparked within the classroom, and Maria sighed. Placing her notes down upon the teacher's desk, she turned to the blackboard. Rolling the board down to a clean spot, she picked a chunk of chalk up. "The ranking system within Garderobe is old but flawless." Elegantly writing upon the board, she continued: "Column ranks include: Alpha, II, III, IV, V and Omega. _However_." Upon every rank she drew lines downwards. "Alpha represents foreign affairs and promotion. The second is leadership and tactics—the Gakuenchou. Third—the Archmeister—is diplomacy and politics. The fourth is as mentioned, surveillance and investigation. Whilst the fifth is law and enforcement."

These ranks had been drilled into the students' heads upon their first week. However thanks to so much reform, it was only fair she'd remind them. "Hexade is no longer restricted to the Columns. Rather, a Hexade member sits above the standard Meister Otome and beneath the Columns. There are six empty positions for the taking. It is unlikely that all the positions will be taken by Diamonds. This is why the Amethysts are with us today."

"Then this means the fourth Column will finally be appointed, right?" Nao grinned as she leaned her arm upon the back of her chair.

"I _appreciate_ your enthusiasm, but please stop interrupting the class." The Epitome approached the student and pinsored her ear. As Zhang continued to squirm, Maria glared death down at the student. Muttering under her breath, she returned to the desk. "As I was saying _before_ I was rudely interrupted…" Regathering her documentation, she turned to the final page. "It's encouraged more than ever before that your acquaintances are viewed as _rivals_. We're in the midst of war. Do not allow your judgement to be clouded: Your friends may very well become your despised enemy."

Right… Nao's amusement vanished upon that statement. It had hit a little _too close_ to home. In the future she could very easily be pit against one of these students.

"Trias." The Epitome selected Chie, Akane and Shiho from the batch of students. "I expect you to lead an example for the entire student body. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Miss Maria." The students spoke in unison.

Nina meanwhile, was huddled to herself, contemplating similarly to Nao. This was beginning to get complicated. Hexade was interesting though; she would very much like to improve her rank. Sweeping her gaze along the classroom, her eyes quickly locked upon Tomoe. Unperturbed, her rival's gaze quickly met hers. Trading glares, Nina mildly wondered when they had started disliking one another. Veering her eyes, she refused to continue looking at the older student.

What was that about? Tomoe's brow quirked before quickly losing interest. Well, whatever. Looking upon her documentation, she hummed thoughtfully. Joining Hexade would be incredibly advantageous. Tomoe didn't particularly want to become some old sleaze's Meister Otome. Being appointed into Hexade would help her support her mother back in Zipang. "Miss Maria." She spoke. "What are the duties of the Hexade?"

"They're similar to the Columns. More information will be specified at a future date."

Interesting. Tomoe mused, speculating who might become a Hexade member. Zhang was an obvious choice. The fourth Diamond was practically flinging herself at Miss Maria. But the others? Hallard and Soir would _surely_ be nominated. She definitely wanted in, but who would lead it? Time will tell.

* * *

"Where should we go?" Natsuki was unsure. She didn't quite like the idea of people spotting them. Not that she was _ashamed_ but… she just felt embarrassed about it for some reason?

"The faculty arena, of course." Shizuru winked, carrying their bags with a change of clothing.

"Faculty arena? As in there's two now?" It must've been built during her coma.

"A small arena joined with the main one. Students and lower-ranking Meister Otome must book eight hours in advance." Nobody would interrupt them there.

"Oh, smart move." Natsuki gave a soft grin. The building was coming into view, and she had to admire the structure. It was oval in shape and was a duplicate of its older counterpart. Excluding the black shingles—the original's were brown. "Eight hours seems a little much, though? What's in the bag?"

"Nosey." Tapping the Gakuenchou's nose, Shizuru smiled. "Clothes."

Entering the large archway, the double doors automatically opened for them. There were two sets of stairs heading either side up to the stands. Natsuki wondered where the other arena's entrance was. Nothing in this hallway had changed since before her coma. On another note, she was beginning to get nervous… No one else was around apart from Shizuru. But it _was_ because of Shizuru, wasn't it?

"Natsuki, over here." Shizuru called from her left, giving her a double-take. Why wasn't she following? Once Natsuki shook out of it and approached her, she said: "This was built partially underneath the foundations of the older arena." Inputting a password into the door's panel, she pushed the handle upwards.

Drifting inside after the Archmeister, Natsuki paused in awe. Huge support pillars protruded from out the ceiling: The ends sticking through the gaps of the ceiling. Assumedly, that roof could slide open to reveal the sky? "Wow." She mumbled as she looked around. It was a lot bigger than she first realised. Nowhere near to the size of the older arena, but still. Eventually, she was tugged by Shizuru after dawdling for too long.

"This was one of the last building projects implemented." Shizuru remarked as the Gakuenchou continued her study. "There is also a climbing and obstacle course here." This was indeed the case. An array of rotating mechanisms, harnesses and platforms graced the walls. "However, Natsuki will have to wait before she can use those." She smiled, causing Natsuki to huff softly with mild disappointment. "Come, let us change." Catching Natsuki's fingers, she guided her towards the seating. However, when the Gakuenchou didn't budge, she questioningly peered over her shoulder. "Natsuki?"

"What?" Natsuki cocked a brow, tugging the Archmeister towards another bench. "I guess we're going over there." She chuckled, realising Shizuru had other plans. What was this about? "A little confused there, Shizuru?" She teased as she removed her loafers.

"Natsuki gets confused, not I."

She heard the Archmeister retort. Shaking her head in response, Natsuki smiled to herself. "What clothes did you pack?"

"Your usuals." Shizuru eased out a neatly folded pile of clothing. Shoes were nowhere to be seen; the mats would hold plenty of protection for their feet.

Taking the pile of clothes, Natsuki placed it beside her. Lifting the tank top, she gave it a once over before placing it atop her thighs. Pulling an arm out of her jacket, she paused suddenly. Ah. Hearing a soft giggle beside her, she looked to Shizuru who was already partially changed.

"Is Natsuki stuck?"

"Er." Natsuki stared before shrugging awkwardly. "No?" A smile crossed her lips. "Hm." After the fiasco in the bathroom, Natsuki felt incredibly nervous around Shizuru. Come on! It's just _Shizuru_! Twisting so her back partially faced the Archmeister, she grumbled under her breath softly.

"Do not worry, Natsuki will have her privacy."

She heard Shizuru laugh again. Quickly changing, she worriedly patted down her shorts. At least she had gained her weight back… She still had a long way to go, but she no longer looked sickly. Rising to her feet, she cleared her throat stiffly. "I'm ready."

"Here you are." The Archmeister reached into the bag and brought out some hand-wraps. Handing one to Natsuki, she also took out two hairbands. Placing a band between her teeth, she wrapped her hands before tying her hair back.

Mimicking Shizuru, Natsuki regained the muscle memory of wrapping her hands. Crossing over the palms and backs of her hands, she left her digits free. Wrenching them down to cover her wrists, she flexed her fists in analysis. "I remember this." She acknowledged, setting her bare feet onto the cold matting.

"That is good." Shizuru delicately gripped Natsuki's hands between her own. Manoeuvring her hands down Natsuki's arms, she moved them into place. Having the Gakuenchou's limbs protect her torso, she said: "Let us go over the basics. Remember, you want to knock your opponent out quickly—" Shifting Natsuki into a balanced stance, she continued: "—and to not fall over in the process." Her lips quirked into an amused smile.

"I don't want to hurt you." Natsuki murmured, but squinted her eyes when Shizuru laughed. She was enjoying this greatly, wasn't she?

"Well now. Who said you could?" The Archmeister gave a coy wink before fixing her stance some more. Moving backwards, she admired her work.

"I'm sure I can."

"Whatever you say, Natsuki."

Oh, she _is_ , isn't she? The Gakuenchou was about to respond, but she found herself flawlessly interrupted. Shizuru grappled her arm and pinned it behind her before she could retaliate. Pushed, Natsuki grumbled, barely managing to catch herself. "W-watch it!" She spun around to face Shizuru who laughed heartily. "You caught me off-guard."

"Should I have warned Natsuki that we had already started? Does she think an enemy would allow her the same pleasure?"

"No." Natsuki stared over her shoulder at her. For the briefest moment, the Archmeister did not realise what she was attempting.

Feeling ice creep up her ankle, Shizuru paused. "Ah, ah. Bad Natsuki…This is _close-quarters-combat_. Do not make me use my _power_."

"Your power?" Natsuki arched a brow. "What's yours? Throwing teapots?" She snickered, barely dodging a surprisingly hard punch thrown her way, "N-not that it's a bad power!" Maybe she shouldn't have said that? Throwing her weight downwards, Shizuru countered her by swerving forward.

The Archmeister didn't utter a thing as she continued this barrage. A flicker of amusement did cast as she bolted forward again. Latching hold of the Gakuenchou, she laughed heartily. "I almost forgot that Natsuki has not seen a Robe in person since her accident. Allow me to rectify that."

Oh no. Natsuki was let go—or rather pushed away. Stumbling backwards, Natsuki watched as Shizuru's hand rose to her GEM. The jewel immediately responded, flashing vibrantly: "Materialise!"

Netting overlaid clothing with purple, grey, crimson and yellow. What was different abo—oh! The silly heels and discs were gone! Instead of those heels which Natsuki had risked her neck over, they were replaced by boots. They melded into the Robe well, reaching just under the Archmeister's knees. Rather than the discs, levitation bands were now embedded into it. To say the least, the Robe was far more practical now.

A thrumming of power emanated as the materialisation process ended. Both forces of nature pushed the Gakuenchou off her feet. "W-whoa?!" Natsuki attempted to stablise herself as she was dragged backwards along the mats. "...Jeez, Shizuru."

"Perhaps the Gakuenchou should be renamed the Kite rather than the Office Otome?" Shizuru suggested, unarmed for the time being. Robe rattling as she approached Natsuki, she smiled. "No?"

"I'd prefer neither." Natsuki grumbled as she straightened. She didn't seem keen being near the fully materialised Archmeister. Scrambling left, she nervously avoided getting close to her.

Covering her mouth, Shizuru tried not to laugh. "Natsuki acts as if I will hurt her…" She couldn't help but find it amusing, watching her panic.

"You're in your _Robe_!" Natsuki barked.

"It would indeed appear so."

"U-unmaterialise!"

Oh, Natsuki is so precious! Her hand fell limp by her side as she observed Natsuki gluing herself to the wall. "That is not a word, Natsuki."

"Don't care!"

"She is too cute." The Archmeister continued to watch her for a while longer. Dancing a step forward, she almost burst into laughter when Natsuki practically scratched up the wall. "Fine…" She sighed. "Fine." Brushing her fingertips to her GEM, she dismissed her Robe. "Now, will Natsuki stop being fussy and allow me to teach her?"

"I-I suppose." But this is _Shizuru_! Whenever it came to these things… she remembered them. "Our training was always intimate." She muttered, refusing to unattach herself from the wall.

"If Natsuki believes being intimate with the wall cou—" "— _Shizuru_!" The Gakuenchou interrupted her with embarrassment, forcing Shizuru to laugh. Coming closer, she gave her a gentle smile. "Alright. No cheating—no powers from either of us."

Natsuki was certain this promise _would_ be broken. They were infamous for fighting dirty every so often. As Shizuru eased away from her, she imitated her stance. The Archmeister's eyes lit up happily at their stance's semblance. This time, when Shizuru struck, Natsuki saw it coming.

Avoiding the blow, Shizuru danced with another strike, forcing Natsuki to evade. Attempting to jab Shizuru's stomach, the impact was enough for her to suck in a breath. Backing off with her arms tucked in front of herself, Natsuki grinned as Shizuru recuperated. "You aren't good at dodging today, are you?"

"On the contrary… Natsuki is faster."

What? "How? I've got a bum leg, how could I have gotten faster?" Were her nanomachines speeding up?

Continuing on with this, Shizuru dodged the next volley of hits Natsuki threw in. This feat was difficult. Shizuru was _so fluid_. The Archmeister was understandably graceful, but wasn't this too much? Shizuru had literally perfected it into an art. She shouldn't be surprised.

"Natsuki is doing well." Shizuru breathlessly praised. A bead of sweat trailed over her cheek as she drew closer. Relenting her stance, she lifted a hand for the Gakuenchou to do the same. "How is her leg?"

"Stiff. I haven't noticed any pain though." Natsuki smiled. Leaning down, she firmly rubbed her calf just to make sure. Perhaps at last she would be able to walk normally? At least she no longer risked tripping over herself. Thinking back onto her clumsy duel with Tomoe, Natsuki thought back on the grapples. Shaking her arms, she raised her fists to her core. "I'm not finished yet." Diminishing their distance however, ultimately she realised Shizuru had the same idea. She should try to take advantage of this.

When Shizuru tried grabbing her, Natsuki swerved to the side. Crooking an arm around Shizuru's legs and waist, she shoved forward. Lifting Shizuru upwards, she slammed the surprised woman down upon the matting. Pinning weight down against Shizuru, she locked an arm across her collarbone.

Startled, Shizuru stared at her for a moment. A bead of sweat rolled down the tip of Natsuki's nose and onto the mat beside Shizuru's face. Heaving for breath, they paused in this position. "N-neither am I." Shizuru's lips twitched into a sinister smile. Her legs were _free_. Before Natsuki could react, Shizuru wrapped her legs around her waist and pushed her off. Launching herself up, she then sat atop the Gakuenchou's stomach who gagged for breath.

Wrists pinned by a single hand, Natsuki struggled. A moment later, she noticed that Shizuru was tenderly cradling her head. Oh… "Y-ou're always so co-nsiderate." Even in the thick of sparring, Shizuru always made sure not to hurt her… _too much_. Struggling some more, the Archmeister's iron grip was too much. "There's no winning against you." She mumbled, moving her head aside as the grinning woman eased closer. Desperately she tried to ignore Shizuru's heat. H-huh.

"Now, _that is not_ true. Once you acquire all elements of combat, you will use them most efficiently."

"What kind of idiot said that?"

"Natsuki did, after she won the Gakuenchou Ceremony."

"Oh. Er, can you let me go now?"

"No."

Just as she thought. Great.

* * *

Running a towel through her hair to thoroughly dry it, Natsuki sighed. The spar match had utterly exhausted her. She had already showered and was awaiting Shizuru. For a split second, she thought of giving her an ice shower. As quickly as this thought produced, it left her mind. No, no. That would be mean. Chuckling softly to herself, she finished getting dressed as the shower stopped.

" _By Natsuki's laughter, I assume she had a mean thought?"_ How could Shizuru read her so easily?

"No." She lamely lied as she folded her towel.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Shizuru pulled back the curtain and stepped out. "Though I feel I may have required a colder shower." Strands of wet hair clung to her skin; the hair darker than usual. Wiping her brow, Shizuru smiled. "Especially bec—"

"—No, Shizuru."

She had been caught. Releasing a soft huff—much to Natsuki's amusement—she started drying her hair.

"Let me know when you get dressed… and _don't_ sneak up on me." Natsuki clasped her hands behind herself and turned around.

"Natsuki is starting to get brave, again." The Archmeister smirked.

"I'm sorry?" Natsuki peered over her shoulder to quirk a brow.

"I like it."

As they changed their attention to changing, the training session was on their mind. Seating herself on a bench, Natsuki mused. Shizuru genuinely frightened her—knowing she wouldn't hurt her. Was this an aftereffect of her injury, or something more sinister? Humming thoughtfully, she dabbed her towel against the nape of her neck. Raising her fingers to touch her scarred scalp, she was at a loss. If she were to materialise, would be she too afraid? Was she scared of power in general? Many Meister Otome historically were, after all. At some point, hadn't _Miss Maria_ …? But, how would she ask this difficult question without worrying those around her? She looked to Shizuru who sat herself down beside her. No, she couldn't disturb Shizuru—not after how much she's gone through without her.

"Natsuki?" Resting a hand upon the Gakuenchou's shoulder, Shizuru's brows subtly furrowed as Natsuki flinched. "It is only I." She chuckled after being certain she was fine. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh." Natsuki laughed softly, she raised a hand to her chest to settle her heartbeat. "I was just thinking about you and the Robe—"

—in the bedroo—" "— _Shizuru, this is serious_!"

Covering her mouth, laughter slipped from the Archmeister's lips. As quickly as her amusement piqued, she sobered seconds later. "But really, what is it?"

"I just told myself I wouldn't say this." Natsuki grumbled. "But I feel _too afraid_ of using my GEM? When can I…?" She was apprehensive to finish her question. The Archmeister's demeanor had utterly changed. Her study of her was so fixated that Natsuki started feeling self-conscious.

"It _is_ a terrifying power. Not many Otome can truly harness it; even those who graduated decades ago."

"No matter how… ugh, _cocky_ I used to be, I don't think I'd be able to control it." Natsuki confessed.

"One step at a time, Natsuki. That is all for later debate. Once we get past Natsuki's mental block, perhaps she will _overcome it_? I will _not_ allow her to plunge into the deep end without guidance."

"Mh, thank you." Natsuki smiled as they finished getting dressed. As they both stood, their attention moved to a scuffle by the door.

" _Why are we here?"_

A muffled voice complained, causing Natsuki to panic. Fight or flight instinct stirring, she grabbed Shizuru's arm and pulled her around a corner. " _Ah_ —?" Pressing her hand over a very confused Archmeister's mouth, Natsuki stared at the door. It creaked open and not two, but _three_ people waltzed inside. Natsuki instantly recognised Zhang leading two other students and glowered. " _Quiet Shizuru, we're sleuthing."_

" _Why me. Why her_?" Tomoe accused, standing a purposeful distance away from Wang.

Both students took opposite corners, and Nao sighed. _Really_?

"Whatever you're trying to do, I suggest you don't." Nina blankly stared at Nao before looking to Tomoe briefly. "What's stopping us from leaving?"

"Admit it, you two couldn't write an essay together." Crossing her arms, Zhang leant on one leg. "Get your act together—the _whole academy_ knows. Hell, _fuck each other_ , I don't care how, just _do it_."

Nina gawped, her face slowly transforming into bright crimson. "W-what are you even talking about?!"

The whole room was lit with surprise upon the next feat: Tomoe Marguerite _laughed_. "Touch _her_?! I'd rather screw a _pencil_!"

"Don't you already?" Nao grinned, studying her nails before flashing a smile at the pair. Marguerite only released a disgusted noise at her, and she cackled. "As I said before: be civil."

"And trim your nails for you again?" Nina shook her head.

"After all, if they're too long, I can't fuck your mo—" A punch was thrown her way by Wang which Zhang dodged flawlessly. "Don't get angry now!" She gloated, railing her up.

" _ **Zhang."**_ Nina all but growled. "You _know_ my mother is _dead_ , why would you bring it up like that?!"

"What of it?" Nao smiled, glancing to Tomoe who watched with complete disinterest. "Oi, Marge."

"My. Name. I—"

"—Come here a second."

"Now what are you…" Nina trailed off before sighing. "We're leaving."

"Ah-ah, I don't think so. The password is to be _cooperative_."

"...Are you kidding me." Nina grumbled bewilderedly. "I'm leaving." Shouldering the redhead out the way, Wang headed for the doors.

"You two are completely hopeless, huh?" Zhang asked as Nina shook the door handle. Much to the younger Altain's chagrin, it was locked. "Seems even with a push you can't be persuaded." What was she even on with? "Until you make up, you're stuck!" Without warning, she grappled Wang, pushed her aside, unlocked the door and sealed it shut. " _Ciao!"_

"Sh—" Nina dumbfoundedly stared before heading back to the door. Trying to open it once more, she sighed. "...She locked us in."

" _She locked us in, too!"_ Natsuki hissed into Shizuru's ear. Mouth still covered, the Archmeister could only quirk a tawny eyebrow her way. " _It's not my fault."_ Natsuki muttered, peeking back into the main room. Wait, Shizuru could just release them… She had _skeleton keys!_ Worst case scenario, she could just blast them out!

The two students were by a bench now. For a few seconds all was silent within the arena before Wang glared at Marguerite.

"What?" Tomoe eyed the seated Altain, leaning against the wall. "Did you really think she had an _actual reason_ to bring us here? She pulls this kind of thing with Huit all the time."

"Well, then. Why did _you_ follow her?"

" _...Good question."_ Natsuki hummed, her attention turning to Shizuru who shook gently. She's laughing? " _Hey…"_

"To see you _humiliated_ , of course." Tomoe smirked at Nina who glared. "You sure feel the burn for a mother you never met, though." She trained her eyes upon Nina, attempting to simmer her anger.

"I'm sure _you_ would've reacted the same if she mentioned your _father_." Nina haughtily countered, readying for a fight.

Oh brother… Natsuki inwardly groaned.

"My father? Never knew him." Tomoe shot. "You're poor on insults today, Wang. Oh, _sorry_ , you never have insults worth my time!"

"You're a real big bitch." Nina spat, causing Natsuki to silently giggle this time. It was evident Nina Wang rarely swore. "How's _that_ for an insult?"

" _That's an insult?!"_ Tomoe cackled. "But yes, I _am_."

"...Why. Why are you so mean?"

"Because I _want_ to be. You sound like a two year old asking a multitude of questions and nothings." Tomoe sighed, brushing a hand down her military slacks. These uniforms were something else, but she supposed they were better than those _previous horrors_.

"So, you're a bitch because you want to be a bitch?" Nina blankly observed the unchallenging student. "No wonder." She shook her head in disappointment and headed for the door. Jiggling its handle, she then attempted to wrench it clean off.

"Trying to destroy property, now? You _do know_ the outcome of that?" Tomoe didn't do a thing to help, merely folding her arms in observation. Watching Nina continually fail, she immediately got bored. At this point she felt like putting Wang out of her misery. But what fun would that be? Unfazed as Wang punched the door hard, she rubbed invisible dirt from her digits.

"Any ideas, _Queen Marguerite_?" For some reason that sounded _pretty good_. Instead of an insult, the undesired outcome backfired. Nina groaned under her breath. " _Well_?"

Sauntering over, Tomoe " _examined"_ the door. "Let's see…" Pushing her fingers against her lips, the Wind student gaze exchanged between the door and Altain.

"..."

"Nope."

Nina rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ you don't. You just piggy-back on the ideas of others. All you're good for is throwing the winning strike in a fight." She spat out.

"I am the top Amethyst in combat and grades. What are _you_ , Wang? Oh, right. Just that. Below me." Tomoe demissed. "You _humiliated_ me on the first day: I'm going to make your life hell."

"...You've been hounding me because I _did something_ to embarrass you?" Nina stared. Scrunching her face up, she couldn't quite believe it. "That's a little pathetic." No, it was _very_ pathetic.

"Haa? Pathetic? Of course it wasn't _just_ the first day." When Nina didn't react, Tomoe glared when the student headed for the mirrored wall.

"Still pretty pathetic." Nina inspected the bruising against her throat. They would fade with time. The nanomachines would speed up the process.

"Whatever you say, Wang."

" _Are they always like this?"_ Natsuki hushed a breath to Shizuru in awe. " _What should we do about this?"_ They couldn't remain here forever.

" _This is a very beneficial training session."_

What did Shizuru mean with that…? Natsuki watched as Shizuru opened the door beside them. " _What a_ —" The Archmeister slammed the door closed. O-oh! So she's acting as if they had just returned and weren't eavesdropping! " _S-so beneficial that we didn't even have to change."_ Really though, she was terrible at acting. Forcing a smile, she nervously gave Shizuru a panicked shrug, pleading for help.

"Such a shame." Shizuru lifted her voice so the others could hear her, sighing with mock disappointment. Nudging Natsuki, she stepped from the corner into view. "Here I thought that Natsuki wo—...girls?" The Archmeister's attention moved to the Amethysts. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh." Nina was stuck to the spot, the slam having disturbed her. Oh! They could get Nao in trouble! Turning to them, she shared a quick glance with Tomoe whose demeanor had shifted to benevolence. Ugh, Marguerite would forever creep her out. "Nao locked us in here."

"Juliet Nao Zhang?" Shizuru quirked a brow. They were none the wiser.

Approaching the door like Nina had done previously, Shizuru tried the handle. When it obviously didn't shift, she brushed her fingers to her GEM. "Founder, link me through to the underground facility."

"Gakuenchou, you don't have a key?" Nina asked Natsuki in confused.

"Ah." Natsuki internally panicked. What could sh—"Not for this side. This faculty arena is private. No students are supposed to be here." Lifting her head high, she cupped her hands before herself. ' _Just act stoic. They can smell fear.'_ Can they though? Natsuki's brow twitched before subtly shaking her head. "We will deal with Zhang."

"Falling for her tricks are quite unfortunate." Shizuru murmured. At that moment, Helene's voice cut in. "Ah, Yohko." She smiled. "It appears myself, the Gakuenchou and two students have become trapped." Though, Shizuru _did_ have a key. Why was she doing this? Was this one of her ploys? "Please. Might you also send Juliet Nao Zhang over to the laboratory? Explain that her nanomachines must be checked as an error popped up." A trinkle sparkled in the Archmeister's eye as she exchanged looks with Wang and Marguerite. Cutting the link, Shizuru said: "We shall be rescued shortly from this dilemma."

After a while, the sure sign of rattling sounded. " _Rescue mission complete."_ A key slot within the lock, and sure enough, the door opened. " _Really_ , guys?" It was none other than Irina Woods, Helene's assistant.

"Seems we were unknowing locked inside as well." Shizuru smiled.

The Altain was going to have a _field day_ when she found out about this. Irina grinned at the Archmeister. "By the way, she _hates_ cleaning the Founder's steps." She hinted. Didn't everyone though? That memorial went on forever!

"Then that will be her punishment." The Gakuenchou stepped beside Shizuru and raised a fist to her chin. Humming, she realised a moment later that her cane was missing. "Where's my cane…"

"How did you not notice it missing?" Nina blinked.

"Perhaps the shock upon Natsuki seeing me rose her nanomachines." Shizuru teased, her hands locking behind herself. A smile crossed her lips as she regarded Natsuki: the Gakuenchou about bursting a fuse.

" _Shizuru, not now!"_

"Now then, let us depart." Shizuru tossed a wink in Natsuki's direction before leading the way out. "Thank you, Irina."

" _Meister Shizuru."_ Tomoe murmured, the others in front. "Can I speak with you, for a moment?" Her question was soft and worry-stricken.

"What is it?" Shizuru waved Natsuki off. "I will be there soon."

" _Mother has spoken with officials. Our contacts informed us that Altai sought an alliance with Zipang. The Hinagiku clan can't move_ — _I think the Emperor has figured us out."_ Drifting her gaze towards the distancing women, Tomoe continued. " _I've kept my Zipang nobility hidden. But if the Imperial Guard catches my mother, Garderobe will know."_ What else… " _I will also join Hexade."_

" _You volunteer?"_

Tomoe nodded. " _I should have more information soon."_

" _Shizuru."_ Natsuki called down from the corridor. " _What do we have next?"_

Pressing a hand to Tomoe's shoulder, Shizuru smiled. " _Thank you for disclosing this information, Tomoe. I will file the report soon. If something arises, tell me immediately."_

" _Yes, Meister Shizuru."_

Restarting her stride, Shizuru caught up with Natsuki. "We have a free day, remember?"

"Ah, right. I asked just in case anything had come up." Natsuki chuckled. Irina led the group outdoors and turned around.

"Alright! Now don't get yourselves locked away again. I'm heading back to the infirmary. Oh, right, Nina. Ers' was asking for you earlier."

Next second, Natsuki almost jumped out of her skin as her GEM buzzed. Flying her fingers to the intercom, an instantaneous link was established.

" _Gakuenchou, Archmeister: The Founder is asking for you."_

* * *

Natsuki was extremely nervous. Fiddling with her cane anxiously, Natsuki's mind refused to calm down. What if she messed up and made the Founder angry? Could she really? Would Shizuru save her? She _really_ didn't want to see her… Entering the Founder's Memorial, Miss Maria inputted the password into the undercroft's entrance. To reach the Founder, they needed to bypass the Forbidden Library and the Memorial Chamber. But wait. Natsuki froze mid step on the stairs, causing Shizuru to glance her way questioningly. Since when _would_ the Founder assault her? The Gakuenchou Ceremony had been a disguised gynoid. This was entirely different from the Founder herself. Unless...

Shaking off the thought, Natsuki caught up with Shizuru. "Sorry." She grumbled as the entrance sealed behind them. "I'm getting lost inside my head again." Fumi Himeno's mind had been injected into the artificial intelligence of the Founder's System. Figuratively she would be conversing with Earl's most famous Otome: Which was also her grave. It was a little unsettling. This wasn't Fumi Himeno but it was at the same time. She still didn't really understand any of it.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Shizuru murmured quietly to her.

"Hm. Let's get this done with." They headed towards the Memorial Chamber with Maria. "You know, I kind of imagined cobwebs." She warily glanced the Epitome's way who stared at her coolly. "Ah?"

"That's what you said the first time, as well, Gakuenchou." Maria's expression softened. "It was rather amusing."

What. Natsuki gaped at her for a moment.

"I must agree. No one ventures into the undercroft often, do they?" Shizuru asked.

"Not often. I clean it once per month." Leading the Columns into the Memorial Chamber, transparent pillars scattered the hall.

Long ago the academy had run out of space down here. In some areas, the pillars were structured circularly, whilst others were in neat rows. The newer memorials had literally been stacked together tightly. Looking upon these pillars of varying sizes, Natsuki pinpointed plaques: 259-283, 260-281, 309-328—Wait. **309-328.** Approaching the pillar, Natsuki's heart sank. "This was my mentee." Looking further down the Chamber, she caught sight of the Dragon King War memorials. "Miss Maria, do we have an estimate of how many fallen Otome are down here?"

"Two-thousand and thirty-four. The Memorial Chamber must be expanded as many Otome Meister have accepted entombment." It was increasingly popular that Otome would rest within Garderobe. After twenty years, the academy was filled.

"Ah, wow." Natsuki could only mutter.

Bypassing the Memorial Chamber at last, the area transitioned to a hall of lights. "We're directly beneath the underground facility." Miss Maria reported, the lights activating as they strode by.

" _Do we bow?"_ Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

" _Yes."_

Entering a gigantic circular room, a single statue was positioned within its centre. Natsuki hesitated before the towering Founder. Quickly mimicking the elder Otome Meister, they each took a knee before her.

"Maria Graceburt, Shizuru Viola, Natsuki Kruger." The room reverberated with the Founder's voice. "I understand why you are present." The statue was unmoving; almost as though it disregarded life itself. "Maria Graceburt: Condolences to you and thank you for your continued work."

_Why_ is this statue unsettling her? A panicked breath released from Natsuki's lips before stalling. She certainly _did not_ want to appear hostile before their Founder.

"Shizuru Viola." The statue focused upon the Archmeister. "With recent annexations to Guadeloupe, my calculations suggest an escalated use in the following technologies: The Valkyrie Surrogate Unit, KEY and Founder's System."

_Guadeloupe?_ Natsuki stared in utter confusion. "...These are updates, correct?" She forced herself to speak.

"Alterations."

Oh, how she hated this. Feeling restless, the Gakuenchou placed a hand over her cane. Shifting her weakened leg, she gained mild respite—which was shattered within moments. Hearing the whirl of gears, Natsuki's gaze shot back up to the Founder. Himeno's gaze focused upon her alone as her mechanical body warped: Drawing closer without leaving the pedestal, she said: "Injury.." Holding her scythe aloft, her head tilted to observe the Gakuenchou for a terrifying moment. "Rectify that weakness."

Shizuru and Maria could only glance at one another before returning their gaze to the floor.

"Gakuenchou: The Second Column, Countess Heir and Aries Meister Otome. Natsuki Kruger has displayed more potential than any other Gakuenchou. Upon her awakening, at present I have detected alterations in her nanomachine status. The DNA does not match that of Otome structure and essentially matches that of Highly Materialising Equipment."

Highly… what?

It was Shizuru's turn for bafflement. Exchanging another glance with Maria, realisation hit her. "Like the late Rena Sayers?"

"Correct. Rena Sayers and Natsuki Kruger share a similar structure: That of Highly Materialising Equipment. HiME draw their power from an unknown source. GEMs can fail to make use of this power source. Without a Master's permission they can still use their powers."

"T-then my power isn't something most have?"

"Correct. Unique, powerful: Natsuki Kruger is able to use HiME powers without a GEM." The Founder tilted her head, another sound of whirring emitting before it quietened. "Shiho Huit displays powers of such: I would like to see her."

Shiho? Wait… _of course_. Now that Himeno mentioned it, Shiho indeed gave off this presence.

"Gakuenchou, Archmeister, Maria Graceburt. I will confirm that these numbers as of recent decades have been increasing. As of now there are currently four HiME across Earl."

"Four?" Herself, Shiho… who were the other two? This could be dangerous. Hell, Natsuki herself was! Was there a possibility these HiME weren't on Garderobe grounds? Or perhaps there was something _Shiho_ wasn't telling them?

"I have also detected a disturbance within the nanomachine field. Someone—or something is modifying the network. Unfortunately, I am unable to process anymore than this. It will require more resources to address this newfound issue."

The capsule?

"Maria Graceburt, you must escort Shiho Huit to me. Gakuenchou, Archmeister: You are dismissed." The light which centred upon the Founder snapped off. Blanketed within darkness, the pathway out was illuminated.

Heaving herself up from her weak leg, Natsuki partially limped away from the foreboding statue. Why was she afraid of her? Relieved that the weight of pressure relented—physically and mentally—Natsuki retreated. Now within the hall, she delicately rubbed her calf.

" _I don't like her."_ Natsuki confessed uneasily as Shizuru approached her worriedly.

" _Natsuki said the same thing upon meeting her."_ Shizuru smiled sadly. Their fresh conversation was swiftly cut short. Rushed footfalls headed towards them, making the group look upwards.

" _Gakuenchou! Archmeister!"_ It was Yukariko. " _Schwartz is broadcasting across the world!"_

" _Across the…?"_ Oh, Founder. There was no time for questions. Shizuru grasped the Gakuenchou's sleeve and spurred her forward.

* * *

_"The Otome are worthless!"_ The footage leapt across the super-computer of the lab. Helene worked frantically at the keyboard as Natsuki, Shizuru, Miss Maria and Yukariko hurried inside. _"We have planned and constructed this for decades!"_

"What is this?" Natsuki stared at the screen, trying to rapidly catch up with the situation, including her breath. "P-Propaganda?" She panted.

"Seems like it." The doctor swiftly swerved her chair to the side, typing away at another keyboard. A set of menus popped up beside the footage of the blonde madman. "Ladies." She shot a quick look towards the group, the women blinking. "Garderobe is about to go into a Blackout."

"A blackout? Do you think they'll be attacking? Shortly?" Natsuki found the idea and insinuation, ridiculous. She crossed her arms, brows furrowed as she stared at the medical doctor. "Are you suggesting, or telling?"

"This is for our protection." Helene inputted a command. A hatch within the console opened, revealing a small compartment with a lever—she pulled it.

_"The Schwarz Valkyrja are our creation!"_ As those words poured from the man's mouth, the laboratory droned into black. It took a few seconds for the hum of the lights to reboot. But upon doing so, their eyes quickly adjusted.

"Everything is down." Helene reported to them. "Power, the network and internet. However the security is up and running." Skimming her eyes along the menus upon the smaller laptop atop the console, she frowned. Directing her eyes up to the super-computer. "This is John Smith, the CEO of Schwartz Corporation."

"Valkyrja…?" Natsuki murmured softly to herself, shaking her head. "Can you send out a bulletin for everyone to remain inside and hunker down?"

"Already well ahead of you." The scientist was rolling her way to the other side of the console. Leaning over to the intercom, she activated it, ignoring the irritation of the madman. "This is Yohko Helene from the science branch. Garderobe is currently undergoing a Blackout; please rest assured the matter shall be taken care of swiftly."

"You didn't tell them—"

"—Of course not. The students would flip the academy."

"...And a Blackout, that lets them know not to go out, and to remain in a safe area, right?" Natsuki questioned further, catching a hint of impatience with Helene before the doctor turned her attention towards the laptop again.

_"Allow me to introduce the Schwarz Valkyrja…"_ The glasses-clad man spoke on screen, snatching the women's attention. _"After all, my dears have awaited this moment."_

Miss Maria was the first to react to this, aged features marring with unease. In the live video the man stood, the camera centred upon him within an empty room. _"History will forever retell itself. No matter what, humanity shall never learn upon their consequences."_ The Schwartz representative paused, sliding his glasses up his nose. _"...Please, Rena, come here a moment."_

"...Did he just say 'Rena'?" Natsuki asked, stepping closer to see as she narrowed her eyes. The hair on the nape of her neck bristled when a woman came into view: Dress the same as photos she had seen.

_"Allow me introduce myself."_ The woman softly spoke, smiling. The feat only made the atmosphere sink further, Natsuki glancing at Miss Maria quickly. The older woman was completely stiff, staring at the screen. _"My name is Rena Sayers of Galleria. I am the first Schwarz Valkryja."_ Mutely the woman adjusted herself before clasping her hands before her.

_"Isn't she a doll?"_ The man spoke again, his voice as grimy as his intentions. _"But I have more surprises!"_ He motioned his hand upwards and off to the side, flicking his fingers. _"Ayane! Come here, Princess!"_

_"Princess?"_ Natsuki sneered harshly at the pet-name "Is he treating them like _pets_?"

The beckoned woman strode forward, but she was dressed so differently to Sayers that Natsuki visibly reared back once more.

She was dressed in the royal clothing of the East. Details were focused upon the red hakama and a long, white haori wrapped over her shoulders. The sleeves were also long, but thick, crimson thread holding it to the jacket. Oddly enough the old Otome tabard was pinned to her front. The Garderobe wings were nowhere to be seen.

What was going on? How were these women there? Let alone _alive_?

"I do not understand…" Miss Maria slowly responded.

_"I feel we chose them a little muddled."_ John Smith continued suddenly, snatching back their attention. _"Ayane is from the Dragon Tears era! Not the usurper, Sifr's!"_

The slimy man propped his hand to the eastern Valkyrja's shoulder, the woman appearing unimpressed. _"Now we have our baby experiment! She is quite important to us, isn't she girls?"_ He remarked down to the two. Ayane grunted, but Rena tilted her head. _"She is from the… Dragon King era! Monica!"_

Each staff member within the room shot their attention to Miss Maria. A fully robed woman floated onto the screen, long blue-silver hair floating after her.

The Epitome of Grace collapsed.

_"Rena Sayers, Princess Hazakura Ayane and Monica Julen! These are our Schwarz Valkryja!"_

* * *

A/N: There were a lot of contradictions inside this chapter. Hopefully I've (Wolvetta) found and fixed them.


	7. Unforeseen Apprehension

"Shizuru, _stop_. I have to do this." Not a single day had passed since the Schwartz Corporation's announcement. Natsuki _needed_ this sorted—she _had_ to become the Gakuenchou. A forever-recovering liability would get them nowhere.

"If you are sure." Shizuru lifted her hands away from Natsuki, uncertainty and concern filling her eyes. Stepping back, she watched her move to the front of the conference hall. Following Natsuki, they stepped up onto the platform which had a microphoned altar.

The conference hall was crammed with fellow Meister Otome. To be honest, Natsuki hadn't seen this many Otome in _years_. The hall was _packed_. There was barely enough space to move, let alone hear herself _think_. "We have to do _something_." Natsuki sighed, threading a hand through her hair. " _I need to announce I'm not a damn vegetable."_ She grumbled under her breath, languidly easing her weight into the altar. Though… she glared down at her cane that she held at its middle. This damned thing was definitely getting in the way now.

She needed to make an announcement of _her own_. This way her mother would know she's fine too. Placing the cane down upon the altar, her hand grasped its edge to support herself. She hated this. At times like these, scenarios flooded into her brain: both good and bad. Already she had imagined herself prevailing with peace talks, conquering Aries, and even _dying_. What's with that? Couldn't scenarios like these just remain as harmless shower thoughts? Her face scrunched in thought as she brushed her fingers to her lips. There were so many possibilities, but the consequences were endless. Garderobe's enemies would also be informed—this was problematic.

"Gaku—"

Miss Maria was interrupted who headed for the altar. Natsuki merely lifted a hand to silence her. Tapping the microphone, it droned a brief squeal before silencing. The entire hall looked to the altar. "I might not remember—perhaps I _never_ will. But I _must_ announce my condition and warn our enemies that Garderobe _won't_ be taken down."

Shizuru stared distractedly. It had been a _long time_ since she had witnessed this side of Natsuki: The hatred sparking within her eyes—that thirst for _revenge_. She could only hope that the Gakuenchou could control that temper this time.

"Haruka, Aries… _someone_ tried to kill me. Let's show them that killing _us_ isn't an easy task." The surrounding Meister agreed, some louder than others. The ones from the responsible countries were quiet—meek.

"If I may?" Sarah squeezed through the crowd to stand beside Mai who was at the crowd's front.

"What is it?"

"I suggest two separate broadcasts. Aries is a proud and arrogant country. They won't listen if there's only an international message."

"That's a good idea." Natsuki nodded. It certainly did sound _exactly_ what Aries would pull. Stroking her chin thoughtfully, she nodded again. "Thank you. Then, one broadcast strictly for Aries." She wasn't used to being surrounded like this. Glancing over the plethora of Meister Otome, Natsuki whacked her brain to continue. She couldn't think of what to say, it had completely abandoned her suddenly. Growling softly, she faintly jumped as a hand landed upon her shoulder. It was Shizuru. Straining a smile at the Archmeister, she anxiously fell silent in thought. How long had it been since...—ah. "We have lain in wait for far too long. It has been _decades_ since we were last at war. Unfortunately we have no choice. Whatever Aries, Schwartz, or any others are doing, we _must_ put a stop to it. I know I haven't been the best at times, perhaps I'm no better than _Shamrock_."

Some of the Otome glanced at one another.

"I _refuse_ to allow the innocent to die. We're _not_ afraid. If a war comes into play, we _will_ be involved. We _will_ win." Now… Natsuki swept her gaze across the conference hall. "Aries' broadcast comes first. When can we start?" She directed her attention to Helene who had accompanied them. She looked completely out of place outside the laboratory.

"Any time. I suggest an area with less sensitivity." When the Gakuenchou stared at her, Helene smiled in amusement. "A room without tech or students, but _plenty_ of Otome."

Ah. Natsuki _liked_ that. "The arena, then?" There were over a _hundred_ of them within this conference hall. That was terrifying power—strength they desperately needed. "We need an impact; a scare." She ushered her fellow Columns over. "The Columns must be at the front. Aries Otome will be within their national uniform and the rest…?" She mused, falling silent.

Shizuru, who had remained by her side this whole time, returned her hand to her shoulder. "It will be perfect."

"It has to be." Natsuki murmured, though placed her hand atop Shizuru's anyhow. " _I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay."_ She murmured quietly to her, smiling. She thought back on the memory of when she first became Gakuenchou. It was a frightful anxiety that was returning. Natsuki could feel it within herself, churning terribly. No matter what came after the broadcasts, they _had_ to be ready. "Everyone, meet in the arena within the hour. Any planned events must be cancelled immediately."

As the crowd started to depart, Shizuru followed after Natsuki who led the way out. She was using her cane to the bare minimum before picking it up entirely. The aid was propped beneath her arm, the Gakuenchou limping a little less with every step. Anxiously, Shizuru fell into step with her. Something felt slightly off about Natsuki. She was too proud to show weakness. It was that, wasn't it? "Straight after." She caught Natsuki's attention. "We should prepare the armour and uniforms."

"...I've an idea." Natsuki murmured back to her, halting in her tracks. "Is there a way to mimic my appearance as though I were materialised? I would love to portray that."

"Not necessarily so, though…" The Archmeister halted as well. "Yohko?" She called for the doctor above the passing crowd.

Helene hurried to their side. "What is it?" She quirked a brow, flawlessly dodging Otome all around as they exited before them. "I need to get back to the lab to organise this."

"Are gynoids programmed to mimic living Otome?"

The Archmeister's question made her blink before staring curiously. "No, but…"

"But?" Natsuki frowned.

"All we need is for the Gakuenchou to wear an holographic trigger."

"Wear it? Is that safe?"

"Of course. It will look as though you're fully recovered."

"Good." Sweeping her hair back, Natsuki grazed the scarred seam along her scalp in thought. "I remember my hair pin extends during materialisation. Will the hologram simulate that?"

Helene nodded. "It will. But I must be off." Swiftly bypassing the two Columns, she jogged off towards the exit.

Sweet Fumi, this was stressful. Stopping them by the exit as the other Meister Otome departed, Natsuki said: "Shizuru. We have the defences, yes? Not just Otome, I mean, but _Garderobe's defences_? The students must be protected during these broadcasts until we're sure retaliation isn't issued."

"We do. Worst case scenario is that the Founder shall intervene."

Without any further hesitation, the Meister Otome found themselves within the arena.

Natsuki was sympathetic for Miss Maria. She had taken the brunt of Schwartz's announcement. She was as stoic as ever. Was she going to be alright? The Epitome of Grace stood quietly beside Mahya who also stared at her in concern. With Blythe, she would hopefully be fine.

Turning her attention to Shizuru who was beside her, she asked: "Do we have the recording equipment yet?"

"It is being brought up from the lab." To their utter surprise, Anh carried herself to them. "Sorry I could not make it at a better time." She chuckled, standing beside the Archmeister. "My father gives his full support for Garderobe's endeavours."

"Oh, hey." Natsuki smiled brightly. Leaning towards Shizuru, she whispered softly: " _...Who is this?"_

She couldn't remember Anh? Shizuru shot her a concerned glance before covering for her quickly. "Anh, it is good to see you. How is King Bao? Has he managed to persuade you to become a responsible daughter?" She teased.

"Of course not." Anh, completely amused, fell into silent discussion with Shizuru.

"Oi, frowny face."

Natsuki was prodded against the cheek by someone. Whirling around to face whoever dar—"Laura?" Ugh, this was making her head spin.

"You won't have much luck." Laura smoothed her uniform down momentarily. "If you think Shizuru was notorious, wait until you find out about Anh."

Wait a second, was this woman _Shizuru's mentor_? Staring at the Princess, Natsuki unknowingly glared daggers at her. " _Oh, look at her now, Rose. Isn't she cute?"_ Natsuki heard the Lutecian snicker. Glaring at the blonde who had approached them, she sighed a moment later. " _I could freeze you…"_ She jabbed her thumb towards Laura.

"Don't get jealous now, Kruger." Laura returned the prod her way. "You have two announcements to prepare, remember? I'm sure Shizuru will finish speaking with her soon. Keep your head together."

"If only." Natsuki sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm unsure how difficult that will be." She already felt like it was about to split open— _again_. There was no pain, per say, but there was a _pressure_ building up within her skull. Was it anticipation? Definitely anxiety as well, no doubt. Unfortunately she couldn't reveal any weakness now.

Lowering the hand from her face, Natsuki watched as Laura tugged Rosalie away with her. Given peace at mind, she figured she may as well prepare a script. However, she felt she would require guidance. Perhaps Sarah would be suitable? The Column knew Aries much better than her due to her ambassadorial duties. It was a little embarrassing, considering Natsuki was the noble. Natsuki paused in thought. Would she want Kruger County getting muddled up within this war? It was only a small region with a low population. She was the county's only Meister Otome. Worse, excluding herself, her mother was the last remaining Kruger. Founder, how did she keep forgetting she was an heir Countess?

Spotting Anh leaving, Natsuki quickly swerved past a multitude of women. Falling back into place beside Shizuru, she quirked a brow as Shizuru smiled after her mentor. "I think I may know a way to contact my mother." Leaning close, she momentarily swept her gaze across the arena to make sure they weren't listened to. " _Do you remember my mother's bodyguard, Miyu Greer? What if through her, we contact my mother?"_ They could perhaps even give Miyu the capsule. She had always been incredibly reliable with technology, just like her mother.

Appraising her with a nod, Shizuru rose a hand to cup her chin. " _That would be very possible. Excellent idea, Natsuki."_

Standing straight, Natsuki grinned softly at the small praise. Soon after, her expression sobered. " _I wonder if this will work..."_

"We have no disagreements in this, remember that." Shizuru's gaze roamed along the arena as she returned the topic to the task at hand. "Many of our experienced Otome would have said otherwise."

"You are right." It didn't soothe Natsuki's nerves, unfortunately. Only Garderobe was aware she was awake. It was now or never. "Say, Shizuru. I was hoping Sarah can help prepare my script as she was Aries' ambassador for years. Would you mind also helping? If she agrees, of course."

"I would help either way." Shizuru smiled.

* * *

In succession, the Meister Otome were marshalled into position. The Columns were at the front alongside the Aries Meister. Upon the arrangement, Natsuki felt an unsettling apprehension sink into her stomach. She had never experienced anything this serious before. They were preparing for a _full scale war_. So much was at stake, but there was no other way around it. Aries was far too stubborn to back down now. Were they just as confused as her with this entire incident? Maybe…

Helene arrived pushing a small medical trolley. "Gakuenchou? Ah, there you are." Gesturing down to the supplies she brought, the medical officer said: "This should do the trick. We first need to make sure you're able to stand properly."

"I haven't even decided _how_ I'll move." Natsuki groaned as a holographic tag was clipped onto the lapel of her jacket. Lifting her cane, she held it within its middle as she practiced pacing before the camera. This continued for a few moments before Natsuki shook her head. It wasn't that she couldn't or didn't want to; Natsuki felt _weak_. Did she truly _belong_ in this announcement? _Of course she did! She's the Gakuenchou!_ Bu—ugh.

" _Perhaps it'd be better if she could speak with someone?"_ Mai dipped close to Shizuru who watched on from a distance. As Sarah strode over, she nodded to the blonde in silent greeting. " _The students are fine, but they're wondering what's happening. Yukariko's managed to distract them up until now."_

" _Good."_ Shizuru nodded. Though… glancing towards the pacing Gakuenchou then back to Mai, Shizuru mulled thoughtfully. No, she wasn't the correct one for this discussion this time. " _I think Natsuki would appreciate and benefit if it were Mai."_ She smiled, bowing her head.

"Oh?" Mai cleared her throat, wondering what she could even talk about with Natsuki. "Want to talk this announcement over, Natsuki? Do you have any ideas?" She raised her voice to catch the Gakuenchou's attention who stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? Er—no, I don't." Natsuki sheepishly confessed. She unconsciously fiddled with the holographic device clipped to her jacket. Earl, she was lost in her head again.

Mai smiled and eased closer. Winding an arm around the Gakuenchou's waist, she guided their sides together. "Relax! Pretend it's like one of those old balls we had to attend. They were way too stuffy, but we had to act natural, right?"

"...Right." She actually remembered that; when they were still students, they had been taught to dance. Mai had _always_ been her partner. Clearing her throat, she veered her gaze away. "Er, could you—"

"Dance?"

"Please." As much as Natsuki hated it, she had to admit it had always helped loosen her up. Or, least it _used_ to. But it had been a long while since she had last danced. She wondered how long it had been. Feeling the searing stares of fellow Meister Otome upon her, she warily approached Mai. "Just like the balls? Who's leading here?" She glanced at Shizuru for permission. The Archmeister seemed fairly amused, lifting Natsuki's confidence. "Okay, I'll do it."

"You always had, but I'll take the lead. Let's see if you remember how to move without that cane." The royal winked, causing her to flush with embarrassment. She also momentarily looked to the Archmeister. Receiving silent consent, she took the cane gently and passed it to Helene. Grasping Natsuki's hand gently, she moved it to the correct location. "One hand on my shoulder. There we go… Now, if we had music, we would follow the beat. Since we don't, I'll just have to improvise." She grinned deviously.

Natsuki was beginning to regret this decision. Either way, she had no choice now. Mai was putting pressure against her hip, forcing her back a step. "H-hey, I want to move forward…"

"I'm leading, Natsuki."

"But I want to!"

"You're real' stubborn, you know?" Mai snorted. It was charming though. Starting to hum a tune, the pair switched positions: Natsuki's free hand rested against her waist, whilst Mai's smoothed out on the Gakuenchou's lapel.

Listening to the song, Natsuki attempted to block everything else out. Taking a shy step forward, Mai immediately took one back. Thankfully dancing was much alike to swimming. She could remember how to dance—albeit a little rusty. Before Natsuki knew it, she was too deep in. Taking another step forward, she turned Mai towards the side as they began to sway. As quickly as it started, to her disappointment, it ended.

"Now, be the Gakuenchou we all know and love." Mai assured, grinning cheekily.

Huh. "Alright." Natsuki exhaled slowly. Steeling herself, she turned to Helene. "I'm as ready as I'll be."

Taking a small tool that Natsuki recognised from her nanomachine reinitiation, Helene strode forward. "I must power up the holographic device." She excused herself as she eased closer to Natsuki. Uncapping the device's side compartment, Helene hooked the tool inside. "I already programmed this to use your Robe." As soon as it switched on, the hologram momentarily shimmered.

A perfect rendition of her Robe was now displayed. Every detail was specified, right down to the elongated hairpin. Drifting a hand to it, Natsuki realised she could _even feel it_. Were her nanomachines charging up so she could feel the hologram? Or was this simply a trick her brain was playing on her? Either way… Natsuki stood confidently, a smug smirk settling on her face.

"Aries Otome!" She lifted her voice to gather the women closer to her. Arranging them personally, she made sure none were materialised. They needed them in their original Aries uniforms. Not only to display weakness, but responsibility while surrounded by Robed Meister. This would _certainly_ bite Aries the wrong way. "Perfect." She nodded to them, rubbing her chin before waving a hand for Miss Maria. "I want you in sight as well—materialised." Maybe, _just maybe_ Monica Julen would recognise her mentee.

"Nobody has seen this form for a _long time_ , Gakuenchou. Perhaps you're fortunate?" Miss Maria unclasped her hands from before her. " _Materialise!"_ Grey hair transformed into the most spectacular gold. The entire arena watched on in awe as the Epitome was renewed. There were no crow's feet, no age—only unsettling youth. How old was she here? No doubt she was around forty? "Do you all think I have _always_ been an old woman?" She stared hard at the surrounding women who sheepishly glanced at one another.

"Seems it's time they realised this, hm?" The Gakuenchou finally spoke up from her initial shock, throwing the Epitome a soft smile.

"Perhaps it is."

Natsuki turned her attention back to Helene. "I have a question, Helene. Will this device replicate my Element?" She couldn't help but feel excited.

"I'm afraid not, Gakuenchou. Your Element may have even _changed_ due to a number of things. Trauma, that kind of thing. Personality shifts included; for example, you're getting cheekier by the day." The scientist shrugged. "I'm sure when you _do_ materialise, it might be unrecognisable."

That _could_ be a problem in the long run. Natsuki felt conflicted, what if it _had changed_ for the worst rather than for the better? Wait—her attention moved to Miss Maria again. She's been a teacher _forever_ at this point. Wasn't she around this age during Queen Sifr's coronation? If so, this meant Rena Sayers could recognise her as well!

Natsuki was smart, Shizuru realised. She had caught the connection between Maria, Sayers and Julen surprisingly fast. Since those two Schwarz Valkyrja would recognise Maria, they could use this to sway them.

"Gakuenchou." Helene stood behind the camera that was settled atop its tripod. "Are you ready?" Everyone was already situated in their correct positions. They just required the word from Natsuki.

' _Breath, Natsuki.'_ The Gakuenchou kicked herself mentally. She has done this all before! Inhaling a slow breath, she took a look around. Suddenly, realisation bit her. "Wait." Her gaze slowly swept to Sarah who was beside her. The blonde looked at her somewhat apprehensively as Natsuki stepped before her. " _Can you remain in your uniform?"_ She murmured gently. " _Though you're a Column and the Ambassador, you're from Aries."_

Sarah understood completely. Deactivating her Robe, she nodded. " _Shall I move away too? You're from Aries as well."_ She pointed out.

" _No, there's no need."_ Natsuki shook her head, though a smile painted her lips. " _Technically it's a grey area. I'm from Kruger County. But enough of that."_ They couldn't have the Gakuenchou herself unmaterialised, after all. Turning to the rest of the Columns, Natsuki instructed them to position behind her. "We're ready." Over a hundred Otome Meister were within this shot. The broadcasts would be sent across the globe. No matter how much Natsuki told herself it was for the greater good, her heart hammered.

"This isn't live, remember." Helene quickly reminded her, spotting Natsuki's anxiety.

Oh. Feeling a tad relieved, Natsuki nodded. Even if she made an initial mistake, it would be fine then.

"On the count to three, I will start filming." Helene remarked. "...One… two… three…"

"Aries Republic." Natsuki spoke levelly, somehow managing to shift her weakness aside. "No doubt you're surprised to see me: Awake, alive? How can this be?" She stared directly into the camera's lens, feeling rather foolish. This _wasn't live_ , but she couldn't let that stop her either. "Far more than just alive. I am _thriving_ in Garderobe at full health. Dare I say, at a better physical pique than I have ever been." Oh, how she despised lying, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Standing tall, she displayed her full height before her proud Columns. "We will _not_ be threatened by the likes of _you_. I won't go down easily— _none of us will_." Flinging an arm outwards, she presented the uniformed Aries Meister. "Inside this arena, there are over _one hundred of us_. Might I ask how many you have, other than an _uncontrollable Brigadier General_ and a few stragglers?" Was this too much?

Shizuru observed her. She was so proud of how well Natsuki controlled the situation. It was like she hadn't undergone her coma at all.

"Not only do we outnumber Aries, our power alone could outnumber numerous countries." Natsuki continued on, looking to her side for Sarah. If the blonde was uncomfortable, she didn't show it. "Whatever caused this incident, and yes, it _did_ happen… Unless you surrender peacefully, we will be forced to end this personally. Do not forget the cost of what the Twelve Nation War and Dragon King War has wrought. Another petty war will do nothing for our already unstable society. _Do not_ let that become Aries. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a global announcement to contend with."

With that, Helene finished the filming and the arena sighed a breath of relief.

The Gakuenchou slumped a little. Lifting her weak leg up briefly, she set it back down momentarily.

"That was a marvelous speech." Shizuru praised, coming forward and unpocketing a cloth to wipe Natsuki's face.

"Thank you…" Natsuki leaned into the fabric, her skin flushing slightly due to the lighting. "I hope it works."

"They might be too shocked to see you conscious and looking so well." Mahya grinned, propping her knuckles to her hip. As the other Otome started manoeuvring from their positions, she fished out Mai. "I suggest…" The royal yelped as she was dragged to Mahya's side. "...we have a bit of fun for this arrangement."

"Fun?" Natsuki quirked a brow, their group's interest piquing.

"Let's have our Meister paired together with their country's enemy—let's show this full throttle."

"That would be _perfect_ for the global broadcast." Natsuki smirked, liking this idea greatly. "Everyone." She called above the faint chatter. "I want you to find your country's enemy and pair up with them. This global broadcast needs to be as impacting as the Aries one."

Instantly, Miss Maria found herself crammed between Carla and Laura. Sighing quietly, she clasped her hands before herself, ignoring the stares shot her way. Worse, her fellow Lutecians beside her gawked, uncertainty clearly at play here. "Remus, Romulus and Old Lutecia…" She murmured to them. "Who would have thought to see these Meister Otome together?"

"I wouldn't." Carla spoke, her gaze pulling away as Laura eyed her.

"Me neither."

Why had Lutecia broken into two countries, again?

Almost all the Aries Meister were paired off with ones from Windbloom. Any stragglers were then coupled with Altai and Zipang.

"Alright…" Natsuki rubbed her chin thoughtfully, confident when everyone was in position. If she herself had to pick an enemy… her gaze swept the arena for a contender. "There we are." Heading into the group, she positioned herself beside Nina Wang and Juliet Nao Zhang.

So, unlike the first broadcast, Natsuki faced the camera with the two students beside her.

"One might question: how am I alive?"

* * *

_**Aries Republic, the Hexagon** _

"President, Garderobe has issued two announcements."

With the statement spoken, Yukino glanced up from her desk with her pen in hand. Staring at the man, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "What has happened?" She winced at the question, knowing the worst had probably occurred. "They've been quiet since the incident."

"With good reason."

Immediately, regret danced upon the President's face. "Put it on, please. Make sure Haruka doesn't know. Not yet." Yukino wasn't ready for the General's reaction. Neither did the dread subside any as her employee activated her office's projector.

" _Aries Republic. No doubt you're surprised to see me: Awake, alive? How can this be?"_

It's exactly what she feared. Though, the Gakuenchou's potential death had terrified her. "Is this _really_ her?" Yukino asked, studying the Gakuenchou intensely. These days they had no way of knowing, what with AI and holograms. But she _did_ seem genuine.

" _Far more than just alive. I am thriving in Garderobe at full health. Dare I say, at a better physical pique than I have ever been."_

"We have every reason to believe so." The employee nodded. "Our experts have already analysed it and she matches all recordings."

"Well… it's half good news, at least." Yukino clasped her hands together under her nose. "The other is very bad." Studying the announcement fruitlessly, her heart sank lower.

"She looks furious."

"Anyone would be after getting bludgeoned across the head." The President sighed. Either way, the outcome of this would have been severe. "I am unsure what to do." Leaning her elbows against the desk, Yukino strained. "I do not want a war."

" _Whatever caused this incident, and yes, it did happen… Unless you surrender peacefully, we will be forced to end this personally. Do not forget the cost of what the Twelve Nation War and Dragon King War has wrought. Another petty war will do nothing for our already unstable society. Do not let that become Aries. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a global announcement to contend with."_

"She's changed." The President said after a tense moment.

"A confidence boost, perhaps?" Her employee suggested. "Something must have happened for her to change this much."

Other than getting whacked into a coma? The announcement ended, and it automatically skipped to the global broadcast.

" _One might question: how am I alive?"_

Yukino suddenly noticed something. During the Aries broadcast, the Aries Meister hadn't been materialised. Here they were brazenly displayed beside their Artai, Zipang and Windbloom counterparts. Then, she singled out somebody she hadn't expected: Maria Graceburt. "T-they're addressing Schwartz." Her eyes widened as she pointed towards the Epitome. "Maria Graceburt is _materialised_." Anyone with fair Otome knowledge would recognise Maria. She was one of the most famous Otome Meister of their time; a pedestal for Garderobe's antiquity. "They're pitting Meister with their enemies."

This visual message alone was terrifying! Since when was the Gakuenchou this ruthless? Covering her mouth, the President mused nervously. " _They're far more organised than we thought. This is not going to end well… perhaps we should—no. We need to stay put."_ A firm hand was required. They hadn't agreed to surrender, as much as Yukino hated that. "Send for the Brigadier and film crew."

This wasn't ending well.

* * *

"Is everyone under lockdown, including the airspace?" Natsuki strode across the laboratory, still feeling the effects from the broadcasts. A newfound confidence permeated around the Gakuenchou, surprising everyone. It turns out that during a crisis, the nervous Gakuenchou was at her best.

"Everything is secure. All students and faculty are in their rightful places during this time. If retaliation comes, we will be prepared." Helene assured, sitting at her computer and typing away furiously.

"Good." Natsuki was restless but happy. She continued to pace until eventually circling back towards Shizuru. Her cane was on one of the many tables which littered the lab. Natsuki refused to use the thing, at this point it was slowing her down. Also, Shizuru, Yohko, Mahya and herself were the only occupants within the laboratory. Many of the Meister Otome were stationed up on the surface in case of an attack.

"If there's a battle, will the Founder lift the Master to Meister restrictions?" Natsuki questioned their medical scientist who's fingers paused from typing.

"If necessary, then yes."

"Under other circumstances, the Founder herself would activate and defend the academy?"

"Again, if necessary. If she's damaged however, and the power source needs changing, one must take her place." Helene turned from her monitor to stare at the Gakuenchou. "It is the responsibility of the Gakuenchou that she replaces the Founder if this happens."

"What…?" Natsuki stared back in confusion.

"It has never happened, of course." Mahya notified gently, clasping her hand atop Natsuki's shoulder. She grinned, shaking the younger woman from her thoughts. "Besides, one of us Columns replacing the Founder's image? Can you _imagine me_ with my Elements? Ridiculous!" She laughed. If she replaced Fumi Himeno, Mahya could only _imagine_ the new students' reactions.

"Right…" Natsuki chuckled either way. "She'll be fine." She sighed, momentarily leaning into Mahya. "Any sign of attack?" She straightened and returned her attention to the task at hand.

The scientist hummed before denying. "You really seem to be itching for a fight, Gakuenchou. Did you forget it was a hologram and not your Robe?" Helene teased.

Closing her mouth to restrain herself, Natsuki scratched her jaw out of habit. " _Itching, she says."_ She grumbled under her breath.

" _I still don't understand."_ Muttering echoed across the lab, causing everyone's attention to move to the stairs. An aged Miss Maria was escorting none other than Shiho Huit. " _I've always had these abilities?"_

"Precisely, Huit." Turning once reaching the top of the stairs, she continued: "This information is strictly off limits. Only the Columns, Dr. Helene and myself know as of yet."

Shiho! Natsuki turned towards them, grinning excitedly.

" _The Gakuenchou's favourite has landed."_ Mahya nudged Shizuru's side with an elbow in amusement. She headed over to Helene's side afterwards, seeing if she could be of assistance. " _Any help needed?"_

"The others I've seen are mostly cocky." Natsuki shot back, not even refuting the claim.

"What's going on?" Shiho glanced between the women with clear confusion. Looking to the Archmeister for answers, Shizuru merely shook her head. The faint smile indicated clear teasing. "Why am I here? Everyone's supposed to be in lockdown?" What even was this lockdown about anyway? They hadn't been given any information at all!

"Before everything got muddled up, the Founder requested to meet us." Natsuki smiled, unconsciously leaning into her stronger leg once standing beside Shiho. "She wants to meet with you."

"Me?" Shiho quirked a brow. What's this about?

"Take the underground passageway." Helene lifted a hand, not bothering to turn from the computer. Swiftly typing a set of commands, an area below their platform lit up. A section of the wall then rolled down, revealing an old tunnel.

"I never knew about this…" Natsuki stared as the wall grinded to a halt. Searching for clues with the others, she was rewarded with silence. Mahya only shrugged in response, whilst Shizuru shook her head. However, Miss Maria...

"It was built by the Archmeister of my time." Maria confirmed. "After the events of the Dragon King War, she had suggested this for stricter security. The entrance on the surface was to be bulldozed."

This information, although old, was new to Natsuki. Helene herself even twisted around, but only briefly. "Why wasn't the surface bulldozed then? Did she change her mind, or was her time in office too limited?" Natsuki asked, eying the tunnel and trying to memorise exactly how it had opened.

The Old Lutecian smiled sadly. "She died in battle a few months after rushing my graduation. Her memorial was the first to be placed within that particular tunnel. It was only fit that it was named the _Archmeister's Passage_."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Natsuki stood there for a moment, unsure what to say. "...Do you think the above entrance should be bulldozed now, in her memory? The locking mechanism, I mean, not the Founder's Memorial itself."

"Perhaps." Even though the Founder's Memorial was sacred, it gave away the Grand Meister's location far too easily. Yet destroying it for tighter security also seemed sacrilege. Garderobe has already violated so many of her traditions due to modernisation. Becoming stoic once more, Miss Maria started the climb down the platform. "Come along, Huit."

Shiho gave Natsuki a look of skepticism before following the Epitome.

" _Natsuki truly does favour Huit."_ Shizuru commented quietly beside her.

"She's… well, I guess it's the powers? We're alike in a way?" Perhaps it was also the fact Shiho was treated similarly to herself? Back when she was a student, she had her rivals, but… Natsuki couldn't explain it. As a Trias, it had both made and destroyed her, including her reputation.

" _Natsuki is wearing her nostalgia goggles."_ Shizuru brushed fingertips to her lips with amusement. Her evident smile was covered from sight, a twinkle in her eye. Rather than witness Natsuki burst a fuse, the Gakuenchou instead mumbled her way.

" _I still want to know what this HiME business is."_ She murmured, Shizuru the only one within earshot. " _Why now and not in the past? Surely that's not how this works?"_

" _As do I."_

Natsuki addressed her after a moment, her eyes sweeping along her expression. " _You're not jealous, are you?"_ It wasn't a tease, more of a cautious question.

"Hm? Not at all. I made Natsuki scream and scramble just by materialising my Robe."

"S-Shizuru, we agreed not to bring that up…"

Overhearing that last snippet, Mahya leaned in curiously. This caused Natsuki to jump, and she smirked. "Make her scream, Shiz? I thought you do that on a daily basis?"

" _ **M-Mahya!"**_ Natsuki roared, giving it her all not to pounce the woman then and there. "B-but we should consider more Robe armour." She coughed into her fist awkwardly before glaring daggers at Mahya. "Shizuru, do you think it will be ready before anything happens?"

"I should hope, but I _believe_ it will be."

"Perhaps we should go see?" Natsuki suggested.

"I'll fetch Sarah." Mahya issued, waving Helene off to jog towards the stairs. Before either of the women knew it, the Fifth Column had deftly climbed the steep stairs. Two steps were dodged at a time, the Meister Otome never tripping a single time.

"She sure is excited." Natsuki pointed out, though she'd be lying if she didn't admit the same. But what could she herself do?

Shizuru appraised the Gakuenchou, studying her briefly before her lips spread into a slow smirk. "Natsuki cannot do much yet, but I am sure the armour will look dashing on her."

"Shizuru, please…" Natsuki sighed as she glanced at the Archmeister. Noticing that expression, she cocked a brow. "Are you thinking of something dirty again?"

"Perhaps." Shizuru winked, idling by the younger woman's side as they waited. "Personally, I _cannot wait_ to see her in action."

"I'm going to be sloppy, I'm afraid." The Gakuenchou muttered, scratching her neck. "I hope my Element hasn't changed too much. Or, if it has, at least be something I can actually use better." A static abruptly met her skin as her hand bumped Shizuru's. Oh.

"Natsuki may shock me." The Archmeister teased, lifting her hand to instead hold Natsuki's.

"Ha." Natsuki shook her head, finding the elder silly for just a moment. That little electric touch; had Shizuru noticed, or was it simply her mind playing tricks? It only ever happened with Shizuru too. "You're being cheesy, Shizuru. I thought that was _my job_?"

"It is only natural to be a _little_ cheesy, Natsuki." The Archmeister smiled, transfixing her gaze slowly onto Natsuki who's attention moved to the computer. "...A surge of energy may kindle a relationship, but it is what _you do with it_ that matters."

Upon this dialogue, the Gakuenchou looked back at her. "Didn't you say that back when we were students?" Thinking about it, she suddenly realised her memories were less cloudy now. Perhaps all those connections inside her brain were finally healed up? She hoped so. Feeling her pinky and ring fingers captured, she glanced down. The elder Meister was playing with her hand, and she smiled. "I am glad we do what we do with it, then." Her gaze rose to Shizuru's, the other agreeing silently. "I'm not even sure why I was so…" Natsuki was unable to find the correct word. "... _Skittish_ back then?" She hazard a guess, though that seemed correct. "It wasn't like you were going to eat—actually, I take that back." Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru covered her mouth with her free hand, stifling a giggle beneath her palm. "Natsuki has become so naughty…"

"Who's fault is that?"

" _Oi, hope you're not making out down there."_ Mahya had returned with Sarah in tow, climbing the stairs to rejoin them.

" _Oh, please."_ Helene droned dryly, their attention being snatched to her instead. "If they _had been_ , I would've kicked them out."

"Ugh." Natsuki pressed her fingertips to her temples. "Nevertheless, I think I should ask the Founder about our missing Column. It's been what, sixteen years?"

Shizuru nodded in affirmation. "The Founder did not seem all too concerned about it… During your coma, either."

What's exactly going on with that AI's mind, anyway? Was the Founder beginning to lose her touch? It wouldn't be surprising, she's over three centuries old, after all. "I think we Columns must visit her."

"I agree." Shizuru said, before reminding: "After the armour."

Turning to Helene, Natsuki spent a moment taking a mental inventory of which machines were active. There always seemed to be too many… Helene was _certainly_ up to something though. But was it for a good or bad cause? Natsuki couldn't help her suspicions take over around her. M-maybe she could put her under surveillance? But who would be able to keep under _Yohko Helene's_ detection? "We have prototypes for the armour, right?"

"But of course. I have two types, actually." Helene joined in, drawing away from her computer after a few more keystrokes. Standing, she inputted a final command that summoned a beam of light within the platform's centre. The hologram spurred Natsuki away from it hurriedly, amusing the scientist greatly. "Skittish." She teased, heading towards it and manipulating its shape with her hands. The laboratory lights automatically switched off so attention was drawn to the holographic beam. "We have a light armour for nanomachine manipulation, and a heavy armour used for total summoning."

"Light and heavy?" Natsuki tried to stop blushing. Ugh, why was she always like this?!

"Correct." The hologram was influenced by the scientist to transform into the light armour. "This armour is summoned through nanomachine manipulation: This light version works without a Robe. As such, think of it like your second, less powerful but more flexible Robe. This one is suited best for stealth." Helene paused as she flicked her wrist, the hologram transforming into the heavy version. "Heavy armour is summoned by the Robe only. It's complete and dangerously powerful. This version is suited for more direct combat. It will also activate when the Otome is in peril."

"This heavy armour will sure look strange on me." Mahya chuckled. Approaching the hologram, she leaned forward to inspect it. "How strong do you think it will be once it leaves its prototype stage? The fully developed versions will be amazing, no?" Mahya turned her attention to Sarah. "We already have enough trouble detecting Sarah. How will it improve our stealth Meister Otome?"

"With Sarah, it's possible to detect her if you strain hard enough. Her outline shimmers." Helene pocketed her hands. "With the light armour, even that shimmer will be masked. She'll truly be undetectable, even by heat and sonar." She grinned, obviously proud of her handiwork. "Strength, now that will truly depend. The heavy armour will be much stronger than the Robe itself, as it needs to protect it. The light armour is as I've said, weaker, but is more durable."

"A cheat card, of sorts?" Shizuru suggested. "I assume when significant damage is taken, the armour begins to crumble? Alike to an overwhelmed GEM, for instance?"

"Exactly that!" Helene smiled.

"Is it possible to summon them again even though damage has caused them to crumble?" Natsuki asked, extremely curious now. These prototypes in theory were absolutely terrifying. If these entered their production line, Garderobe would enter a golden age.

Helene paused in thought before nodding. "It will be, though the timing will be tricky. I can get the cooldown for rematerialisation to be between ten to thirty seconds tops."

"Imagine Aries' faces when they see this." Mahya snorted before glancing at Sarah. "What do you think?"

"What?" The blonde was caught off guard momentarily. "Hm… I don't know. I don't understand what goes through the Presidency's head at all anymore." An awkward silence flooded the laboratory briefly before Sarah continued: "Will the Amethyst and Diamond years have similar armour for training?"

"A much lighter version of the light armour, I would say. They will be tested to see which is better for them." Helene brushed off her coat and hung it on her computer chair.

"Which do you think is best for us?" Natsuki spoke up, sidelining a glance towards Sarah and Mahya. Those two would certainly suit light armour best, no doubt? Personally Natsuki felt she wouldn't suit the light version as she had no stealth abilities. Though she _is_ ranged, isn't she? ...Or was?

The medical scientist shrugged. "That's where testing comes in. You might be surprised which one may suit you best. These prototypes should be ready in a few days. You four will of course be the first to try them out."

"We test them to make sure they don't blow up?" Mahya piped up, causing Sarah beside her to shake her head. Sarah couldn't help but understand _why_ Mahya brushed Miss Maria the wrong way.

"They _will not_ blow up. Yet, even if they did, _you will_ survive." Helene waved that comment away easily. Nevertheless, she headed for her keyboard and inputted a command. An holographic representation of Mayha was displayed. "See, if it should explode—" The armoured Mahya burst into comical flames, complete with smoke. "—it would diminish the flames before it would spread."

"What about fire Otome such as Mai?" Sarah murmured, pondering.

"Theoretically she could control the flame; manipulate it into a weapon itself. Of course, the armour will not explode." Helene chuckled softly, the image of Mahya switching to Natsuki. "The Gakuenchou would no doubt preserve her armour's life span using ice."

Natsuki's brow quirked at her holographic self. The crystalline ice layered atop her Robe and armour like something out of a fantasy game. It looked rather silly but somehow menacing at the same time. She kind of liked it, even if it was a prototype. "Wouldn't this impact my Robe? Shouldn't we reserve energy when using this armour?"

"If you were up against something that would kill you once your armour dissipates, would you reserve energy?" Helene stared at her blankly.

"...I would save the armour, then."

"Yes, you would."

Perhaps Natsuki could make it hibernate? Putting it in some form of standby would surely reserve energy? Only time would tell when they were physically testing this armour. Natsuki was excited.

"Say." Sarah spoke, snatching their attention. "Will these designs change any, since they're prototypes, or is everything roughly set?"

"A pair of light and heavy armour has already been made. Unfortunately because this is nanotech, the designs will likely not remain the same. Also…" Helene's eyes raked over them before stopping on Natsuki. "I will need to measure the Gakuenchou again, due to muscle and weight loss." Switching off the hologram, she shooed the Mauryan and Aries Columns out. "I will call you when they're ready. Give the Gakuenchou some privacy whilst I take her measurements."

Once the three were left, Helene continued: "There is one issue though, other than measurements." She opened a draw in one of her cluttered table drawers. "The Fourth Column. Has the Founder truly not said anything at all?" Rifling inside her drawer some more, Helene eventually found what she was looking for: a roll of tape.

"Hm, no." Natsuki removed her jacket and folded it. "She's acting weird."

"The Founder does not appear to want to appoint a new Column." Shizuru spoke up as she took the jacket from Natsuki. "We Columns are to meet with her later to discuss it."

"Good. Once you do, if there's one appointed, bring her to me for measurements." Helene beckoned the Gakuenchou closer who stood and splayed her arms out. "Since the armour forms over your Robe, I will take these measurements for the light armour. Once you can materialise your Robe I will see about tailoring you to the heavy set."

"Wouldn't trying to use my nanomachines at all be dangerous?"

"It shouldn't be as long as it isn't your Robe." Taking all the required measurements and inputting them into her computer, the scientist paused. "This should be all for now." With that said and done, she rolled up the tape and threw it into her drawer.

"Alright. We will let you know what the Founder decides." Natsuki nodded before turning back to Shizuru who held her jacket still. "Do you have anything you need to say, Shizuru?"

"No, I am happy with everything you said." She appreciated the gesture, smiling. "Until then, Yohko."

* * *

"This place is still creepy." Mahya whistled as she tailgated the other Columns. "Even if this passage is only fifty years old." She looked between the pillars they bypassed. All of these transparent memorials were unsettling her.

"There's so many already…" Sarah quietly acknowledged. It was honestly strange venturing down these corridors without Miss Maria. Ever since the Epitome graduated, she had safeguarded these underground chambers ever since.

"There are." Natsuki murmured back, leading the way. There was something about these lights, or rather, the lack, thereof. It was giving her a persistent headache. Ugh. Or, maybe it wasn't a headache? Perhaps her scar just hurt down he—how did that make sense?! Shizuru meanwhile, caught her attention by grasping her sleeve. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled once realising she hadn't taken notice of their path.

" _Don't get yourself lost."_

Natsuki shot a glare behind her at Mahya. " _I still don't forgive you for that time."_ Natsuki grunted.

" _Not my fault you were so gullible."_

Agh, she could _hear_ that woman's smirk. However, when she saw Shizuru glare at Mahya who balked, it was Natsuki's turn to grin. When they neared the Founder's Chamber, Natsuki's heart sank. This AI made her so nervous. Why? _How_? She had never been affected like this in the past? Though, who wouldn't? The Founder is terrifying.

" _Shall I speak with her?"_ Shizuru offered, murmuring closely to her ear.

" _...Please."_ Natsuki still did not fully grasp the symbolism that the Grand Meister represented. I-it intimidated her. Oh, how she wished she c—wait. " _Oh, I forgot the Founder saw Shiho earlier."_ She barely realised, immediately kicking herself internally. How had she forgotten so easily?

" _Correct."_ Shizuru smiled. Turning to Sarah and Mahya, she lifted her voice. "The Founder might be disagreeable tonight." The AI didn't appreciate multiple visits, so Shizuru negotiating would suffice.

Gods', Natsuki hoped Shiho hadn't angered her. She bit her bottom lip with worry, rubbing her hands together nervously. Then again, students were with Miss Maria at all times when meeting the Founder. Not to mention, the retired Otome would've told them otherwise. So surely, _surely_ everything was fine? Natsuki was probably just overreacting?

...Right?

" _Can we wait a moment?"_ Natsuki blurted out, following closely after Shizuru. She needed to relax…

" _Of course."_ Shizuru smiled, her gaze sweeping across the Gakuenchou with concern.

As the group stopped, Natsuki felt conflicted. Why was she so… _miffed_ with the Founder? Natsuki didn't understand why. During her Gakuenchou Ceremony she had been totally fine, but now? Would defeating her again soothe this anxiety? It just… something felt so _wrong_ with her. Worse, down the corridor she could see the shadowy figure of her statue. Why is she even afraid of an AI? Is it because it isn't human? The uncanny valley of her downloaded personality may even be responsible.

" _Are you alright?"_ Shizuru was clearly worried. Easing closer, she cupped her shoulders. _Natsuki?"_

" _Huh? Oh—sorry. I guess I got lost inside my head again."_ Natsuki strained a smile. " _I'm fine… let's just get this over with."_

" _If you're sure?"_

"So we're continuing?" Mahya asked. Nudging Sarah, she gestured to her to also follow.

Clearing her mind and minutely shaking her head afterwards, Natsuki followed in step with Shizuru. She was now behind Sarah and Mayha, but she couldn't care less. Perhaps the Founder wouldn't immediately focus on her if she's at the back? Doubtful, she'd probably accuse her of being we—Natsuki growled. ' _Shut up, just shut up!'_ Coming to another halt, she sighed. "H-hang on…" She leaned against the wall. "Hang on… a minute."

"Gakuenchou?" Mahya expressed visible concern this time. Stepping beside the Archmeister, she unsurely rested a hand atop Natsuki's shoulder. That is, until she caught Shizuru's eye. Subtracting that grip, she moved away instantly.

It was clear Natsuki didn't want physical contact—from either of them, that is.

"I'll be…" Lifting a hand to the three, Natsuki sighed. The intake of breath was shaky, and she shook her head again. Slothfully sliding against the wall, Natsuki crouched down.

Shizuru remained close, but gave her room to breathe. Was this a panic attack or a meltdown the Gakuenchou was experiencing? Honestly, Shizuru wasn't entirely sure. " _Natsuki, you've felt uncomfortable for a while, yes?"_ Shizuru murmured softly, her switch in speech prompting their company to look away. " _We aren't leaving you down here, I promise."_

Glancing up momentarily, Natsuki quickly nodded. Smiling weakly, she attempted to control her breathing. She couldn't remember her anxiety being this severe. Or had it always been like this without her realising? That was just her luck to not notice her own struggles, wasn't it?

" _Natsuki used to, and still does, have anxiety. It's likely the Founder triggered your anxiety thanks to provoking you previously."_

" _Why now?"_ Natsuki gestured at her state. " _W-wait, that was a stupid question."_ A weight hefted her down. Even though Natsuki knew for definite it _hadn't_ been a stupid question, she couldn't help it.

" _It's not a stupid question."_ Shizuru rebuked gently down at her, hands clasping to her front. " _Anxiety forces us to think illogically. The smallest mouse in an anxious mind could destroy the world without doing a thing."_

" _Ah…"_ Natsuki stared down at the floor briefly, her face scrunching up. " _You're being way too formal still, Shizuru."_ But, hm. She eyed Sarah and Mahya warily. Much to her surprise, the Mauryan seemed to read her mind.

"Don't worry about it." Mahya waved them off and tugged Sarah's forearm. "Let's go, there's someone down here I want to see anyway."

"Alright." Sarah nodded to the Archmeister as she got herded away.

" _I'm sorry, Natsuki."_ Shizuru murmured, tucking her uniform skirt as she eased to her knees. Positioned beside Natsuki in seiza, she asked: " _Do you need anything?"_

" _I still… still need a moment."_ Natsuki attempted to choose her words correctly. In frustration, a sigh released from her lips. " _Come here."_

Easing closer, Shizuru tilted her head. " _Anything."_

Unable to think of anything to say, the Gakuenchou grasped for her. Clutching Shizuru's forearms, she gently lured her over.

" _I'm here…"_ Shizuru sat close, looping an arm around the younger Meister in an attempt for comfort.

" _Thank you…"_ Natsuki murmured quietly. She continued to keep her hands upon the Archmeister's forearms. Honesty she was unsure what to do with them. So for the time being, she merely kept them there.

" _I'll always be here for you, Natsuki."_ Shizuru smiled, leaning in to press her nose against the Gakuenchou's temple. She kissed softly once at her cheek, just resting against her.

" _Even in a dank place like this?"_ Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle. " _I don't think this place suits me well. There are far too many dead Otome here."_ It almost felt like they were listening in on them.

" _I would follow you anywhere."_ Shizuru nuzzled a bit, pulling back to regard their surroundings briefly. " _Try not to think of the dead as such. They are here in memoriam, and should never be feared by their leader."_

Is she technically their leader though? Many of these Otome died before Natsuki was even born. " _It isn't that I'm afraid. It is more… I'm sad for them."_ Natsuki leaned back into the elder, ignoring the cold of the floor. " _So many of them died so young. Some weren't even adults."_

" _I know."_ Shizuru whispered, lifting a hand to settle into coal locks and petted. " _War takes anyone of any descendant no matter the circumstance, Natsuki. But no more, not with us."_

" _What do you mean by that…?"_ Natsuki paused, closing her eyes as Shizuru inhaled her scent. " _Oh... Do you mean this war?"_

" _Mm. We will stop it before it goes too far: Before people senselessly die. I promise."_ Shizuru held her tighter, pulling back to look her over. " _Now. Shall we try again?"_

" _But will we?"_ The question remained in the air, and if anything quickly became stale. " _Forget I said that."_ Natsuki nodded anyway, and slowly heaved herself up.

" _We will."_ Shizuru stood with her, brushing off her skirt and the tail-end of Natsuki's coat.

" _Come… Are you ready, now?"_

"I think so?" Natsuki drifted her hand towards Shizuru and caught hold of it. She wrapped her fingers between the elder's, relaxing them against Shizuru's joints.

"Good." Holding Natsuki's hand happily, Shizuru tucked close into her side. "Just this way…"

Along the way, Sarah and Mahya caught up with them. The two kept their distance, but murmured between one another.

" _Just tell her…"_ Mahya uttered quietly.

Natsuki looked to Shizuru, resisting the urge to look back at the two of them. What were they talking about…?

" _You like her, right? She doesn't care about that class crap."_

" _That doesn't matter!"_ Sarah shook her head, frowning over to Mahya. " _I am a commoner, what's worse, I am from Ar—"_

" _You're both Otome. Like that matters."_

Brows furrowing, Natsuki finally looked back at them. " _What are you two whispering about now?"_ She grumbled, catching Shizuru's attention.

"This can wait, can it not, Mahya?" The Archmeister refused to whisper, sending back a stern glance.

Cocking a brow as the Archmeister turned her back, Mahya glanced towards Sarah. The blonde was still uncomfortable. But even so, Sarah had been behaving strangely way before today. "Whatever you say, Archmeister."

Tutting quietly, Shizuru led them forwards before stopping just shy of the Founder's chamber. Turning to Natsuki, she fixed her disheveled jacket. "Ready?"

"I am now." Natsuki smiled, lifting her chin out of the way of the elder's fingers. "Let's find out who the Fourth Column is, finally?"

Flocking into the large chamber, like before, the lights followed after them. The Columns halted their position before the Founder, lowering. She came to life once more, movements melting from mechanical to fluid as the AI surveyed them.

Natsuki bowed with the other three, scooting into Shizuru's side after a moment. She wondered if the Founder remembered provoking her, and why she had done so? Let's be real though, would an AI truly understand this concept? Her dialogue was probably stored in her memory banks, but it probably didn't register as aggression.

"Current Columns. Alpha: Ambassador Gallagher. Second: Gakuenchou Kruger. Third: Archmeister Viola. Finally, the Fifth: Police Chief Blythe." The statue stilled for a moment, shifting her robotic gaze between them. "I have recorded your progress. Your GEMs are reporting a strain, a glitch of emotion. The loss of the Fourth Column, I may have a replacement."

Natsuki stared at the ground before darting emerald up briefly to her, confused. She could anticipate what they were seeing her about? Or was this due to Shiho's visit?

"I have been calculating the reports and personalities of the students I have nominated." The Founder continued: "There are three."

"Which is the most compatible?" Natsuki spoke up, eyebrows quirking up. Three… That would be hard to narrow down.

"All three."

" _All of them?"_ Sarah mouthed, the gesture unheard.

"I have nominated them automatically." The Founder stated. "All display the necessary agility, dedication, prowess and stealth capacity. Their difficulty will be their hatred. However, Maria Graceburt's Hexade may contribute to this."

Confused, Natsuki returned her eyes to the floor. What exactly did that _mean_ …? Would she have to choose?

"Who are the three?" She finally asked, wetting her lips in a brief spike of nervousness.

"By eldest to youngest." The Grand Meister regarded them all. "Juliet Nao Zhang of the Altai Principality."

"No." Natsuki immediately shot down the mere suggestion, looking rather disgusted with the nomination.

The AI merely stared at her, but continued nonetheless. "The second to be nominated is Nina Wang, also of the Altai Principality."

"Nina?" Were these… even real suggestions? Natsuki's brows furrowed, not seeing the maturity level of these two girls as anywhere near matching their own.

"If you believe your own suggestions to be better than my own. Then please tell me." The Founder twisted her head towards the Gakuenchou, and Natsuki froze. Instantly she felt Shizuru lean in closer, the Archmeister locking their gaze.

"What of the diamond year?" Shizuru questioned her. "Surely you understand our situat—"

"—I am aware of current events." The AI sharply interrupted. Her posture changed, and gears rattled, the Founder standing to her full height. It was an eerily twelve feet she reached, and she bent down. "I am choosing students who will _survive_ but make an impact. Do not forget that I, the vassal of Guadeloupe led the Otome through the _Twelve Nation War._ "

Natsuki started to shake: her anxiety returning in full at the Founder's response. Shizuru broke the gaze from the statue, appraising the Gakuenchou worriedly.

"The Gakuenchou is in no fit state. Alpha Column: Sarah Gallagher. Please remove her." The Founder reported, her green eyes glowing within the darkness. She turned to the Aries-native, the slender woman quickly nodding.

Natsuki remained silent, Sarah quickly helping her to her feet and down the corridor. "If she asked for death, would you grant it so quickly?" The Gakuenchou dryly asked, breaking the blonde's hold of her and stalking out herself.

A guilt but an anger took over the blonde. Frozen in place, she stared after Natsuki as the elder retreated. Once the Gakuenchou turned the corner, Sarah's shoulders slouched. What had that been about? _Of course_ she understood the strain she was under… but even so. A sigh released from Sarah's lips. She only remained there briefly before returning to the Founder's chamber once more.

_"Finally, the third nomination. This is Tomoe Marguerite of the Kingdom of Windbloom."_ The AI spoke out, the dialogue bouncing off the walls.

Natsuki didn't want to wander the corridors, but… she couldn't remember the way out. She found where she had crouched, and did the same; Burying her head into her arms. Just why… _Why_ exactly was anxiety creeping up into her brain? Over the Founder, public speaking… Was she like this before the incident? There were so many things on her mind that she had no clue which way she was going. There was a potential war. Hell, she was recovering from a coma! She had… what even was it? Was this… Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Social Anxiety? ... _Depression_?

Was she depressed?

But… why? Because she could barely remember who she used to be before the incident? Because everything had seemingly changed and she couldn't catch up? Natsuki bit her lower lip softly, and buried her face into her arms. The fault belonged to no one… Except, of course, Haruka. That is, if she had attacked her of her own volition… She felt sick yet not at the same time. Not understanding what it was, it worried her. Natsuki had never thought to learn about mental illness, nevermind the concept of _her_ having it.

The minutes passed by infuriatingly slow. Upon the sound of footsteps however, she lifted her head. Shizuru immediately met her, kneeling and reaching for her. Grasping onto the elder's arms, Natsuki leaned up on her knees against her. "Take me out of here."

Concerned, Shizuru looked back to the other two and nodded briskly, escorting the Gakuenchou out from the catacombs.

Sarah and Mahya purposefully lagged behind them as Natsuki leaned into Shizuru. " _I think something is wrong with me…"_

" _We'll take care of you."_ Shizuru murmured delicately. Within a few minutes they exited through the Archmeister's Passage into the underground laboratory. The moment the catacombs were behind them, the Gakuenchou sank into her. "Natsuki?" Planting her palm to the younger woman's cheek, she glanced at Sarah and Mahya. "Please, get Yohko." She gave them a rushed look, tearing her attention back to Natsuki as the Meister pulled them down.

Sarah panicked, though was quickly corralled by Mahya who tugged her along to find the doctor.

Shizuru did not try to pull Natsuki back up, rather, she knelt down to fully join her.

" _I-I don't know what…"_ Natsuki stuttered, her throat contorting. But it wasn't the strain of wanting to cry. " _I feel… heavy."_ She muttered, her voice low and tense.

" _Tell me…"_ Shizuru cooed softly, trying not to hover over her. Hands petting along her arms, her brows pulled together in worry.

" _I don't… know?"_ The Gakuenchou was confused enough. What was this? Her ears spiked upon footsteps rushing up the stairs. Within the distraction, she watched as Sarah and Mahya climbed the stairs. " _It's… it feels like someone's… on me."_ She couldn't move up, and she looked up at Shizuru, puzzled. " _What's… this? What is happening to me, Shizuru?"_

" _I'm not quite sure."_ Shizuru murmured to her, trying not to crowd her. Natsuki was obviously having some sort of attack. Anxiety? PTSD?

More footsteps rushed, but this time down the steps. Neither paid attention, Shizuru merely closing her palms upon both of Natsuki's cheeks. "Natsuki…?" She uttered, ignoring the weight of her knees upon the cold metal. _"Natsuki?"_ She repeated. She was losing focus.

Helene was quick, circling the other Columns as she stepped close to the Gakuenchou. "Natsuki, can you hear me?" The doctor ushered Shizuru away so she had more breathing room. Shuffling past the Archmeister, Helene continued: "Natsuki, I believe you're having a breakdown." She locked her eyes with Natsuki's, and guided her to the wall of the passageway. "Don't worry about answering, or talking right now. Just breathe in and out." She advised, looking her over once more. "As long as you can hear me, you're doing fine."

Lifting her gaze to Shizuru, Helene regarded her for a few silent moments. "How long has she been showing symptoms of depression and anxiety?"

"...I would say since waking up. But most notably, since her first meeting with the Founder." Shizuru held onto her arm before wringing her hands.

"Nothing before then? Nothing during her student years or before the coma?" The Archmeister shook her head softly, and Helene hummed. "Mahya." She summoned the Fifth Column. "Fetch me some water. Sarah, please call the lift."

Sarah rounded and hit the button, impatiently waiting for it to respond. Mahya obeyed as well, fetching a glass of cold water. She almost wondered if it'd be thrown or drunk.

"She had a little anxiety after the Gakuenchou Ceremony." Shizuru remembered, casting a glance behind her shoulder. The passage was dark, and she could barely see the illumination of pillars. She frowned at this, and lowered her attention to Natsuki.

Natsuki sharply exhaled, her hair drooping across her form, That hefty weight from before was still present within her form. It weighed her down, and sank into her head, neck, shoulders and upper-back. Why was she having such a… physical reaction…?

"Keep breathing, Natsuki. You're doing a good job." Helene spoke to her, taking the glass Mayha had brought.

Sarah stood waiting before the lift, unsure if it was needed or if this was just a distraction for herself. Then again, they were going to have to move Natsuki from the passage sooner or later. That was where Natsuki was being triggered the most. At last, the lift arrived and pinged open. Unsure with what to do, she peered over to the group.

"Natsuki, can you stand up?" Helene eased closer, holding the glass of water.

"N-no… not yet." The Gakuenchou's tone was rushed and coarse. "My back feels… weird." She suspiciously watched Helene, the woman crouching down to her level. "...What?"

"Once you can walk, we'll move you. Alright?" The scientist questioned her, offering the glass of water.

"...Okay." Natsuki eyed the water with mild mistrust. She took the glass but didn't drink it, keeping the glass rim against her lips. It was strange. She didn't _exactly_ feel depressed anymore, but there was that… weight. With it, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand, and if anything, prefered to stay seated.

"It would seem that your body is protecting you. In many cases of severe mental depression, the body translates mental pain to physical instead." Helene explained. "Would you like the Archmeister to carry you?"

Natsuki shook her head carefully to not jostle the glass at her lips, brows furrowing to the suggestion. "Just… hold on." Even if she _was_ in this state, she didn't want to be an utter liability.

"Sarah." The doctor called the blonde. With their gaze locked, Helene wafted her hand. "Would you and Mahya…" She glanced at the woman, pulling them aside. " _Keep an eye on the security upstairs for me? It is unlikely, but you never know."_

"Of course." The Ambassador nodded, looking back down towards Natsuki. The Gakuenchou finally took a sip of water. Coughing, she tried to clear the heaviness from off her chest. It didn't relent fully, but at least it lessened somewhat.

"Try sitting up." Helene suggested, peering over to a silent Shizuru. Ever so faintly, she frowned at the Archmeister. Shizuru appeared puzzled and concerned. Her fingers were brushed to her lips as she stared at Natsuki. The notion was rewarded with a tilt to the head, Natsuki catching their gaze.

Doing as instructed, Natsuki sat up and gave another cough to clear the heaviness once more. It helped a bit, as did the second sip of water.

"Can you stand, yet?" Helene asked, hands in the pockets of her coat.

"I think so?" She made a move to stand, and was eased up by Shizuru. Looking at her in appreciation, Natsuki leaned into her. "I think I'm alright… albeit fragile."

"I've got you." Shizuru softly murmured, escorting Natsuki into the lift. The Gakuenchou thankfully seemed calmer.

"I'll meet you upstairs." The scientist said. As the elevator doors sealed shut, she sighed. Looking towards the open passageway, Helene mused.

Recording what happened with the Founder would probably be a bad idea. But even so, they wouldn't gather any intelligence. Perhaps asking her personally? What reaction would this bring, however? Nothing good, surely? Dropping the subject from her mind, she shook her head. Shoving her sleeve up her arm, she glanced at her watch, and then jogged towards then up the stairs.

* * *

This might be a little harder to explain than she thought...

Mahya also seemed to be having a moment of her own: The woman's eyes were closed, and her leg was crossed. Her and Shizuru sat beside Natsuki as they surveyed the classroom. Now that the Gakuenchou had recovered from her panic attack, they needed to address their students.

"Four hours ago we issued two announcements. As you all know, the academy is under lockdown." Threading her fingers together, Natsuki set her hands onto her thighs. She needed to keep them still, else she'd end up fidgeting all over the place, ugh. "It is possible that Garderobe will go to war—specifically with Aries and its allies." Whispers immediately flooded the room, the accumulation of noise grating on Natsuki nerves. "Quiet, everyone." She sighed, brushing her hand through her hair momentarily. "Since retaliation is a possibility, we have made sure all defences are secured and active. In the meantime, your final uniforms will be ready by the end of the week. We're also reinstating your ranks. This is in part due to the Founder choosing nominees for the Fourth Column's position."

Clearly the students had trouble keeping down, as excitement quickly replaced concern. "Your skill in battle and education alone won't make you the best Meister candidate anymore. In order to prepare for the potential worst case scenario, you shall all be retested. Once finished, you shall go under one of our—" Natsuki gestured to Shizuru and Mahya beside her. "—wings. Essentially we're going to train you like _Columns_ rather than standard Meister."

Another round of buzzing murmurs overtook the class. Oh, how Natsuki hated public speaking. Closing her eyes, she rubbed them briefly. " _Shizuru, it's your turn."_

"Miss Maria has proposed Butou." Shizuru quickly captured the students' attention who exchanged glances. "This will quicken the pace of your ranks and will undoubtedly help prepare you. At all costs _all of us_ shall protect the lower years. They are not ready for the hardship and sacrifice which comes with war."

Having been staring into space, Nina sat straight at the proposition of a Butou. Immediately, her gaze sharpened and she whipped ochre to Tomoe. She could finally defeat her for good!

Natsuki noticed this, though it was Mahya who leaned over in anticipation. " _That one is going to be good…"_ She murmured.

" _Good?"_ Natsuki whispered back. " _They'll tear each other apart!"_

"These Butou tournaments shall run from tomorrow to next week." The Archmeister explained. "Who goes against whom will be decided at random. Lower ranking students: this is your time to shine and show your mettle. Make Garderobe proud."

" _Perhaps when you're fully recovered, you could challenge the Founder once more?"_

Mahya's statement took Natsuki off guard completely. "What?" She blurted out, not realising how loud she was. Much to her chagrin, the students eagerly zoomed in on her. Groaning, she sent a quick glare at the older Column who grinned. " _I am_ _ **not**_ _doing it!"_ She hissed. " _She's terrifying!"_ But, maybe Mahya was right? Going against her fears could possibly help her in the long run. Though her internal voice was definitely against that entirely. Natsuki sighed. "There will be no lessons until we know it is safe." She addressed the students. "However, we expect you to dutifully continue your studies."

"Yes, Gakuenchou." The class spoke in unison before murmuring settled amongst them once more.

" _I am impressed."_ Shizuru gently nudged Natsuki, causing the Gakuenchou to quirk a brow. " _You have recovered well. It has only been an hour."_

" _What can I say? I guess when you're broken, you can just hide it."_ Natsuki sighed.

"The boards within the corridors will indicate who your partner will be and what time it takes place." Sarah confirmed, piping up at last. "Students are to follow their homeroom teachers who are waiting outside. They will take you to your dorms."

Nina sprang up first, almost knocking another girl back as she hurried for the door. She impatiently waited there, wavering side to side like a puppy. Shizuru chuckled at that, looking towards Natsuki with a meaningful glance.

"I do _not_ act like that, and you know it."

"Yet she knows precisely what I am thinking. So surely Natsuki does?" She teased.

Natsuki simply shook her head. There was no winning against this woman, was there? "You're too mean, Shizuru."

"Only to put her on her toes."

" _Shizuru…"_ Natsuki murmured, standing and following after her. " _I know it's the afternoon, but…"_

"Hm?" As everyone except themselves left, Shizuru said: "What is this about?" She turned to regard the Gakuenchou curiously.

"Today's really drained me." Natsuki laughed softly, sighing afterwards. "Too much has happened. I could really do with a nap."

"A nap sounds nice." Shizuru smiled, entangling their hands and leaning in close. Pressing their brows together, she nuzzled briefly before pulling away.

Following the others, they were greeted to the sight of Nina scanning the board. Her finger skimmed along it, searching for her name blazoned beside Tomoe's. The latter meanwhile, waited behind quietly. She appeared to be in absolutely no rush. Her arms were crossed as she observed the Altain, shaking her head.

" _How embarrassing."_ Tomoe muttered under her breath, and Nina called _her_ pathetic! Tomoe could've scoffed!

A multitude of students suddenly swarmed the information boards. This made it difficult for the Columns to get through. Shizuru took the initiative, brushing past them. "Please, make room." She chuckled when the girls became aware they were blocking the corridor. Looks and murmurs of apologies followed as her and Natsuki weaved between them.

"You always have a commanding presence without even trying." Natsuki took her hand, squeezing it gently between them.

"I am the Archmeister, after all." Surprised, but pleased by the public affection, Shizuru lifted their entwined hands. "We shall get Natsuki to bed soon…" She kissed the Gakuenchou's palm, uncaring if other's saw.

"Stop it." Natsuki could only mumble. Feeling self conscious around the students, she swept her gaze across the corridor nervously. Though, considering she was holding Shizuru's hand, perhaps her meltdown had numbed her? Or maybe this was due to something snapping thanks to it? Did she simply not care anymore? "Do you have anymore paperwork to complete?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, she slid a free hand down her jaw, sighing. "Okay."

Natsuki was so cute when she was exhausted! Shizuru watched her in pure adoration as Mahya suddenly popped up again. This caused the Gakuenchou to almost fly out of her skin.

"Hey, Kruger!" She landed her palm atop her shoulder.

" _M-Mahya!"_ The corridor glanced over briefly in curiosity. Founder. "Don't sneak up like that!"

"You seriously need to relax." Mahya laughed. "Shiz, you should give her a massage, it might loosen her up."

"Hmpt." Natsuki mumbled. Although, that _does_ sound like a nice idea. But allowing Shizuru Viola to touch her when she's exhausted? No, she was overthinking again. "Come on, I'm beat…"

After what felt like a millennium, they were finally back inside their dorm. Natsuki searched the room warily, finding nothing out of place, she sighed a breath of relief. Leaning against Shizuru who had just locked the door, she asked: "Can you just skip paperwork tonight?"

"Sadly no. With the announcements, we will undoubtedly have an increased workload. I must finish what I can before then." They momentarily watched the sun setting outside their window. "Get some rest, I will join her when I can." Shizuru kissed her forehead gently.

"Fine, fine." Natsuki pouted, easing from Shizuru and heading towards the bedroom. Rather than get inside bed, she stripped off the blanket. Heading back, she lounged it over the settee.

"Ah, Nats—" Shizuru had just sat at their dorm's desk. Oh, she's going to sleep here? The Archmeister observed Natsuki bring a pillow then lie down amongst the blanket. " _Such a child."_ She silently chuckled.

"I heard that." The Gakuenchou's voice muffled from the pillow.

Oh, she's precious. As the desk was beside the settee, Shizuru leant over. Stroking a hand through coal locks, she then got to work. A healthy stack of paperwork awaited her attention. It would likely take around an hour for Shizuru to complete. Only the desk lamp illuminated the room, but she didn't mind. Further light would disturb the Gakuenchou who she occasionally checked.

But… pen stilling, Shizuru mused. What were they going to do about Natsuki's anxiety? There were a few things they could do to help her, though it needed work. A few things came to mind: hands-on activities in particular like gardening. Brushing her thumb along her lips after signing another document, she hummed quietly. Breathing exercises would tremendously help, especially with physical complications now taking hold. In time Natsuki _will_ have to face the Founder. But until that time came, they needed to control the anxiety before it took over. Perhaps they could prepare her to visit the Fo—no, no. Natsuki had always been suited to physical trauma rather than mental. Mahya's suggestion to massages _did_ come to mind though. " _What am I to do?"_ She murmured quietly, brushing tawny hair away from her eyes. Crimson irises instead flickered down to Natsuki, watching shadows loom across her form.

Shizuru was worried—of course she is! A smile graced her lips after a moment as she continued her observation. Natsuki was strong, and together, they would prevail through anything. Refocusing upon her paperwork, she smiled a little brighter as the night dragged on.

Another hour or so, Natsuki was sluggishly awoken. " _O-oi…"_ She whined softly as she felt herself being lifted up. " _Don't carry me…"_ Even half conscious, she could _sense_ that damned grin from the Archmeister.

" _Seems I woke her too early, she is so grumpy…"_

" _Wouldn't you be?"_ Slinging her arms tiredly around Shizuru's neck, she mumbled into her throat. " _You aren't going again, are you?"_

" _No."_ Shizuru set her down upon the bare bed gently. " _The paperwork is complete."_

" _Mh… good."_ She partially realised she was dragging Shizuru down. Relenting, she let her go. Feeling her ease away, Natsuki realised her shoes were still on. "Oh, right…" She mumbled, sitting up to remove them, but this was already taken care of.

"Natsuki cannot sleep with her shoes on. She also forgot her cane, but we will retrieve it later." Shizuru placed the loafers down upon the bedside rug. "I will return in a moment." She announced, leaving for a few moments. She brought over the blanket and Natsuki's pillow from the room and covered her.

"We aren't getting changed?" Natsuki asked, curling her arms around the Archmeister who had sat to remove her boots. "Ugh, just…" Natsuki yawned. "Sleep already." Tugging the older woman closer to herself, Natsuki tucked her face into Shizuru's neck.

Forced to lie down, Shizuru sighed with mild amusement. Seriously, she's just so precious when she's exhausted like this! Partially twisting so she could examine Natsuki behind her, Shizuru smiled. "Goodnight, Natsuki." She murmured quietly, stroking her fingertips along her shoulder.

" _Huh huh…"_

* * *

It was the early hours by the time Natsuki awoke. Feeling movement by her side, she hummed quietly, leaning closer to this warmth. Confused as this movement didn't subside, Natsuki opened her eyes. " _Shizuru?"_ She mumbled, waking up slowly as Shizuru sat upwards.

" _Sorry I woke you…"_ The Archmeister brushed a strand of Natsuki's hair from her face.

" _No, it's fine… I don't feel too tired anymore."_ She murmured, inspecting Shizuru who leaned against the headboard. " _I dreamt about you."_

" _Did you?"_ Shizuru raised a hand to rub sleep from her eyes. She seemed drowsy.

" _It was…"_ Natsuki stared at her blankly, suddenly remembering they hadn't changed out their uniforms. " _S-strange."_ She noticed her mistake. " _You were speaking to the Founder, but she was more human. Not a statue, I mean. I don't know why, but she then took on Sarah's appearance?"_ Easing up, she sat beside Shizuru. " _It was weird."_

" _That sounds dark. How are you feeling?"_

" _Better."_ The Gakuenchou lifted a hand to rub the bridge of her nose. " _Way better."_ Perhaps even a little playful? Resting into Shizuru's side, she leaned her head against her shoulder. " _Yesterday was rough."_ She stretched, a groan releasing from her lips. Curling her arm around the Archmeister, she lay her forearm in Shizuru's lap. " _But the sleep did wonders."_

" _I am glad."_ Brushing her cheek against Natsuki's, Shizuru leant in. Instead, a hand batted her away from kissing. _So cute."_ She crooned tiredly.

" _Stop calling me cute, Viola."_ Natsuki closed her eyes, relaxing a bit. Before she knew it, Shizuru had adjusted her so her stomach was against the mattress. With Shizuru looming above, she suddenly realised her shoulders were receiving a massage. "Feels really good…" Shizuru's thumbs dug into the younger Meister's shoulder-blades before kneading with increasing pressure. "Even though your hands are so rough they're…" What was the word Natsuki was trying to find? Moving her legs around through nervous habit, she twitched. "Why are they better than what I remember them as, Shizuru?"

Shizuru snickered softly against her neck, causing Natsuki to shiver. "I often studied massage therapy before Natsuki awoke. This is the first time I have used it."

"What were you planning?" Natsuki asked suspiciously. Which was ironic, given the situation.

"I wonder." Amusement shone through Shizuru's posture. Pushing the heels of her palms against Natsuki's back, she leant up. Earning a low groan from the younger woman. Shizuru softly laughed.

"That was good…" Natsuki softly groaned again, her back cracking with the motion. "Mmph…"

"Natsuki has a lot of stress… Hopefully I can relieve her of a bit of it." Shizuru smiled, palms spreading along her back and rubbing.

"You've done quite a lot already…" Shifting a little, Natsuki nudged Shizuru from her back and leaned up on her side. Stretching, the younger woman hummed and scanned her face before she leaned up and kissed her. The kiss was slow and delicate; but neither was it chaste. Propping her elbow against the mattress, Natsuki unintelligibly murmured against Shizuru's lips. Her head was beginning to spin, nor did it help for how soft Shizuru's lips were… _"Hm… Shizuru?"_ She droned, snaking her arm around Shizuru's shoulders. Tugging the woman closer, her own lips brushed against Shizuru's as she spoke silently. _"I know sex has never been my thing, but with you I…"_

Shizuru smiled against her mouth, rubbing a hand along her back. "Natsuki is very sweet…" Ruby glowed with amusement, but also happiness. _"Lie back…?"_

Fidgeting, Natsuki did so, peering up to Shizuru who loomed down on her. Wetting her lips, Natsuki glanced away, only to look back once Shizuru caught her hands. Having her hands planted on either side of her head. Natsuki found herself unable to move, Shizuru straddling her hips.

_"I love you, Natsuki."_ The elder leaned in to nuzzle their noses together.

_"Silly… I love you too."_ Natsuki nuzzled back, flushing before she initiated another kiss. _"How long has it been since we…?"_ Natsuki trailed, breathing against the other's lips. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she stared up into crimson irises. _"...Did this?"_ She felt entranced, breathing quickened but still relaxed. Closing her eyes for only a moment, Natsuki sighed.

_"Over a year…"_ Shizuru pressed her lips to her brow, returning to kiss her again. _"Since your incident, it would have been… a month before that?"_ She hazard a guess. Honestly, Shizuru wasn't too sure.

_"Hn… I think I remember we started having less and less time in the past three years."_ Natsuki believed this was correct, which was quickly confirmed with a nod from the elder. _"Maybe I was too stubborn."_ Natsuki quietly chuckled, her voice lowering into a husk as she slid her hands from Shizuru's grip. Curling her arms around Shizuru's neck, she inquired: _"Can we go slow?"_ She slipped the elder between her legs once moving them further apart.

_"Of course we can, Natsuki…"_ Shizuru leaned down, her smile evident against Natsuki's lips before the kiss gradually deepened. Parting the Gakuenchou's shirt collar beneath the jacket, she trailed a hand down Natsuki's pale throat.

Remembering old details, Natsuki captured Shizuru's bottom lip between her teeth delicately. She grinned up into crimson, but her grip released, Shizuru's fingertips skittering downwards. " _You cheat."_ She whispered. Ah, what she wanted… "Shizuru." She broke the elder's focus upon her lips, and Shizuru glanced up to her. "Come here." She clasped her palms to Shizuru's cheeks, guiding her downwards. Once Shizuru was close enough, Natsuki leaned up against her. Powerfully capturing those plump lips, she softly whimpered as she held her close. These feelings were overwhelming. Perhaps it was due to her recent anxiety? She felt Shizuru stifle a whimper of her own, and she remembered back to their first kiss. This was just like it.

This time, they had privacy. Something which they would hold onto dearly.

" _Nats_ -" Shizuru's lips hovered, but only for a moment before being caught again. She sighed into Natsuki's lips, clutching one of the Gakuenchou's wrists. Tilting her head and humming, Shizuru pressed closer. A rush of electricity flooded against her, and she groaned, slipping her tongue into a stunned Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki took a moment before she recovered. Once doing so, she turned the tables on Shizuru, wiggling her arm from the elder's grasp. She instead gripped Shizuru's wrist, nudging her onto her side as she sat up. Natsuki kept the deepened kiss going, crawling atop the Archmeister and pinning her wrists down.

Breaking the kiss, Shizuru heaved, blinking the haziness from her eyes. Staring up to the usually submissive Natsuki, she opened her mouth. " _A-ara…"_ Her cheeks were flushed, studying Natsuki's own flushed expression. Now, she hadn't _expected this_!

_"Hah… Hi there…"_ The Gakuenchou grinned breathlessly, leaning down to get comfortable.

_"Who has stolen my Natsuki? You usually are not dominant."_ Oh, but when she _is_?

_"Maybe I enjoy it now. Want a gag?"_ Natsuki stifled back a laugh at the incredulous look on Shizuru's face. Shutting the elder up with another smoldering kiss.

_"You a—"_ Interrupted, Shizuru moaned, and shifted, pushing her form up into Natsuki's slightly smaller build. _"—re mean…"_

"— _Stop talking."_ Natsuki chuckled against her, tongue brushing along her bottom lip before sitting upwards. She wanted more skin… shrugging off her jacket, she allowed the fabric to pool by her waist and Shizuru's legs.

" _Hm, never."_ The Archmeister teased up to her, a crimson eye winking. Now that her hands were free, she lifted them to Natsuki's wrinkled shirt. Deviously, Shizuru smiled, hooking her fingers under Natsuki's cross-tie, luring her back down.

_"O—Ooh…"_ Natsuki was silenced with another kiss, her own hands wandering about Shizuru's uniform. Slipping her hands behind her, Natsuki reached for Shizuru's zip. The uniform was slowly pried open and Shizuru slipped her arms from out the sleeves. Much to Natsuki's surprise, the Archmeister was wearing sportswear.

" _Natsuki may think she is leading, but she must be corrected."_ Shizuru hummed, darting up to roll them back around. As the fabric also pooled to her waist, she brushed her lips against Natsuki's once more. Her composure was beginning to fail her… She sighed, her hands grasping Natsuki's shirt tightly.

_"C-corrected, huh?"_ Yet Shizuru looked—too late. Shizuru's hands burrowed into her shirt, the buttons not being bothered with. Instead, the Archmeister tried tugging it over Natsuki's head. " _Someone is very impatient…"_

" _Kruger must hush. Bad students must be punished."_

Opening her mouth to protest, but her voice failed her. So it's like that? The shirt was taken off of her fairly easily, surprisingly. Shizuru didn't wait for Natsuki however, bloody irises holding her in place. ' _Oh… no'._ Natsuki's throat went dry, but before she could react, Shizuru's stare kept her hotly bolted.

" _Now… what to do?"_ Shizuru smiled deviously, looking down to her bra. " _I see she still takes to lace instead of sportswear."_ Slothfully, Shizuru skimmed a lone fingertip down the lingerie. The digit remained between the valley of Natsuki's breasts, making her shudder.

" _H-hey, you like my lace…"_ Natsuki flushed darkly. " _S-sportswear is for bottoms…"_

Shizuru chuckled, quirking a brow. " _Is it…? You have a lot to learn, Na-tsuki."_ Without another word, the devious Archmeister cupped Natsuki's breasts through her bra. She smiled, earning a sharp intake of breath from Natsuki. " _I will have to drill it into her."_

" _Uh oh…"_ Natsuki stared up at her, swallowing a lump in her throat. She noticed Shizuru waver, and forced a smile. Covering her hands atop Shizuru's, a frustrated sigh released from her throat. "I-I'm sorry, I've lost it." Now she could remember all too well how maddening her sexuality is. Shizuru's the only person she could remember she genuinely loved with her heart and body. But… her brow furrowed anxiously. "Shizuru, I'm so—" A fingertip silenced her.

"— _Never apologise."_ The Archmeister cleared her throat, albeit disappointed. "I understand. Was it too soon?" She remained atop Natsuki for a time yet, silently observing her. Undoubtedly the Gakuenchou was incredibly disheartened as well. Even years ago during the start of their relationship, Natsuki had struggled with her sexuality. "No matter." She leaned down, kissing Natsuki's jaw gently. "Perhaps another day?"

"Maybe. Still though." Natsuki shifted between her to get a little more comfortable. "I'm worried about you though, Shizuru. Are you _sure_ you're fine?" Many others wouldn't take this as easily as the Archmeister, after all. "I c—"

"I am _fine_." Though, they should probably get out of bed, Shizuru supposed.

* * *

"Alright… It seems your leg has gotten stronger." Scribbling down a note, Helene inspected Natsuki's calves. They weren't quite as muscular as before, but the Gakuenchou would undoubtedly fix this now.

"So no more cane?" Natsuki looked up from her leg hopefully, brows quirked with anticipation.

"No more cane." Helen smiled, standing upright and shoving her hands into her pockets.

Leaning back into the medical chair, Natsuki sighed a breath of relief. Finally, she could do away with that blasted thing. Most recently, it had tripped her over.

"I believe you're ready for another boost as well." The scientist confirmed, heading towards the computer.

"Really?" Lit up in excitement, the Gakuenchou practically bounced atop the chair.

"Really." Helene dryly responded, snickering softly at the childish behaviour. Tapping along the keyboard with one hand, the other summoned a holographic one. Flawlessly, as if it was nothing, she typed along that too.

"How do you do that?" Natsuki watched, curious. Weren't those two separate keyboards? It wasn't like they were two halves.

"Ambidexterity; you should see me when I've had a drink or three."

From some way off, Shizuru laughed. Confused, Natsuki peered over to her, tilting her head. The Archmeister was inspecting the new nanomachine casings by a cluttered table. It was similar to an icebox, except engineered to keep the capsuled nanomachines frozen and safe. Natsuki almost flew out of her skin when her GEM buzzed. Flying a hand to the jewellry, she sighed. No doubt it was starting to receive its updates already.

"That'll happen." Helene teased her, tapping along the table. Searching for something, the doctor lowly exhaled and rubbed at the nape of her neck. "Now, where did I put that…?"

"What?" Natsuki questioned, frowning at Shizuru to then transfer her attention to her. She brushed her fingertips against her GEM, rolling it around. It jolted a second time, and she twitched.

"I suggest not touching it when it's doing that. I'm looking for a syringe I had prepared for you. Could have sworn—Oh! It's under the holographic keyboard. How funny!"

Natsuki's brow furrowed righter, an eyebrow lifting high.

Flicking a few more commands into the holographic keyboard, Helene soon deactivated it. Without turning, she asked Natsuki a question, drifting her gaze towards Shizuru. "Did you have an argument with the Archmeister?"

"Wha-" Completely caught off guard, Natsuki opened her mouth. She glanced at Shizuru, the older woman looking at her over her shoulder. "No?"

"Ah, so you've finally pounced her like a one-hundred and eighteen pound panther?"

"I…" Natsuki was quickly rendered speechless, too stunned to even flush. She stared, mouth agape. Quietly, she registered Shizuru force down a chuckle. "Excuse me?" She glanced between the medical scientist and Shizuru.

"Am I right?" The medical-engineer spun on her heel, syringe in hand. Nearing her, Helene flashed a smile, deftly removing the air bubbles from the syringe.

Closing her mouth, Natsuki huffed, simply pulling her sleeve down and extending her arm for her.

"Not really, no." Natsuki mumbled, pulling her sleeve back for the medical scientist.

Helene's brows merely quirked upwards. "Alright, now relax your hand."

Bicep being squeezed with an idle machine, Natsuki did as told and closed her eyes. With a faint pinch and sting of pain, it was over with.

It was like last time, but far less disturbing. Natsuki felt the nanomachines swirling around her system. Ugh, would she ever get used to this entirely though? Leaning forward, Natsuki bent down in the chair. Shizuru neared them, and came to a stop behind Natsuki's chair.

"How does it feel?" The Archmeister propped her hands to the Gakuenchou's shoulders.

_"Swimming. It feels like they're swimming."_ Natsuki scowled, alternating between that expression and a full blown pout.

"Natsuki looks so silly…" Ruby glanced at the syringe, noting nothing different in the instrument. Even if Helene _is_ guilty of something, she wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything here. "Last time, Natsuki almost broke the needle off. Not this time, I hope?"

"No, no." Helene chuckled, heading over to the sink and putting the syringe inside. "As always, if you begin feeling unwell, come back." She nodded to the two women, returning to Natsuki's side. Leaning down, the scientist wiped at the needle prick with a wet cloth. Afterwards, she wrapped a bandage around her arm, fixing medical tape to it. "Now off you go." She uttered, tapping the Gakuenchou's other arm lightly.

Looking up to Shizuru, Natsuki was rewarded with a peck to the tip of her nose. "Oi."

"Come on, before I carry her." Shizuru teased, winding to her side and offering her arm.

The Gakuenchou stared before smirking, bounding out of the chair by herself. "No cane!"

"Somebody is extremely excited." Shizuru murmured, the Gakuenchou hooking her arm into hers. _"Perhaps last night did her some good."_

"Shizuru…" Helene was _probably_ out of earshot, typing away frantically once more. But _still_ , she sighed. "Do we _really_ have to sit through twenty-five Butou matches today and next week? On another note… will this tournament be televised?"

"No, it will not. However, Natsuki's match will be, just as it was when she became Gakuenchou."

"...You mean, _everyone_ saw that?"

"They did." The Archmeister smiled.

"I want to kick my past's ass so hard." Groaning, Natsuki's shoulders slumped, and they paused at the stairs. Why had she been so embarrassing?

"Please do not." Shizuru murmured with high amusement. "I do not want another injured Natsuki."

"You wouldn't have to take care of her." Natsuki shook her head, chuckling softly. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"I thought she may want to go to the gardens?" Shizuru suggested. "It has changed, but Natsuki might find some of it familiar."

"Oh. That's right…" How had they not found time to go earlier? Natsuki smiled, excited to go. "Lead the way."

"Surely you remember the way?" Shizuru arched a brow. "The entrance has not changed."

But either way, they made their way to the gardens, Shizuru soundlessly guiding the Gakuenchou.

* * *

_**Aries Republic, Kruger Industries** _

Machinery hummed dully within the laboratory. A multitude of screens displayed an array of menus, whilst some fuzzed with white noise. Meanwhile, within the centre of this crammed laboratory, sat the CEO of Kruger Industries. Saeko Kruger hooked her fingers around her near empty wine glass. Elbow propped to her desk, she stared into the contents with disinterest. A sigh released from her lips in seeming routine. Overall, did she care about _anything_? She had even forgotten what the _Hexagon_ wanted her to create. What had it… Shaking her head, Saeko gulped down the rest of the wine. Setting the glass down upon the table, she rummaged her cluttered desk. " _Where's it…"_ She drunkenly slurred, searching for her television remote. " _T-Typical Aries wubbish..."_ Changing the channel, she stared at the mute screen.

Was she hallucinating? Perhaps even as she called for Miyu.

Flicking the sound on, her ears were flooded by the voice she had missed for so long.

" _...Natsuki?"_


	8. Smouldering Carnage

Natsuki was _actually excited_ for this particular match. Sat within the best designated seats with Shizuru, she bounced subtly. Her eyes swept the arena hurried for any signs of interest. When were they coming out? She had to mentally remind herself to stop bouncing around.

"It is not a sneak attack." Shizuru hushed a tease. "It should begin anytime now." Shizuru cupped her chin, observing the Gakuenchou who leaned against the ledge. "If they have not started fighting inside already." She hummed in amusement. Those two were notorious for fighting, after all. It was like Tomoe and Nina, except less fuelled by hatred.

The arena was as spacious as ever and it still held its heavy atmosphere. The audience seats surrounded the sandy floor with bullet-proof glass protecting it. Unlike originally, the seats were built into the walls themselves, the lower seats barely ten feet from the arena floor. Unsurprisingly, these changes had been made thanks to the audience getting harmed. Much to the Gakuenchou's disappointment however, they hadn't included something _vital_. Or well, important _to her_ , that is. "We should've gotten some vendors..." She sighed.

"Is Natsuki hungry?"

"I wouldn't say no to something, but it suits the entertainment better, you know?"

"Do not worry, it should be starting soon." Shizuru continued to watch her with amusement. Natsuki activated her GEM, causing her to double-take her in case something was wrong. "What a—"

"—Note to self, hire vendors for the arena Butou." Natsuki ended the link, eyeing her. "What?"

Covering her mouth slowly, Shizuru turned away.

"Are you _laughing_?" Suspiciously, Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the Archmeister. True enough she heard Shizuru giggling silently. "Hey, you _are_ laughing!"

Shizuru sobered up, lowering her hand with a teasing smile. "Whatever is Natsuki talking about?"

"I'll get you." The Gakuenchou threatened softly, leaning in for a brief kiss before the noise of the match interrupted them. Oh! From below inside the arena, the passageways lowered. A deafening roar from the audience emitted across the horizon, causing Natsuki to mildly wince. Either way, she leaned a little further over the edge for a better look. "We still use the old system for Butou, right? There's no time limit but there's a damage meter?"

"Correct. It will end once an, or all opponents are knocked unconscious." The Archmeister spotted Shiho and Nao making their way out the northern and southern passageways. "It is starting."

Natsuki was excited to see how much damage Shiho could inflict. She certainly didn't like Zhang, but… _why_? Ever since waking up, she had just seemed to rub Natsuki the wrong way. Especially when she was interacting with Mai. Fortunately, before she got lost inside her own head, the Butou commenced.

"You will fall if you are not careful." Shizuru warned, clutching the Gakuenchou's shoulder before she practically threw herself off the ledge.

" _Today's Butou match has been highly anticipated! Shiho Huit will go up against Column nominee Juliet Nao Zhang! Who will win?!"_

Much to their surprise, the commentary was performed by Chie Hallard.

The two Diamonds met within the arena's centre. From above, giant monitors showcased their interaction. As always, Zhang was attempting to get beneath Huit's skin. Words were exchanged, but much to Natsuki's disappointment, they couldn't hear it. "I wonder what they're saying."

Shizuru smiled, leaning close to her and tapping her GEM.

Suddenly, Nao's obnoxious laugh protruded through her link. Now, she could clearly hear the two. "O-oh." She briefly thanked Shizuru before her eyes were glued back onto the Diamonds. "Does everything have this link?"

"Yes. For Butou, all the audience can feed through. Of course, this link is only used for arena tournaments due to privacy reasons."

" _As always, this Butou match limits flight. Huit and Zhang will start with ten seconds of flight. In order to fly again, they must recharge by waiting ten seconds. When reaching their damage thresholds, their flight duration will halve. Tactics will be vital."_

"That's an interesting change." Natsuki rubbed along her jaw as she watched Shiho sneer at one of Zhang's raunchy comments. Her brows quirked at the insult, momentarily glancing at Shiho. "Why does she talk like that?"

"She pretends she does not care."

" _Both of today's opponents are experienced in offensive abilities. What can they offer us within this tournament?"_

The two started to circle within the sand. Both were dressed within their student Robes which had been adjusted slightly. The ardent material stretched over their bodies like a jumpsuit. The levitational discs were no longer present. In their place were bands that extended across the ankles, thighs, wrists and shoulders. Rather than the heels, they now wore protective boots. The improvement was monumental.

" _Come on, Spiralhead, what are you waiting for?"_ Nao lashed out at Shiho. Neither of them had materialised their polearms yet. She kept her forearms close to her torso and face, holding her stance. " _It's Altai versus Florence at last!"_

Shiho glared, though Natsuki realised this wasn't out of anger. She was glaring at her… legs? "Ah." Natsuki nodded, impressed. "Her legs are completely vulnerable." She was liking Huit more and more as the days proceeded. Suddenly, Natsuki almost missed it: Shiho's ribbons struck out from their spinal compartment. At incredible speed, the fabric latched onto Zhang's ankle and pulled. They reeled themselves back once Zhang was dragged across the sand. She let loose a cackle as she reached for her Maki-Maki dangling by her waist. Much to her surprise however, the crowd cheered instead of heckled.

Natsuki was amongst those cheering, clapping her hands excitedly and standing: " _Come on, Shiho!"_

Shizuru adored the sight, chuckling softly to herself. Natsuki could be herself here. The attention wasn't aimed at her and she could just enjoy herself.

" _Is that all you've got?!"_ Juliet scrambled back up onto her feet, face red with embarrassment.

Huit's laughter only increased before she pointed: " _Your face is redder than your hair!"_ Leaping backwards, she barely dodged Nao's own ribbons. The sand scattered around her, billowing upwards into a supernatural display. " _You're dead!"_ Winding her Maki-Maki, the arena was brought into total chaos. " _ **Maki-Maki Spiral!"**_

"I love this!" Natsuki cheered again, trying to see through the whipping sand. "Shiho, go!"

" _Shiho Huit's voodoo device, the Maki-Maki is a unique Element. Nobody knows how it was made nor where it came from. I sometimes wonder whether she even knows! As you can see, this Element can create supernatural events such as this."_

Glimpses of the Diamonds were spotted through the sandstorm. Soon, they moved above the carnage, landing upon distant pillars. Zhang braced herself low against hers, Shiho doing the same. As the sand below bounded together, it violently coiled into a whipping twister. Nor did it stop here, it started to thunder towards Zhang.

Pushing her hair from her eyes, Nao simply cursed.

"Use your ribbons on the pillar, you idiot." Shizuru overheard Natsuki mutter. "Or let go…" She certainly didn't like Juliet Nao Zhang, did she?

Nao miraculously came to her senses and bolted her ribbons into the pillar. Thrusting her right arm into the air, she summoned her own Element. This was a skintight gauntlet that stretched to the elbow. Four deadly razor blades were hooked to her digits. " _I'm tired of this weather report, Spiralhead."_

That's her Element? Natsuki was genuinely surprised, it looked like something out of a gothic Ariesian fairytale. Interest piquing, Natsuki wondered what else Nao could do. She was obviously a melee fighter. Shiho was in deep trouble if Nao caught up to her.

Swerving around the pillar, Nao slingshot herself away from the twister that smashed into it. Her ribbons shot downwards, suspending her within the air.

" _ **Maki-Maki Zhang!"**_ Shiho bellowed, the ribbons uprooting themselves.

" _A-ah!"_ Nao somehow held her ground, her back slamming into another pillar. Swiping her gauntleted Element, the razor blades extended towards Shiho. Much to the audience's amazement, they transformed into wires and wrapped around Shiho's waist. With a sharp tug, the Florentine was sent flailing towards her.

Thrown into her own twister, the student could be heard cackling and screaming. Was she terrified, amused or both?

" _Huit! Your recklessness will get you killed!"_

" _What, and yours won't?!_ _ **MAKI-MAKI WIRES!**_ " Unseen within the tornado, Shiho spun her device chaotically. The wires lashed inside her waist before unravelling and turning on their master.

" _97%."_

Shiho was surprised. Although she had self-sacrificed some health, she had barely taken any damage. Flying backwards out of the twister, Shiho quickly landed back onto her pillar. The wires shot towards Nao who swiftly ducked. " _Just like a clown!"_ She cackled, whirling her Maki-Maki to have the wires continue their circus act with Zhang.

" _ **Spiral!"**_ Nao roared, shaking her Element so it dematerialised. Smashing into the Florentine, Zhang traded blows with her. " _Screw you!"_ Seeing an opening, she resummoned her Element. The wires snatched Shiho's ankle and threw her down onto the pillar.

" _96%. 95%. 93%."_

" _ **SHUT IT, CHIE!"**_ The whole arena was brought into a brief silence. From the commentary booth, Chie's microphone squealed before going mute.

" _Just get on with it…"_ Nao grumbled down at Shiho who withered on the floor like a fish out of water. The wires encased Shiho's body entirely, making escape impossible. She was only rewarded by a glare until eventually, Shiho dismissed her twister and forfeited.

" _Shiho Huit has forfeited!"_

There was silence, and then an incredible roar of cheering.

Nao subtracted her wires so Shiho could stand. " _So, when can I expect that Florentine dessert you so wholeheartedly promised?"_ She smirked down at her sinisterly.

" _ **Zhang!"**_

" _The match goes t—"_

Confusion swept the arena as the microphone squealed again.

" _It appears we're having techni—"_

" _Give me that microphone, Otome!"_

Shizuru eased from her seat to join Natsuki who stared up at the commentary booth in confusion—as did everyone.

" _Greetings, Garderobe! I, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom has arrived on scene!"_

" _Ugh."_ Natsuki groaned loudly, sitting herself back down heavily. Covering her face with her hands, she released a drawn out sigh. Of all times and places…! Who even is that?!

Without a moment to spare, the passageway opened, and out trot the Wind Princess. She had brought Chie's microphone with her, and waved to the baffled crowd excitedly. A servant hurriedly rushed after her with a parasol. Chie wasn't too far off her tail, looking just as exhausted as Natsuki.

" _I demand to see the Columns!"_

" _Who is that?"_ Natsuki asked Shizuru, freezing when she heard her own voice echo across the arena.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

**" _Y-you dare not know who I am?!"_**

Sinking further down her seat, Natsuki quickly shut off her GEM. " _S-Shizuru!"_ She hissed. " _Help!"_ Hiding her face completely in her hands with pure embarrassment. Much to her chagrin, her Archmeister was unable to control herself and laughed. As did the audience.

" _ **SILENCE!"**_

The microphone nearly broke as it screamed across the arena, causing everyone to groan in pain.

Placing her hands upon the ledge, Shizuru sobered, even if her stomach ached from laughter. Lifting a hand to her GEM, she connected with the commentary link. " _We apologise, Your Highness, but we are in the middle of Bu—"_

" _I don't care! I want to see the Columns—_ NOW!"

" _Oh sweet Fumi…"_ Natsuki whimpered. "Should we?" She was a little afraid of this girl already.

" _...We shall have an intermission."_

Dropping the link, Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "Let us see what she wants, hm?"

"I hope it's worth it." Natsuki muttered as she compelled herself to stand again. "She's the Princess of Windbloom?" Peering down towards the girl, her eyes narrowed. "...She looks _nothing_ like King Bruce and Queen Sifr."

"No, she does not." Shizuru agreed. Though, there has always been a conspiracy circling around the royal family ever since the assassination. Mahya and Sarah arrived on their left, having used the reserved seating there.

Realising they would be taking the stairs, Natsuki felt disappointed. "No Robes?" She would've loved to have scared this Princess a little. Though, she couldn't materialise yet.

"Natsuki." Mahya swung an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the stairwell. "We don't want her wetting her knickers, right?" She grinned, and Natsuki couldn't help but do so in return.

"Right."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Sarah cut in front of them, falling into step with Shizuru. "Miss Maria wishes to nominate the achieving students."

Nominate into what? They were already dealing with the Fourth Column's position, weren't they? Natsuki sighed, feeling further lost. Oh, she better lead them else people would get the wrong impression. Hopefully her feelings of confusion wouldn't lead to another bout of anxiety. As they exited the passageway, the heat of the early afternoon bore down against them. Oddly enough, Chie was comfortably chatting to the royal's servant. "Remember to switch off your GEMs." She quickly reminded her fellow Columns.

" _It's good to see you again."_ They heard Chie murmur quietly with the brunette.

This maid felt familiar to Natsuki, but she couldn't quite put her finger on as to why. Clasping her hands behind herself, she came to a stop before them, Shizuru by her side. The Archmeister eyed her with faint amusement before pushing it behind a masterful façade.

"Columns!" Propping her hands to her hips, the dress-clad Princess surveyed them. "I'll be frank. I want an Otome."

Mahya stared at her, lips twitching just faintly before sobering her expression. Glancing towards Natsuki, she wondered how the Gakuenchou would respond.

"Which one?" Natsuki asked as bluntly as she was spoken to.

"One who would get Wind's rightful GEM, of course." The Princess cocked a brow before tilting her head. Was this Gakuenchou stupid or something? Then again, she _had_ been smashed across the head… "The Lofty Crimson Jade, the Sky Blue Sapphire…" She counted the GEM's off her digits. "These GEMs have been stuck inside Garderobe for years. I want one of these for my Otome."

Those were incredibly dangerous GEMs and far too important Though, surely Mashiro knew the Lofty Crimson Jade was broken? It had been for years. Though she wasn't about to tell this to the Princess. Fiddling with a sleeve behind herself, Natsuki decided on her next words carefully. Behind her meanwhile, she sensed Mahya get close before holding her wrist, stopping her from fidgeting. "Of course. But surely you would prefer to pick her out yourself?" The Gakuenchou spoke a tad more formally. Narrowing her eyes faintly, Natsuki studied her harshly. "We have _many_ elite girls this year."

Releasing her hold from Natsuki, Mahya subtly glanced Shizuru's way. Bronze and crimson locked instantly, and she threw her a grin. Natsuki's change in demeanor was rather impressive.

"Then who are they? Where are they from?"

"...Currently there are five girls I can think of." Natsuki began. "In the Diamond year, there is Akane Soir who hails from Chaldea. Gesturing a hand over towards Chie, she continued: "Chie Hallard, from the Aries Republic and Juliet Nao Zhang from the Altai Principality. Though the latter is restricted due to confidential matters." Mashiro looked incredibly impatient. Though Natsuki was surprised she wasn't questioning why Zhang was off limits. For the Amethyst year, we have: Nina Wang of the Altai Principality and Tomoe Marguerite hailing from your Kingdom, Windbloom. Again, because of confidential reasons, Marguerite and Wang are off limits."

"That's only two, Gakuenchou. Is there another in the Amethyst year?" Surely there was, but frankly Mashiro didn't have much faith in this endeavour.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki traded a glance with Shizuru at her side. The Archmeister smiled, clearly proud that Natsuki had remembered everything. She spoke in her place, her voice soft and patient: "We are in the middle of determining that for ourselves, I am afraid." She apologised flawlessly, gesturing to the arena around them. "We shall know in a week's time."

"Well, I don't want an unfinished list." Mashiro murmured, raising a hand to cup her chin. Rubbing her chin momentarily, she eyed Natsuki. "How's your health?"

Natsuki blinked slowly at the bold question. Smiling either way, she bowed her head faintly. "I haven't felt better, thank you for asking."

The Princess stared, gaining a small smile of her own. "I can tell from your outburst from earlier you can't remember me. You're treating me far too nicely without having to force it."

Was that a compliment? It also sounded like they had a history. "I hope I didn't insult you, Your Highness. Perhaps it would be worthwhile for you to watch the Butou? Perhaps then you shall find an Otome?"

"An invitation as well? I think I like this version of you better."

A lot of people kept saying that. "Follow me, Princess. Let us take a seat?" Mahya spun on her heel, gesturing for the royal to take lead. The eldest Column, Princess and servant headed for the passageway.

"Go ahead and take your seat." Natsuki told Shizuru whose hand pressed to her back. "I want to speak with Chie."

"Of course." Shizuru glanced towards Hallard before smiling, following the others with Sarah.

"You fancy that maid, don't you?" She grinned, crossing her arms.

"Wha—" Completely caught off guard, Chie stared at Natsuki before sobering. "I don't see it as a problem. Unless you're going to throw the Earl Order at my heels."

"Absolutely not." Natsuki quirked a brow. That organisation was ruthlessly homophobic. It was unfortunate that Garderobe still had ties with them. They started a languid walk towards the passageway. "Actually, I was thinking of somehow influencing the Princess to choose you. That way, you would be closer to that lovely woman you seem to enjoy so much."

"You're joking?" The Diamond stared at her awestruck. When Natsuki's expression remained flat, she was unable to hide a blush. "I… don't quite know what to say."

"You aren't confident? You were the first to greet them—or rather, your girl before I was. You're plenty confident and skilled. She would choose you on your own merit." If the Princess wasn't such a brat, of course.

"Gakuenchou, the Princess _threw me out_ of the booth. That's the only reason I was down here." Chie chuckled. She was well aware that the audience stared down at them. She wondered if Natsuki took any notice at all.

"Still, you contended with Her Highness before we got here. Now, get back to your booth, you have more Butou to commentate." Though… Natsuki brushed her fingers to her lips. "We need to get you a new microphone, it would seem."

* * *

"Shizuru, do I have time for a shower?" They were back inside their shared dorm. Heading for the bathroom, Natsuki peered inside and spotted Shizuru rummaging inside the cupboards. The Archmeister had already showered and had finished getting ready.

"We have a while." Shizuru glanced above Natsuki's shoulder towards her nightstand's clock. "A quick one?"

"You make it sound like I would take forever." Natsuki pouted. Inspecting her clothing, she figured she may as well wear these again. Idly she gripped her shirt, tugging the fabric from her skin faintly.

"Natsuki's mind sometimes gets away from her." Shizuru remarked. Stepping into the doorframe with Natsuki, she kissed her cheek.

"I have a lot to think about…" Natsuki mumbled, rubbing the nape of her neck. Stretching past Shizuru momentarily, she reached for her towel that was hung up. Though… she eyed the Archmeister who made a move to exit, a devious smirk painting her expression. Slapping the older Column's rear, she shut the door and laughed.

" _Natsuki!"_

Immensely amused, Natsuki was pleased with herself.

. . .

. .

.

_**A.R. 326. Garderobe Academy** _

_Standing idle within the office, Natsuki nervously swept her gaze across the room. Only now did she realise how big this room actually was. She felt so insignificant inside these walls. Natsuki genuinely wondered how the room was kept air conditioned, even though it was so big. Cream ornate walls were bordered with gold-paint. They stretched to the windowed front which showcased the academy below. Striding towards them, Natsuki pressed a hand to a thin window frame. It was night, and the Moon was high within the horizon. Beside it, the Administar's incredible light danced inside the flicker of Earl's atmosphere._

_Tomorrow was a big day in many ways. Could she really do this? Was Natsuki truly the only woman capable of being nominated into such a role? She was barely nineteen…! The experience Miss Maria had compared to her was incomprehensible. Why the Founder had chosen her, Natsuki hadn't a clue. Brushing her fingertips against her new GEM, she mused. The Ice Silver Crystal as well… though she had to admit, it suited her well. Though, this was an awfully powerful GEM, wasn't it? But, at least she was out of that grotesque uniform, she sighed._

_Bringing her long coat tighter around herself, a small smile crept along her lips. She very much liked her new outfit though. But, ugh. There was so much to do. Lifting a hand to her face, the newly appointed Gakuenchou took a slow, shaky breath._

" _Oh no…" Feeling anxiety well up inside her chest, Natsuki winced. Hesitantly taking a seat behind the—no, her desk—she glared down at her legs. Why now?! Her mind asked the question continuously as she gripped the tight fabric. Mai would've consoled her at this point… but she had been missing for six months already. Exhaling slowly, she quietly inhaled afterwards, attempting to rein herself back in. Her rock had all but disappeared from existence itself._

" _Natsuki?" Almost flying out of her skin, her attention flew to the double doors. The Archmeister was inside the doorway, staring at her with visible concern. "I did not find you in your old dorm. Is something the matter?"_

" _S-sorry to worry you." Natsuki stammered, clearing her throat through habit. The sight of Shizuru calmed her nerves. Flushing at that fact, she swallowed hard before compelling herself to stand. "I was checking out the office. I'm thinking about moving into the quarters next door." That way, she wouldn't need to venture outdoors everyday, or be near Mai's things. What was she going to do with them? Ship them to Zipang? Conflicted, Natsuki brushed her fingers to her lips, clear exhaustion within her eyes._

_Shizuru didn't switch on the light as she closed the door. Floating towards Natsuki instead, she paused midstep in realisation. "You should be sleeping." Restarting her short trek towards Natsuki, she halted beside her. "Gakuenchou?" The title rolled off her tongue, being treated closer to a new-found taste than anything else. "Gakuenchou?" She repeated, landing a palm upon Natsuki's shoulder. "Can she hear me?"_

" _Oh." Natsuki blurted, having been distracted. Turning to face her, she gently removed her hand. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be as well?" She smiled, teasing. "Don't… worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."_

" _Surely you know I do either way?"_

" _Shizuru?" Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Natsuki swore she saw her drawing closer._

" _Hm?" The Archmeister smiled._

" _Have you slept at all?" She hadn't, had she? Even within the darkness, Natsuki could see clear exhaustion on Shizuru's face._

_Seemingly not having prepared for that, Shizuru's façade diminished momentarily. Failing to keep it up, she sighed as it shattered. "I haven't…" Her voice sounded watery, as though she may… cry?_

_Natsuki hadn't expected this. "Come on, I'll be okay." She murmured softly, capturing the Archmeister's wrists gently. Ugh, she was awful at consoling people._

" _I don't disbelieve Natsuki, but this is a dangerous mission…" Shizuru had no idea what to do with her hands within Natsuki's hold. She stared at them angrily, pulling her head downwards. "What would I do if I lost my little mentee?" She chuckled as she returned her gaze, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I…" Moving a palm at last, she settled it delicately against Natsuki's cheek instead._

" _Shizuru…" Natsuki blushed either way, leaning into her cheek. "Please… try to remember what I told you." The Archmeister feigned ignorance, looking away. "Don't you dare put up a front with me." She reminded her in a whisper, easing closer._

" _I know Natsuki isn't a hopeless fan." The elder murmured just as quietly. "But she must sleep. Unless I have to force her." She searched Natsuki's eyes, studying light emerald irises. Sighing tiredly, Shizuru brushed her thumb along Natsuki's skin. Stopping this motion soon after, she tried pulling away. However, Natsuki wasn't allowing it._

_Reeling Shizuru back in by her wrists, Natsuki stepped closer to retain their proximity. "You can show me your real self. I won't… I won't refuse you." Was that the right wording? "I mean I'll always accept you." She corrected, smiling._

" _Natsuki, I…" About to say something, Shizuru cut herself off. She remained silent, staring down at Natsuki's throat. "What do we do? About us?" Shizuru Viola was genuinely at a loss. It was a question which had to be asked sooner rather than later. Everyone had assumed they were together, but…?_

_Natsuki's jaw locked before it relaxed._

" _...Natsuki?" The Archmeister's voice was helpless, as if she may as well cling to her._

" _...We'll talk about that… when I come back." She strained a smile. "I promise."_

_._

_. ._

_. . ._

Jolting from the memory, Natsuki stared at the white tiles of the bathroom. The water had gone cold, but she didn't seem to mind. Rubbing her fingertips across the scarring on her shoulder, she enclosed her palm around it. Anxiety… for how long had she had it? _But Shizuru_ … Gnawing into her bottom lip, she shut the shower off. Taking a moment, she dried herself off, getting changed into her uniform. She had to speak to Shizuru about this.

 _"Natsuki?"_ She heard the Archmeister call for her from within the bedroom, and smiled. _"She has been in the shower so long."_

"I'm here." The Gakuenchou softly murmured as she opened the door preventing her from seeing Shizuru. Catching her gaze, her expression melted into a warm smile. Like always, the elder Meister was reading. Whatever book it was, Natsuki didn't know, nor did she quite care right now. "I remembered what happened just before the Altai mission."

"Just before? Her leaving?" Shizuru tilted her head, lowering her book to see her better.

"No… The night _before_." The words alone brought heat to the elder's cheeks.

"O-Oh…" Shizuru was speechless, the old memory flooding back along with that feeling of tension.

Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, the Gakuenchou clutched the book. Without issue, she took it from Shizuru gently. Upon this movement, the Archmeister pressed her palm to Natsuki's cheek. It was similar to that night. Leaning their foreheads together, Natsuki whispered softly: _"I love you."_ The strain in her voice was easily revealed in a pent up desire. It was as if she had woken in the shower as her former self. Yet still stuck in that whirlwind of tension just before that mission.

 _"And I… I love Natsuki."_ Shizuru murmured quietly, the Gakuenchou's palms meeting her shoulders. " _I must confess, I had forgotten that memory."_ That time had been precious but dark. It had been locked into the back of her mind for _years_. Truthfully, Shizuru was amazed Natsuki's brain _allowed_ her to remember it. That time had been so fearful for them. Yet… it hadn't been entirely.

Natsuki smiled, leaning in to capture the elder's lips in a heated kiss.

Shizuru's eyes widened for a fraction of time before they closed. Winding her arms around the Gakuenchou's shoulders, Shizuru was stunned. The kiss left her breathless, but disappointingly, Natsuki pulled away far too soon. _"I-I said I love y—"_ Lips pressed into the corner of her mouth, interrupting her. _"Na-Natsuki."_ Shizuru was incredibly distracted as the Gakuenchou lowered down to press her mouth against her throat. Instead, Shizuru clutched her forearms. " _I love you."_ The Archmeister breathed.

" _That's what I wanted to hear."_ The Gakuenchou murmured, pushing Shizuru's uniform down to leave a mark upon her neck. Soon, she claimed her lips again.

" _Mm!"_ Shizuru greedily sank into the kiss, pulling Natsuki closer as their lips parted against one another's. What exactly did they have to do that wasn't _this_ …? She couldn't remember. Nor did Shizuru care. Not even when she heard the bump of her book land on the floor. Especially not when Natsuki straddled her waist, Shizuru luring her closer by the forearms.

Cradling the elder's face within her palms, their lips melded against each other. Natsuki made a soft noise to accompany Shizuru's moan; their tongues brushing against one another. " _I love you."_ Natsuki heatedly murmured against her lips, feeling Shizuru's tongue brush against them.

" _I… I love you too."_ Shizuru responded, hooking an arm around Natsuki's shoulders. With her free hand, Shizuru brought it into Natsuki's damp hair. She was as careful as ever, her rough palm tenderly skimming across Natsuki's scar. " _I had been so scared…"_ She uttered, slipping Natsuki between her legs easily. " _When you had come back, and you had touched me, I thought I would've melted."_

" _What's stopping you now?"_ Natsuki murmured softly, pinning her down in another smoldering kiss.

Shizuru moaned before being silenced by the Gakuenchou's tongue; hands burying gently into coal locks. True to Natsuki's suggestion, she melted against her, holding tight with her legs around Natsuki's waist. Lungs searing, Shizuru rasped. " _G-Give me a moment to breathe, Natsuki."_ She chuckled, relaxing her hold on the younger Otome. Cradling Natsuki's cheeks, she guided her quivering lips to her own. " _As much as she loves me."_ Shizuru paused, their lips skimming along each other. " _I don't think she wants me dead."_ Lowering her hand, Shizuru mindlessly trailed it against Natsuki's scarred shoulder.

" _I wouldn't want that, ever."_ Natsuki agreed, her hands smoothing up the elder's chest. She heard Shizuru softly gasp when she rested her palms over clothed breasts, kissing along her jawline.

Shizuru laughed. " _Anyone would think Natsuki acted as the bodyguard, when that is my duty."_ Lying her hands atop Natsuki's, Shizuru threaded their fingers together.

Gradually, Natsuki settled against her, the two stilling. Catching her breath, Natsuki cracked a smile and rested her brow against Shizuru's. " _I've protected you a number of times, if I recall…"_ She murmured, leaning in to press another lingering, sweet kiss to Shizuru's lips.

" _Like when…?"_ Shizuru grinned, smoothing her hands across Natsuki's own, mindlessly massaging them.

The action looked almost erotic to Natsuki, and she stared. Her hands were still planted to the Archmeister's breasts, yet Shizuru seemed to take no mind. " _Hm…"_ Did she remember? Natsuki softly squeezed her chest again, hearing and feeling the elder's breath hitch. " _Oh. What about when you were targeted during a press speech? I pushed you out of the way!"_

" _True. True."_ Shizuru murmured. As Natsuki's hands stilled, the Archmeister stared up to the ceiling. " _What were we even going to do?"_ She peered back down to Natsuki, and arched a brow.

" _No idea… But I'd take a bullet for you any day."_ Natsuki grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

Shizuru flushed, pulling her in close for another kiss. " _You are making us sound cheesy, Natsuki."_ Not that it was a bad thing. But either way, Shizuru softly laughed, and curled her arms around Natsuki's form.

" _I-I—"_ Natsuki's face scrunched up with mild hesitation. " _Huh… yeah, what were we meant to do earlier?"_

" _We should probably find out what we are missing?"_

" _Mm, but I want to find out what I'm missing right here."_ Natsuki gave a little growl, the Archmeister bursting into soft giggles.

" _Naughty… But please."_ Shizuru murmured. "Up with you." Tenderly, she pushed at Natsuki's shoulders. Abruptly she had remembered what they were _supposed_ to be doing. "Up. We have your training session with Mai."

"That's a shame." Natsuki huffed, leaning back and sitting up.

"Come." Shizuru manoeuvred her hands down to Natsuki's hips. "Please?" Shifting upwards, Natsuki slid against her. "Natsuki?"

"Well, alright…" Natsuki sighed, reaching for the book that had fallen onto the floor. Placing it upon the nightstand, she eased up. "Maybe more later?" Her lips quirked into a smirk.

Shizuru flushed, clearing her throat. Running her hands through coal hair, she made one final inspection, tidying it. "Bated breath, my dear." Rolling them over, mischief painted Shizuru's expression as Natsuki blushed brightly. "Keep your excitement in check."

"You can't blame me." Natsuki cleared her throat, rubbing an earlobe minutely. "Remembering things, our past… It really helps me realise who I am, and _what you mean to me_."

"I know." Shizuru murmured quietly. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Shizuru looked down to her. "We have come a long way since you were appointed the Gakuenchou."

"We have." Natsuki agreed, fiddling with her coat again. "Hey… Shizuru? Do I still have that long jacket that I had before?"

"Of course. I kept it in storage to protect it. Why?"

"...I'd like it again."

"Oh? Natsuki's going back to the fashionable route for nobles?"

Natsuki paused. "...I _am_ a noble, am I not?" She quirked a smile.

"As am I, myself." Shizuru sighed at the thought, but brushed it away. "No matter. I would have still gained my interest for Natsuki if she had been a commoner." Standing from the bed, Shizuru proceeded with putting her boots on.

"What sort of noble are you, anyway?" Natsuki hadn't recalled that part. Removing her current jacket, she rolled up her shirt sleeves.

"One must not forget who my aunt is."

Confusion took over Natsuki's expression who crossed her arms and shifted her weight entirely to one side. Recognising this as an old thinking stance, Shizuru waited patiently for any questions. "...Who is she?"

"Una Shamrock."

Balking, Natsuki's jaw dropped before she snapped it back shut. "Oh. Well… Then, I am sorry for my remark about her the other day."

"My auntie Una?" Shizuru inquired. Hooking her arm into Natsuki's, she merely laughed. "I would not say we are on the best terms. She was rather jealous when she discovered I had become the Archmeister. Nevermind when I had enroled into Garderobe."

"Ah." Natsuki chuckled softly, enjoying the closeness. "Let's go get my jacket before training?"

"Ready for the trek to the Gakuenchou's Quarters?"

"It is all the way _up there_?" Natsuki groaned, and Shizuru simply covered her mouth, hiding her mirth. "I'm telling you, Shizuru. Wait for tonight, I'll get you."

"Ara, scary scary…"

The Sun was high within the sky once they left the dorm building. Within the distance they could see the quarters poking out from the forested cliffside. In response to this sight, Natsuki grumbled. "No wonder we never went up there up until now."

Shizuru chuckled softly, petting a hand down the arm looped within her own. "Yes, you never did like the many steps it took to reach your office."

"Who would? That alone seems a fitting punishment for any student sent up there!" Natsuki shook her head, though smirked and chuckled to herself. "That's actually very smart."

"I seem to remember you calling students up to the quarters instead of Miss Maria's office." Amusement shone in the Archmeister's eyes, and it carried, even as they bypassed students.

Now that Natsuki thought about it… the students were much more tame towards Shizuru than originally. Was it a new form of respect? Perhaps it was Shizuru's new way of training? "I would do that." Natsuki smiled, nodding as they walked. Starting to ascend the steps, she took a moment halfway to the top to survey the area. "Wow… what a view." The forest which surrounded the academy was _gigantic_. In the distance, trees haphazardly knitted between buildings. There were multiple species present; oak, and chestnut just to name a few.

"Surely you did not forget this too?" Shizuru pried delicately, but clasped her hand into Natsuki's.

"Not exactly, no… just; I haven't looked properly in so long?" Natsuki pondered aloud to her.

The whole pathway was densely enclosed by the forest. Even now, as they continued their trek to the quarters, trees surrounded them. The higher they climbed, the more nature took over. By visuals, sound, even by smell, this side of the academy was very different. Natsuki admired all of the view, her smile widening with each step. She didn't notice they had come to a stop at the top, and almost tripped.

Catching the Gakuenchou, Shizuru was worried her leg might be weakening. However, all of this concern vanished by Natsuki's sheepish laugh.

"Thought there was another step…" Natsuki muttered, looking down before them and only seeing flat slabs.

"Natsuki must pay attention. We do not want her rolling down like that one time." Gathering the keys from her pocket, Shizuru hinted a smirk. She looked away from Natsuki purposely, striding away from the Gakuenchou. "Although I must say, the view was rather…" Crimson irises were caught by emerald, and Shizuru's lips widened.

"Not another word." Natsuki sternly spoke, lifting a hand to point at her. She seemed to recall the incident right as Shizuru said it… Though, she definitely had no prior memory of it. Lowering her hand, she blinked and instead rose it to her head. That was quite… odd.

"Natsuki?" The Archmeister inquired gently, luring in her attention. Shizuru's hand was against the handle of the door, the other twisting the key. Her form was paused like this, body twisted to regard Natsuki. "What is the matter?"

"I…" Natsuki cleared her throat, lowering her hand. "I seemed to recall that memory perfectly… Right after you said it." She shook herself off, striding close to join her again.

"They do say being in familiar territory helps to remember…" Shizuru trailed, and unlocked the door. "Nobody has been here for months. Perhaps nothing has moved—this may help you."

"...What if it becomes too much?" The Gakuenchou softly questioned, stopping the elder from opening the door. "What if I just remember everything, and I… go into another coma?"

"I would not say she would fall into another coma, but…" Placing her hand atop Natsuki's own on the handle, Shizuru faced her. "How about I go and fetch your jacket?" Shizuru spoke these words softly, and delicately pressed her free hand to the Gakuenchou's cheek. The gesture was intimate, and Shizuru didn't strain Natsuki to enter. "Alright?"

"..." Blushing, Natsuki nodded, leaning against her palm and nuzzling against her skin. "Thank you. I'll wait out here."

Smiling, the elder leaned in quick for a stolen kiss before she disappeared behind the door and into the office.

"H-hey!" And the elder told her to behave herself...

With what Natsuki was sure was a snail pace, the minutes crawled by. She was sure misfortune had chosen her at that point, curiosity getting the better of her. What lay behind that door? Would it forcefully put a stop to her amnesia? Maybe it would give her a panic attack? Perhaps it would even lead to her downfall? Getting muddled within her thoughts, Natsuki almost leapt out of her skin when Shizuru showed herself.

"I hope I did not change my appearance inside there?" Shizuru teased her, closing the door swiftly and locking it once more. Folded within her arms was the sought out article. Drawing closer, she offered it over to the Gakuenchou.

"Oh, no, I was… thinking. Thank you." Natsuki smiled, gingerly accepting the jacket and looking at it. Not a drop of blood… Shizuru must have cleaned it. "Was… was it bloody, by any chance?" Natsuki winced at her bluntness, watching Shizuru carefully. Surely she had lost a lot of blood at the time? A head wound was nothing to laugh about, after all.

"...It was." Shizuru softly murmured, placing a hand atop her shoulder and squeezing. "Do you want the full details?"

"Er—" Scratching her cheek, Natsuki shook her head. "Not yet, least not here. We don't want me… rolling down that hill again." She pried a laugh from the Archmeister, and Natsuki rolled her eyes. But either way, she smiled. "What am I going to do with you, Viola?"

"Hopefully keep me around." Shizuru smiled, rubbing her shoulder before stepping back. "Come, put it on now, Natsuki."

Unfolding the jacket completely, the Gakuenchou shook it out for good measure and admired it once more. The golden trim… She liked that part best. Looping one arm into the sleeve, she tossed it around and did the same with the remaining one. Giving the collar and lapels a tug to straighten them out, she smiled victoriously. "How do I look?"

"Almost like the original Natsuki I know." If it had been possible, the Archmeister smiled further. There was a brightness around Shizuru, a feeling which mystified Natsuki.

"I'm glad." Natsuki murmured, blinking as the elder brushed a lone finger through her hair. She watched the action soundlessly, Shizuru skimming her fingers across the dark locks of her hair.

There was a pondering within the woman's ruby irises, a comfort which was almost a strain. "Although we never said it outloud…" Shizuru spoke, finally. "Before you had become the Gakuenchou, our feelings had been secret."

"There was an inkling on both sides, I recall." Natsuki murmured, stepping in closer. "There had been a very strong tension between us." She brushed her hands against the fabric of her jacket. Suddenly, she returned her gaze to Shizuru. "...Would you ever want to marry me, Shizuru?" The question left her lips before she had the chance to stop it.

This stopped the Archmeister in her tracks. _"Would I ever want to?"_ She echoed. "We have been together close to a decade, Natsuki." Shizuru chuckled, her gaze softening upon the Gakuenchou tenderly kissing her fingers. It mystified Shizuru. Why would Natsuki be unsure of this? She examined the nervous look upon the Gakuenchou's face. Even before the coma, she had been getting skittish. The very idea appeared to spook Natsuki, and that worried her. "I had been getting ready to ask, but this was last year." Shizuru's tone altered, sliding a roughened palm down her bruised throat. Remembering the state of her neck, Shizuru paused, brushing her fingertips along covered skin.

"You… were going to ask me?" Natsuki flushed, more so at watching the hand travel Shizuru's neck. "Did you… have a ring?"

Halting her fingers, Shizuru opened her mouth. After a few moments, she exhaled, allowing her fingers to drop from her neck. "Dear Natsuki, this would ruin the surprise, no?" Although, that surprise was ruined already wasn't it? Shizuru realised.

"I suppose." Though now Natsuki had an idea scurrying inside her mind. "I'm watching you, Viola..." Stepping close, Natsuki happily kissed her.

"Who will win the surname game?" Shizuru asked her in amusement. Naturally she leaned into Natsuki's smaller build, hooking her arms around her waist. "Natsuki… _Viola_? Sounds rather strange, does it not?" Honestly it amazed Shizuru how clingy they had both become. They were literally all over each other these days.

"It does sound a little odd." Natsuki agreed, chuckling. "Shizuru... Kruger. I like that much better, don't you?" She teased, also aware of the growing closeness they had experienced.

Maybe their relationship had gotten to such a point that their loving nature had become cheesy? The thought crossed Shizuru's mind, but she pushed it away. Their relationship was many things. At one point, even brief hatred, but wasn't this the intimacy she had yearned for?

"We'll figure it all out later." Natsuki promised, offering another kiss before pulling back and holding Shizuru's hand. "For now, training." She smiled, eager to get another lesson from Mai.

* * *

When they reached the indoor arena, Mai was already with Sarah. Turns out the two had decided to do some training of their own. Had Mai grown tired waiting for them?

Mid-swing, Mai glanced their way and nearly blanched: The sight of Natsuki in her old jacket was jarring. Natsuki only smirked softly in response, standing by the bench with Shizuru. The distraction dearly cost the royal who was winded by a blow to the stomach. Buckling to her knees, she gasped out as Sarah pinned her down.

"I think that means you lost, Mai." Natsuki teased, crossing her arms. "I believe so, anyway." She toyed with her sleeve's cuff idly as Mai spluttered.

"S-someo-ne's confident… is it the j-acket?" Tapping Sarah's upper arm gently, she gestured for her to let up.

"I softened her up for you." Sarah grinned, slotting herself between Natsuki and Shizuru. She was wearing a loose, white tank top with black shorts. "If she beats you up, tell me." She also wore no shoes or socks and was unwinding her hand wraps.

"You certainly did." Natsuki chuckled, observing Mai who approached them.

"You aren't getting out of training so easily, Natsuki. Hurry up and change, already!" The royal was wearing a constricting, orange shirt with long sleeves. Like Sarah, she didn't wear any shoes or shoes. Her shorts were tight and grey, reaching her lower thighs.

"I actually thought about trying to fight like this?" Natsuki gestured down to her uniform. "I mean, we don't get a chance to change before confronting the enemy, right?" Apart from materialising, of course. She eased out of her jacket either way, Shizuru accepting it from her.

"Getting fancy, are we?" Mai teased, cracking her knuckles. "Alright, but if you lose only because I pulled your little tie there, don't go whining."

"It's a _cross-cravat."_ Natsuki grumbled, waving her off as she approached.

" _Westerners."_ Mai sighed. "You always have such strange names for these things, especially fashion. Are you sure you don't want any hand-wraps at least?" She momentarily checked her own.

"Says the Easterner." Natsuki rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I suppose those won't hurt."

"Do not push yourself too much, Natsuki." The Archmeister warned, already having secured a roll. Placing the now folded jacket upon the bench, she headed over. "I will be waiting at the sidelines." She wrapped the Gakuenchou's hands. With that, she retreated, sitting herself down beside Sarah.

" _It's my bet that Mai wins."_ Sarah murmured to her.

The Archmeister straightened up, firing a playful glare at the blonde. " _You will lose that bet."_

Folding her cuffs, Natsuki rolled her sleeves up. Mai was already in her stance, so she sunk into her own. Curling her hands into fists, she tucked her arms close towards her chest. Shifting one leg behind herself, she hunkered down.

" _It would seem that Natsuki has remembered a more interesting stance…"_ Shizuru remarked quietly to Sarah.

"Oi, Tokiha. Are you going to do one of your catchphrases?" Natsuki jabbed, her lips pulling into a grin upon the royal's confusion.

"I never did such a thing! Mai retorted, shifting herself closer to the Gakuenchou.

"Not even a little… ' _Tokiha Chop!'_?" Natsuki backed away as Mai followed.

"Ugh, Shizuru! Have you been letting her watch old movies?" She called, throwing a strike towards Natsuki's nose. Taking off guard, Natsuki swerved to her right and grappled her arm. Before she could intervene, she was shouldered in the rubs. With quick succession, she was slammed onto her back.

Shizuru straightened, visibly surprised and maybe a little concerned. "Natsuki?"

"Well… that was a shock." Mai muttered, hoisting herself up onto her arms.

"Gotcha." Natsuki grinned down at her, patting the redhead's brow before helping her up. "Maybe I should be training _you_?"

"Don't get so cocky there, Kruger…" Mai's hand latched onto her wrist. Clenching it, she twisted it behind Natsuki and eased behind her. Quickly, the Gakuenchou was knocked off balance who tripped onto her knees.

" _O-ow, ow…"_ Natsuki grumbled, her torso shoved against the floor. "Okay okay, I give." Let go, she rubbed her afflicted shoulder furiously.

"You know." Mai smirked, propping her hands onto her hips. "You just remembered me of when we trained back in our Coral year."

"Huh?" At the prompt, Natsuki leaned up onto her side and stared at the younger woman. Their Coral year? An ache bolted through her head, and the Gakuenchou found herself with a new memory. One of her and Mai alone in their dorm, trading nervous kisses and hesitant touches. Staring still, the elder slowly coloured in a deep crimson. Quickly glancing over towards Sarah and Shizuru, Natsuki found them well out of earshot. She exchanged a confused glance towards Mai, and propped herself onto the floor entirely. Sitting there cross-legged, she turned her head away, scratching her cheek. _"I think I remember us—er…"_

"Remember _what_? You'll have to speak louder than that, Natsuki." Mai was more amused than anything, seeing her friend's old personality pop through. She tilted her head curiously nonetheless, arching a brow. "Or is it… _a certain memory_?"

At her tone's inflection, Natsuki's blush grew worse. _"Keep your voice down!"_ She hissed, unsure whether her fellow Columns could hear them.

 _"Oh, so it is!"_ Mai grinned, edging closer to lift Natsuki up. _"Might as well look as if we're sparring and talk."_

 _"Right… uhm…"_ This was embarrassing. Natsuki weakly grappled, drawing away too soon and flushing darker. _"W-we were… in our dorm…?"_ She could only hazard a guess, feeling far too delicate around the royal now.

 _"Yeah."_ Mai confirmed. Upon the skittish brushing of fingertips, the royal merely laughed. " _It just… happened."_ She trailed, trying to find the right words. Sinking into another stance, Mai lightly and swiftly dodged the embarrassed Gakuenchou. _"Due to our sparring."_

That explained why she had remembered it then. Natsuki sighed, her shoulders falling. There were only fragments she could remember, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. _Least not at the moment_. She was out in the open, nor did she want Shizuru to know of this… _yet._

 _"I did realise we had had a little thing going."_ Natsuki winced as she tried to speak, fidgeting. _"But I didn't quite remember… Were we even together, before you… disappeared?"_ She _had_ to know the answer, or it would torment her for quite some time.

 _"We had been."_ Mai still appeared more amused than anything. She continued to prance away from Natsuki by a fingertip, increasing the elder's frustration.

 _"Mai!"_ Natsuki huffed. What was _with_ this woman? The burn of stares seared into her back, but she tried to ignore it. Natsuki knew fully well her outburst had caught the other two's attention. But honestly she didn't quite care.

 _"What?"_ Mai grinned.

" _Stop avoiding the question!"_ The Gakuenchou hissed.

" _I answered it."_

" _You know what I mean!"_

Mai danced back again, and Natsuki's teeth grit as something snapped. In one fluid motion, she grasped Mai's wrist and tugged her close. Seizing it above the royal's head, she snarled: " _This isn't something to joke about."_ Mai was clearly surprised who uncomfortably shifted. Natsuki stared hard at her, ignoring the questioning murmurs from their viewers. If Mai hadn't disappeared, would she have been the one to greet her when she woke? _But_ on the other hand, Natsuki wouldn't have remembered if Mai hadn't returned. She _knew_ that. There were so many mixed feelings swarming inside her head. S-she had no idea _what to do_. Fear… guilt, curiosity—even regret. _Of course_ there would be regret. " _Did you tell Shizuru?"_ She finally whispered.

" _N-no, of course not."_

Releasing her, Natsuki's gaze pulled down. She should seriously tell her, shouldn't she? Feeling a hand land upon her shoulder, she flinched; Shizuru's voice at her ear calming her significantly.

" _Why is Natsuki being so rough?"_

" _Shizuru…"_ She murmured softly, watching as Mai scurried towards Sarah. The atmosphere was thick with tension. " _...I remembered something important."_

" _Something that caused her to attack Mai?"_ Because it certainly looked aggressive.

" _I...I have to tell you something… in private."_ The Gakuenchou whispered, spinning on her heel and grabbing Shizuru's wrist. Rather, the Archmeister prised closer, clearly anxious.

" _Do you need a break?"_ Shizuru eased a few locks of hair across the Gakuenchou's shoulder. When she didn't answer, Shizuru's concern grew. " _Natsuki?"_ Deep down she had an idea what this might be. Guiding her out of earshot, she sat them down on a bench.

" _When Mai and I were in our Coral year, we apparently…"_ Trailing off, Natsuki scowled in frustration. _Just. Say. It!_ Nervously interlocking her hands together, she compelled herself to blurt it out. " _We were together."_ She had been expecting an icy reaction. Instead, Shizuru simply stared at her, thinking. " _S-Shizuru?"_ She pleaded for an answer.

" _...Well."_ Shizuru smiled. " _I always wondered who that mysterious person had been during our first time."_

Remembering that, Natsuki flushed darker and buried her face in her hands. " _A-are you angry?"_

" _...Why are you so worried about that?"_ Shizuru gently eased Natsuki's hands from her face. Drawing closer, she brought her face close to Natsuki's. " _We started courting after your first mission as Gakuenchou."_ She gently touched along her wrists, tenderly entangling their hands. " _Do you feel guilty?"_

" _Y-yeah…"_ Natsuki mumbled. She wasn't even sure if Mai was attracted to her still. Is _this_ why the royal had behaved oddly when she had awoken from her coma? " _I feel real' guilty."_ Mai had disappeared six months before their graduation. But because of who she was, Natsuki _still felt responsible._ Pulling a hand from Shizuru's, she cupped her forehead under pressure. " _I…"_ Did Mai feel betrayed? She looked towards her and Sarah. The royal's shoulders were slouched, the weight of the world upon them, no doubt. S-she looked terrible. " _What do I do, Shizuru?"_

" _I think Natsuki and Mai need a little more time alone to speak."_ Natsuki could only grimace, but nodded in agreement. Pulling her close for an encouraging hug, Shizuru's lips grazed her temple gently. " _Whatever needs to be said, she should say it."_

" _Thank you…"_ Natsuki pulled away. " _I'll be back soon, or later. I'm not sure when."_

" _Do not leave, I and Sarah can."_

Hesitantly Natsuki eased onto her feet and headed for the royal.

" _Go on."_ Sarah encouraged the royal.

Once the two were left alone, Natsuki started to speak: "Mai—"

"—I know you're feeling guilty, Natsuki." She leant against the wall, dragging her foot against the floor absentmindedly. "But I did tell you when we were Pearls we couldn't keep it up. We had too many responsibilities." Even as students, a Meister's life was so busy. Crossing her arms around her torso, her gaze veered away from the Gakuenchou.

"You and I both know that's a weak excuse." Natsuki remarked, nearing her and easing onto her knees. Scanning Mai's face, she studied as a multitude of emotions crossed her expression. "Did… do you still feel attracted to me?"

"For… for a long time, yes. But when I returned, Shizuru had been far too secluded and busy. She was severely depressed. I'm not sure what her state would've been if I hadn't returned sooner. I never told her." It wouldn't have been fair to inflict that upon the Archmeister.

"You never told her?" Natsuki prayed she wasn't damaging their friendship.

"I think she figured it out herself." Mai said quietly. She had desperately avoided telling her; it would've created an unneeded tension and divide. Yet… maybe Shizuru had read through her like an open romance book?

Natsuki smiled sadly. "Shizuru's really matured, you know? It even surprises _me_ … she doesn't get jealous and is no longer unkind to others. I told her about us, I think she may have known too. I think we feel like this because we didn't have closure?"

"Maybe." Mai sighed. "My time in the Black Valley was maturing." _Everyone_ had needed her there. It had been such a rollercoaster that she hadn't had the time to think. To this day, she was clueless why Mikoto had clung to her for so long.

"As I was groomed into the Gakuenchou." Natsuki chuckled humourlessly. Standing, she brushed herself off and extended a hand towards Mai. "Do you feel better? About how we turned out in this life, I mean."

"I don't know... I ran away from my responsibility while you didn't. I failed to become Takumi's Otome, neither did I become the Fourth Column. I even failed at being my sponsor's Meister because I ran away." Her own selflessness had gotten the best of her at the worst time possible.

"Well, you aren't becoming the Fourth Column, so you can take that off your mind. The Founder has finally chosen three student nominees."

" _Students?"_ Mai stared at her in surprise. "Miss Maria must be going up the wall…" She muttered under her breath. "Wait, shouldn't you be organising this?"

"I'm not really in any fit state to appoint someone to such a position." Natsuki pointed out as the door opened.

Miss Maria stepped inside. Clearing her throat, she hooked a finger to beckon them closer. "Gakuenchou, Tokiha." Clasping her hands before herself, wise emerald eyes observed them both. "The Founder has decided the Columns' shall choose the Fourth. She had concluded the Forth must be chosen promptly. More HiME have been detected." The two glanced at each other as the Epitome continued: "Their location is roughly within the area. The Founder suspects it's either a student or _Meister._ She fears they may be a risk to our safety."

"A risk…" Natsuki brushed her chin thoroughly. "Then I suppose we'll have to find them quickly.

"Helene has suggested blood tests. Tokiha, I advise you to accompany the emergency meeting."

"R-right." Mai rushed towards the lockers to get changed.

Once the royal was out of earshot, Miss Maria quietly spoke: " _Helene has studied the Sky Blue Sapphire that Rena Sayers used. She shall be present in the meeting to discuss it—as well as prepare the appointed Column for her measurements. Due to these circumstances, the Column and HiME preparations shall be prioritised together."_

" _What can you tell me about the Sky Blue Sapphire? I've only heard that Rena Sayers' obscene strength destroyed the Lofty Crimson Jade?"_

" _The Lofty Crimson Jade's destruction is the reason she adopted the Sky Blue Sapphire. It's a Pre-Immigration GEM which is one of the strongest in history. Helene's extensive research of the old archives has discovered a recurring behaviour. The details shall be discussed during the meeting."_

* * *

"Nina Wang, Juliet Nao Zhang and Tomoe Marguerite are our nominees." Miss Maria paced slowly within the central circular table. Yukariko, Mai and Shizuru were huddled together at one end. While at the other was Mahya, Sarah and Natsuki. "Understandably due to current circumstances, the Founder wishes us to pick up the pace."

Natsuki folded her arms, having kept quiet for the most part. It was pretty cheap of the Founder who had taken _years_ to nominate a Fourth Column. But… she supposed it was partly her fault too, having been in a coma.

"Juliet has won her Butou." The Archmeister spoke. "Surely the outcome of Marguerite and Wang's will help narrow it down further?" She wasn't sure what the Founder was thinking. They couldn't choose anyone if the Butou ceremony wasn't finished.

"All three have mostly perfect close-quarters combat, though." Mai mused, the royal and Archmeister mutely agreeing. "Even their stealth is pretty good. Above average, I'd say."

"All of them also rival for the top spot in my classes." Yukariko sighed. "Marguerite is the Amethyst representative, like she was as a Coral and Pearl. Wang has jumped from the lowest to highest ranking in mere months. Juliet, on the other hand is—"

"— _a troublemaker."_ Natsuki grumbled to herself.

"—a responsible student _when_ in my classes." Yukariko lamented. What's the point of enroling into Garderobe if you weren't going to take it seriously? The concept completely baffled Yukariko.

"Seems it is split between the three no matter what." Shizuru remarked, brushing her jaw in thought. "Perhaps the Butou _will_ require rushing. We could not possibly choose one now with the results we have."

"It'd be better to mix around the other Butou matches." Natsuki finally spoke, catching the conference hall's attention. "Issuing all the high ranking Butou matches first would be pretty dull to watch. By the time the low ranking matches are on way, the audience would be bored stiff."

That was true. Shizuru mused from her end of the table. Nevertheless though, they needed the nominee results first. "Perhaps their Butou should be performed today. Tomorrow we could then randomise the order of succession? We could start with a few matches we believe have potential to arouse the audience." The Archmeister's gaze locked to Natsuki, and her lips twitched into a momentary smile.

Arouse. Natsuki's eyes narrowed faintly at Shizuru before her attention was swept back to Miss Maria.

"If Marguerite and Wang's Butou is to be performed today, it will be rather late." Miss Maria reached for a tablet which she woke up. Inputting some information, this was sent over to the lab. "The announcement will come shortly. I suggest 8:30 sharp as it doesn't conflict with student schedules. Now, onto Helene's report. _Helene_!"

Puzzled, the group looked around for the doctor and exchanged glances.

Where were they even looking? Maria watched, undoubtedly amused. The intercom blared into the room, and she chuckled when the Meister surrounding her jumped. The central hologram burst into life, forming a virtual avatar of Helene's body.

" _ **I'm glad to see I can still scare even all of you."**_ Helene's voice streamed in through the intercom. " _ **There we are… Now then, let's begin, shall we? The Sky Blue Sapphire, the royal GEM of Windbloom: We know the story."**_ A holographic image of the GEM alongside its amulet was displayed beside her. " _ **My research suggests a significant alteration took place the moment Rena Sayers first materialised with it."**_

"What sort of alteration?" Natsuki asked, slowly recovering from the shock.

" _ **Nanomachines altered its framework."**_ In the GEM's place, a jumble of words, numbers and menus formed. " _ **These are memory leaks from those nanomachines. Fortunately it was easy to find these nanomachines as nobody used the Sky Blue Sapphire after Sayers. Quite convenient."**_

"That can happen?" Natsuki mused, not really understanding what this all meant yet.

" _ **In very powerful Otome, this can sometimes happen. The GEM overloads and essentially leaks power. These leaks can be very dangerous; for both the Otome and everyone else. Unlike others though, it seems the Sky Blue Sapphire adapted its framework to suit Sayers. I've never seen this happen before."**_

So what Helene's implying is Rena Sayers was— _or is?_ —a ticking time bomb? But hang on a second, the Grand Meister, Fumi Himeno had held immeasurable power. There were no historical records of the Pure White Diamond overloading? Unless her GEM had a different "framework"? Natsuki was getting stuck in her head again.

"The GEM is secure, isn't it?" Sarah questioned, the holographic Helene turning her head towards her. "I don't want to imagine what would happen if Sayers used it now."

" _ **It's deep inside the cryo archive. Schwartz would have to dig past the Founder to reach it."**_ Helene's hologram shimmered faintly as she leaned out of sight. " _ **Bring over the GEM."**_ She called one of her assistants. Another virtual avatar briefly formed as the assistant came over. " _ **Thank you. This GEM—alongside some others—were found in the cryo archive."**_ Settling the GEM before the secondary camera, it appeared in the hologram. " _ **It's currently damaged, but I should have it working soon."**_ The GEM was a dazzling green. Its stone was sharply carved into a dome with silver framing. " _ **This is the Neptune Emerald. It was thought destroyed during the Dragon King War."**_

Oh, a new GEM! Natsuki stared at it, clearly enamored with the pretty jewellry. "What does it do?"

" _ **Nothing, right now."**_ The doctor chuckled. " _ **There aren't actually many records stating what it's like. Judging by its name though, it's water based. Neptune is an ancient Earth God who commanded the seas."**_

"Is this GEM perhaps Pre-Immigration Era?" Shizuru asked.

" _ **It may very well be, yes. Its naming convention is unique, the design too."**_ Easing the GEM before her, Helene reached for a long metallic pin. Inserting the tool into the GEM's side, a small compartment was revealed. " _ **See here? The jack component is totally different. This slot beside it is also very interesting."**_ She pointed the pin towards this area. " _ **These are obsolete in current GEMs; it's for memory cards."**_

Memory cards? The women stared in awe. Otome had such things back then?

" _ **But, next is the Break String Spinel. This is the best fit found for Juliet Nao Zhang."**_ The Neptune Emerald was removed from the hologram and this one took its place.

"Hopefully this GEM will give Juliet a sharper sense of responsibility." The Archmeister remarked to Yukariko who shared an amused glance.

" _ **Definitely."**_ Seems Helene had heard her. " _ **I will upload the Break String Spinel's abilities tonight. Marguerite's GEM may be concerning, however."**_ Raising a hand, Helene signalled for the assistant again. " _ **Woods, hand me the other GEM, please."**_ Another GEM was soon presented to the group. " _ **The Igneous Burst Obsidian."**_

Miss Maria's brow furrowed. "I've never heard of this GEM be—"

" _ **Because I made it."**_

"A GEM can only be created by the Foun—"

"— _ **Allow me to explain, at least."**_ Helene sighed. Opening a small box, this newly crafted GEM was revealed. " _ **Firstly, I wanted to make this GEM sound characteristic. It's too often that Post-Immigration GEMs have lacking names."**_ The Aries Republic was the most notorious for this naming convention.

"Why did you make it?" Mahya questioned. "Surely there are more than just three GEMs in storage?"

" _ **Of course there's more. But they are so beaten up and in disrepair that it'd be a poor presentation."**_ Refocusing the hologram upon the Neptune Emerald, Helene pointed to it. " _ **This damage is nothing."**_ A crack skimmed across the stone. Evidently the GEM had cracked in half.

"Would that damage not cause data fluctuations?" Natsuki brushed her jaw thoughtfully. "Severed GEMs are usually unsalvageable."

" _ **It would, and usually with more dangerous repercussions. But this is an easy fix. Unlike the utterly broken features of the others…"**_ Helene lamented.

"If you can make this new GEM, what's stopping you from recreating destroyed ones?"

The medical scientist paused, having not expected a question like this. " _ **There's an issue with that. The Founder rarely accepts manufactured GEMs."**_ She wasn't completely certain the Founder would accept it for its abilities, either.

Natsuki stared at her for a moment before continuing. "Can't you just edit the Founder's System so she acknowledges the recreated ones as originals?" The other Otome instantly began to mutter quietly. What is she thinking?!

" _ **Garderobe has a huge anti-hacking system that even I can't breach."**_ Helene's brow furrowed, finding the Gakuenchou's question rather concerning. " _ **Her defence mechanism would activate the moment she's under threat. If I were to hack her AI, world alliances may collapse."**_

Natsuki simply shrugged. "Well, if _you_ can't breach her defences, whoever could would be a formidable foe."

" _ **That much is obv—"**_ A low rumbling sound emitted in the distance.

"What… what's that?" Natsuki quietly asked, another quake resounding the premises.

Mahya listened closely, exchanging a glance with the Epitome before standing. "Helene, has someone entered the perimeter?" Another rumble sounded, causing the hologram to stutter with static.

" _ **Multiples detected. I'm sounding the alarm."**_

"I'm going ahead." Sarah pushed her chair aside.

Mahya as well stood, nodding to the others. "I'll accompany you."

"Ah—" Natsuki watched as Maria fled.

"Kruger, you're with us." Mahya announced, taking her shoulder and turning to where Sarah walked. "Shizuru'll be _fine_." She already knew what the Gakuenchou was about to say. Though, Natsuki was in no fit state for combat. But it was better like this, if she was with the Archmeister, it would complicate things. "Tokiha!"

" _Mai can't materialise though?"_ Natsuki distractedly watched as Shizuru departed from the hall quickly.

"Helene." Mahya caught the scientist's attention before she cut the intercom. "You linked the Fire Stirring Ruby to the Founder's System didn't you?"

" _ **I will do so shortly."**_

As Mai approached them, Natsuki's GEM buzzed. " _Hear me, Natsuki."_ It was Shizuru. " _I know you would like to come with me, but you cannot. Mai and Mahya will keep you safe."_

" _B-be safe, Shizuru."_ Suddenly, the Gakuenchou was terrified. What if this was the last time she would see her? As the link cut, she weakly attempted to steel her nerves.

Shizuru briskly walked down the corridor and caught up with Miss Maria. " _Materialise!"_ They simultaneously announced, purple and cadet-blue illuminating across the walls. Without a moment's hesitation, the two exited the building and flew upwards.

"It's the Schwartz." Maria spoke, her voice feeding through to other GEMs. A figure was beside the Founder's Memorial. They flew towards the building and realised it was Hazakura Ayane. Meanwhile, Rena Sayers was above the forest. Monica Julen, howe—

Back at the lab, Natsuki's panic started creeping up again. Had they lost contact with Maria? "...Who are we going for?" Herself, Mai and Mahya strode down the corridor which Maria and Shizuru had been moment's ago.

"Rena Sayers is far too dangerous. The Princess we have very few records of." Mai said.

" _Garderobe Lockdown Initiating."_ The Founder's voice boomed through the GEM network. " _Enemies have been detected within the perimeter. Two Valkyrjas and one hybrid HiME: Extreme caution is advised."_

Hybrid? That's Sayers, surely?

" _They're testing us."_ Sarah's voice emitted through the intercom. " _Hazakura Ayane hasn't moved yet, and Miss Maria has direct contact with Monica Julen. Rena Sayers however—something strange is happening. Shizuru, I'm taking the rear. Meisters, we need to flank around them. We already have Otome hidden close to Miss Maria's location."_

Was Maria _speaking_ to Julen?

Exiting the conference hall, they turned a sharp corner towards the cliff edge. In the distance, they could see the Founder's Memorial and Hazakura.

"...What's she doing?" Mahya had them push into the treeline out of sight. Hazakura was just floating there, as though she was waiting for someone—or something. "She's wearing the Lofty Crimson Jade." She realised.

"Do we know what caused the rumbling yet?" Natsuki asked over the intercom. Perhaps they had already damaged the academy's infrastructure somehow? "Is it just Hazakura, Sayers and Julen, or are there more?" She didn't receive an answer, static skimming across the multitude of voices.

Another rumbling emitted, this one much louder than before. It echoed throughout the campus, but within it, an inhuman roar pierced the heavens. What… was that…?

As the three Meister sank slowly to the floor, Hazakura's hand raised to her ear as though contacted. As this happened, the roar grew thunderous. Suddenly, the Valkyrja summoned her greatbow.

" _It's Rena Sayers!"_ Yukariko reported from somewhere.

"Is _Sayers_ making this racket?" Natsuki questioned. "Do we know if there's more?" How on Earl could they fight against these three? Sayers alone was unquestionable! What if it's a SLAVE…?

" _A dragon! She's summoning a_ _ **dragon**_ _?!"_ Yukariko yelled out.

"We need to get underground and take the Archmeister's Passage." Mahya decided.

"Taking the usual route to the classrooms might be too dangerous. We don't know where Julen is yet." Mai cautioned, pointing towards Hazakura. "She's moving."

"Where is she going?!" Mahya hissed, watching as her and Sayers grouped together. They now hovered together above the entrance steps. "Any ideas?" She glanced at Natsuki but noticed Mai had disappeared. "W-what, where's Mai?"

"I-I didn't see her leave." Natsuki stammered, looking around hectically. How hadn't she noticed that? Mai had been right beside her not seconds before!

" _Sarah."_ Mai uttered into the GEM network, confusing them even more.

" _Mai? Where are you? A-ah, wait for me!"_

Upon the horizon, two beams of light bounced and swerved. There was an Otome battle, but who were they? Natsuki had a horrible feeling Maria was fighting Julen alone.

" _We need to move, Mai."_

" _Go on ahead, if they notice I'll distract them."_

Mai couldn't be serious right now? She had left their side, now she was suddenly willing to sacrifice herself?! "Mai." Natsuki's patience had worn thin. "That's death, there _must_ be some other way?"

" _What other option do you suggest then, Natsuki? I am expendable, you aren't. Whether you like it or not, Natsuki, you're the Gakuenchou, one of the most powerful people on Earl. If the Schwartz got a hold of you, there's no telling what would happen."_

"Mai, what are y—" As the royal was seen approaching Hazakura and Sayers unmaterialised, Natsuki was grabbed. "Mahya?! Let me g—"

"This is what happened in war-time, Kruger." She hissed, holding the younger woman still against her. "You need to be protected, above all else."

"I know fully well, _Blythe_!" She snapped. "But I can't just watch her _die_!" Above them the chaotic battle with the assumed Julen intensified.

" _I just need to remember what Mikoto taught me…"_

Wait, Mikoto? As in the catgirl? What was Mai talking about suddenly? Natsuki relented her struggle against Mahya as they helplessly watched on.

"Ga…" Mahya distractedly murmured, still staring. Pulling out of it, she steeled herself. "Garderobe, this is the Fifth Column. Guard the Founder and students at all costs. This is a Code Crystal emergency. I repeat, this is Code Crystal. Sayers and Hazakura are heading into the forest by the Founder's Memorial. All royal Meister Otome are to take chase immediately." A Code Crystal. Mayha had always hoped she would never have to take part in one.

" _Mai… Shizuru… What if they die? What if the worst case scenario happens?"_ Natsuki's strength had all but diminished in the Fifth Column's hold.

"Kruger, I will say this once and not again. This is the life _they chose_ , and we would do _anything_ to keep you safe. Once this has all calmed down, I suggest you either step down or work harder to remember who you are." The Gakuenchou immediately fell silent, and she sighed. "Activating Crystal Initiative."

* * *

" _Materialise!"_ Without the presence of her GEM, Mai summoned her Robe mid-jump over a log. Fire swirled around her instantaneously. She tried to ignore the haphazard beeping of her GEM; it was confused—didn't understand her anymore. The Fire Stirring Ruby was being manipulated by her nanomachines.

"Stop." Sayers commanded, halting before her within the sky. Hazakura kept up, not seeming keen to barrel on ahead. The Valkyrja's lips curled into a sneer, her demeanor the opposite of her partner's.

Drawing her greatbow partially, she swerved behind the fellow Princess. "We have you cornered, Otome. Surrender!" She drew her bowstring, aiming at Mai's skull. Releasing her grip, her arrow flew past the Meister who miraculously dodged. Sayers meanwhile curved past, having been in Hazakura's line of sight.

Withdrawing her distance, Hazakura shouldered Sayers gently. "The Gakuenchou's no longer the priority." She paused, observing as Mai materialised four Elements which circled her wrists and ankles. Magatama rings? Those belonged to Imperial Zipa—"She's a royal Meister!"

"So were you." Sayers acknowledged, the space between them and Mai decreasing. "Ayane, guard the area. I'll deal with her."

"At once." The Taiyun Princess departed immediately, leaving Sayers with Mai.

"You will die if you keep looking around like that." Sayers charged her.

Mai danced backwards, something having caught the corner of her eye. Dodging it, she whipped around to see multiple versions of Sayers hovering close. She had heard of this! Gritting her teeth, she barely managed to dodge the woman. Steering away haphazardly, she was centremetres away from getting hit every time. The Monster of Garderobe was relentless.

"For both our sakes, _surrender_." Sayers called calmly. Her black Robe glimmered, energy charging within it. "This campus will become debris in seconds." Outstretching her arms, she clenmched her hands into fists. "Mai-HiME."

The play on words made Mai sick.

"I will not repeat myself." Rushing forthm she aimed a punch directly at Meister's torso. The action was blocked by Mai's magatama rings, a fiery shield materialising between them. Their Robes and hair billowed within the pressure. The punches were relentless. "Give. In."

"Never." Mai hissed, staring at her defiantly. The Monster of Garderobe had feared her own powers. Perhaps she had an advantage here? Maybe she could set this fear against her?

" _Stop!"_ Somehow managing to pull herself through this barrier, an Amethyst emerged. The pigtailed girl—Arika Yumemiya—blocked Sayers' strikes with her polearm. "Please, just stop fighting!"

H-how had she done this? Mai's eyes widened. Only HiME blood allowed this—"Yumemiya!" Cut off, Sayers charged her once more, this time smashing through the fiery shield. Flung backwards, Mai's boots skidded along the tiled path below. She had no chance to respond to Yumemiya, the Valkyrja on her tail. Two clones attempted to flank her either side. It was absolute carnage no matter where she fled. Those two mirror-images slammed their fists together, forming a shockwave. It pulsed through their surroundings, ripping past trees and shattering windows. Now Mai fully understood Sayers' fear. How on Earl was she going to stop this woman?

Shooting upwards, the Meister extended her arms forward. Her magatama Elements expanded in diameter. Unfortunately for the Valkyrja, she had studied footage of her before. Whirling an index finger, her wrist rings transformed into a single gigantic Element. Flames sparked aggressively, whipping and lashing the sky furiously. This was _Rena Sayers_ she was battling. She must think in the same mindset as her. Plunging through the fire, the clones behind her did the same. Many were charred by the flames and faded, their leaking tracks of energy diminishing with them. The fire clung to Mai and exploded violently around her as her heel collided with Sayers.

"Give in!" Summoning her dual-bladed lance, Sayers lashed the weapon towards Mai's jaw. _Again_ it was dodged by a hair. Only Schwartz' weapon of mass destruction, M9 had fought her this well. Who _is_ Tokiha Mai?

"I told you, no!" Mai winced when her chin was nicked. Materialising her magatama Elements, the clones flanked her on all sides. As flames soured around her, they were forced to retreat. Given this opportunity, she had the Elements reshape, slotting around her wrists once more.

To any passerby, her and Sayers would be mere lights zooming within the horizon. Their speed for the average viewer would be incomprehensible: Their bands of armour illuminating within the skies. Grunting as Sayers' lance pierced against her shield, her magatama rings shrieked awfully. Her mind is whirling.

"T-The _Monster_ —" She spat, adding as much strength as possible into her Elements. "— _of Garderobe_ doesn't know what surrender means." Did Sayers remember her life? Mai grit her teeth, the dual-bladed lance was beginning to slip.

"I will _never_ surrender." Sayers expression hardened as her form shook in strain against Mai.

"Neither will I." Mai spun away, luring Sayers further into the horizon. She could only pray that everyone was out of the danger zone. But they were _above the forest_. A single slip up could cost the entire forest.

Amid watching the battle, Arika meanwhile tried her hardest to interfere again. However, Sarah had found her. The blonde watched the distressing battle aghast. "A-Arika, don't!"

"B-but…" The Amethyst was as mortified as the Column. Abruptly, Sarah grabbed her. "A-ah, let me go!" She fussed, trying to break free from her grip. In the distance, the dark Valkyrja's power erupted into another shockwave, hurling them backwards several feet. Sarah only held her tighter.

"Just keep quiet and I'll keep you safe!" Sarah launched them further into the sky and enveloped her invisibility. Yumemiya was also engulfed—just in time, as Julen had appeared. Below them, the platinum Valkyrja stilled, calmly observing her surroundings. Had she spotted them?

Having caught sight of them too, Mai quickly stole a glance towards Julen. Wary, she swiftly calculated her situation. Her best bet was getting Sayers further into the sky, but ho—her violet gaze sparked with realisation. The idea was very dangerous, but hopefully it would pay off. Charging at the Gallerian Valkyrja, she rammed into her. If she could sacrifice her nanomachines with explosive power, this could potentially overwhelm her GEM. Bits of her Robe was already starting to flake off, but she held strong.

Sayers, who recovered from attack, stared at her in curiosity. They were both hybrids, weren't they? Abominations with incomprehensible might. Then, the Princess jettisoned upwards. Making chase, Sayers materialised a multitude of fresh clones. Smaller and tinier the campus below grew. As they flew higher, the rolling sands looked as though Windbloom was swallowed up. It looked as though life itself was fading.

Mai needed to remember to _breathe_ , and not go too high. Darting down and away just as quickly, she made sure to distract the clones and Sayers. She couldn't meander in one place too long. It would be certain death. But this method of distraction wouldn't last long. The dark Valkyrja would surely tire of this soon and try getting her seriously. Mai mulled over her options, continuing to be live bait for Sayers. Should she lock horns with the Gallerian?

This is her death march.

" _Going up higher won't stop me."_ Sayers called her up at her, her voice barely coherent in the thin atmosphere. " _Give in. Let's stop this silly game. For both our sakes."_

" _Let us, then."_ Stopping her ascent, Mai faced Sayers and fell into a readied stance. Nerves rocketing and the pain of her GEM deteriorating, the time was now.

" _Kagutsuchi."_ The Valkyrja's lips moved, but Mai didn't hear it. Behind her, a monumental obsidian dragon materialised. It graced an enraged aura, its fiery wings blacker than night.

N-no… h-ow could Mai possibly fight something like this? Six emerald eyes stared through her, keeping the Meister locked in place. If she had a chance before, it all but extinguished once the materialising flames diminished.

" _Kagutsuchi!"_

This time, the Princess heard the name, and a chill ran down her spine. It bellowed a terrifying roar, its powerful wings ripping across the very atmosphere. Without a moment to spare, Kagutsuchi threw himself at her.

Crossing her wrists together, Mai closed her eyes once they made contact. The shield generated was barely enough to keep her from being completely obliterated: Instead, the Princess was plummeted downwards. All around her hailed fire. Some were the size of comets as she fell, while others were mere pellets. What would this place look like, if she lived to see it? _If any of them_ lived through this? The world spun around herself. It felt as if the world itself was attempting to crush her. With as much force as possible, Mai tilted herself back upright. Wildly her magatama Elements whirled, sparking jets of angry fire.

It was total carnage. Everything was a smouldering hellscape on all sides. Yet even as she held her head between her hands, she saw the Valkyrja. A crown of glorifying light illuminated around her. All that flashed before her mind was this aura and a darkening sky. Ahead of her was a glowing, crimson light which was then consumed. An explosion, viridian flakes of death—and her free-fall within the atmosphere of space. Earth. The HiME Star. Her ceasing to exist.

Kagutsuchi was before her. His fiery wings cutting closely to her. Even as she hoisted herself backwards and pushing herself from the illusion, he roared. The ancient CHILD turned SLAVE vaulted over to her, tearing and ripping.

" _ **Your name is Tokiha Mai."**_ A piercing voice boomed within Mai's ears, yet no one ever spoke. Mai knew who this was—the SLAVE, Kagutsuchi. Those six emerald eyes were focused upon her. It was almost hypnotising, yet Mai felt a twisting tension; a deadly fear.

" _Kagutsuchi!"_ Rena called out. " _Attack!"_ The Valkyrja's tone was weakened around the edges. " _Kill her!"_

Mai's vision blurred upon the impact. The dragon tore forward before she could manoeuvre. Large, sharp teeth dug into her form, cutting into flesh. She screamed out, but she heard nothing, only her heart.

Everything was far too quick for her mind to keep up. Her sight only worsened, Kagutsuchi bolting his head to the side, just to spit her out. Mai's back slammed against the cliff wall of campus stairs, her world shaking. Fragments of the wall scattered upon the impact, sound still unheard.

Feeling bones snap, another cry tore from her throat—still Kagutsuchi appeared back before her. The Fire Stirring Ruby couldn't hold together—chunks broke from the Robe. The SLAVE paused, wings powerfully beating, jolting her hair.

Mai was stuck.

" _ **I'm sorry."**_ The dragon spoke.

Blood trickled from the corner of her lips. Violet irises staring without focus. All she saw through tunnel-vision were those teeth and a forked tongue. " _A-ah…"_ Mai rasped, red liquid scaling down her forehead. Suddenly, she could hear her blood, it pulsed through her ears, the bleeding dripping. Those droplets which splashed to the floor below her rang out. It was deafening. " _Ka-Kagutsu-chi…?"_ She murmured raggedly. Her arm battered and bruised, fell from the wall's grasp. Stretching it outwards, it shook. A broken index, a torn palm; fingertips barely brushed the dragon's mouth. " _I remember…"_ Mai pained a faint smile. The agony ripping through her relented, blood mixing with tears.

" _What are you doing?!"_ Hazakura intruded the SLAVE. She floated above them, greatbow in hand. Staring between the dragon and Otome, she revealed a cursed obsidian stone. Slashing it into the skin of her palm, she bellowed: " _Stop hesitating!"_

The SLAVE roared and shook, his forked tongue subtracting further into his mouth. Fire poured from the SLAVE's gullet, swarming the injured Meister, melting her fragmented Robe. Orange, black and white shimmered then blackened. The blanket of smouldering heat condensing around her. Slammed into a wall, even the stone was roasted red hot. Engulfed within the raging tempest of fire, the Meister failed. Air was lost from Mai's lungs, embers burned into skin; her ears pounding. Like a bullet train, noise and pain rocketed. Crumpling against ardent stairs below, they were quickly stained in gore. The vermilion uniform was just as badly damaged under the Robe. It was crinkled and fried, bits of material hanging loose.

She couldn't breathe.

" _ **Mai!"**_ The feminine voice sobbed. It was desperate, more so as hands tugged Mai around. Ribs yelling in protest, a groan of agony slipped from Mai's lips. Golden fire… _Sarah_? The Column hovered over her, fully materialised. " _...Mai."_ Spiky locks tickled the redhead's charred cheeks, hands delicately cupping them. " _Please… don't."_ Sarah whispered.

The royal's eyes half-lidded, pupils contorting to Sarah's appearance. Mai felt incredible guilt and loss as she absorbed the blonde's fuzzy form. Even as her head rested uncomfortably against the steps, and her body screamed, she smiled. Iron greeted the tip of her tongue, blood staining her lips. " _Ah… Sarah. I'm so…—"_

 _"—N-no… please don't…"_ Tears welled within the Column's eyes, droplets dripping against Mai's face. " _D-don't le-ave… me."_

Smiling sadly, Mai chuckled weakly. Her last spoken words were jumbled, strained and soft. Yet they were heard so painfully clear.

" _No, Mai! No…! I… I-"_

「...ご、ごめんな—...私は、失...敗し...た。」

"...I-Im s-orry. I... I fail-ed."

* * *

A/N: Huge portions of the meeting were removed as it was needless detail. Natsuki was extremely annoying throughout the original, so almost all her interactions have been deleted.

I forgot all about this, but we also wrote Natsuki as an asexual demiromantic. Due to this, I've removed the sex scene from chapter 07 and changed the shower flashback minutely. For context on these sexualities, I'll explain what these terms mean.

Asexuality, unlike say homosexuality is a spectrum. Due to the complexity of asexuality, different labels are used to identify precisely how we feel. On its own, an asexual is someone who _doesn't_ experience sexual attraction. So imagine a statue, that's how most feel when looking at people, they don't feel any attractive desire there. This also means sex is very disconnected. A lot of the time, asexuals don't feel much during sex because they don't have this sexual attraction. For simplicity's sake, I'll explain three forms of asexuality.

Nonlibido: Where someone doesn't feel sexual attraction, have a libido (sex drive) or feel sexual pleasure. This is the bottom of the barrel asexuality.

Greysexual: Very rarely does a greysexual experience sexual attraction. When they do, it can be an incredibly vague and confusing feeling. Many greysexuals aren't even sure if their attraction is sexual or platonic.

Demisexual: A sister of greysexuality. They don't feel primary sexual attraction (they don't find someone "hot" at first sight). An intimate connection must be made for them to experience this attraction. This is a close bond where they know everything about that person and are practically glued to their hip. Then, _maybe, just maybe_ they'll experience sexual attraction for them. Once they do, it's explosive and can last for decades. Many demisexuals (demiromantics are the same, except theirs is romantically orientated) remain in love with one person for years, if not decades. Rarely do they ever love multiple people.

I am 99% sure that Shizuru for instance, is a homosexual-demiromantic. Other characters are harder to place as their carnations tend to be different (Natsuki's carnations are all over the place and it's never made evident what sexuality she is. If we merged her carnations together, she'd be bisexual at least).


End file.
